The Frog and the Princess
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Once upon a time in Hidden Leaf kingdom ruled by Uchiha Sasuke, there lived a frog-girl morphing boy, a schizophrenic lady, a timid maid, and some other colorful personalities that make life for Konoha less boring. And of course, romance. NaruHinaInoShika
1. The Frog, the Princess, and the Kingdom

His eyes followed the movement of the pink-haired girl as she strolled down the forest, humming.

In his eyes, she was the personification of a goddess of the rainforest where he lives. Where she walks, he swore he could see the flowers blossoming underneath her feet.

That was how golden the Lady Haruno Sakura was in his eyes.

He longed to walk towards her, to introduce himself, and to let him know how much he venerated her.

But the only thing that would come out of him whenever he opens his mouth was not the most coherent thing to say to a human.

Kokak.

………………………………………

The Frog and the Princess

This fairy tale is dedicated to Mendori-chan, TK-san, WormKaizer, GoddessLD (who constantly reads whatever fandom this authoress manages to trespass ) and Xoni Newcomer. Thanks for the read and the reviews!

……………………………………….

Once upon a time, in a far, far away kingdom—as in really, REALLY far that it was totally inaccessible through aircraft, bullet trains, cruiser ships and Mars space probes—there lived a dashing young man who incidentally was also the newly crowned prince and ruler of Kingdom Inaccessible. This was Uchiha Sasuke, a young man who carried an aura of enigma around him. He never spoke much, even when destructive rumors involving him circulated in the whole kingdom. Rumors saying that he apparently killed his entire clan to obtain the throne.

He didn't say anything to deny the gossips, nor did he affirm. He just stayed silent, and his constituents –mostly the female population—stayed loyal to His Majesty.

One of the people who were ready to die for His (snobbish) Majesty was the daughter of one of the earls in the court. Beautiful, sassy, schizophrenic Lady Haruno Sakura, who had already been living in the court even before she knew how to speak, had already made up her mind that she was the rightful queen that would sit beside the Lord Sasuke and rule over the kingdom.

Now if only she could have her way…for in the court too lived her former-best-friend-now-rival-for-love Ino. (She would remain surname-less for this narration because the storyteller still doesn't know her family name.) Now Ino-chan here was not lagging behind the rose-haired girl in terms of beauty, intelligence, and combat skills.

Well, at least that was what Ino's personal butler as well as her father's personal political strategist, Shikamaru (check my aforementioned statement concerning this young man's last name) thinks. THINKS, because he would never, EVER allow himself the liberty to voice his…uh…_very_ favorable opinions regarding the blonde mistress. It would break his personal work ethics…and he had a reputation to live with—he was insurmountable against all odds, even against the impetuous private ladylove of his.

Fortunately, his secret was safe from the food-saddled mind of his assistant butler, Choji. It would never do that complications arise in guarding one of the women that may penetrate the vacant seat next to the crown prince and its attached authority and influence.

Choji here was always cheerful and laidback, just don't vex him regarding his…horizontal proportion. And yes, if you were one of those damn ants would couldn't keep out of his beloved meals, then stay away. STAY FAR AWAY. You wouldn't want to see him mad. AND hungry.

Needless to say, the mysterious Aburame Shino, whose role would still remain unrevealed, was not in the good terms with him. But come to think of it, no one was ever in good terms with this vocally undemonstrative character—he had always shown preference of having insects for company than men.

 He was not the lone pet lover though. Cynophile Inuzuka Kiba, the head of the Royal Ranch in the kingdom, adored his puppy, Akamaru, strengthening the cliché: dogs make a better man's best friend than man himself. However, he still had eyes for human beings too. In his opinion, one of the few humans who were worth their biological nomenclature was Hinata-chan.

Hinata arrived in the kingdom months ago, applying as a maid. She was received as an assistant to the head of the Royal Ranch, but later on, she was also awarded the job of looking after the Lady Haruno, one of the forerunners in the race to the heart of the popularly called Ice Prince. She was perpetually reserved and shy, but she had ready smiles for anyone—smiles that could make even the Prince Sasuke or the distant Shino pause.

Yet her smile fails when it comes to the proxy earl of the Hyuuga court, Hyuuga Neji. The indifferent young man who looks at Prince Sasuke as his main enemy and rival, and bothers not to hide that fact. He would always challenge the prince when it comes to court decisions and proclamations.

He was not alone in challenging the prince. Rock Lee, the most persistent of Lady Haruno's turned down suitors, had taken it as a personal crusade to win one over the crown prince—may it be in combat skills, debates, or hair. However, the hair was out of the question—this hair was painstakingly styled according to the Sir Gai way—his guardian and number one idol.

Sir Gai, the showbiz-like mentor of Rock Lee, Neji, and Tenten the wise mage, was one of the many men and women who compose the independent council of the kingdom, advising the crown prince on his decisions and actions. The grand council, known collectively as the Hidden Leaf Starlets (yes, it was the great Sir Gai who baptized the council), boasted of its most dynamic member and premier team mascot, Hatake Kakashi.

The 26-year-old worshipper of Come, Come Paradise novels, however, mustn't be taken lightly. Having mastered the mimicked art of 1000 techniques, he had been a member of the Starlets since he was six. Among the councilmen, it was only he whom Sasuke would consider earnestly a suggestion from.

This, more or less, makes up the Uchiha Court. They were the fibers that shape the excitement, intrigue, and affairs of the Hidden Leaf kingdom.

Which will make you think where the hell did the frog mentioned in the first sentences of the maiden chapter fits in.

All shall be revealed in due time, folks.

Now let us go back to the scene where we left off before the storyteller (thoughtlessly) interrupted with her dedications.

.

.

.

The frog summoned his guts, and then carefully, he drew towards the princess of his froggy, froggy life.

He croaked out a 'Hi!'.

She whirled around, face pale, mouth open in utter horror.

"Aiiiee!!!! A frog, a FROG!!!!" she screamed.

He sweatdropped, eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, I'm not a frog! I'm a _Rana esculenta_!"

He shouldn't have expected for a response; he was used to humans not understanding him anyway.

"Hinata! Get that icky dicky yucky dirty slimy warty frog AWAY from meeeee!" Sakura screeched.

"Y-Yes, Lady Sakura…" A raven-haired girl appeared from out of nowhere, panicked. It wouldn't do that the Lord Haruno would know that she wasn't able to respond quickly to the needs of his apple of the eye.

"Okaaaay, I know when I'm not wanted! You don't have to be so brutally verbal about it!" yelled a male voice, making Hinata stiffen. She turned around, looking for the source of the voice.

No one in the vicinity.

Then who talked?

"Byakugan!" She scanned the surroundings for any sign of life.

Negative. Save for the fuming frog which was hopping away…

Suddenly, the frog turned around as if shaking its front leg like a fist. "Someday, Lady Sakura, you would kiss this icky dicky yucky dirty slimy warty froggie! Mark my words!" it croaked.

"Ugh! Look at it! It's looking at me! Eew!!!" Sakura shivered, face contorted in disgust. "Hinata, I will not follow Lord Sasuke anymore in his hunt to the forest. I will just wait for him in the palace!" With that, she marched out of the woods, head held up high.

Leaving Hinata standing still in the forest. She looked around, hoping to catch the frog who talked.

"Froggie! Froggie, if you can hear me…no, if you are _listening_ to me…" She bowed down apologetically. "I-I'm sorry for what she said. She's…she's royalty. She isn't used to creatures that are not like her."

From the bushes, the red-green frog hopped out cautiously, eyes glinting in curiosity.

"Y-You can understand me?" asked the amphibian, eyes wide.

"Of course!" She smiled gently. "You speak clearly and loudly."

"N-No…I mean, you're a human and I'm a…er…frog." Its eyes saddened.

"But your being a frog doesn't affect the tone of your voice—vibrant, firm, and lucid. Few people speak that way, especially in the court where I work…" She sat down in front of the animal and offered her hand. "My name is Hinata."

"N-Naruto." The frog seemed to shrug. "I don't have a hand to shake yours with—" Before he could finish his sentence, the girl had scooped him up already with her hands and placed him directly in front of her face.

"Your eyes…" she murmured. "They have character."

"How can you say that to a frog?" asked Naruto, puzzled.

"I say what I see in them, Naru-chan." She put him back down. "Be careful on your journey."

"A-Ah, Hinata! Wait!"

She turned to the animal expectantly.

"Y-You shouldn't have hold me," said the amphibian, using its front leg to scratch its head. "N-Now you got slimed…"

"I love animals," she said truthfully, blushing faintly. "B-But if I offended you in any way…"

"Of course not!" The frog grinned. "Thanks again, Hinata." He watched as the girl bowed and disappeared slowly from the forest.

"Now that was weird."

Naruto looked up and saw Sir Iruka on the treetop, looking down at him. It was easy to deduce that his mentor had witnessed the whole exchange freely.

The man jumped down. "Naruto, why didn't you transform?"

"Beats me." The frog groaned. "Life had never been easy for me ever since that weirdo with the pale skin placed that scary seal on me."

Orochimarou. Iruka clenched his fists. The all-powerful threat that everyone thought only existed in legends. It was unfortunate that it had to be his unwitting student, Uzumaki Naruto, who would see the face of this evil incarnated. Now the only way to get his normal life back was if he could face the devil again.

But how?

He looked at the seal that the frog kept hidden on his stomach. A curse that turned him into this animal, and could only transform into his original persona if touched by the opposite sex.

"Oh well, it was getting late anyway. We better get started on dinner." Iruka started to walk away, followed by the hopping Naruto.

"Flies in the soup?" asked the man teasingly.

"Heeeey!" whined the frog-boy.

And from this, readers, we would start the fairy tale of the Princess and the Frog.

:: to be continued ::


	2. Prince Sasuke

………………………

Chapter Two

This chapter is dedicated to the readers who can understand what "kalatas ng langit at lupa" means. You know who you are!

………………………

"I had enough of this!" yelled the Lord Sasuke, throwing his hunting equipment down.

"That heavy, huh?" asked Sir Kakashi, eyeing him sympathetically.

"You know that I do not mean that." The prince collapsed down on the grassy ground, an exasperated expression on his face. "This life is pathetic."

"You can't run away from obligations sealed by the bloodline," shrugged Hatake Kakashi. "If you want to be free, then the representatives of the other courts must defeat your first…and I know that you are not the kind of person that would accept defeat not fought hard for."

"Do not remind me," he muttered. "As if the problem with the women are not already one hell of a headache…"

The Hidden Leaf Starlet understood at once. The Hokage may be legendary, but the current harem fighting over Uchiha Sasuke was slowly beginning to etch its own tale too. "It's not the women, Sasuke." He was the only one who had the privilege to call His Majesty by the name. "It's you. You won't choose, so you give all the women reasons to hope."

"They can hope all they want. I do not intend to marry anyone. I love my peace of mind, thank you very much," he muttered under his breath.

"And the Lady Haruno?"

"The brat." He sighed. "She was spoiled rotten by her father, but she'll find out soon enough that not everything she wants is within reach."

Kakashi smiled. Vexingly. "I have to admire her fighting spirit. I remember when you two were children—"

"—and she stood in the middle of the floor,  and announced that she would be my wife. That idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She couldn't recognize shame even if it runs her over."

"Her feelings just run deep, that's why."

"And why are you taking her side all of a sudden?" he demanded, the authority of the Hidden Leaf kingdom ruler back in his personality.

"Oh, but I was just exploring possibilities," he drawled. He knew that his irritating demeanor was getting the best of the ice-cold Prince.

"My horizons are limited, and I'm fine with that state." He picked up his equipment once more and slung it on his back. "Are you coming with me or WHAT?"

"What," replied Kakashi, plopping down on the grassy ground and whipping out the latest issue of Come Come Paradise.

Sasuke groaned, and then went on with his expedition. Really now, he should have known better than to try to converse with this man.

.

.

.

Sakura looked out at the window, eyes pensive. Every tree her carriage passes by seemed to smile at her in mockery.

It had only been years since she last tried to live here so she could be close to nature as possible, yet now, she was like a stranger to the forest herself!

Normally, any frog wouldn't frighten her as easily—when she and Sasuke were kids, they would always catch a couple of them in the nearby river to let loose in the palace. Yet now…

She hugged herself. She loved the forest; she loved the freedom only that place could give.

But she gave it up.

Everything.

It was when the Uchiha Court announced the plans for the crown prince to find himself a suitable wife to help him rule the kingdom with prosperity and peace.

Suitable, meaning she should be able to embody the ideal queen—refined, elegant, and feminine.

Even her own father pointed out that she was none of those, so from being a tomboyish young girl who loved the outdoors more than tea parties, she willed herself to change into a more sophisticated lady of the court. From the right posture to the right conversations, she had slowly transformed into a woman of the world—a woman any man (and crown prince for that matter) would be proud of.

Dakedo…

She bit her lip.

Everything she did still meant nothing to the detached Lord Uchiha Sasuke. He was still as glacial as ever.

She shook her head. She shouldn't let her confidence fail her now! She had gone too far to back down, or in this case, to withdraw from the fight. She wanted the heart of the Ice Prince, and come hell or high water or even apocalypse, she would get his heart!

.

.

.

"Shikamaru!!!" Yamanaka Ino's screech rebounded on the hallways of the palace leading to the south wing, where her father's territory was erected. It also serves as their sleeping quarters, including the indolent Shika. "I demand that you show up this instant or I'll—"

The door of the second bedroom opened, revealing a sleepy black-haired boy. He was rubbing his head, his face a marriage of grogginess and annoyance. "What?" he spat out.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is it, Lady Ino?" The boy rolled his eyes, knowing that the girl standing in front of him was anything BUT a lady. The daughter of his boss had still to cover more grounds on her way to true maturity. In his opinion, she could have taken the first good step towards it by not chasing after the crown prince anymore.

But how could he tell her that when it was even her own parents that encourage her in her blatant pursuit of the Lord Sasuke?

She smiled, satisfied by what he said. "Sasuke-sama went to the forest today to hunt."

"Good for him."

"And I want him to come home welcomed by the best food in the kingdom. Make arrangements on this now," she ordered.

He slapped his forehead. His peaceful rest was disturbed by THIS?! Somehow, he couldn't help but wish that he could move to a less stressful job—one that didn't require him to wait hand and foot on a noisy, ridiculously bossy lady.

"And Father asks if you have finished his speech for the court—"

"I'm working on it," he replied, but her exasperated gaze told him that she knew he hadn't even touched his quill pen yet.

Ah hell, he hated his job, but he couldn't resign.

The pay was good, the association with the Uchiha Court was exciting…

And his boss…was…cute.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, breaking the train of his thoughts.

For a moment, he was alarmed—could she read what was on his mind now?

But looking at her face, he realized that she was nowhere close to knowing how much of a fool he had allowed himself to be. His facial muscles relaxed. "I'm waiting for your other orders, Your Majesty," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmp! Go ahead and make fun of me now, but the last laugh is mine! I will be the queen of the Hidden Leaf kingdom!" she snapped, hands on her hips.

"Right, right." He gestured to his bedroom. "Now perhaps I can resume my interrupted siesta?"

"I never interrupted anything. Your life is nothing but a long chain of siestas anyway," she shrugged.

He winced inwardly. He knew her opinion of him was not an exemplary high, but to actually hear her say it aloud…

"Well, that's all I want to say. See you later!" She turned her back on him and walked away, but turned to him again all of a sudden. "Oh, Shika?"

He groaned. She would only use that childhood pet name she had for him whenever she was going to ask him a really huge favor, huge enough to swallow his remaining self-respect. Like the time when she asked him to pen a nauseatingly mushy love note to the Prince for his birthday just because she wasn't as good in poetry as her rival, Sakura, was…

Come to think of it, Sasuke never read the letter. It went straight to the trash bin, and he was silently grateful for that. Knowing the prince, he could have found out that the penmanship belonged to _him_, and that would cause problems…

"Make sure that all my plans will materialize without a hitch. My dreams are at stake here," she said quietly.

Her dreams. He had known that ever since they were children. How her whole world revolved around Uchiha Sasuke. How she sacrificed so many things just to train and become the proper queen and wife for him.

"Don't worry about it." How many times had he mouthed of that exact same line to her whenever she asks him to do something? He had lost track of it, but he knew those words had been his vow.

Don't worry about it; I can put your doll's broken limbs back together.

Don't worry about it; I won't tell your mother that you accidentally stepped on her favorite flowerpot.

Don't worry about it; I'll tell Choji that it was I who ate the last slice of chocolate cake in the fridge.

And his compensation?

She smiled gratefully. "I knew I could count on you, Shika!"

Always.

.

.

.

"I hate you, Sir Iruka, Sir Ebisu!" complained Naruto as he watched the two men eat dinner heartily.

Both gazes went to the gloomy frog sitting on the table forlornly, observing how they munched on the steak with much gusto.

"Oh, don't be shy, Naruto. Come, join us! We don't think we can finish this _delicious_, _finger-licking good_ steak all by ourselves…" drawled Iruka, smiling.

He shot the chuckling Starlet a lethal glare. How in the world could he eat when he didn't have the fingers to begin with? And could his body systems stand the make-up of the steak just in case he did eat it? His teeth wouldn't be enough to grind the thick beef, that was for sure.

Ebisu must have read his mind. He waved his finger knowingly. "Be grateful, Naruto, that you turned into a frog, not a toad! At least frogs have teeth—toads don't."

"Wow, imagine that!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why didn't you two become girls anyway? Then at least my problem could have been solved marginally. I hate my form already! It's been two weeks that I had been hopping around. I need a break!"

The two looked at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead and laugh. It's always funny especially when you're not the victimized frog here," he muttered.

"Sorry, Naruto!" the two chorused. Insincerely. And then burst into maniacal laughter again.

"Why don't you just let us help you as males?" asked Ebisu, smirking.

"Look, if there is a form I hate more than this frog form, it's THAT form," said the amphibian through gritted teeth. "No way will I let myself transform to that—"

Just then, the door opened. In came Kakashi, whistling tunelessly. Behind him was the dark-faced Prince of the Hidden Leaf kingdom.

"Y-Your Highness!" Iruka and Ebisu immediately reverted to their solemn Starlet demeanor. Naruto, on the other hand, hopped down from the table before the guests could think of getting an exotic dinner tonight. Unfortunately, his jump fell short, and instead, he landed on the backpack that Uchiha Sasuke was using to hold his arrows.

"We came here to ask details about the sudden re-appearance of the legendary devil serpent," began Sasuke, not noticing the frog moving in his things. "He is a notorious menace, and I had already consulted the Starlets about this. We need all the information we can gather to find him and eradicate him as soon as possible, before he wreaks havoc in the kingdom."

"But of course, Your Majesty," said Iruka quickly. "We can ask Naruto here…" He blinked, then looked around the table. "Naruto?"

"Naruto?" asked Sasuke, forehead creased. He was not familiar with the names of the whole Starlets, but he was sure there was no one there named such.

"He was the first one to encounter the serpent, and for that, he was cursed," explained Ebisu, also starting to search for their student. "That's strange…he was just around here somewhere…"  
"Never mind," said the prince curtly. "You can bring that Naruto to me tomorrow. I will entertain you in the palace, with the presence of the other courts and the whole Starlets as well."

"Very well, Your Highness." The two nodded reverently.

.

.

.

"What, no punchlines for this evening?" asked Sasuke dryly when he noticed the unusual quietness of Kakashi. He seemed to be in deep thought ever since they came from the house of Iruka.

"I do not understand what is it that the devil serpent came back for," the man replied quietly. "It had already been centuries since he was last exorcised by your ancestors, as well as by the ancient Hyuuga clan. How did he manage to return to this world?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Well at least it would give me something to do other than to sit idly in my throne."

.

.

.

As soon as Sasuke stepped into the grand entrance hall, a band of musicians began to play a cheerful welcome music. Waiters in red ties went to him, offering a tray of finger foods. In the middle of the staircase stood Ino, cheeks flushed, as she held a bouquet of immaculate white roses that she handpicked from he mother's garden herself.

"Welcome back, Lord Sasuke!" she greeted as the young man walked straight towards the stairs that would lead to his chambers, not bothering to throw the orchestra, the splendid banquet, or even her bouquet even a shed of glance.

Kakashi grinned. "Wow. It sure felt like we came home from a perilous journey, what with this hero's welcome."

Ino, on the other hand, clenched her fists. "Stoooop!!!" she ordered the musicians.

The grand hall suddenly turned deathly silent—not one dared to move as they waited for what the mistress would say.

"The party is over! Now everyone, go home!" With that, she pivoted and headed towards the south wing, her only haven in this palace.

Silence, and then a bustle of activity as everyone proceeded to clear up the hall. Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, can't I at least have one of those small sandwiches, huh?"

.

.

.

Ino arrived finally in the balcony—a large open-roofed room actually, covered by Bermuda grass underneath. She collapsed on the ground, inhaling and exhaling in rapid succession, as if trying her hardest not to cry.

"It didn't work, did it?"

Her eyes flashed in anger. "I'm not in the mood, Shikamaru."

He slightly lifted his head from the ground to glance at her. "Will you give up now?"

"It's far from over," she said firmly.

He lied back down, shaking his head in resignation. "You're one tough lady."

She paused. For some reason, what he said slowly made her smile.

"So you do admit that I am a lady," she said, smirking. "Hah!"

"Easy there. It's just a compliment—don't tell me that it was your first time to receive one?"

"Shut up!" But her rotten mood was slowly dissipating. Must be the relaxing fresh night breeze of the outdoors.

.

.

.

"Troublesome women," muttered Sasuke as he reached for his bottle of intoxicating tea inside his backpack. He was pretty sure that he wasn't able to drown the container down completely.

He shut his eyes, trying not to think of the fallen face of the blonde when he rejected her. Usually, this sort of things didn't disconcert him; perhaps, his fatigue from the whole day of forest trekking must have made his emotions somewhat vulnerable.

He was too busy with his thoughts to even take a look at the mouth of the jar he was drinking, where Naruto, in blissful ignorance, was still drinking happily from…

.

.

.

"Aaaaaargh!!!!"

The scream of utter horror from the Prince's chambers immediately grabbed everyone's attention. Kakashi acted immediately; he dashed upstairs, followed by the Lady Haruno Sakura who emerged from her room, still wearing her nightgown. Even Ino and Shika, with their extraordinary senses, picked up the commotion and ran towards the Royal Chambers to check on the prince.

"Sasuke, what happened—" Kakashi stopped, blinking. Behind him, Sakura halted too.

"Aaaaaaargh!!!!" It was now Haruno Sakura's turn to scream, not only in horror, but also in rampaging rage.

A naked young woman with long blonde hair tied in pigtails was lying on top of the prince, kissing him!

………………………………

to be continued


	3. A Devil's Curse Laid

…………………..

Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to immortalrin. I forgot to include you in my first chapter dedication ;;

…………………..

Using his hands to cover his sensitive parts, Naruto dashed out of the royal chamber, cursing himself for his stupidity. If he didn't let himself get drunk by the weird tea, he could have been more alert and he could have jumped away from the prince before they make skin contact.

Now look at what happened.

He was a…

a…

girl.

Naked. Stark naked.

If that was not enough, the harem of Uchiha Sasuke was after his skin, and if he didn't act fast, he had a sinking feeling that he would be hung on his toes publicly and skinned alive.

And he knew his skin was hardly quality material for leather shoes and bags.

His eyes lit up when he saw a slightly ajar door. Without hesitation, he entered the room, which turned out to be a bedroom.

He scanned the room panickedly, looking for a place to hide. It was then when he noticed another room. Judging from the tiling of the floor, he surmised that it was a bathroom.

Quickly, he entered the bath and jumped into the tub. His weight caused the bath's water to dispel.

"W-What—" A female voice cried.

He emerged from the water, his frog form back. He sighed, relieved.

Suddenly, he felt that he was not alone. He turned to his left and nearly fainted.

It was Hinata, looking at him in surprised curiosity. And she was apparently in the middle of her bath.

Just then, the door burst open, revealing the flaring Ino and Sakura.

"Hinata-chan!" The two halted briefly when they saw her awkward situation.

The raven-haired girl embarrassedly sank her body under the soapy water. "I-I'm sorry, Lady Sakura! I-I'm going to get dressed—"

"No need," the pink-haired girl immediately said, sweatdropping. "Actually, I was just going to ask you if you have noticed a naked blonde head this way."

"N-Naked?!" Hinata looked scandalized, making the two ladies sweatdrop.

"Never mind," said Ino, waving her hand dismissively. "Maybe she went the other way." She glared at Sakura. "Now if only _someone_ here listened to me when I said that the girl went the _other_ way…"

Sakura glared back at the yellow-haired lady. "Well, so sorrrrry. But you and I both saw that she passed by this hall!" Her inner alter-ego though had more eloquent profanities in mind for her ex-best friend. Deciding that it would just be a virtual waste of time to mind her rival, she turned her eyes back at her attendant. "You may resume your bath now, Hinata. We will not disturb you again--" Her gaze then went to the red and green frog floating in the soapy bath tub. "A-Aaah…Hina-chan, t-that frog--?"

The girl's gray eyes fell on the animal. Remembering at once the disgust Sakura had for this kind of animal, she quickly took it and clasped it against her chest. "U-Um… it's a stuffed toy."

"Wow, that's a pretty realistic-looking stuffed frog you have," Ino couldn't help but comment.

"Too realistic-looking," interjected Sakura. "Well, keep it out of my sight, Hinata. It's… sickening!"  
"H-Hai!"

"Come to think of it, it looks pretty similar to that icky frog in the forest—"

Hinata shook her head vehemently. "I-Iie! It must be all a coincidence!"

"Perhaps," shrugged the rose-haired mistress. "Hmm…maybe I can still catch that blonde exhibitionist."

"G-Goodluck, Lady Sakura, Lady Ino," she mumbled softly. 

"Good night!" The two left the room, just as Shikamaru entered the room, scratching his head. "Lady Ino, I didn't find—" His eyes widened when he saw the flustered Hinata. "Damn!"

"Idiot!!!" Ino pushed her butler roughly out of the room. "Perverted oaf! How dare you!"

"I-It was an accident! I thought—"

"Well, _you didn't think hard enough!!!_"

Sakura, groaning, shut the door.

 Hinata sighed, relieved. She looked down at the frog, which for some reason, had the scarlet color dominating his face at this moment. She smiled at the animal. "It's safe now, Froggie," she whispered.

Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't speak. He was immobilized by shock—this was really his first INTIMATE contact with a girl—but at the same time, he couldn't help but enjoy how soft her milky-white skin was. And she smelled heavenly; even the bubble fragrance of the bath couldn't compete with her natural delicate scent. The closest thing he could think of when he takes in her perfume was a newly bloomed bud bathed in morning dew.

"H-Hey…froggie?" she prompted.

"I-I'm fine…" he managed to choke out. "L-Let me go."

"O-Oh…ok." She released the animal, and it quickly swam to the opposite side of the bathtub, forcing itself to not look her way.

"So you're the same frog I saw in the forest too, am I right?" she asked gently. "Naru-chan?"

He looked at her, surprised. "You still remember me?"

"In the same way that you still remember me." She beamed. "How are you?"

He could feel his gaze wandering down at her body again, so he turned away, cheeks burning. "Not too fine…"

"Hmm…maybe the chemicals of my bath are not suitable to your skin. Gomen nasai." She scooped him down towards the wet tiles. "If it won't inconvenience you, maybe you could wait for me outside as I finish my soak."

"N-No problem." The frog hopped out of the bathroom hurriedly.

Hinata was left alone, trying to recall the events earlier. She swore she saw a flash of yellow hair jump in her bath—the proof was the water on the tiled floor that overflowed from her tub. But then, if that happened, where did the owner of the golden hair go?

Could it be just a figment of her imagination?

But then the water on the floor…

Could have the frog caused that spilt water?

It was impossible, given the size of Naru-chan.

But then, if the frog didn't do it, who did it?

.

.

.

"Idiot! Idiot! IDIOT!!!" Ino punctuated her every sentence with a slam on her butler's nape. "PERVERT!"

Akimichi Choji watched the whole exchange calmly as he munched on his doughnuts—leftover from the supposed welcome party for the Ice Prince. "Easy, Lady Ino. You might kill him already, and he hasn't start on your father's speech yet."

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!!" she screamed. She faced Shikamaru again. "You LOOKED at her, didn't you? Oh yes, you did. You GAPED at her!!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the butler asked helplessly. "I was in the bath for barely sixty seconds. Do you think my vision nerves could have reacted in lightning speed? Of course I would have to digest yet the scene—"

"EXCUSES!" She punched his head again. "IDIOT! PERVERT!"

"Why are you so mad anyway?" he demanded, rubbing his bumps he secured from her for the past fifteen minutes.

She paused, and her cheeks reddened. "Do not question your mistress!" She got up in a huff. "Anyway, I don't want ANYTHING of this nature to happen again, do you understand, Nara Shikamaru?"

He rolled his eyes.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND???"

He rolled his eyes yet again.

Choji licked the remaining sugar from his fingers. "I think he does, Lady Ino."

.

.

.

Naruto looked at the red and green frog with blue eyes staring back at him. As he gazed at his reflection, he recalled that one fateful afternoon when he was training-cum-playing in the fields for his ninja training. He had gone a bit farther than usual, and he reached a cave with a big nest lying within the cavern. Thinking he could find an egg that he would cook for his dinner, he went inside. There were no eggs, just a long strip of shed skin of a snake. A particularly big one, in fact, for it extended further into the fissure. He then noticed an ancient jar beside it, containing sealed scrolls. He remembered the story of a shepherd who discovered the famous Dead Sea Scrolls and in turn created an impact on one aspect of religious civilization. This coaxed him to break open the jar and open the seals…

_Thick smoke covered the whole place, and as he fought the irritation forming in his eyes, he searched the cave for any sign of abnormality._

_He then picked up an aura from a jar. He stepped back, peculiarly frightened even if he still had to see the enemy._

_From the smoke screen slowly rose a tall, long-haired man. In the darkness of the cave, it was impossible to see his face, but it was the eyes of the man that stunned him._

_Steely. Dangerous._

_A raspy voice echoed through the whole cave. "I have returned, Hidden Leaf…."  _

Naruto exhaled sharply. He tried his best to fight against the monster, but to no avail. In the end…

_Naruto was cornered against the wall and the cave entrance that the monster blocked. Now, his features were fully discernible, with the light from the outside outlining his contours._

_The frighteningly pale skin that was anything but alive. The treacherous glint of his snake eyes._

_And the long bony fingers that reached out and touched his stomach. The fingers that scorched his skin as the fiend planted a seal of curse in it._

_The man smirked, satisfied. The boy didn't know anymore how he left, and when. All he knew was his vision blurred, and something inside him was changing._

The next morning, his mentors Sir Iruka and Sir Ebisu found a sleeping frog inside his orange uniform.

"Naru-chan?"

He stiffened. When he saw the worried Hinata on the reflection of the glass window too, his tension eased at once. He turned to her, smiling.

She was now dressed in her pajamas, drying her hair with her orange towel. "Have you eaten already?"

He shook his head.

"Oh good! I still have cookies and milk here. We can share and—" She paused, snapping her fingers. "Oh wait!" she said, as if remembering something. "D-Do you eat cookies….or would you prefer something else?"

"Something else?" He frowned, unsure of what she meant.

"H-Hai…m-maybe you prefer f-flies…" she stammered, blushing.

"FLIES?!" His eyes bulged. "Gross! Why would I eat flies when there's pizza around?"

She looked puzzled. "P-Pizza? B-But you're a frog—"

"A frog with an advanced culinary taste," he said.

She blinked, and then giggled softly.

"W-What?" he croaked. Literally. He had never heard a girl giggle before, and he could not explain why such act could tickle something within him.

"Yes, Naru-chan. You are a special kind of frog," she said, eyes softening.

He grinned back. "You learn fast, Hinata."

.

.

.

Minutes later, the two were sharing the cookies and milk Hinata mentioned awhile ago. She would pinch and crush the chocolate chip cookies so her friend wouldn't have a hard time swallowing the bits. She had also placed the milk in a saucepan.

"Why don't you tell me how you arrived here in the palace, Naru-chan?" she asked, eager to hear what stories the extraordinary frog had to say.

The frog paused, and then shrugged. "Nothing exciting to tell about. I hitchhiked with the Princey's convoy and I was able to enter the palace."

"You did?" Her eyes went big. "And he didn't sense your presence?" Everyone knew how extra sharp the Uchiha prince's senses were. His _sharingan_ was a topic of interest to most ninjas.

"He didn't. I'm not sensible," shrugged the amphibian.

"Nani?" she blinked.

"I said, he didn't sense me because I wasn't sensible. I'm not capable of being sensed," explained Naruto.

Making Hinata giggle.

"What?" he sputtered, feeling embarrassment shoot right through him. He knew her laughter was not insulting, but he was still affected.

"I-I'm sorry." She smiled tenderly. "Dictionaries define 'sensible' as 'capable of making sense'. But then again, what do those lexicographers care if you have your own interpretation of a word? What is important is you say what you feel in all honesty, and you mean it with all your sincerity."

He halted.

"But in the truest sense, no one could be any more sensible than you are right now," she continued. Her gray eyes told him of honesty and sincerity, and he was pacified.

"Thanks. That was cool!" he grinned. "You know, I like you a lot!"

"As I like you," she said, nodding. "From now on, we can become good friends!"

"Right!"

She paused. "Oh wait…Lady Sakura…Lady Sakura might not want you hanging around here…"

"What do you mean?" Naruto suddenly felt nervous. Did she know that he was the same naked girl who jumped into her tub awhile ago without permission?

"She doesn't like frogs, I'm afraid," explained the raven-haired girl quietly. "It's sad, because Kiba-kun told me that long ago, Lady Sakura likes to be outdoors all the time."

"Doesn't she know that a frog is classified under 'animals that live outdoors'?" he whined. "Why doesn't she like me?"

"She will, when she gets to know the real you," she told him comfortingly.

"I highly doubt it. You were the first stranger to actually hear my voice…" His words trailed off.

She fell quiet. "Because people just don't listen. I'm afraid that they had gotten too wrapped up with their own lives to stop and listen to the other creatures around them." She tucked her knees under her chin. "And maybe, I'm just much more attached to animals than most people. I love animals. Animals are more showy with their feelings than humans. You immediately know when they're happy, sad, or angry. What you see is what you get."

"You look sad," he commented after a moment.

"No…I just remembered something…" Her eyes went towards the distant east wing, where the Hyuuga Court was located.

Realizing this, Naruto immediately hopped towards the window. Using his mouth, he pulled the strings of the curtain down, falling over the window and blocking the view.

"If the panorama there is not so pleasant, then it's best that we do away with it." He nodded.

"Naru-chan…" She smiled slowly, like a sun tentatively peeking through from the mountains at dawn.

He was pleased. Her smile was really cute.

"Good night, Hinata."

"W-Wait! W-Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out."

"Y-Yes, but where exactly?"

"I don't know. Just…just out." He wasn't familiar with the environment at night, and he knew only too well the perils nightfall could bring to a diminutive amphibian like him.

"If you have nowhere to go, you can stay here," she said earnestly. "You are most welcome here, Naru-chan."

"Gee, I don't know…" Stay in a room of a girl? A GIRL?!

"At least stay for the night. It's too dangerous to walk home tonight…er, hop home tonight. Get a good night's sleep first, then maybe tomorrow, I can help you go home. How about that?" she offered.

And he couldn't refuse. What she said was sensible…capable of making sense, he added silently as he grinned.

"OK, you got yourself a roommate—" His eyes widened when he saw that she was fluffing the bed space beside her. "N-No! I can't sleep in there!" he yelled in panic.

She blinked. "W-What's wrong?"

His eyes roved around the room. "A-Ah…" His gaze then fell on the open bathroom door. _Yes!_ He faced her again. "I'm more comfortable by the water."   

She bought his excuse. "Well then, make yourself at home in my bathroom. Good night, Naru-chan!"

"'Night!" he bade back and entered the bathroom, relieved.

.

.

.

"I didn't find the naked blonde!" announced Sakura as she barged into the Royal Chambers.

Sasuke, who was dressing up, immediately tied his dressing robe. "People with breeding usually knock first."

"Well, I have no breeding, so sue me with every penny that I've got!" Her alter ego cried out belligerently. She crossed her arms in front of her chest, determined not to let him intimidate her. "This will be my room too, in the near future."

He laughed mockingly. "Such fighting spirit!"

Her cheeks reddened. "Sasuke-kun—"

He looked at her warningly. "Address me with my title, woman. I am now the ruler of the Hidden Leaf kingdom, may I remind you?"

She bit her lower lip. "Alright, _Your Highness_. Who was that girl?"

He turned his back at her. "I am not obliged to answer you."

"She kissed you!" she said accusingly, her voice tightening. If it was for what she said, or because he made it clear that she had no business with his affairs, she didn't bother to know.

 "It was an accident!" Sasuke cursed himself silently. Why did he bother to explain and justify things anyway? She was just Haruno Sakura, the brat he had known since childhood who had been very vocal with her affections for him.

She was a nobody.

Sakura didn't notice his hesitation though. She pointed her finger at him. "Listen well, Sasuke-kun! I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that!"

He groaned.

"The tide is high, but I'm holding on! I'm gonna be your number one!" she declared proudly. "Everyone wants you to be her man, but I'll wait right here till it's my turn!"

"One question," he said.

"Fire away!"

"Was that a song you just recited to me?"

"No, it was poetry!" But her cheeks were flushed. "I'm going back to bed!"

"Good ni…good riddance!" he said, exasperated.

"Sleep tight, Sasuke-kun. And dream of me!" She shut the door at last. Outside, he could still hear her humming the familiar pop song where she took the lines from.

"And Kakashi thinks I'm going to marry someone like _her_?" He rolled his eyes. "Heavens forbid! If God wanted me to marry, he could at least had given me some nice options…"

.

.

.

"Hey Shika, you're asleep already or something?" asked Choji in the darkness of the sleeping quarters the two share.

"About to, but my head feels like a subdivision cluttered with humps," he complained. "Ouch!"

"I was just thinking…what will become of our jobs when Ino gets to marry the prince…"

"Promotion for me, a fully-stocked fridge the size of a walk-in closet for you. And nice retirement plans for both of us." He stretched. "I can't wait!"

"You don't sound like it."

"Sorry. I'm not always very emotional."

"Eh? And what do you call the fond look in your eyes when you look at Lady Ino when she is unaware?"

Shika stiffened, and then groaned. "Go to sleep, Choji."

"I'm not yet sleepy!"

"Then go to the kitchen."

"OK." It seemed like the 'Go' signal was the only thing his assistant was waiting for. A minute later, the space beside him was vacated.

"Stupid Choji. Now it's me who was robbed of sleep!" he complained in the darkness.

…

to be continued


	4. Hinata

Neji's eyes followed the petite figure of the maid with short ebony hair and cream-colored skin silently as she followed the Lady Haruno into the dining room that morning for breakfast.

Tenten's eyes followed his gaze. "You know, if I don't know you any better, I could have guessed that you're romantically interested with Lady Sakura's maid."

"Keep your nose out of my business, witch," he said through gritted teeth as he resumed his meal.

"Touchy," was her only remark. Ever since that girl entered the kingdom, she had already captured most of the attention of the Earl of Hyuuga court, for reasons he chose to keep for himself. She had known that Hyuuga Neji was secretive, but he wasn't exactly discreet now with the way he openly shows interest with that young girl.

"Hey, Tenten, how is that love potion I've asked you to concoct for me doing?" asked Rock Lee eagerly. He had been badgering their magic-learned friend to make him a potion so he could charm the cherry-headed lady of the court.

She groaned and changed into her 'Lee no onee-san' mode. "For the eighty seventh time, Lee boy, I will NOT make you one! It's demeaning! It's degrading!" she shivered. "Please have pity on yourself!"

"You just don't understand what I feel!" he said, crossing his arms. "Because you haven't fallen in love yet."

"Who says I haven't!" she yelled, making heads in the table turned their way. At that moment, she knew she mouthed off the VERY wrong words to say.

Lee smirked. "Now that's an interesting development…who's the poor victim of your adoration?"

"No one!" she sputtered, turning her eyes back at her meal. "I'm in love with my magic. I'm in love with my potions and spells."

"Oh reaaaaaallllyyyy?" asked the taijutsu master. "Your face says otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" she asked. If she were a dragon, she would be spitting fireballs out at his direction.

"Shut up, witch. You look repulsive," said Neji, rolling his eyes.

"Keep your compliments to yourself!" she snapped. She was used to him calling her 'witch'. She knew it was his way of irritating her and the craft she chose. And Sir Gai told her that Neji had sometimes talked to him about her being the only decent witchcraft practitioner in the Kingdom of Hidden Leaf. "Don't look at me; look at that…that maid!" she said in disgust.

Neji paused, chewing his food delicately. And then he turned towards her, an insulting smirk on his face. "So you are jealous."

Four measly words, and yet it was enough to make her erupt. She was about to take out her incantation cards when Sir Gai entered the room.

"Cease and decrease!!!" yelled the Starlet, eyes flaming.

"It's _decease_, Sir Gai," said Tenten, sweatdropping.

"How dare you speak against Sir Gai!" cried Lee, face aghast. "T-That's…that's BLASPHEMY!!!" He slammed his fists on the table, making the plates shake.

"Lee!!!" Gai clenched his fists and aimed a punch towards his face. "How dare youuuuu!!!!" The impact on the boy made him fly towards the other side of the wall. The others watched in silence.

"S-Sir Gai…w-what was that for?" asked the protégée, eyes wide in confusion.

"I punched you…because it is wrong to fight in the dining table…" Gai made his way towards his adoring student. "Listen to me. I know that young people like you are often passionate, fiery, driven by instincts! That is the fount of youth anyway. It is the reason why the adrenalin of life courses through our world. Because of you impulsive, reckless children." He dropped down on his knees and shook the boy's shoulders. "But listen to me, Lee. Listen, and listen well. Do not allow this drive to take over the reins of your emotions. You are still responsible for whatever you do. Remember, with great power comes great responsibility—"

"Was that Spiderman who just got quoted?" whispered Tenten to Neji. Fortunately, the two thick-browed ninjas were oblivious.

"Sir Gai…" sobbed Lee. "How could have this happened? How could have I wavered off from the right path so easily? Oh, the shame within me!!!"

Gai pulled him up, nodding. "That's right, Lee. Repent! Repent, child. It is still not late for you." He pointed towards the far east, eyes solemn. "As long as I am here, you will never walk astray." He grinned at him, teeth sparkling.

"Yes, Sir Gai, you are my hero!" Lee grinned back, teeth gleaming too.

Silence in the dining room as they all watched the two stare at each other in wonder, pride, and joy. For once more, the good triumphed over the evil. The old branches and the young vines were intertwined. The catsup was reunited with the mayonnaise.

All was good and right once more in the dining room of the Hidden Leaf kingdom.

"A-Anou…coffee, anyone?" asked Hinata meekly.

…………………………

Chapter Four

The chapter is for Fluff Inc. because I know that secretly within her, she yearns to reveal her innermost beauty…"Mapanuksong pagpapalit-anyo!" smoke screen XD

…………………………

"Good morning, Naru-chan!" greeted Hinata heartily as she entered her bedroom, holding a plate of rice and fishes.

Naruto opened his eyes. "A-Ah, food!" He grinned excitedly. "Yaaaay, fried fish! Smells good!!!"

"I'm so glad to see you energetic and full of life today," she said, beaming. "Anyway, after we take our breakfast, I will stop by the royal ranch, and then I can bring you back to the forest. Will that be alright?"

"Perfect!" exclaimed the frog, nibbling on the sides of the milkfish. "Especially the breakfast part…"

Hinata laughed softly. "You always make me laugh, ne, Naru-chan?" She took over the job of pinching the fishes for Naruto. "Eat heartily!"

"And you?"

"H-Hai!" She took out the fish flesh too and chewed it smilingly. "Delicious!"

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing inside the palace? Are you a lady of the court too?" he asked, curious.

"Of course not!" She laughed amusedly. "I'm the personal attendant of Lady Haruno. Haven't you noticed that yet?"

"Oh, I see." He grinned. "Speaking of which, she's cuter when she looks up close."

"Hmm, you really like Lady Sakura, ne?"

"Like? Try _worship_!" he exclaimed. "I first saw her when I was training in the forest some years ago. She got lost in the forest, and it was already raining. I don't know if she remembers me though—" His narration was stopped by the bewildered look he received from his friend.

"Training?" Her eyes were wide.

He gulped. "Errr…" Why didn't he remember that he hadn't told Hinata yet of his true identity?

"Were you training to hop faster or something?" she asked. To this, he nodded quickly—his only escape from the mayhem his big mouth caused. She clapped excitedly. "Wow, Naru-chan, I didn't know that frogs have trainings too!"

He sweatdropped. "Well, we are very self-conscious animals too, you know. Our hops, our croaks, our egg-laying…they are all studied as branches of complicated knowledge."

"You lay eggs, Naru-chan?" she asked, surprised.

He blinked, and then laughed. "I'm a boy!"

"A-A what?"

He shook his head, still grinning. "Nothing, nothing." He finished the meal. "So, you were saying something about us going to the ranch?"

She nodded. "Hai, we'll meet Kiba-kun there."

"Kiba?"

"He is a good person, Naru-chan. He is very gentle to animals, and I'm sure he would understand you as well." She started to clear the plates.

"Like what you said," he said, shrugging. "Hey, I haven't realized that it's almost the end of autumn season!" His eyes fell on the almost empty branches of the trees outside the castle.

"Then it must be chilly outside!" She took out her white coat. Suddenly, she remembered her friend. She went to her cabinet and took out her smallest hanky. "Naru-chan, please come here for a moment."

"'Kay." He nonchalantly leaped towards her. She bent down and placed it around his neck, securing it with a knot.

"It might be too chilly outside," she explained quietly.

He looked down, a little embarrassed. "You worry too much. I'm a frog; and frogs don't usually have to wear protective clothing—"

"But you said it yourself. You are not an ordinary frog, Naru-chan. You are special; you are my friend. Please let me do this," she asked.

"H-Hinata…" He sighed. "Oh, alright. Since you insist…" He had to admit though that he felt much better being shielded with the hanky.

She knelt down in front of him and offered her shoulder. "You can sit here."

"C-Can't I just walk behind you?"

"A-Ah…but you might get stepped on, Naru-chan!" she exclaimed worriedly.

He rubbed his head. "Aaah, you worry too much!" He leapt towards her shoulder. "There!"

She smiled at him, and then left the room.

As soon as she opened the door, she was stunned to see the palace gardener standing directly across her room, leaning on the wall. The forbidding black shades on his face prevented her from knowing whether he was looking at her or not. All she knew though was that this was the last room in the hallway, and he couldn't be here visiting her. She knew him as the gardener, but despite her best efforts to talk to him, he remained unresponsive.

He uncrossed his arms and gestured towards the frog on her shoulder. "Don't go out."

She stepped back nervously. The warning, simple as it sounded, was ominous.  Add to the fact that his darkening aura was hinting misfortune for her…

His gaze fell back on her. "Go back to your room, La…Hinata." With that, he turned his back on them and walked away.

.

.

.

"The gardener? Oh, you mean Aburame!" exclaimed Inuzuka Kiba as he scrubbed the horse. "Strange guy. Never talks, never even smiles. I guess he was born a breathing and walking statue." He turned his gaze at her. "Why do you ask? Did he do something to you?"

"Aburame…?"  Hinata looked down at Akamaru whom she was petting, puzzled. "He knows my name. He told me not to go out."

"He does?" Even Kiba looked surprised. "Now that's a shocker. He has got to be the most anti-social person in the world. Maybe he and Prince Sasuke went to the same finishing school of remoteness and soundless speech power."

"I'm really worried," she whispered. "He wouldn't talk to me all of a sudden if he wasn't serious…" She clasped her hands. "And he talked to Naru-chan too, as if he knows that he talks."

Kiba's eyes narrowed at the red and green frog enjoying the yet unpasteurized milk he took from the cows this morning. "I can't believe that of all the frogs that could talk, it had to be a frog with a stomach of a buffalo."

Naruto looked up, mad. "Hey, if you want to drink the milk too, I can share. Don't call me names!"

"And an arrogant pest too!"

"Hah! If you must know, I—"

"Kiba-kun," she quickly stood in between them. "Please calm down. Naru-chan is my friend!"

Now that made the lad pause. "Hmp! Count yourself lucky that Hinata is concerned about you or I could have fed you to Akamaru already!" he snarled.

The frog smirked. "Like master, like pet. Both ugly."

"Why you—"

"Kiba-kun! Please stop!" she cried. The boy immediately looked away, muttering.

"Really now, Hinata, I never thought that someone as nice as you are can befriend someone like _him_." The amphibian rolled his eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" barked Kiba, unable to resist the urge to fight with the talking frog again.

"Ah…I think Naru-chan and I better go…" She scooped Naruto up towards her shoulder. This time, Naruto didn't bother to protest. After smirking at the steaming Kiba, he rode on the girl's shoulder blade.

"Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?" asked Kiba, eyes anxious.

"Oh no, please don't let me disturb your work. I will be back as soon as I return Naru-chan in the forest." With that, she waved and left the ranch.

.

.

.

"I'll finish your father's speech in just a few minutes, Lady Ino. Sit down and make yourself comfortable for the meanwhile." Shikamaru couldn't understand why his thoughts were incoherent when he was already reaching the climax of the piece. Perhaps, it had got something to do with the chilly morning breeze and the inviting warmth of his bed where he was unceremoniously kicked off by Ino awhile ago to force him to finish the speech.

He threw his green-blanketed bed a wistful gaze, and then stiffened.

Ino was lying on it relaxedly, eyes closed. The blanket creased perfectly, as if the contour of her body was molded for his bed.

"Damn!" he quickly turned his attention back at his work, desperate to take his attention off the mistress.

"Hey, Shika! If you impress Papa with your work, then you'll get a big bonus. Don't forget to—"

"—buy you a box of chocolate breakfast cereals?" he guessed wryly.

"Uh-huh. The one with the Shrek toys in them." She continued to speak even with her eyes closed. "When did you last watch the stage plays in town?"

"When you performed in the Snow White play. You were Grumpy there, remember?"

"But that was back the days Kurenai-sensei taught Literature!" She groaned. "I remember that Sakura became the Princess Snow White. Rock Lee was the Prince. Neji was the evil druid who gave Snow White the apple. Tenten was the wicked stepmother. Lord Sasuke was dashing too…he was the tree where Sakura's coffin was laid underneath." She smiled slowly. "Back in those days, we were kids, and Lord Sasuke was still reachable. Why did everything have to change when we grew up?"

"Forget about him," he advised.

"How can I forget my first love?" At last, she opened her eyes. "First love never dies, so they say. As long as I see him, I will never stop reaching for my dreams. Even glaciers will melt sometime."

"What if it takes forever?" he asked, not still looking at her.

"I'm a patient woman."

"Stupid," he muttered. "Hey, I finished it!" He turned around and handed her the pieces of paper. "Read, drool, and worship my talent!"

"You're the best! Thanks, Shika!" she said, her eyes lit up. "The first sentence is already good. It can command attention at once." She read the first sentence out loud. "_'Hey you, the one on the front seat. Your fly is open. Oh, it isn't? Good, that's all I need to know to check whether you're listening to me or not. Anyway, today's affair is all about…'_" She winked at him. "Good job!"

He grinned. "Only the best for the boss!"

"OK, Shika, remember!"  
"Yes, your breakfast cereals!"

"Good! Oh, how I love you!" she said cheerfully, and then left the room.

Shika's face saddened. "And I love you too." He went back to the table and picked up his pen. The quill was poised in the air, dripping with ink, yet no words would flow into the paper.

…

to be continued


	5. Back to My True Form!

The Earl of the Yamanaka court cleared his throat to catch the attention of the audience—the crown prince, the other earls of the other courts, and the Hidden Leaf Starlets. He was about to begin his privilege speech regarding the rumors that the Sound Kingdom and the Sand Kingdom were beginning to amass weapons and men to wage a war against the Hidden Leaf kingdom.

He hadn't read Shikamaru's work thoroughly yet—he reasoned that he could trust his speechwriter anyway.

Nara Shikamaru, one of his daughter's childhood playmates, was not an ordinary boy—he had noticed that long ago. While all boys were hyperactive at a young age, Shika was contented in lying down the grass and sleeping. When he asked him why, he said that he didn't want to run and run and get tired afterwards. He would rather watch the clouds do the running for him.

He liked the boy's candidness. And when he reached the age when he could write already, he made the boy his official speechwriter. Four years later, after having tested the IQ of the boy, Shikamaru became the youngest political strategist in the history of the Hidden Leaf Kingdom. Since then, the boy had penned down nine of the most successful and most successful political speeches in the court.

The sound of impatient anticipation from the crowd snapped him out o his trance. It was showtime.

His eyes went down the paper casually to conceal the fact that he was just reading the piece.

"Hey you, the one on the front seat!" he said out loud, not yet looking up even if he heard the audience gasp. It was his way of making his image look mysterious and cool, just like the young ruler of the palace. "Yes you! Your fly is open!"

More gasps.

He smiled. Now he was sure he got everyone's attention. He continued after calculating the right pause. "Oh, it isn't? Good. That's all I need to know to check whether you're listening to me or not." He looked back at his audience with what he knew was a cute, endearing smile, but it didn't last long.

Prince Sasuke was still looking at his trousers, a dark aura surrounding him.

…………………………………….

Chapter Five

This chapter is dedicated to those who could finish MS Minesweeper's Expert game below 205 seconds (the record that I'm staying up all night for lately just to break -.-;;)

……………………………………..

"What the—" Naruto's eyes bulged. The hut where he, Sir Iruka, and Sir Ebisu lived was abandoned.

Hinata looked around, puzzled. "Is this where you live, Naru-chan?"

"Y-Yes," he replied, scanning the interior of the house for any sign that would clue them into where his two mentors were now. "My housemates are gone. How could that have happened? I was gone for only one night!"

She sat down on the floor, gazing at him. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I have to find them!" The two were the only ones who knew his identity as Uzumaki Naruto, the orphan who was training to become a Hokage.

"Then let me help!" she said. "I-It was my fault, Naru-chan. If I only accompanied you home last night, then we could have still caught up with them."

The frog laughed. "Hinata, it's alright. You were only being practical by not letting me go off in the dark. Don't stress yourself out, ok?"

"B-But…"

"Let's go back in the palace. We'll think of something," he said.

She nodded.

.

.

.

"…The troops of Sound kingdom are starting to move. They had been sending spies everywhere. There are foot soldiers in the borderlines of our kingdoms," reported the Earl Yamanaka. "Yet they constantly deny, making lame excuses of foot soldiers just being guards against those who trespass their forests and steal their herds. We had lived together in centuries for undisturbed peace, and do you think anyone in here would think of destroying this fragile covenant just for some animals?"

.

.

.

"Look there, Naru-chan." Hinata pointed at the other side of the hanging bridge built on top of a rapid river separating the two cliffs. "When you set your foot there, you are already in the Sound Kingdom." She placed her hand down. "I heard that the fighters there are very good in stealth. On the other hand, the Sand Kingdom, which is on the other side of the territory, is known for creating revolutionary techniques out of the most ordinary things, like puppets or fans."

"And what is Hidden Leaf famous for?" he asked.

"Prince Sasuke, I think." She giggled. "That's all everyone talks about."

"Oh no, don't tell me you like him?" he demanded. First, Haruno Sakura. Now even his first friend?

She shook her head truthfully. "I admire his calmness, but no, not romantically. Aside from the fact that I don't want to compete with the other women in the kingdom, I also know that my heart doesn't beat for him."

"So you say that there is someone else for you?" he asked, a little curious.

"H-Hai."

"What if that someone doesn't exist?"

"Then maybe in the next lifetime." She smiled. "Anyway, let's go home. It's going to be lunchtime soon."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I'm hungry!" He looked around, and then he grinned. "Let's eat apples!"

"Apple?" She blinked when she saw where the frog was going. "Naru-chan, wait!" She followed him as he excitedly hopped towards the other end of the hanging bridge, where fruit-bearing trees stood. "Naru-chan!" she called.

.

.

.

"…And so to conclude, we must be more vigilant. The balance of the kingdoms must stay untouched. Let us guard our liberty for our grandchildren. This is the only inheritance that they could keep and in turn, give to their own grandchildren." With that, the earl looked up, exhausted. "Thank you and good afternoon." He stepped down from the stand and walked down from the platform.

Sasuke got up, his mind filled with the information the earl gave. Even when the other earls tried to talk to him, he gave no answers. He needed to be alone in his room to ponder on the seemingly grave situation. He knew that the kingdom was already in danger because of the sudden appearance of Orochimaru, and the news that the kingdom was in verge of war with two other kingdoms…

This was bad.

.

.

.

"Naru-chan!" At last, Hinata caught up with the amphibian—both of them were already on the other side of the bridge. She hurriedly scooped him up. "Naru-chan, it is forbidden to go this place without permission."

"But we're just going to ask for two measly apples!" complained the frog who still had a long way to learn with regards to inter-kingdom policies and diplomacy acts.

Suddenly, two apples rolled towards their foot. The two turned to the right and saw a boy tossing an apple on his palm. The bandanna containing the music note symbol was prominent on his head.

Hinata stepped back nervously. It was a guard from the Sound kingdom.

Unfortunately, Naruto was still oblivious. "For us?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

The boy nodded. "Take it. It's my gift for both of you." His eyes glinted maliciously when his gaze fell upon the hidden leaf bandanna around the maid's neck.

"Why, thank you!" Naruto excitedly hopped towards the apple.

Hinata's eyes widened. "You could hear Naru-chan talk!"

He pointed to his seal. "That is the specialty of our kingdom, remember? We not only hear the unspoken thoughts of humans; we can also hear the animals and the plants." He crossed his arms. "Now I can hear your thoughts, woman. You're wondering who I am. My name is Zaku."

She stepped back. Despite his friendliness, she could still sense a malevolent aura in him. It wasn't just because of her Byakugan; it was plain instinct.

"And now you're thinking why I gave you those apples." He laughed maliciously. "Just like what I said awhile ago, those are my gifts…for your funerals." He aimed his arm towards them. "One hand will be good enough for both of you."

Before Hinata could react, a blast of air came towards them. She scooped the startled Naruto in her arms and turned her back on the air blast to protect the animal.  Seconds later, she cried out in great pain when the airwave seemed to slice her bones and crush them.

Naruto's heart stopped. "No…"

The air dispersed shortly, yet the damage was not yet finished. The needle-like impact made her stagger towards the cliff.

"Hinata!!!" yelled Naruto when he realized that she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

But it was too late. The two plummeted down the cliff as the wicked cackles of the Sound foot soldier echoed all throughout the forest.

.

.

.

The leering gazes from the people surrounding him. The buzzes and angry whispers of the people whenever he walks past by.

"Yes, that boy holds a demon."

"The ghost of nine tails, they say, which is the most wicked among the spirits."

"That should explain the recent fire in the northern part of the town!"

"And the drought!"

"The death of our crops!"

"He is an omen!"

He looked down. He had heard this from the community so many times that there were moments that he was on the verge of believing them.

He was a boy demon. He was an omen. He did nothing but bring misfortunes to the people that surround him.

Was he falling? Yes, he could feel that his body's gravity was slowly depleting. Perhaps, if he crashes on the ground then he would have to endure just some seconds of pain, then everything would be still. Perfectly still.

Calmness seemed to coax him to give in. Surrender in peace and let the darkness take him in.

When suddenly, he heard a familiar soft giggle.

_"You always make me laugh, ne, Naru-chan?"_

.

.

.

Naruto's eyes flapped open. "Hinata!"  Instinctively, he placed his arms around her and changed their position so he would be the one below her. A second later, they both hit the water, his body absorbing the impact.

They crashed under the surface of the river, but he made sure he didn't lose grip of the girl. Using his legs, he sprang up when his toes reached the floor of the river. He swam quickly, eyes aiming for the surface. Just in time, he pulled her up the river's unsettled currents so they could both breathe. Fortunately, they were nearing a tree log that got washed up with the stream. He pulled her there. "Hinata! Hinata, wake up!" He cursed when he saw that she was not responding.

But she was breathing, and it was good enough. He quickly gathered all his chakra and paddled his arm and legs towards the riverbed, pushing the log to the side. The tree was able to lodge itself into the muddy edge of the ground, and he was able to pull his friend towards safe dry ground.

He dropped down the earth on his knees, panting heavily. He did it! It was a miracle!

His blurred vision caused by the remaining water droplets on his eyes focused on his hands slapped on the ground. He couldn't have imagined how he was able to swim against the currents with only small hind legs and front legs…

Wait a minute…

His eyes fell on his hands again. Indeed, there was his body part with five fingers attached to each. And they were the color of muddy skin. Not red, not green. Flesh-like.

He inspected his body. His legs were back. His stomach was there. And they too, were the tone of human skin. He quickly scrambled towards the river to check his reflection. It took him a minute to finally realize what happened.

He was back to his Uzumaki Naruto human form!!

He didn't know how, he didn't know why. His body was back to original!

Just then, he heard Hinata's soft moans. "Help me…"

"Hinata!" He hurried to her side. "Hinata, it's alright. We're safe! See?"

The sound of his voice made her open her eyes. "Naru…chan?" she murmured.

His dilemma hit him. She would surely look for her friend—the frog form! He gazed at her, wondering what to do.

.

.

.

"I have warned you to step back already. I hold no obligations to dig a burial place for you," said Aburame Shino coolly as he gazed at the red ants feasting on the fallen body of Zaku.

"Damn you…" the Sound ninja hissed. His whole body was stinging with the bites of the ants.

"Touching the girl was a very big mistake." He snapped his fingers. Instantly, the insects retreated. "Be grateful that I am in a hurry, or you would have been disposed of immediately." With that, he disappeared.

Zaku's fists clenched. "DAMN YOU!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED ME!!!" His yell rose into a sob. "DAMN YOU!!!"

.

.

.

"My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," he spoke up after a moment of hesitation.

Her eyes widened—a sign that she was fully conscious now. "Naru-chan?!! You're a—"

"I found you here by the riverbed and decided to take you with me," he lied. He didn't think he was ready to explain the circumstances yet.

"Y-You're not Naru-chan?" An incredulous look was on her face. "B-But…" Her eyes turned to the rapids. "D-Did you see my friend? H-He is a red and green frog, a-and believe it or not, h-he talks—"

"Y-You were alone…when I found you, that is," he said, looking away. "Maybe your friend drowned."

It was too late for him to realize that he said the wrong thing. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"N-No…" she whispered. "I-It can't be…" But she was unconscious. And with the power of the currents, it was possible that he did get carried away by the ruthless river. "Naru-chan…" she whispered, now aware of the tears cascading down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…for not being strong enough…"

"I-It was just a frog!" he exclaimed, not knowing what to do with the mourning girl.

"Naru-chan was my friend…" She hugged herself, trembling. "All he wanted was to go home…"

"D-Don't cry," he begged. He didn't know what he should do now. If only he could tell her right now his true identity…

It was complicated, but if it would erase the sadness on her face…

But he couldn't. At least not yet. He would have to first find out the secret of his transformations. As of now, the only thing he understood was when he was touched by males, he would transform into a girl, and when he would be thrown hot water, he would become a frog.

There was still one side he had to uncover—how he could go back to his original form.

His Sir Iruka said that the curse on him would enable him to turn back into his true body when touched by the opposite sex, and yet, no matter how often Hinata would touch him, he still wouldn't transform.

So what happened awhile ago? How was he able to revert to his true form?

"G-Gomen." She wiped her tears quietly. "I know it is silly crying for an animal, but he was already dear to me."

"I understand," he said, but deep inside, he was wondering why she was feeling that way. He was a nobody to begin with, just a frog that talks. This was his first time to see someone openly care for him this much.

Yet he couldn't deny that he was touched by the extent of her affection for his frog form. She was his first real friend, and he was lucky enough to find one whose heart loved with no pretensions and doubts. It went beyond guilt, he knew, that was why she was crying; she was sad for him.

"Maybe I should take you back to the palace," he said.

"H-Hai…" She paused. "H-How did you know that I live in the palace?"

"A-Ah…." He snapped his fingers. "I saw your bandanna with the symbol of Hidden Leaf, so I took a guess."

Her fingers reached for the blue fabric around her neck. "I see…" Her eyes went back to him, and it seemed it only hit her now that he seemed to be not wearing anything. She looked down and realized that she was right.

He followed her gaze and realized the same thing too.

"Aaaah…!!!" Hinata buried her face in her palm, blushing hotly. Naruto, on the other hand, dove behind the bushes panickedly.

.

.

.

"Hah! It was your father's fault anyway! Why are you blaming me?" Shika snapped after Ino barged into his room and narrated what happened. "And it was the prince's fault too. Why did he check his fly?"

"IDIOT!" She punched his shoulder. "That's not the point. Papa was so embarrassed!"

He groaned. "I thought you liked the introduction?"

"Well, not anymore. Lord Sasuke was so humiliated!"

"Look, Lady Ino, what happened there can't be undone anymore. Now please, PLEASE leave me alone," he said, rolling his eyes. He opened one of his desk cabinets.

"Don't count on that bonus anymore—" Her eyes widened when he threw her a brown box of her favorite morning cereals. A toy figurine was attached to the box.

"I went downtown," he said simply.

She was astounded. One, he actually summoned enough energy to actually kick himself out of bed and walk. The other one was: "B-But where did you get the money?"

"From my savings. I was expecting it to be returned when your father does pay me, but it doesn't matter," he shrugged.

She got up. "W-Wait, I'll pay it—"

"Do that and I'll hide the toy figure," he said, a small grin on his face. "Now go munch on that. You need to calm down, you know."

"But your savings—"

"It's mine, not yours, so you have no right to worry about it," he said. "I'll spend it the way I want to."

She sighed, and then smiled. "OK. But you have to share with my cereal."

"Well…" He grinned. "Alright, I suppose. That would compensate for my trip."

She laughed. When they talk like this, it seemed that they never really grew up from the time they played Snow White or threw snowballs at each other.

……………

to be continued


	6. Konoha no Cinderella

………………..

IMPORTANT! Read first before proceeding with the story!

Two hours after I had uploaded the fifth chapter, I realized that I wanted to re-do the plot of the NaruHina angle. It' not much of a revision actually—I'll just alter the last happening on the Naruhina part ;; This is how it should happen:

.

.

.

.

.

"Everything will be alright, Hinata," he spoke up after a moment of hesitation.  He got up. No, he didn't think he was ready to explain the circumstances yet. He headed for the bushes and waited silently.

"Are you not afraid of the autumn chill?" asked someone from behind. He whirled around and found the same boy with dark shades peering at him.

"You!" he cried, astonished. "What are you doing here?"

His head turned towards the girl's direction. "I told you not to leave the safety of the Hidden Leaf kingdom, but you ignored what I said."

"You know, this is not exactly the best time to point fingers. I nearly died, if you must know—" His words were interrupted when the boy threw him a cloak.

"I got this from the Sound soldier. Make do with this."

He hurriedly put it on. "Gee thanks! You know, you're not so bad after—"

"Ssh!" He pointed towards the girl, who was slowly coming around. "It's best that she doesn't see you."

Naruto nodded quietly.

"Naru-chan?" She got up, still a bit dizzy. The impact of the air blast had subsided, but she was still in pain. "Naru-chan?" Her eyes turned to the rapids. She swore she heard his soothing voice, telling her that everything will be alright.

"Hinata."

She turned around. It was the gardener again, hovering by the riverbed, hands inside his pocket. She found a glimmer of hope as to the whereabouts of Naru-chan. "D-Did you see my friend? H-He is a red and green frog, a-and believe it or not, h-he talks—"

"Y-You were alone…when I found you, that is. Maybe your friend drowned."

"N-No…" she whispered. "I-It can't be…" But she was unconscious. And with the power of the currents, it was possible that he did get carried away by the ruthless river. "Naru-chan…" she whispered, now aware of the tears cascading down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry…for not being strong enough…"

"I-It was just a frog," he told the mourning girl coolly.

"Naru-chan was my friend…" She hugged herself, trembling. "All he wanted was to go home…"

Naruto, who was watching the scene, tightened his grip on the cloak. He didn't know what he should do now. If only he could tell her right now his true identity…

It was complicated, but if it would erase the sadness on her face…

But he couldn't. At least not yet. He would have to first find out the secret of his transformations. As of now, the only thing he understood was when he was touched by males, he would transform into a girl, and when he would be thrown hot water, he would become a frog.

There was still one side he had to uncover—how he could go back to his original form.

His Sir Iruka said that the curse on him would enable him to turn back into his true body when touched by the opposite sex, and yet, no matter how often Hinata would touch him, he still wouldn't transform.

So what happened awhile ago? How was he able to revert to his true form?

"G-Gomen." She wiped her tears quietly. "I know it is silly crying for an animal, but he was already dear to me."

Naruto looked down, wondering why she was feeling that way. He was a nobody to begin with, just a frog that talks. This was his first time to see someone openly care for him this much.

Yet he couldn't deny that he was touched by the extent of her affection for his frog form. She was his first real friend, and he was lucky enough to find one whose heart loved with no pretensions and doubts. It went beyond guilt, he knew, that was why she was crying; she was sad for him.

"Let's go back," said the gardener quietly.

Her gray eyes went to the river one last time, as if hoping that her Naru-chan would surface. It was impossible though.

"Let's go back," she agreed quietly. However, on the first step she took, her strength deserted her. She collapsed on the gardener's chest, unconscious once again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

=Special Chapter=

A/N: I must admit that the fifth chapter was laden with errors ("the most successful" repetitions; some typos). I wasn't able to proofread the fic properly because of cough and slight fever ;;, Plus, I had to revise one part of the previous chapter, confusing you guys. I promise though that the revision would be for the better, and next time, I would contemplate on the plot longer to check for possible loopholes.

Now as I take my bed rest, I have decided not to make chapter 6 yet and just narrate an account from their childhood. This way, I know I won't mess up with the plot like the way I did in chapter 5 (since I'm not in a good condition to write).  This chapter is for the reviewer who wanted to know if Rock Lee did kiss Sakura in the play. You won't find the answer until the next time I make my special chapter, but anyway, this omake was made especially for you The coupling here was based on Episode 81 -

BTW, this fic updates everyday so you won't have to get mad at me if I leave chapter cliffhangers

On with the story!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five years ago…

"For our spring festival presentation, we shall put up a play," announced Kurenai to her class, made up of the various children in the Hidden Leaf palace. "And it has been decided that we are going to stage Snow White!"

The girls cheered; the boys rolled their eyes.

"We want to stage Tekken 4!" said young Rock Lee, who had imagined himself to be Law already.

"I want to be out of here," muttered Hyuuga Neji, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure I'm going to play the Princess part!" said Yamanaka Ino, eyes shining. She turned to her best friend, Haruno Sakura. "Hey, maybe you can be a fairy here or something."

"T-There's no fairy in the play, Ino-chan," she said quietly. She stole a look at the silent Uchiha Sasuke, who was seated by the window, obviously not paying attention to the lively debate. His dark irises showed boredom and emptiness, and she couldn't help but wish that she would be blessed with a moment to see those same eyes mellow. It would surely make her the happiest girl in the kingdom.

"Oh?" Ino paused, and then turned to her butlers, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji. "Do you guys know of any role that can fit Sakura-chan?"

"No idea," said Shika, who was lying on the floor idly, and contented with it.

"Same here," agreed Choji, who was inspecting Ino's lunchbox.

"Don't worry, you guys. You don't have to follow the original plot of that fairytale," said their sensei smilingly. "Do you know that I did the same thing when I was young? We Starlets performed in the Spring Festival for the Hidden Leaf kingdom."

"Really?" the children said, eyes wide.

"Our sensei allowed us the freedom to make our own script, and we did Cinderella." Kurenai couldn't suppress a smile when she remembered what happened then…

.

.

.

_"Paper, scissors, stone!"_

_Two scissors, one paper._

_Asuma looked at his outstretched palm, groaning._

_"OK, now we have Cinderella!" cheered the then fourteen-year-old Hatake Kakashi, who would be the narrator and the fairygodfather for the play. "Now let's see who would play the prince!"_

_"Paper, scissors, stone!"_

_Both hands were stone._

_"Again! Paper, scissors, stone!"_

_Kurenai looked in horror at her scissors hand. Gai's was stone._

_"So it's settled then. Kurenai will be the prince and Gai here would be the wicked stepbrother!" declared Kakashi as he made notes on his script. "Uh-huh, uh-huh. I got the parts written down correctly…there! Perfect!"_

_"Why couldn't I just be Cinderella?" she whined._

_"Because Cinderella isn't a tomboy," the three boys chorused. The three promptly received an uppercut from the furious girl._

_"Anyway, we can ask Ebisu if he wants to become the other wicked stepbrother. Iruka would become the extra!" Kakashi jotted down more notes. "Any questions so far?"_

_Asuma raised his hand. "Do I have to wear a ballgown?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Do I have to hold a mop?"_

_"Unless you want to wear it over your head."_

_"Do I have to wear make-up?"_

_"Yes, and this time, don't eat the lipstick."_

_Asuma then posed the most important question in the play. "Do I have to dance with the prince and kiss afterwards?"_

_Kurenai blushed. "You make it sound so disgusting! I don't want to kiss you either! All you eat is lollipop! I don't think I want to taste cherry gum, you know!"_

_The boy's face heated. "Why you—"_

_"I doubt it if you would ever grow up from lollipops. You would never ever mature!" she yelled._

_"Calm down, Kurenai," advised Kakashi, smiling conciliatorily. "You don't have to sound so excited about the kissing scene—"_

_"Asshole!" She threw her shuriken at him, but he avoided them all with ease while still checking the script. _

_"Hmm…Asuma, for the first part of your question, yes you would have to learn to dance. You will be training under Anko-san."_

_"Nani?!! Anko-san?" They imagined the super strict lady ninja who would give them the most difficult trainings every time they were out in the field. They then imagined her in flashy evening gown with pointed dancing shoes and matching red rose tucked behind her ear._

_The young Starlets' faces turned dark._

_"That joke was sick," was all Asuma could say, rolling his eyes._

_"I wasn't kidding," said Kakashi matter-of-factly. "Anyway, on the kissing part…this would be easy if we could ask Jiraiya-sama to help us, but I heard that he was on his great spiritual journey to improve one of his best techniques for the wholly development of his identity."_

_"Which is?" they all asked with great interest._

_"The peeping jutsu."_

_Silence.  _

_"Hey, we love him for who he is, right?" He took out his Come, Come Paradise novel. "He even lent me this! He said it would help me in my meditations for better living."_

_"Bloody hell," muttered Kurenai. "So what would we do the kissing part?"_

_"Oh, we'll figure out something!" said Kakashi optimistically._

_"Kakashi, you careless juvenile! You…you…prime example of the vivid delinquency of the youth today!" Gai's face intensified. "Do you think your happy-go-lucky attitude will enable us to cross the bridge over troubled waters? Do you think it will help us make it through the night? Do you think it will get us out of hotel California? Then think again!" Flames began to roar in his eyes. "This will showcase our hidden talents, our untapped potentials in theatre. This would enable our very souls to express their insights in beautiful art in motion. We would be instruments in showing the whole Hidden Leaf kingdom that the Starlets are men and women who are not only good in combat but also in the humanities endeavor." He pumped his fists in the air. "This play is not just a play!"_

_"If it's not a play, then what is it?" asked Kakashi, scratching his forehead. _

_"It's a PLAY!!!" proclaimed the Bruce Lee look-a-like. "Boy, if you pronounce it, it's not a lame 'play'. It is always 'PLAY!!!'. Did you get it?" He turned to his friends, who were all gaping at him. "I think you got it."_

_"So…" It was Kakashi who broke the silence. "When will we start practicing for the…uh…PLAY!!!, huh guys?"_

_"Will tomorrow be alright?" asked Kurenai._

_The children synchronized their schedules._

_"OK, see you guys tomorrow. Remember, we have practice for the PLAY!!!" reminded Kakashi cheerfully._

.

.

.

"Kurenai-sensei?"

The train of memories broke. She looked down at her students and smiled tenderly. "I will give you guys the same freedom. However, the theme must be Snow White, is that clear?"

"Hai!"

"OK, class dismissed. You may use your free time now to create the play." She had barely finished her sentence when the children dashed out of the classroom excitedly. Smiling, she began to clear her things.

"It's the season of spring again, eh?"

When the faint smell of the tobacco-flavored cigarette filled the air, she immediately knew who the sudden visitor was.

Asuma entered the classroom, smiling too. "What play is up for this year?"

"Snow White." She faced him briefly. "I can't wait to see what the kids are up to now."

"Me too." He sat down on the teacher's table, ignoring the glare of the woman working on her class record over the same table. "Our own play was memorable. I could never imagine what Kakashi did to our play…and why we went along with it."

"But the audience was entertained."

"Yes."

Silence.

"I was entertained too…by that blushing prince who had to stumble several times in the stage before she could actually make herself kiss the princess." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

She couldn't help but blush again when she remembered what happened.

.

.

.                                                                                                                                                           

_"Good evening, ladies and germs of the Kingdom Hidden Leaf!" The young Hatake Kakashi waved at the audience. Even at early age, he was already a confident ninja who could function properly alone or in the middle of the crowd. He was versatile, the great Copy ninja._

_"Some of you may know me as Hatake Kakashi, the Copy ninja. Although it is flattering, allow me to tell you that I don't use that identity in written exams back in my Ninja academy days, and even now when I answer food surveys."_

_Laughter._

_"But unknown to everyone, even to my sensei, I have another identity. I am…" He quickly made his hand motions. Smoke filled the stage, and when it dispersed, he was now wearing a mage coat and a wizard hat. "…Merlin. No, actually, I still am Kakashi, but now, I have the power to meddle with the twisted lives of our colorful characters in the epic tale that changed the lives of so many people in the world, making it a better place to live in."_

_"I am the Narrator slash Fairy Godfather of the beautiful but miserable…and I mean MISERABLE young lass whose shoe saved her from her equally miserable fate."_

_Iruka opened the curtains, revealing a lollipop-eating Cinderella wearing rags. She was mopping the floor, wiping an imaginary bead of sweat from her face every other minute._

_"Cinderella, Cinderella!!!" hollered Ebisu._

_"Yes wicked stepbrother?" asked Asuma, bowing his head respectfully._

_"Sew my trousers! Wash my feet! Clean my toothbrush! Feed my dogs! Scrub my shoes! Wipe my sweat! Cook me dinner! Plow our fields!" he said._

_"Um…what do you want me to do first, wicked stepbro?"_

_"All at once! When I come back from the bathroom, everything must be done already, or else I'll feed you to Snappy, my crocodile!" With that, Ebisu walked towards the right exit._

_Asuma faced the audience, a relieved smile on his face. "It is fortunate that my wicked stepbrother has decided to cut down my chores in a half. His date with Tina Turner might have ended with a blast, that's why he's in the mood." He made his hand motions. "Kage Bushin!"_

_"And off went the Cinderella clones to do her morning chores." Kakashi walked towards the middle of the stage, where behind him, Cinderella was chopping vegetables. "Meanwhile, Cinderella was busy in the kitchen, preparing dinner for her wicked stepbrother. Just then, her other stepbrother arrived."_

_The stage turned dark, and a white spotlight appeared. It flickered across the stage several times until finally, it focused on Gai, who was standing in the left corner of the stage. Just then, police alarms started to ring and gunshots were heard._

_"Hey!!!" complained Gai, turning his hand at the sound effects man_

_The lights turned on once more. Gai walked towards Cinderella, who was lying on the floor, arm bleeding. Her connecting hand was a few distance from her._

_"Cinderella, you indolent child! What in Buddha's name are you doing on the floor, lying down as if you are nearing a coma?" cried Gai, aghast. "And what is this messy blood doing on my expensive tiles?"_

_"I-I was making dinner when the lights went out. I…cut my hand." She began to sob. "It bled. Terribly."_

_"Of course it will bleed! What are you expecting it to do, evaporate into thin air?" He waved his hand dismissively.  "Well get up! You still have more work to do!" He went towards the rubber hand and kicked it at the heroine's direction. "Sew your hand back. I can't afford prosthetics."_

_"Yes, wicked stepbrother number two." Trembling, she took the body part. _

_Iruka closed the curtains as Kakashi took centerstage once more. "Her life was pathetic, but this was bound to change one fateful day…"_

_After opening the curtains again, Iruka hurriedly slipped into the stage, dressed as a messenger. "Townmates, it has been declared by the palace that the Prince will seek a rightful queen to help him rule the kingdom. He would be choosing his bride in the ball tonight, and he is inviting all the eligible ladies to come to the palace tonight. Who knows, it might be you!"_

_Gai perked up when he heard the news. "Ebisu, brother of mine!!!" He found him on the roof, peeping. "Brother!"_

_Ebisu paused, and then jumped down. "What is it, my brother? Cinderella was about to finish you know."_

_"You are disgusting!" exclaimed Gai. "She is your sibling!"_

_"No, actually, she was holding the telescope for me. I was peeping over there." He pointed to the nearby all-girls dormitory._

_"Why didn't you tell me so I could have come with you?" he demanded._

_Ebisu rubbed his forehead. "Forgive my selfishness, brother. It will never happen again…" Behind him, he crossed his fingers._

_"Very well, my brother of mine who is the only one in the whole wide world. I have news for us…good news!" He relayed the news of the messenger._

_When Gai finished, Ebisu looked stunned. "But we're not eligible ladies!"_

_"Once I'm finished with you, you will be one," promised Gai, taking out his make-up kit._

_"Later, Cinderella was summoned to partake in the sensitive cosmetic operation of her dear stepbrother," continued Kakashi._

_"Iron curlers?" asked Gai._

_"Check," said Asuma._

_"Lipstick?"_

_"Raspberry. Yummy!"_

_"Stupid!" Gai punched his sister's face. "How many times did I tell you not to eat the lipstick?" He rolled his eyes. "False eyelashes?"_

_"I didn't find one, wicked stepbrother number two, so I caught live house spiders instead. They look very similar to each other anyway," she reasoned._

_"Oh, I guess that would have to do." _

_"After the whole afternoon of live experimentation, they finished their masterpiece," said the narrator. "They built the first ever walking Morticia Addams model scarecrow in the world!"_

_Ebisu looked down at his silicon-implanted breasts. "I don't feel so good…"_

_"You should be happy. You had been longing to see one up close, right?" asked Gai, grinning. He turned to Cinderella. "And you, sibling, would stay in the house tonight as we frolic in the palace party tonight. When we return, Ebisu will be finally chosen as the Queen of the kingdom!"_

_"C-Can I go to the party too?" she asked, eyes wide._

_"Of course you can…after you wash the plates, do the laundry, cook a 7-course gourmet Lauriat, bathe the pigs, floss Snappy's teeth, sweep the chimney and pull the trapped Santa Claus out of it, park our battle tank in the garage, and discover which of the egg or the chicken came first." The stepbrother number two and the other cross-dressed  stepbro rode on the regal carriage and left afterwards._

_"Cinderella collapsed on the floor, weeping her heart out. Even with her best kagebushin technique, she couldn't finish those chores in time—add to the fact that Snappy's teeth were very sharp and the dental floss was very short, as short as Snappy's temper. So she decided to just…not go to the ball. The party was just another cliquey gathering of the elite and the snobs who think of wives in terms of being the best-dressed or the best dance partner in the floor anyway." Kakashi waved his stick. "But since the plot calls for a happy ending, it is time for me to mark my entrance." He sauntered towards. "Hi Cinderella!"_

_"Take a hike, whoever you are!" sobbed the poor maiden. "I'm not in the mood to buy girl scout cookies."_

_"Cinderella, I don't sell girl scout cookies," he said gently._

_"I don't buy boy scout cookies either."_

_"No, Cinderella. I am your Fairy Godfather, and I'm here to help you go to the ball." He smiled warmly when Asuma looked up at him, teary-eyed. "Listen, Cinderella, I will help you with your chores so you can attend the ball. How's that?"_

_Cinderella wiped her eyes dry. "What took you so long to appear in the script?"_

_Kakashi waved his wand, and seconds later, Cinderella was dressed in her sparkling blue ballgown. On her toes was a pair of crystal slippers._

_"Your hair is beyond magic; it calls for miracles of modern science. And since this is a fairy tale, then your hairdo is hopeless." Kakashi placed a scarf on Cinderella's head. "Just wear this anyway."_

_"Thank you, Fairy Godfather!" cried Cinderella happily._

_"Now remember your curfew. When the clock strikes twelve midnight, it's twelve o' clock already. Is it clear?" _

_"Yes, Fairy Godfather!"_

_"Now go and rock the party!" With that, Kakashi waved his hand, and off went Cinderella, running all the way towards the palace on her crystal pumps._

_The curtains closed, signaling the end of the second act. When the third act resumed, the scene opened with the castle dancefloor. Clones of Iruka dressed in coat and tie and ballgowns were dancing to the tune of the grand waltz that Iruka look-a-likes were playing. On the throne sat the prince, looking at the scene in disgust._

_"This is freaky. Not a face would stand out in the crowd," muttered Kurenai. "They all look the same to me…" She roved her eyes around the scene until finally, she found Ebisu. She smiled to herself. "Ah, I think I found the most refreshing face of all. She would be my wife." _

_Kakashi appeared in the stage again, holding on a crocodile and a dental floss. "But before he could get up, Cinderella arrived, after crossing several islands and swimming some three seas."_

_"The prince froze, and there and then, after two point eight seconds of gazing at the woman, he knew he found the girl of his dreams!"_

_Kurenai jumped down from her throne and hurried towards Cinderella. "Princess, you are the most beautiful woman in the party, and it will be my honor to dance with you."_

_Asuma grinned. "Oh really?"_

_She stiffened. That was NOT part of the script!_

_"Alright, we shall dance. And a one, and a two…" Sultry Latino beat began to reverberate in the stage, to the shock of Kurenai. Asuma guided her hands to his body._

_"I-Is this the waltz?" she asked in a daze._

_"I'm just doing what Anko-san taught me," he whispered to her ear as he began to groove with the seductive rhythm of the dance._

_Her heartbeat was starting to get erratic as the tempo went slower and more sweltering. And she had to constantly repeat to herself that it was the lollipop-eating Asuma who was dancing with her now, and that she mustn't get carried away._

_Suddenly, the bong of a the grandfather clock sounded. It was twelve midnight!_

_The prince, snapping from her trance, immediately broke away from his arms. "You better go…"_

_"Why?" asked the Cinderella, who was just starting to enjoy the dance._

_"B-Because it's twelve midnight…" she whispered helplessly. They still had a script to obey, for Pete's sake!_

_"Oh alright, since you insist."  Cinderella raised her leg a little and took off her shoes. "Here, a souvenir. So you would know where to contact me and so you can recognize me even if I'm not so regal and beautiful anymore."_

_With that, Cinderella exited, stage left. The curtains closed, and Kakashi, once more, was alone in the stage._

_"The party had ended, yet the wife search went on. The prince was determined to find once more who owned the crystal slipper, so he could marry her and make her his queen. You have to understand why he was hell-bent on marrying already when being a bachelor is AMAZING. Folks, in their period, there was no Friendster yet, and he was one very bored lad."_

_"Anyway, he accompanied his men in going door-to-door all over the kingdom, fitting the glass slipper to all the eligible women in the territory. The party soon arrived in Cinderella's house."_

_The curtains opened, revealing Ebisu, Gai, and Cinderella, hovering in the living room._

_"These things are heavy!" complained the disillusioned Ebisu as his siblings struggled to remove his implants. "Oh, I never want to be a girl again!"_

_Warning knocks on the door took their attention. Immediately, Cinderella went to answer the door. She frowned when she saw who the visitors were._

_"Hey, you're not the Chinese Food delivery guy!" she complained._

_Iruka cleared his throat. "I come in the name of His Majesty." He gestured to the man next to him._

_Cinderella's gaze turned to that person whose back was turned on her. "Oh…Hi His! Or should I call you Mr. Majesty?"_

_The mystery man turned around, and she was shocked._

_"Prince charming!" she gasped._

_Gai came to the door, looking crossed. "Hey, I say, what is the racket in here—oh, Your Highness! I'm so honored that you dropped by!"_

_"We came to see the eligible ladies in the house to fit this shoe," explained Iruka. _

_"How come you're selling only the right shoe? How will the buyer wear it?" asked Gai._

_"This is not for sale," said Kurenai. "If the shoe fits with her, then she would be my wife."_

_"Is that so?" Gai's eyes glinted. _

_Kakashi nodded. "Yes! There was still chance for the wicked stepbrother number two to share the throne of the kingdom with the prince! SO he invited the party in and called Ebisu."_

_"Ebisu, try this on." Gai flashed the crystal slipper towards him._

_"It's too small!"_

_"How could it be small? You wore it in the party!" said Gai. "Your feet couldn't have grown so easily! No matter how restless they are, it couldn't have flourished to its full form overnight—"_

_Ebisu took off the slipper. "It didn't even reach my sole."_

_"Hmm…let me try—" Gai grabbed the shoe and forced his gargantuan toes into it. "Fiiiit, fit you dum-dum shoe!!!"_

_"C-Can I try it, my wicked stepbrothers?" Cinderella asked uncertainly._

_"No!"_

_"Why?" she cried in anguish._

_"Because we're wicked, that's why," answered Ebisu, rolling his eyes at the naïveté of the girl._

_"OK, but I won't give you the other pair!" She held the left half of the crystal pumps out of reach._

_Everyone's eyes widened._

_"So you are the princess?" said the prince, standing up in disbelief._

_"What do you want, a notarized written guarantee?" snapped Cinderella. "Anyway, if you don't want to believe me, you can ask the narrator there…or the audience who had been watching us for almost an hour already."_

_Kurenai gulped. This is it, the moment that she had been dreading. The climax of the fairy tale romance._

_"Now that I have found you, princess, I will never let you go," she said, slightly trembling. "M-May I ask your hand for marriage?"_

_"Only my hand?" asked Asuma, smirking._

_Her cheeks heated. He was deliberately disobeying the script!_

_Unfortunately, Kakashi didn't mind. He went on with his narration. "And so, true love made destiny kind to our heroine. She finally finds her beloved, and now she knows that this is just the start of a happily ever after ending." He looked at the two main characters. "Now let us see them seal their true love with a heart melting kiss…"_

_The look of pure homicide he received from Kurenai didn't unnerve him; his smile was still innocently cheerful. "Go on, go on. Don't be shy, Prince!"_

_Exhaling shakily, she had no choice but to let the show go on. She slowly went towards Cinderella, who was smirking triumphantly at her. Out of nervousness, she lost her balance several times before she managed to crawl her way towards him._

_He knelt down and grinned affably. "The kiss you owe me, please?" He took out the lollipop from his mouth._

_She gulped, and then bent to kiss his cheek, yet his hands cupped her face, and her lips landed on his._

_And he gave her the very first kiss she had in her whole life…chocolate-lemon flavored and sweet. A kiss that would be forever etched in her soul._

_"The end," finished Kakashi, bowing down in front of the applauding audience._

.

.

.

"So you remember it again, huh?" asked Asuma, laughing huskily.

Kurenai's cheeks reddened. "Shut up." She closed her Class Record and gathered her things. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere else to go—"

"I outgrew my lollipops," he said thoughtfully.

"So?"

"You may want to give it a try again?" The same genial grin was on his face again. "It had been more than a decade, you know." He leaned down towards her, his fingertips tracing the contours of her face. His eyes darkened with so much desire. "Kurenai…"

She willed herself to look away. "No." She got up with Herculean effort, not once turning to look at him. "We have our obligations to the court. We are part of the Starlets, and it won't do that we look for further complications."

"Is this complication?" he asked softly.

She summoned her guts and looked at him in the eye. "Our lives are not anymore a fairy tale. We're not prince and princess anymore, Asuma. We have responsibilities in the court, and that is where we must concentrate." She started to walk away. "Good day, Asuma."

He made no move to stop her, because he knew that deep inside, she was right.

In their job as Hidden Leaf Starlets, there was no room for complications.

Even for romance.

……………………………

(the next omake will feature the Snow White play of Lee and the gang. It will be out after the tenth chapter )   


	7. Passion and Magic

………………………………..

Chapter 6

Short chapter, gomen nasai. My cough is making it very hard for me to type…and it is still raining hard outside. I will make up for it next chapter.

…………………………………

Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji were having lunch with their Sir Gai in the garden when Lee called their attention.

"Hey, isn't that the attendant of Lady Sakura?" He pointed to the boy walking into the back entrance of the palace that was made for the common workers of the castle.

"That's the gardener, idiot," said Tenten, rolling her eyes.

"I know that the guy is the gardener, but look at the girl she's carrying!" Lee gestured towards the unconscious girl in the boy's arms. "I wonder what happened…" A knowing smile was on the taijutsu master's face.

"Lee, what did I tell you about not jumping to conclusions without looking down at the grounds you would jump on?" asked Gai, shaking his finger scoldingly.

"I'm sorry, Sir Gai." His head bowed shamefully.

"Get up. You need a whiff of fresh air to help clear the filthiness of your mind." He pointed towards the corner of the garden. "Afterwards, you must ask the gardener himself about what happened to Lady Haruno's attendant instead of guessing."

"Yes, Sir Gai!" The boy immediately stood up.

Gai got up too. "I'm going to get more juice. Want some?" he asked Tenten. Neji was more of a tea drinker.

"Yes, Sir Gai. Thank you, Sir Gai," she said smilingly. He waved, and then ran off.

"It _is_ her," said Neji, voice barely audible.

Tenten gazed at his face thoughtfully, trying to discern the emotions that lay beneath those unfathomable gray eyes and impeccably even face.

What was it about that girl that could arouse that kind of attention from this boy whom she knew was every inch as glacial as the Ice Prince himself?

Suddenly, he looked at her, and their eyes locked. The familiar twitch of sarcasm appeared in his small smile.

"Not again?" he asked mockingly. "Must you always stare, witch?"

"Arrogant beast," she hissed, careful not to let Lee or even Sir Gai –just in case—hear their silent banter.

"When you act like this, it gets me to think that it's not just your potions or your spells that you are fascinated with." His smirk turned even more visible. "Romantically."

Her face heated. "Damn you—" She got up abruptly. "You think you're so heavensent? You think you're a gift to women? Well, I have news for you, Earl Hyuuga Neji, I hold the lowest opinion about you…my opinion for a soulless, heartless matter who mocks himself by calling himself a human!!"

He didn't even looked fazed. "Are you through with your verbal garbage, witch?"

Her eyes crinkled in anger. "I haven't even begun yet."

Gai returned, holding a pitcher of juice. "Here you go, Tenten!" he said cheerfully.

She took it. "Thank you, Sir Gai." And with that, she unceremoniously dumped the whole pitcher of orange juice over his head.

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Neji, damn you!" said Tenten through gritted teeth as she began her morning workshops for her magic craft. She couldn't concentrate anymore with the mixtures of her potions, majority of them ending up in explosions.

And there was only one reason for that: her childhood rival, Neji.

She had always wanted to see herself as a professional, one whose emotions couldn't meddle with her work. Yet right now, she was pissed off, and she couldn't shove that mood long enough for her to make it through the magic session. Only he could disturb her to this extent, and for that, she could kill him already.

Even since childhood, she, Lee, and Neji trained together under the expertise of Sir Maito Gai, yet it was evident that Hyuuga Neji was far more advanced in combat skills when compared to them. Perhaps, that was the reason why she and Lee developed a special kind of closeness through the years, making them treat each other more like siblings than sparring mates. They shared the same resentment towards the perfect warrior, which through the years, slowly evolved into a peculiar kind of respect.

For Lee, Neji became his ultimate taijutsu opponent. For her, he became her ultimate verbal adversary. If she would be able to defeat him in debates, she would be fulfilled for the day. Even if it means that she had to side with the Prince Sasuke (whom she secretly thought of as not worthy a challenger as Hyuuga Neji was), she would immediately so if only to annoy him. In her opinion, he was the only one worth using her verbal reasoning with. Mind and body warrior, Hyuuga Neji.

Yet everything changed when months ago, the timid dark-haired maid named Hinata came into the palace, applying as a maid. She vaguely remembered that she and Neji were engaged in a lively debate about sending spies to the Mist kingdom to confirm if the rumors that they were keeping the A-List criminals wanted in Hidden Leaf.

All of a sudden, he noticed the quiet girl standing by the hallway, being briefed by the headmaid on her duties.

 "New face in the maid staff," she commented when Neji remained glued in his position as he gazed at the petite girl, for the first time showing emotions. And of all the sentiments imaginable, it had to be nostalgia that was written on his handsome face. It puzzled her for in the whole time that the three of them were together, never once did he speak of his clan, may it be positively or negatively.

"Those eyes are one of the things that separate a member of the Hyuuga clan from the rest of the families," he said after a while.

She shrugged. "So? She may be a Hyuuga then. She may be a distant relative, but then again, so are the common laborers working under the Hyuuga court. What's so special about the maid?"

He didn't reply anymore.

Since then, his attention began to divert towards the maid. Even if there were times that she could successfully take his full, undivided attention, when the maid comes, he would clam up again.

And she couldn't understand why that feeble looking girl could do this to a boy with such power, such strength that she and Lee looked up to.

So she hated the maid. For she took away her most respected rival, and the boy that she was starting to admire too. Romantically, to her rationale's dismay.

But she would have to die a most painful death first before she admits that to anyone, let alone to Hyuuga Neji himself.

Speaking of the devil, Neji arrived in her laboratory, fresh from the bath. His arms were crossed smugly, and when he was like that, she knew he had something cooking in his mind.

"I suppose you understand that my untimely bath is because of your doing, witch," he began, leaning against the doorway.

"No need to thank me, Earl Hyuuga," she said sarcastically. "I believe that the bath was taken against your will. My regrets."

His facial muscles moved ever so slightly, but she felt triumphant. Her bad mood was now dissipating.

"Your regrets are not enough, witch," he growled. "You humiliated me back there."

"I guess that was just a reality check. You're not as invincible as you think," she said, smiling sardonically.

He laughed humorlessly. "Perhaps, but then again, you're not unconquerable yourself."

"You've never humiliated me," she pointed out. "And you will move heaven and hell if you want to crucify me in mortification in the court debates."

"Who said anything about court debates?" In one swift move, he had imprisoned her arms and shoulders, and had shoved her down her worktable. Her potions, bottles, and cylinder tubes crashed down the floor, but she could only be vaguely aware of it because she was held captive by the dominating power that was Hyuuga Neji.

"L-Let me go!" And she cursed herself for stammering. No, she couldn't surrender to someone like him. This couldn't be happening!

"You can't even muster the conviction to fight me off," he said, laughing at her scornfully.

"Unhand me, I say!" She forced herself not to look at his eyes, his hypnotizing eyes. His face was starting to lower towards her, and  all she could do was close her eyes in frightful anticipation. Her heart raced when she felt his mint-flavored breath fanning her face. When after a moment he didn't move, she opened her eyes already. Her gaze was met by his leering own.

"The battle has not even commenced, and already you have submitted yourself to me." He let go of her. "And I thought you were a challenge."

Pain crossed her heart. Automatically, her hand slapped his face.

He was stunned, obviously not expecting her to reiterate so quickly. "Witch." His arms made its way back to her, and his mouth claimed hers in angry possession.

.

.

.

"Look, buster. I told you, there are NO job vacancies here in the palace!" snapped Kiba as he glared at the yellow-haired boy who had been pestering him for almost an hour to hire him as a laborer in the Hidden Leaf main castle.

"But I really need a job!" Uzumaki Naruto pleaded. After he had transformed into his original form—something he had been wishing for to happen in the past two weeks—it was ironic that he had no idea what to do next.

His housemates were missing, and he had nowhere to go. It was then that he remembered Hinata.

He wanted to see her and check if she was alright—it had been two days since they parted ways in the boundary of Leaf and Sound.

.

.

.

_"Hinata!" he yelled when he saw her faint in the arms of the gardener. He was about to rush to her side when the boy motioned him to stay where he was. The dark-haired lad proceeded to lift her limp body in his arms before he turned to him. _

_"You endangered the life of Lady Hinata, and that is beyond forgiveness. But you saved her from the rapids, so I shall spare your life. Do not attempt to come near her again, or I will have your head." With that, he turned his back and walked away._

_"Where are you taking her?" he yelled._

_"None of your business."_

_"I'm making it mine now!" He rushed towards the gardener, aiming a punch at him._

_Suddenly, a large army of bugs appeared in front of the raven-headed boy, as if ready to protect their master. Naruto had to stop, his instinct telling him that the bugs were poisoned._

_"Damn you!"_

_"I'm only doing my job, so you mustn't take it personally. She will not be harmed, I give you the word of a gentleman." The gardener continued his interrupted walk, and he could only watch in helplessness as he took his friend away._

.

.

.

"If you can make the crown prince go to me and order me to give you a job in the ranch, then I'll be your subordinate," said Kiba, smiling vexingly.

"Hmmm…fair enough!" With that, Naruto hurried away, wanting to find the prince as soon as possible.

Kiba scratched his head. "Well, if there's one good thing about him, it's his fighting spirit."

Akamaru sniffed the ground where Naruto stood, and then barked.

"What is it, Akamaru?" the Inuzuka lad asked. "You say that he smells familiar?" He also bent down the ground and examined the smell. "Hmm…you're right. My nose recognizes him…I wonder when we met…"

.

.

.

"You mean Iruka and Ebisu are missing in the hut?" The crown prince Sasuke had asked Asuma and Kakashi to check on the two Starlets who promised to convene with him but still hadn't checked in the palace.

"The house furniture are there, and there was no sign of struggle. It meant that they left the hut voluntarily," reported Asuma, taking off his cigarette—the prince was allergic to smoke.

"They must have been ambushed on their way here," said Kakashi, frowning thoughtfully. "The forest where they live in is already far from the main grounds that our foot soldiers beat pounds."

"But they'll have a hard time," said Asuma. "They are not Starlets for nothing."

"Nevertheless, organize a clandestine search party for them," ordered Sasuke. "The people of Hidden Leaf must not know about them, or they might doubt the stability of the kingdom, as well as the reputation of the revered Hidden Leaf Starlets."

"Consider it done." With that, Asuma disappeared.

He turned his attention to Kakashi. "Answer me with all honesty, Kakashi. Is this matter delicate? Is it valid enough an issue to warrant my concern now?"

The Starlet crossed his arm solemnly. "The truth to that matter is…" He shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What?" sputtered Sasuke, face dark.

"You worry too much, man. You need to lighten up a little. Watch the stage plays. Go out on a date with one of your women. Read my Come Come Paradise collection."

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Sasuke sighed resignedly and marched towards the courtyard.

.

.

.

Naruto looked around the vast grounds of the palace. He silently wondered where the throne room was. Why, he couldn't even remember where Hinata's room was!

_Hinata…_ His eyes saddened. With all his heart, he wished that she would be fine.

Even if he didn't like the snobby gardener, he felt the truthfulness of the boy when he said that he would not harm the girl. But still, his worries could only be put to rest if he sees the girl safe personally.

And there was also the matter of his Sir Iruka and Sir Ebisu. Now where did the two go? They could have at least left a note to him if they knew they would be away for some time.

He shook his head vehemently. "Aaah! I'm never going to accomplish anything if I take matters all at the same time. I have to solve my problems one at a time!" First, he needed to find someone who could direct him to the prince.  When he finds the crown prince, he would have to just find a way to make him go to the royal stable and tell that cocky Kiba to give him a job. Voila! One of his problems would be solved. He would be able to check on Hinata already.

As if Lady Luck was smiling on him, a dark-haired boy his age was walking at the courtyard grumpily. He was dressed in a plain blue shirt and white shorts, therefore, Naruto thought, he must be a worker for the court.

He waved happily at the lad. "Hey you! I need to talk to you! Hey!"

.

.

.

Sasuke sweatdropped when he saw a blond boy waving at him gleefully, calling him. There was no other person in the yard right now, so he was sure that the boy was talking to him.

_Doesn't he recognize who I am?_ He wondered as he made his way towards him. If this person was really part of the Hidden Leaf kingdom, then he should know better than to talk to him this way. He couldn't be a spy either—he couldn't sense anything fishy about this idiotic-looking young man.

But then again, he could be wrong. This might just be a trick to fool them into loosening their guard against the espionage of the other castles.

"Why aren't you talking? Are you autistic?" asked the boy, eyes wide.

"Idiot." Now he knew he wasn't a spy. He didn't even look like he knew who he was talking to. His eyes surveyed his appearance.

He winced at the color of the hair of the loudmouth. Ever since the naked girl kissing incident, he had grown allergic to peroxide-colored hairs. This boy was certainly no exception, especially since he sort of reminded him again about that frog who suddenly became a naked girl. He was yet to unravel the mystery of that Ninjutsu…or whatever jutsu it was.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

.

.

.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't be mad. It's too beautiful today to get so infuriated against the world!"

That comment didn't help lighten the boy's mood. "Tell me what you want and let's get it over with."

"Help me find the crown prince."

"What?" The raven-haired stranger spitted out.

"Yep, the Prince Sasuke. That snobbish, angsty, and autistic guy sitting pretty on his throne as he enjoys women kissing his feet," continued Naruto, grinning. "That's what my Sir Ebisu told me…but don't tell that to anyone that he said that…especially to the prince himself."

The boy nodded slowly. "I won't tell…" He narrowed his eyes at him. "What do you want to tell the prince anyway?"

Naruto had no choice but to explain the bargain Kiba gave. In the end, the stranger was nodding his head. "I'll take you to the prince. One question though. Don't you know the prince? All the constituents of Hidden Leaf kingdom knows who he is."

Naruto shrugged. "I don't live in the main town. I live in the forest with Sir Ebisu  and Sir Iruka…they're part of the Starlets, if you don't know them." He didn't add that even if he had already seen the prince (okaaaay, _kissed_ him), his not-so-photographic memory would not help him. Even if he bumped right into him in this very courtyard, he still wouldn't know he was the crown prince.

"Wait…your name is…?" Sasuke's forehead creased. He suddenly remembered the boy that Iruka and Ebisu said that was able to see the devil serpent in person, and survived.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," said the boy proudly.

_I knew it. _Sasuke smiled inwardly. "You want to see the prince, right?"

"Yep!"

"Follow me."

………………

to be continued


	8. First Heartbeat

"I want you to give this idiot a job."

Inuzuka Kiba could only gape at the crown prince who was standing beside the blond-haired boy.

Naruto, on the other hand, looked puzzled. "I thought you were going to bring me to the prince?" He couldn't understand why instead of leading him to the throne room, they made their way back to the stable.

The dark-haired boy smirked. "It's the job that you want, right?"

"Yeah, but—"

"Then a job you will have." He turned to Kiba once more. "And by the power of your gentlemen's agreement, you will submit to his authority, do I make myself clear, Inuzuka?"

"L-Loud and clear, Your Highness," said the ranch caretaker immediately.

"Your Highness? You can't mean to say—" Naruto's eyes bulged as the crown prince Uchiha Sasuke smiled slowly.

"You're the boss of this ranch?"

Sasuke's face darkened. "What?!"

"You aren't?"

"I ride the best horses here! What do you think does that make me?" he yelled at the clueless Uzumaki Naruto.

"Um… a ranch trespasser who rides the best horses without the permission of the stable owner?"

"Kuso yo!" muttered the raven-haired boy.

Kiba groaned. "Idiot."

……………………………………….

Chapter Seven

I have changed the summary of the story to include the pairing asked of me by popular demand. SasuSaku . I'm not too obsessed with that couple, but I will do my best to ficcate it properly. This chapter is dedicated to Jiri, whose enthusiasm for that pair helped me to include that loveteam in the story.

……………………………………..

Naruto followed Sasuke into the main receiving room of the palace, rubbing his head. "You know, you should have just told me that you were Prince Sasuke to make things easier for us."

"Under normal circumstances, introductions aren't necessary," the castle lord muttered under his breath. But of all people, he knew that this didn't exactly count as normal—at least the blond boy wasn't.

Uzumaki Naruto. He secretly eyed the cheerful boy and wondered why Ebisu and Iruka would talk of him so proudly. They said that he had such a vast, untapped potential, and that he had the makings of a great fighter. Looking at him right now though, it was hard to imagine that this was the boy who lived after the encounter with the devil serpent.

"Hey, is Lady Haruno Sakura around here?" the boy suddenly asked, eyes lighting up in excitement.

"You don't know who the prince of the kingdom is, but you know who that woman is?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're unbelievable."

"Nope, just cute." He grinned. "So where is she, huh?"

"Shut up!" he snapped. "You talk too loud, you know."

"What has my voice got to do with my question?"

"Nothing!"

"So why did you answer me that when it's not related to my question?"

He whirled around to face him, annoyed. "I am the crown prince of Hidden Leaf, and I say what I want to say, and you have no right to question me for THAT!" Except for Kakashi, this boy was the first person to have the guts to answer him so impertinently.

Naruto blinked. "You're so weird. How did your social status get into our conversation?"

This silenced him. He turned his back on the boy once more and proceeded to the central greeting room.

.

.

.

With a delicate turn of her wrists, the silk ribbons tied to her wand gracefully rotated, dancing with the chilly autumn breeze coming from the window of the covered training ground. And then suddenly, she was a burst of movements—jumping, leaping, arms thrashing as she concentrated on timing her moves with every precise rotation of the red and blue ribbons. She vent out all her anger and frustration regarding the incident awhile ago with her routine.

Every attempt of her mind to bring back the memory of Neji's mouth on hers in savage claim was crushed by her fury. Indeed, he was able to make her pay dearly, because from now on, she would never be the same again. She would have to live all her life with the painful knowledge that her first kiss was a kiss of spite from someone as ruthless as Hyuuga Neji.

It was too late for her to realize that she was sobbing out loud already. Her movements had lost its power and accuracy as she blindly jumped and ran and jumped again.

"I hate you…I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!" she cried out loud. Suddenly, she felt her muscles in the left foot stiffen, and before she could react, it got caught in the loops of her ribbons. She crashed down the floor.

After a moment, she didn't get up yet. It was as if her face buried on the floor gave her freedom to cry. Since she remembered, she had never allowed herself to weep, thinking it was a sign of weakness. And if she was to keep up with Neji and Lee, she must harbor no weak spot within her.

But right now, she was too exhausted to keep carrying the leash in her tear ducts. She wanted to release her anger at Hyuuga Neji in any possible way, even if it meant that she had to admit her one hated weakness.

"Tenten!" She heard Lee yell in worry. Seconds later, his hands had lifted her up. Through her blurred vision, she could see Rock Lee's panicked face. "Are you hurt? What happened?" he asked continuously. "Do you want me to call the paramedics?"

"Lee…" she forced a smile. "I hurt myself…I'm so stupid…"

He gazed at her, shaking his head. He knew that somehow, she was not just talking about her accident. "Y-You're wrong," he said quietly. "Tenten, the wisest mage in Hidden Leaf, and perhaps even in all the kingdoms…she is not stupid, or my hair is ugly." He helped her to sit up. "Can you still walk?"

"I don't think so," she admitted defeatedly.

"It's alright. I can carry you to your room. But first, we have to ask our doctors to check on your foot, ok?" he asked, smiling tenderly.

"'Kay," she agreed softly, and he carried her up in a piggyback.

"Don't complain about my weight, Lee," she said, smiling for the first time since her workshop this morning.

"You're not heavy, Tenten' nee-san," he said, fondness in his smiling eyes.

Perhaps, if there was one good thing that Hyuuga Neji brought about, it was the sibling-like closeness between her and Lee. And it was almost enough to cancel out what he did to her in the sorcery laboratory awhile ago. Almost.

.

.

.

Aburame Shino removed the weeds around the baby blue roses, oblivious to the harshening chill of the afternoon breeze.

"Winter is coming, and you have to act fast," said a voice coming from the direction of the almost leafless cherry blossom tree. "The Hidden Leaf kingdom is starting to smell something about the plans against them."

He threw away the weeds.

"And our unwitting pawn?" the voice wanted to know.

"She is resting in her room." His eyes remained on the light azure rosebud. "She contacted a fever."

"Make sure that she will remain safe and sound. You do know that as the successor of the Hyuuga Main house, she will be very beneficial to our master's plans."

He exhaled sharply. "I have no master. I cooperated because I'm going to gain something."

"You and I both." The figure walked away. "Good day."

Shino gathered the weeds into his drum and walked away.

.

.

.

"So will she be alright?" asked Lee while Yakushi Kabuto, the kingdom's substitute physician, examined Tenten's leg.

"No serious torn ligaments, fortunately. It's just a minor sprain." He smiled kindly at the girl. "That's good news for Mage Tenten, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I'll just have to be extra careful the next time I execute my taijutsu training."

"That is really something, you know. You already excel in sorcery, and still, you work hard for your combat skills," said Kabuto somewhat admiringly. "You must be one very inspired person to strive so hard."

Inspired. She smiled sadly. "I do have one goal in life, that's why I am working so hard."

"And that is, if you would kindly share?" asked the doctor as he bandaged her foot.

"To wipe the ground with Hyuuga Neji's face," she said, shrugging.

Lee and Kabuto sweatdropped.

"I would like to see you try."

Heads turned to the doorway. The Earl of the Hyuuga Court himself was standing there as if he owned this piece of ground where he was situated.

"Ah…Neji, I don't think this is the right time to fight with her," said Lee slowly.

"Don't interfere," he retorted. "This is between me and the witch."

Her eyes crinkled in anger. "It's alright, Lee. I can handle this." She reached for the cane that Kabuto handed her and walked towards him, trying not to limp.

"What happened to your leg?" he asked.

"I purposely jumped down from the rooftop. Got a problem with that?" she countered. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Sir Gai sent me here to check on you. Now I realize that this had just been a waste of my perfectly good time. You're not anywhere near coma."

"Try to contain your enthusiasm," she hissed.

 He laughed grimly and then leaned down towards her ear. "You looked so cozy with Rock Lee in the training room awhile ago," he whispered, not without mockery in his voice. "But you do know that his heart is taken."

"Asshole." She angrily lifted her cane, and with all her might, slammed it in between his legs.

"Shit!" Neji stepped back as Kabuto and Lee watched. Shocked.

Tenten flashed him an irritating smile. "That was for what you did to me in the lab, Hyuuga Neji."

Lee's forehead creased. "Tenten?"

She turned to him. "Let's go."

"Wait, Tenten, what did Neji do to you—"

"I kissed her," the earl said all of a sudden, making the taijutsu expert gasp.

"Tenten, is he…telling the truth?" Lee's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"I-It was against my will!" she insisted, wishing that the ground would swallow her whole.

"And she kissed me back." Neji seemed to be enjoying the scene so much.

"Neji! How could you…" Rock Lee was stunned. His gaze went to the helplessly desperate mage, and then back at the earl. His eyes turned into angry slits. "Damn it…of all people…why Tenten?" He was about to attack when Gai appeared to intervene.

"Lee, back out. No need for you to join this," instructed the Starlet, eyes on the smirking Earl of Hyuuga Court.

"But Sir Gai—"

"Don't make me repeat myself." He turned to Neji. "And you, Neji. I've told you already that the strong who provokes the weak is no better than a scum lower than the weakling himself. Ponder on that."

The boy's fists clenched. He left the clinic wordlessly.

"This is what temper and loss of self-control can do. May this be a lesson next time, Lee, Tenten." Gai's eyes went to Kabuto, who was watching the scene with the interest of a moviegoer. "When can Tenten walk without her cane?"

"Based on her strength, the longest will be four days," he replied cheerfully.

"That's good news then." He placed his arms on the shoulders of both kids. "Let's go. We have troubled Kabuto-sensei long enough."

To this, the healer laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just get well soon, Tenten, and don't let him get to your skin."

"I'll do that," promised the mage.

Some minutes after the three left, Kabuto disappeared. From the window emerged Kabuto, holding a blue rose fresh from the garden, wearing a mysterious smile.

.

.

.

_"The birthday of the princess of the clan? Why do we have to attend that stupid gathering? It's not something to celebrate!" He heard his father yell angrily. "The branch family is not going to be counted in the clan, and I am not in the mood to play with formalities."_

_"Then at least Neji should be there. There must be someone to represent us…" His mother._

_"No way will my son bow down to someone inferior. A girl as a successor of the advanced bloodline, Byakugan? No, Neji will not go! We owe it to the pride and dignity of our ancestors!"_

_But his mother and the maids dressed him up for the occasion anyway. He was made to wear the best robes and he was thoroughly bathed with perfume. He was also tasked by his mother to present the princess a crystal brooch that represented winter, the season when she was born._

_He thought it was not enough though. He took out his polished wooden jewelry box that he carved out from the bark of their ancestor tree himself. He decided to place the brooch in there, and he was satisfied. The gift became even more precious to his young eyes. With that, he was off to the celebration._

_He was particularly nervous—his mother reminded him over and over that he must not do anything to bring shame to the lower family. He would represent the name of his father's father, so he must be always conscious of his demeanor. _

_Upon his arrival, he met many people who were from the main family. He was puzzled by the strange, appraising looks he received from them, but in his young age, he had chose to ignore them. He went for the clan princess after all._

_And then he saw her, the pride of Hyuuga. So small and delicate, like a budding white lily flower, Hyuuga Hinata stood in the middle of the room as everyone looked at her with reverence. She would be the successor of Byakugan, and with that title came a big future in store just for her._

_Her eyes met his, and she smiled. It was so endearingly charming that he couldn't help but smile back. He had never seen a girl prettier than this flower that stood before him now._

_She went towards him and eagerly reached out her hands. However, before he could hand the jewelry box to her, the adults intervened._

_"Take Hinata away from this boy!"_

_"Who let him in, a child from the branch family?"_

_"Branch family? Such nerve to show their face in this place!"_

_He watched in horror as the jewelry box he was holding slammed on the floor, and the crystal brooch broke with the impact, shattering into tiny hundreds of pieces._

_He couldn't forget that image even when he was thrown out of the house, or when his mother embraced him miserably, weeping for her shamed son._

_And within him, the seed of fury was planted. He hated the main family. He hated the clan princess. And someday, he would avenge the branch family—his family—and show them which is which really in the weighing scale of the Hyuuga clan._

.

.

.

"Are you sure you're well enough to get up?" asked Haruno Sakura as she and Hinata walked down the hallway. "The maids told me that you had a fever last night."

"I-I am fine, Lady Sakura, really," she said, smiling. "I will not get well if I stay in my room and do nothing."

"Alright, but you must not exhaust yourself," she shrugged. Her eyes then went to the Earl Hyuuga Neji who was seated by the patio, drinking his usual cup of green tea . "Hey! I-I mean…excuse me, Earl Hyuuga, if I may interrupt you for a moment?"

He groaned. "You have already disturbed me, so your apology is immaterial and unneeded."

"Unneeded, indeed." She cocked an eyebrow elegantly. It had been barely two years since the revolution in the Hyuuga clan happened. The main house and the lower branch was dissolved into a unified kin. This was to protect the branch family from the abuses it had been put to for the past centuries. This had been successfully lobbied by no other than Hyuuga Neji, thus he became the appointed earl to represent the tribe in the castle until such time that the clan finally appoints a representative of its own. However, the Hyuuga clan had been satisfied with Neji's performance so far, which explains why he lingered in this court. However, his length of stay in the kingdom contradicts with his attitude. He was still as rough and brusque as ever; very unlike the cool, calm, and collected Uchiha Sasuke, his most open rival.

"Say what you want and go." His eyes flickered on the maid for a moment.

She looked surprised when the earl took notice of her, making her smile tentatively. He turned away, irritated.

"Have you seen where Lord Sasuke went?" Lady Haruno asked, making sure her voice was a careful mix of crisp elegance and at the same time courtly indifference. This was one of the things she was taught to do as a sophisticated lady of the Kingdom Hidden Leaf.

"I'm not his keeper," said the earl sourly.

"Very well. Thank you for your time anyway," she said, maintaining the poised smile in her face. However, her Inner Sakura was in its hundredth Celsius centigrade temper. _How dare you talk to a lady like that! You barbaric brute! You…you…jerk! Asshoie!_

Hinata hurried after the pissed of Lady Haruno, too busy to notice the burning gaze of anger that Neji gave her.

.

.

.

"Be seated," said Sasuke as he calmly took his place on his platformed throne.

Naruto examined his guest seat, and then rolled his eyes. "Do you mind, Sasuke? It's hard to talk seriously when I have to crane my neck up just to look at you."

His jaw dropped. He still had to get used to the plain derision of this fellow to his title. "So what do you suggest?"

"I think I'll take that seat next to you." He cheerfully marched towards the throne located to his right. "There! That's better!"

The prince's face was dark, for Naruto just took the second most important seat in the kingdom…

And he wasn't talking about the toilet seat.

.

.

.

Sakura's cheery hum halted when she saw the most impossible scene in the world upon entering the central guest receiving area.

"Lady Sakura, what's wrong?" Hinata asked immediately.

Her Inner Sakura erupted. "Graaaaaaah!!!!" She launched an attack towards the person seated in the queen's throne.

.

.

.

"Hmm?" Naruto's eyes bulged when he saw a very, VERY furious Lady Haruno Sakura heading his way, an uppercut aiming directly for his face. "Gyaaaa!!!" He leaped out of the way a second before Sakura's fist landed on him. The girl lost her balance and tripped on the queen's seat, making her crash down on the scandalized Sasuke's lap.

"Ooops," said Naruto, sweatdropping. He knelt in front of the prince's knees, peeking at Sakura. "Hey, hey. Are you breathing there?"

"Idiot!" Sasuke slammed his fist on Naruto's head, and then turned his attention to the court lady in exasperation. "And you, Lady Haruno, don't you have any plans yet of getting up from there, or will you wait for your father to see us in this awkward position?"

"L-Lady Sakura…Lady Sakura, are you alright?" Hinata rushed into the room already even if it was forbidden for maids like her to enter this place without permission from the headmaid.

This took Naruto's attention. His eyes slowly widened, and then a jovial grin spread across his face. "Hinata! You're safe!"

"H-Huh?" Her eyes went to him, and she stiffened. Twinkling warm blue eyes, unkempt blond hair held back by goggles, and an infectious grin on his face. He also carried an aura of familiarity as if they had already met.

However, the most arresting part of him was his azure eyes. The eyes that told of his bright outlook in life, his determination…

I once looked at eyes like those… 

The eyes that had utmost character.

Sakura slowly got up, as if still in a daze. On the other hand, Sasuke frowned. "You know Lady Haruno's maid, Naruto?"

"Naruto?" Hinata became rigid. The frog…and this boy's name…it was all a coincidence, wasn't it? And the frog had been washed away by the rapids already, so it was impossible.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and he would be working in the ranch with you and Kiba starting tomorrow," explained the crown prince. "For the meantime, you better help Saku…Lady Haruno up to her room. This matter would not be discussed anymore."

"What matter?" asked Sakura, snapping out of her trance. "That you wear Smiley boxers underneath?"

"What?!" Sasuke's face darkened. Stupid woman…how did she… His face darkened even more.

She held her chin up and looked at Naruto. "When the Uchiha Court announced for a suitable partner for Lord Sasuke, I thought they meant a female partner!"

Naruto sweatdropped.

"I'm not going to lose the battle to someone like you, Uzumaki Naruto! I have sealed my destiny, and my destiny has Uchiha Sasuke's name written on it!" With that, she marched away like the Queen of Sheba.

Hinata hurriedly bowed at the prince, and then at the blond boy. He gave her a peace sign in return.

Uzumaki Naruto. Even if she was already treading the hallways far away from the receiving area, she still had not quite forgotten the face of the boy that made her heart first beat this way.

……………………

to be continued


	9. Memories of a Cherryblossom Tree

_"I can do this," said seven-year-old Haruno Sakura to herself as she looked at the ground below her. She was sitting above the age-old cherry blossom tree in the courtyard since morning, but until now she couldn't jump off._

_Ino had earlier helped her climb up the tree, but she was fetched by Shikamaru, saying that her father wanted to see her. Ino promised to return; however, that promise was yet to materialize._

_It was already late in the afternoon, and she was very hungry. Her only breakfast was a glass of warm milk and a ham sandwich. Her stomach was crying out for rice, or maybe even ramen._

_If she would opt to wait up for Ino (who probably was grounded by her father again for not attending her classes with Kurenai-sensei), she knew that dinnertime would pass and she would still be up on the cherry blossom tree. Her eyes went to the darkening sky. It was about to rain—the drizzle was even starting to fall—so she had no choice but to rely on herself._

_"I can do this," she told herself once more as she prepared to leap from the branch. She tried her best not to feel dizzy with the height. If she wanted to get out of here, she must conquer all her fears, including this one. "One, two…"_

_The count of three finished, but she was still holding on to the branch as if it was a lifesaver. She couldn't; she simply couldn't. Her tears of frustration and fear mixed with the falling rain. Was she going to die here of hunger or chill before she could finally get down?_

_"Since when had the courtyard became a public bathroom?" asked a voice from below._

_Her eyes widened. It was the crown prince, Uchiha Sasuke! She turned to her left, and then to her right. She also checked her behind just to make sure that she was not dreaming that he was talking to her._

_"Yes, you," he said wryly. "It's only the two of us out here."_

_She nodded dumbly. "I-I…can't get down from here."_

_He looked at her in disbelief. "You were able to go up that tree but you don't know how to get down from it?"_

_"Ino-chan was with me awhile ago, and she helped me up," she said somewhat defensively._

_"So you're crying now because you can't get down from there?" he asked._

_She quickly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "I-I'm not crying…"_

_"You're not laughing either," he said dryly, adjusting his hold on the black umbrella. "If you're waiting for me to rescue you there, well, tough luck. I'm not in the mood to get wet."_

_She met his gaze, determined not to let him insult her more. "I can get down here without your help!" She readied herself to jump. "I can do this," she repeated to herself over and over like a mantra. She mustn't embarrass herself in front of the crown prince._

_"It's no use," he said, shaking his head. "No matter how many times you say that, it will not help you. Unless you truly believe, what you are doing is futile."_

_"Truly believe…" she echoed._

_"If you yourself don't believe in your own capabilities, then you are just wasting your time." He looked at her expectantly. "Jump. Now."_

_It was an order, but she found herself involuntarily tensing her muscles to move. The command was able to jumpstart her system, and she felt all her fears subside. She was going to jump, no matter what happens afterwards. The important thing was she was able to get down with relying only at herself._

_She let go of the branch she was holding on to and threw herself down. Just as she was going to land on the ground however, a pair of strong, warm arms caught her._

_She looked up and found Sasuke holding her, the umbrella precariously balanced between his neck and his shoulder. "I don't like seeing girls dirty," he reasoned as he pointed at the muddy ground beneath them._

_She withdrew herself from his arms, blushing faintly. "Anou…" She stopped when Sasuke handed her his umbrella. "Uh…this is…" she said slowly, wondering why he was doing this._

_"An umbrella. It's a thing with a button you push, and then it pops open so you can shield yourself from the rain."_

_She blinked. The crown prince sure knew how to be sarcastic._

_"But this is yours—"_

_"Take it. It's yours." He shrugged. "You already look pathetic the way you are now. I thought my umbrella could help you look less dismal." With that, he turned his back on the girl. Sakura, on the other hand, held the umbrella close to her heart. Even if this encounter barely lasted a minute, she knew she would forever cherish this incident—the first act of kindness that the Ice Prince did to her._

………………………………

Chapter 8

Since our TV turned cranky on us again, we had an idiot box-less existence for three days. And within those three days, I had no idea that the constant rain outside the house was because of a storm. Just goes to show how updated I am with the outside world (in my dictionary, it is an area not anymore covered by the computer table, monobloc chair, piles of bond paper, critically damaged diskettes, and a coleman of water).

Nweiz, I missed the chapter update yesterday because my cough turned to a full-blown fever (actually, a relapse ;;) so I had to crawl back to bed if I was to preserve my well-being lol But to make up for it, I made this chapter extra long, just as one reviewer requested.

This chapter is dedicated to xXxLIQuiD FaNtAsYxXx because it's "masarap matulog" (deliciously good to sleep) and yet your requests to update soon keeps my keyboard busy. Rain or shine (except when there's power failure and fever relapses  ), you guys will HAVE a chapter.

(Zzzzzzzzzzz….ngooork…..)

Oh btw, if you've noticed, I had gotten around to changing the summary and the rating of the fanfic. I changed it to PG as suggested by someone who emailed me (profanity …and the kisses :D. Should I hit the PG-13 mark?) 

………………………………..

"…So that's what happened," said Naruto as he finished his narration to Sasuke about how he was able to see Orochimaru.

"I see. It is unfortunate that you were not able to see where he went, or what his intentions were for Hidden Leaf," replied the prince, nodding solemnly. "But Naruto, what exactly is the curse that the devil serpent planted on you?"

"Er…" The blond boy didn't know what to do. If he would tell Sasuke about the frog-girl-boy morphosis that he was doomed to have, the prince would remember the naked girl incident, and he had a feeling that he might get guillotined in savage glory in front of his adoring public.

Fortunately, he was saved from talking when Asuma appeared in front of the throne, bowing respectfully. "We found Ebisu, and he is currently being cured by our doctors. According to the investigation, he and Iruka must have been ambushed by the Mist soldiers.

"Also the Mist?" Sasuke's forehead creased. "Have you found out whether this is a grand conspiracy against Hidden Leaf?"

"It is still being studied and investigated."

"Hasten the process then." Sasuke's eyes turned back at Naruto. "Your mentors talked about your untapped potential in battles. I will have Kakashi train you so you would be able to help the kingdom locate the menace."

"Eh? Sure…but can I eat first?" asked the boy.

The prince groaned. "Asuma, take Uzumaki Naruto to the kitchen and entertain him."

"Thank you, man!" Naruto grinned at him before following the Starlet out of the throne room.

Sasuke's eyes followed the walking figure of Naruto quietly, whatever on his mind was left unknown.

.

.

.

Naruto excitedly took his seat in the dirty kitchen as the cooks and chefs prepared his three-page food orders after sorting the menu. He clapped excitedly when the different aroma of the food began to perfume the air.

"Aaah…I can get used to this," he told himself smilingly. "I don't mind being cursed again and again AND AGAIN by that snake if it means I will have this kind of meal in the everyday of my life. Tee-hee!"

Just then, a raven-haired girl entered the kitchen, carrying an empty food tray. "Lady Haruno sends the kitchen staff her message. 'The lunch was superb as always, Chef!', that's what she said."

"Ah, thank you, Hinata. You came all the way down here just to say that," laughed one of the cooks.

Hinata? He turned around and waved at her. "Hey! Hinata, over here!"

She turned to him suddenly, eyes wide. Just as sudden was the colors that flooded her face, and her abrupt exit from the kitchen as if the devil was chasing her.

He frowned, and then exhaled on his palm. He smelled his breath. It wasn't that disturbing.

So now, why did she run away from him all of a sudden?  

.

.

.

Hinata leaned on the wall, panting heavily from her sprint out of the kitchen. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she suddenly fled when he only called her name.

Her hands slowly reached for her cheeks and discovered that they were still warm. Very warm, in fact. She shut her eyes, trying to calm her racing heartbeat.

In her mind she could still see those laughing blue eyes and boyish grin. The way he turned to her and waved, calling her name cheerfully.

"Uzumaki-kun…" she whispered.

"Yep?"

She nearly fainted. Behind her stood Naruto, arms propped behind his head casually. She didn't dare turn around to face him; she didn't know if she could look at him long enough without melting.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" he asked, genuine question in his voice.

She shook her head vehemently. Now it was her larynx that lost its power! Ah, why was she falling into pieces whenever he was around?

"Um…am I that ugly that you don't want to even look at me?" he asked, laughing good-naturedly.

"I-Iie!" She whirled around to face him, aware of her face containing all the possible hues of red. "I-It's not that…really…" She looked down at her shoes, wondering what to say next.

She gasped when his hand went out towards her. She looked up and saw his smiling face.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto." And then he grinned.

When after a few moments she still didn't take his hand, he withdrew it, just as Hinata mustered her guts to stretch her right hand out. Thus, her hand was left hanging on the air. She blushed embarrassedly.

Naruto chuckled, and then with both hands, shook her trembling own.

"H-Hinata…" she squeaked, finally finding her voice that played hide and seek with her.

"I know," he said, nodding. "But your family name is…?"

She looked down. Ever since that fateful incident between her and her father, she had tried to conceal her surname. However, with this boy, she felt like she could talk about this casually. "H-Hyuuga."

She expected him to look surprised, or to ask questions about her relation to the great Hyuuga court, but he didn't. He just nodded, and then grinned again.

"Hyuuga Hinata. OK, now that we're not strangers anymore, maybe you can feel more relaxed when we're together, ne? Especially since we're going to work together in the royal ranch," he informed her.

Her eyes widened. "Y-You will work here, Uzumaki-kun?"

He nodded. "Yup. And oh, one more thing, you have to call me 'Naruto' from now on. I have nothing against my surname, except that it's too long. I don't want you saying my name like a tongue twister every time…and all my friends call me by my name."

"F-Friends…" She felt her cheeks turn warmer. "A-Alright then, Uzu…N-Naruto-kun…"

"There, that's better." He snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, have you taken breakfast already?'

"N-Not yet…"

"Then join me!" He excitedly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him into the dirty kitchen once again. "Eating without a companion is boring."

"A-Ah, Naruto-kun…wait…"

"Hmm?" He turned to her expectantly,

"H-How did you…" She cleared her throat nervously. "How did you know my name? H-Have we met already?"

Naruto blinked, and then grinned. "Does it matter?"

She automatically shook her head, eyes wide.

"So we'll just have to make that one my little secret, ok?" He winked at her playfully, and now she was sure her face was really burning. "Yay, burgers, sushi, and pizza! Yummy!!!"

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Neji leaned against the wall, face grave. So what was the clan princess doing here? He vaguely remembered his decree ordering the main family to be exiled in the northernmost part of the kingdom.

So why was she here?

But now that he knew who she was in full confirmation, he was going to make her wish that she didn't even set foot in the Hidden Leaf palace.

He was walking back towards the Hyuuga wing when he heard some noises in the magic laboratory. In spite of himself, he found himself smiling for no specific reason.

The witch was back in her cove, brewing up potions.

.

.

.

"Ino, be careful in placing the net over those shrubs. They're very delicate!" Lady Yamanaka told her daughter who was busy securing their garden for the coming winter.

"Yes, Mother!" she called out in a sing-songy voice. She placed the last of the covers on the plants, and then turned to Shikamaru and Choji. The latter was busy with the potting of plants. The indolent friend of hers though was nowhere to be seen. She placed her hands on her hips irritated. _Don't tell me Shikamaru was able to escape this chore again. Oooh, that bum!_

She marched towards her father to report to him about Shika when she caught his figure kneeling by the corner of the garden, planting something. This made her cock an eyebrow. Winter was no season to plant.

Overwhelmed by curiosity, she went towards him. "Shika?"

He looked up at her, surprised, "Ino?"

She cleared her throat loudly.

"Lady Ino," he amended before turning his attention back to his work.

"Slacking off already when it's not the hibernation period yet, Nara Shikamaru? This is not the garden job you're supposed to be doing—oh!" Her eyes went wide. "Weeds? You're planting the weeds?" She remembered that her mother instructed Shikamaru to burn them.

"Yes," he said simply.

"But why?" She crouched down beside him and looked at the wild flowers that he was planting some distances away from the garden.

"Because I pity them," he said quietly. "They're not as beautiful as the blooms your garden has, but that doesn't mean they don't deserve space in the soil too. After all, they have their own loveliness, only much simpler,"

"Shika," she said gently. "You know that weeds compete with the plants for sun, water, and nutrients, that's why they have to die."

"They compete for those things because they need those too," he countered. "It's not only beautiful things who have the right to survive, Ino."

"If we let the weeds live, the blooms will die," she said.

"They don't have to. The weeds should just be given their own space to live," he persisted. "And this is what I am giving them."

"Oh Shika…" Her eyes were troubled. Her father told her that her playmate's mind was above ordinary, and although she often takes that for granted, there were times that she would remember it when he acts this reflective. He could be a little too sensitive sometimes, even though he didn't show it.

"I admire the weeds. No matter how often they get stepped on, they are strong plants that will always grow back." He took the net and secured it around the small garden. "I want to be like them."

"You've got to be kidding!" she laughed. "Who steps on someone like you?" she asked. "You're so strong and unaffected! Who could ever make you feel like that?"

He turned to her, and for a moment, he was just looking at her meaningfully. She felt nervousness creep within her heart.

Suddenly, he got up. "It's getting chilly. Tell Lady Yamanaka and Choji to go into the house already."

"Uh-huh." She looked up, smiling. "By the way, I heard Father forgave you for the speech because you researched well on the topic."

"God, I'm so talented," he said, grinning back.

"Conceited Nara Shikamaru." She smiled at him tenderly.

"Stubborn Yamanaka Ino." Fondness was undeniable in his face.

Comfortable silence as the two enjoyed the peaceful feeling between them.

.

.

.

"Aw, why do you have to leave so early?"  asked Naruto when Hinata waved goodbye.

"I still have to check on Lady Sakura," she explained.

He nodded. "Oh…'kay! But maybe one of these days you can introduce me to her, eh?"

She tried not to wince visibly. It was no shocker that he said that—he wasn't the first boy she knew that fell for the attractive cherry blossom-namesake court lady. However, he was the first boy she admired that said that.

"O-Of course," she managed to choke out. "I-I will tell Lady Sakura."

"Great! Thanks, Hinata!" He waved goodbye at last. "See you later in the ranch! I'll look for Sir Kakashi first. Um, do you happen to know where he is?"

"Sir Kakashi?" She looked puzzled as to why he would look for the Starlet mascot.

"Yup. Sasuke told me to look for him."

If she was surprised by his casual reference to the Hidden Leaf crown prince as plain 'Sasuke', she had the tact not to show it. She paused. "Hmm…he may be talking with the other Starlets. You can see them in the courtyard, taking their snacks."

"Oh, alright." After giving a final wave, he sauntered towards the direction the maid gave.

.

.

.

Naruto blinked when he saw a white-haired man with one eye partially covered by a forehead protector holding a red hardbound novel and a cigarette-smoking guy talking under the trees. He excitedly rushed towards them. "Hey! Hey, you two!"

The two looked up, surprised.

He saluted. "Hi!"

"Yo!" the two replied cheerfully, and Naruto decided that he liked both already. His grin widened.

"I was wondering…you guys are Starlets, right?"

"You want us to sign autographs?" asked the cigarette man.

"No…but you guys can tell me where to find Sir Kakashi," he said.

"Sir Kakashi?" The cigarette man looked at the white-haired man, who shrugged back. "Hmm…I don't know. That Sir Kakashi is a vagabond in every sense, you see."

"A vagabond?" echoed the boy.

The white-haired man nodded. "Yes. Sir Kakashi—his whole name is Hatake Kakashi, by the way—is a drifter. He does not linger in one place only. Anyway, why would you look for him?"

"Sasuke told me to look for him."

"Sasuke?" Both men looked at each other. The white-haired man looked down at him curiously. "Let me guess…you're a student of Iruka, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh!" He nodded proudly. He didn't know his sensei was that popular in the Uchiha court!

"Then you must be Uzumaki Naruto." The man kept his book inside his vest before turning to him. "Here. Why don't I help you find that Sir Kakashi, what do you say?"

"Thank you, man!" Naruto smiled eagerly. Finally, a helpful soul that could make things easy for him.

"I'm warning you though. That Hatake Kakashi is pretty slippery. We have to go to a lot of places before we can spot him."

"No problem!"

"Alright, since you are so enthusiastic about it…let's go!"

Naruto eagerly followed the man.

.

.

.

"Have you seen Sir Kakashi?" asked the man as Naruto watched behind his shoulders, grinning. Earlier, the man proposed that he would be the one to interrogate the castle people to make sure that they wouldn't try to hide Hatake Kakashi or lie about their knowledge on his whereabouts.

The attractive female ninja who introduced herself as Kurenai shook her head. "If you do find that guy though, tell him that he still owes me a lunch treat for the vase he broke in my classroom."

"Will do!" said the man cheerfully, and then turned back to Naruto. "You're not yet tired from all the walking, lad?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "I can still walk some more!"

Their next stop was on the noodle house where the man said Kakashi often hangs out to eat.

"Hi old man! Two super duper ultra-electromagnetic ramen bowls for me and the boy here," said the white-haired male as soon as they sat down the stools.

"Sure." He motioned for the young woman servant to fetch the extra large bowls from the kitchen, and then sat down in front of them. "You look like you're going to do something big, eh? What are you two up to?"

Naruto grinned. "We're looking for a certain Sir Kakashi, you see."

"Kakashi, huh?" The owner of the ramen house smiled mysteriously. "You'll have a hard time locating that guy."

"Why?" It seemed to the boy that all the people he talked to practically said the same thing!

"That guy is always sneaking out of his duties as one of the premier Starlets," confided the old man to the two as if it was a big secret of the universe. "He's a bum, you see. He may be the best that the Kingdom Hidden Leaf has, but he is also the most laidback." He served them their hot, steaming meal, which the two accepted with much gusto. "That's why I can only bid you good luck. If you catch the guy, I'll give you a free meal, since he still owes me one super duper ultra-electromagnetic ramen bowl."

"So why won't Sasuke fire him?" asked Naruto innocently, making the man beside him spit his noodles out.

The proprietor laughed out loud. "Why don't you ask Prince Sasuke himself later?"

"Right!" The boy began to wolf down the extra large ramen.

.

.

.

_"One, two, three!" Little Sakura leapt down from the tree branch and landed on her rear. "Oucccchhh!!!"_

_After massaging her body, she prepared herself to climb up again. She was not going to stop perfecting her jumping skills until she finally learned how to land on the ground on both of her feet._

_ "Is that suicide?"_

_It was Prince Sasuke again, only now he was wearing his winter coat and a bonnet._

_She stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded with her climbing._

_"Why are you doing that?" he asked after a moment._

_"So I won't look pathetic next time!" she said, face flushed. She didn't dare turn his way, afraid that he would see her burning face._

_The young prince had no idea how his presence started to affect her so ever since that rainy afternoon in the same place._

_Little Sasuke, on the other hand, was amused. This was the first time that someone showed obvious anger at him. He was tired of people trying to please him in any way that it started to irritate him. He sat down and watched her push off from the tree branch, landing on the ground in several ways that made him want to laugh. Sometimes, she slipped on the ice and landed on her face. Yet determination was visible on her face. He knew fortitude when he sees one, and it was fascinating to see a warrior's grit clearly carved in the face of a teary-eyed seven-year-old girl._

_"Your name?" he suddenly asked._

_She turned to him, flustered. "H-Huh?"_

_"I want your name," he said, the authority of a future kingdom ruler evident in his curt voice._

_"W-Well, you can't have it! Get your own name!"_

_He paused, startled by her response, and then he smiled slowly. "Idiot."_

_It was only at that point did the little girl realize what the boy meant. "S-Sakura. Haruno Sakura," she said, embarrassed._

_"Spring's cherry blossom." The young prince nodded. "If you want to land on your feet, gather all your chakra in your toes and use them to cushion your landing. Concentrate on maintaining your body's gravity."_

_His instructions barely reached her comprehension. Spring's cherry blossom. It sounded so endearing coming from the usually silent prince._

_"I want to see you jump, following my instructions," he ordered._

_She got up, shaking her head as if ridding her mind with the uncomfortable warmth he was bringing to her very heart. She concentrated on following what he said about the perfect landing._

_Seconds after she pushed off the branch, she felt her toes hit the ground. She opened her eyes and found herself looking at the standing Sasuke in eye level._

_Then she realized she was standing when she set down._

_Her eyes lit up as the prince nodded, as if quietly congratulating her._

_"Perfect landing," he said, now smiling fully for the first time ever since they met._

.

.

.

"Sir Kakashi, you say?" The earl Rock Lee grinned. The two went straight back to the palace to check if Hatake Kakashi had already returned. "Hmm, you might want to check out the court garden. He hangs out there sometimes when he reads…sometimes he unwinds there too."

Naruto nodded. "That Sir Kakashi is so lazy. Why don't people guess that he's out training or something?"

The white-haired man beside him smiled. "If they learn that Kakashi is training, they will have an epileptic fit."

At that juncture, mage Tenten arrived, exhausted from her morning sorcery workshop. She did a double take when she saw the two guests in the training room.

"They're looking for Sir Kakashi," explained Lee smilingly.

"Ooooh," said the sorceress, smiling too. "Well, tough luck, kid. Sir Kakashi will only talk to the people he deems worthy of his time."

"What a snob! And I thought Sasuke was the worst!" snorted Naruto, making both ninjas laugh.

The pallid-haired man grinned. "Actually, Mage Tenten here means that Kakashi will only talk to sensible people."

"I am sensible!" insisted the blond.

"No doubt about it," nodded the man cheerfully.

"I heard you are looking for Kakashi, boy."

Naruto whirled around and was met by a grinning man with coconut shell-like hair dyed black. He was also wearing a toothpaste killer smile that in his opinion was capable of literal killing.

"Sir Gai!" greeted Lee excitedly.

"That's our sensei, Sir Maito Gai," introduced Tenten for the benefit of the gaping boy.

"How are you, lad?" Gai offered his hand towards Naruto. The boy eagerly took it and replied, "Well, I'm—"

"Good, good," interrupted the Bruce Lee-like sensei, nodding. "You look well, indeed. Now what's this I heard that you are looking for Kakashi?"

"Yes. Sir," said Naruto. "Sasuke wants me to find him—"

"Ah, the prince. I therefore conclude that you are a new apprentice of Kakashi." He crossed his arms smugly. "He's not as good as I am in taijutsu, but then, I'm sure he will suffice."

"Sir Kakashi is his biggest rival since Jacky Chan," explained the mage again, eyes laughing.

"No one can be compared to my Sir Gai!" gushed Lee, eyes shining in pride for his hero. "Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, genjutsu…he excels in all of them!"

"Aw shucks. You're only saying that because it's true!" said Gai, thrilled. Suddenly, he pumped his fists, fire roaring in his eyes. "But remember, Lee, we mustn't let this air of pride inflate our minds, hearts, and egos. Bloated souls are not worth to be called true ninjas, do you understand?"

"With all my heart, Sir Gai!" nodded the boy, tears welling up in his eyes.

Gai then rubbed his jaw, smiling charmingly. "But indeed, I am so good. Unbeatable too."

Silence.

"So that's why you were the one who went to the market and bought the castle's menu for the day," said the white-haired guy after a while, chuckling.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at the man blankly.

Tenten giggled. "Actually, they had a match three days ago. It's a paperboat race on the river. Sir Gai lost, so as consequence, he went down the town market to shop."

Naruto sweatdropped.

"Hah! But that's beside the point." Gai regained his composure once more. "Child, drop by the garden. You might chance upon that little sneak if you hurry."

"Right!" The blond boy grinned. "Thanks for all your help!" He turned to the man. "Let's go?"

The guy nodded smilingly.

.

.

.

Sasuke was unwinding in the court garden when he saw a familiar backside standing in front of the legendary cherry blossom tree. He walked towards her quietly, careful not to disturb the girl who seemed to be in the middle of her walk in the memory lane.

He was right; the girl didn't even notice her. The faraway look was in her eyes, as if she was reaching for some distant memories.

He let her be as he stood beside her, unnoticed.

.

.

.

_Eight-year-old Sakura was crying in the cherry blossom tree as she held her cheek. It was her first time to be slapped, and by her own doting father even! She was scolded harshly after she tried to run away from the castle. If only Sasuke didn't find her, she could be already outside the Hidden Leaf kingdom gates instead of grounded inside the castle, crying and hating everyone around her._

_She only ran away because her father told her that she was being groomed for a man already, and that she had to grow up into a finesse lady already._

_Finesse lady? And give up her exciting outdoor adventures for ladylike arts like embroidery? No way!_

_"That was stupid of you," said Ino, joining her in her seat. "You shouldn't have angered Uncle like that."_

_"But I don't want to get married," she said softly. "I want to play outside."_

_"We can't be kids forever," said her best friend maturedly. "We court ladies are reared to become wives…good and proper wives at that."_

_"I'm a proper girl! Can't that mean that I can be a proper wife too?" she asked, sniffling._

_Ino smiled sadly. "Oh Sakura-chan…"_

_"I don't want to marry anyone!" she whimpered._

_"Oh, but did you ask who that guy your father wants you to be with possibly?" she asked._

_Sakura shrugged. "I don't care…"_

_"It's Prince Sasuke."_

_"Oh!" Her eyes widened._

_Ino adjusted her seat to become more comfortable. "I know that you feel ill about this, but that's ok. I like Prince Sasuke a lot. And you know what? I feel better now knowing that you are not really interested with him." Her cheeks turned pink faintly. "Because I like him…a lot."_

_Sakura bit her lip. She did too, and if her father only said earlier that it was Sasuke that she was to prepare for then she wouldn't have went through the trouble of running away. She liked the prince a lot._

_"Ino-chan?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_Sakura shook her head. "N-Nothing." She tucked her knees underneath her chin. "I'm sorry for worrying you all when I ran away."_

_Ino laughingly hugged her head. "Sakura-chan, we're just glad that you're safe with us now."_

_They talked for a few more minutes until Choji arrived, announcing that it was bedtime for Ino._

_"Won't you come in yet?" Her best friend's eyes were begging her to reconsider sneaking away from the palace again tonight._

_To this, Sakura smiled comfortingly. "I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Alright, but go right into bed afterwards."_

_"Hai, don't worry!"_

_Ino waved at her and she waved back, bidding their good nights._

_At last, she was alone again. Her face crumpled. Now Ino, her only friend in the court, would become her rival too. She touched her swollen cheek. Suddenly, she wished that her father could have just slapped her a thousand and one times, then told her that she was going to be exiled in the wasted land near the border of the Mist kingdom. She could have wanted that more instead of having to compete with her best friend for Uchiha Sasuke's affections, especially when she knew that with the beauty, talent, and confidence of  Yamanaka Ino, she was just going to lose._

_She felt someone sit down beside her. _Ino-chan might be really worried about me_, she thought. Rubbing her eyes dry, she looked up with a smile. "Don't worry, I won't run away—"_

_Sasuke was frowning at her. "You better not. You proved to be enough trouble for the kingdom."_

_She looked away suddenly, face pink. "Sasuke-kun!"_

_He exhaled audibly. "Look, court ladies are obliged to try the race for the queen's throne. Even if you don't like it, it's an obligation. And obligations are like shadows that will chase you wherever you go, so don't even think you can run away from it."_

_"I'm not a court lady! I'll never become one!"_

_"I know," he agreed. If it was a good thing or bad, he didn't say anymore._

_A moment of silence passed again between them._

_"It's your fault. You looked for me."_

_"I was passing by the forest when they told me that your parents are worried, so I helped," he said, shrugging._

_"But still…"_

_"D-Does your cheek still hurt?" he asked, and she swore she felt concern in his usually emotionally devoid voice._

_"W-Why do you ask?" she asked. "Because you enjoy seeing other people miserable?"_

_"You talk too loud...too much. I just asked a yes or no question, for crying out loud!" Now he sounded his usual irritable self again._

_"Because you're not supposed to be concerned! You're made of ice! You're the ice prince!" she sobbed._

_Stillness filled the air once more._

_"I'm that bad?" he asked inaudibly._

_She was too busy sniffling to reply._

_"Ok." He tucked his knee. "Now stop crying. It's already late in the evening to make stupid noise."_

_She trembled at his unusual gentleness. She looked back at him, and under the Konoha moonlight, she came into one realization._

_She wanted the prince. She loved Uchiha Sasuke dearly. Even with her young heart, she understood how deep her fondness for him ran._

_And there and then, she vowed that she would not lose in the competition, even if it meant she would lose her dear friend in the process too._

.

.

.

Sakura smiled sadly. The next day, she summoned all her guts to announce in public her intention to get the prince's heart. In the middle of the dance floor while everyone was preparing for Sasuke's ninth birthday, she proudly declared to all present that she would become the wife of Uchiha Sasuke someday. She could never forget the look of shock and betrayal that registered on Yamanaka Ino's face, as well as the look of disbelief and disgust on Sasuke's face.

She had pondered many times if what she did was right afterwards, but she remembered what Sasuke said long ago. If she wouldn't believe herself, no one would. That same faith keeps her going with this fight, with the hope of that mellowing the ice that covered the heart of the prince who started to avoid her like a contagious disease after the incident.

If her unconditional love and faith was not enough to win Sasuke's heart, she knew nothing would.

She turned to go when she suddenly slammed on something that felt too warm to be a wall. She looked up and found Uchiha Sasuke looking down at her, a blank look on his face.

She tried to smile unaffectedly. "Your Highness, it's a surprise to see you!"

He shrugged. "Likewise."

"Ah, I was just relaxing… the ladies' meeting took too long." She looked down at her feet, wondering what to say next.

"Now this is a surprise," he said. "You ran out of words to say."

"Your presence is intimidating," she said, laughing her embarrassment out. Her eyes went to the autumn sky. "It's nearly winter."

"I hope you're not planning to do those branch jumping escapades of yours again," he said.

She blinked. "Y-You…remember?"

"Who wouldn't remember such stupidity?" he asked back.

"Nevertheless, knowing that I take up a small part of your mind…"

"Stupid."

She laughed softly. "So what are you doing here?"

"I was walking in the yard when I saw you—" He halted when he saw her eyes light up hopefully.

"And?" she prompted.

"Sasuke!!!" 

The prince turned around, grateful for the interruption. Sakura, on the other hand, felt her jaw drop.

Naruto was walking towards them excitedly as the white-haired Starlet waved at them apologetically.

"Hey Sasuke, I couldn't find that Sir Kakashi, but this guy helped me out." He proudly gestured to the smiling male.

Sasuke found himself nodding slowly as he eyed the Starlet. "Very…helpful."

Sakura scratched her head. "W-Wait a minute—"

Naruto's eyes darted towards the girl, and instantly, his face lit up. "Lady Sakuraaaaa!!!"

Her face contorted. "W-Wha—" Naruto was about to leap on her when Sasuke's fist landed on his nose.

"Idiot," muttered the prince. He turned his eyes at the tall ninja. "That was really nice of you to help him out, but you should have just introduced yourself earlier to him, Kakashi."

Naruto blinked. "Nani?"

"Ah, party pooper." The ashen-haired man grinned at the blond cheerfully. "How do you do, man? I am Hatake Kakashi, but they call me Sir Kakashi."

Silence.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto's holler reverberated in the whole courtyard.

………………..

to be continued


	10. Harmonia

"I've finally met Uzumaki Naruto in person," Kakashi told the bedridden Ebisu, smiling. "And you were right about one thing…"

"That he has the makings of a great fighter?" asked the very proud sensei of the Hokage wannabe.

"Um…that he needs help. Pronto."

……………………………..

Chapter Nine

Naruto will air its last episode tomorrow in our country (at the time you're reading this it will be today ) – the Hinata vs. Neji battle. I'm going to miss Naruto-kun's boyish Tagalog dub sniff, as well as Sir Kakashi's gentle dubbing .

This chapter is dedicated to Miko-chan and Jam, her imouto. Thank you so much for taking the time out to email me your comments…words cannot say how much I was really touched by them. As for your questions, you'll find your answers little by little as the plot thickens

cough cough stupid cough, you've been my loyal companion for one week already. Now please leave me alone. I need some breathing germ-less space I can call my own. Just…go. coughing fit ensues

……………………………..

"Once you've finished sweeping, you may want to start on bringing the pails of milk to the kitchen." Naruto opened one eyelid at the steaming Kiba. "Oh, and I think the stable of the horses need cleaning too. Get started on it."

"And what might my boss do if I am doing all the jobs here, if I may ask?" snarled the dog-lover.

"Well, I'll boss you around—er, I'll _supervise_ you!" he amended quickly. "We talked about this already in front of Sasuke, right?"

The Inuzuka mumbled grumpily in reply. Something about how the boy could tell the ice prince what to do without so much effort, and suspicions that the new ranch boss must have used some kind of hex on the Lord Sasuke to make that happen.

"Hmm, are you saying something?"

"You're hearing things." The grumbling ranch worker continued his work in the royal stable as Naruto resumed his interrupted relaxation in the stocks of hay by the stable entrance.

Naruto snapped his fingers. "Oh, Kiba, by the way…"

Kiba tightened his hold on the fork he was using for the hay, as if it was the great trident of Poseidon. _One more batch of orders from him and I swear I'll stab him! Anyway, I know places where no one could ever, EVER find his body…_

Fortunately for Uzumaki Naruto, the dog lover's murderous thoughts dissipated with what he asked next. "Where is Hinata? I thought she works here as an assistant?"

For some reason, Kiba calmed. A little. "She just went to the kitchen to check if Lady Haruno's breakfast was delivered to her room already."

"I wonder…doesn't she get tired of doing double duties?" asked the blond. "I mean, both demands all her time and attention."

The ranch caretaker smiled. "I asked her that myself. She only told me not to worry about her. She said she loves what she do—taking care of animals and looking after Lady Haruno, whom she had grown fond of too." He continued to gather the hay. "But if you ask me, she is every inch a court lady too. It's her finesse when she moves. She's as graceful as Lady Haruno."

The blond couldn't help but grin. "You seem to know her so well to talk like that."

"W-What do you mean?" barked the Inuzuka at once, cheeks hinting the barest suggestion of red. "We had worked together for months. Of course I would be able to observe all things."

"Yep, just like what you said."

"And she's the only person I closely relate with. Of course it would only be her that I could observe fully!"

"Right," nodded the ranch mini-boss.

"And besides—" Kiba stopped, eyes wide. "Wait a minute, why am I explaining myself to you?!"

"Oh yeah, I was about to ask that."

"Graaaah!" Kiba angrily turned his attention back to his stable work as Naruto laughed some more.

.

.

.

Hinata was carrying a jug of warm black coffee and two cups. She decided to bring Naruto and Kiba some coffee to help them chase away their lethargy brought about by the cold morning.

She was passing by the garden when she saw Aburame Shino standing by the water lily pond. She looked down at her jug, and then decided to share the strong coffee with him to offer warmth to his chilled bones. She drew closer towards him, but stopped again. He didn't seem to acknowledge her presence; his gaze was still on the white lily flowers floating on the blue-green waters of the pond.

He must be meditating…   
Hinata decided to go back and not disturb him anymore. She was about to step back when he suddenly whirled around and grabbed her arm. 

.

.

.

"Kyuubi."  Kakashi unclasped his hands and looked at the ceiling thoughtfully. "The most frightening spirit of doom…and you say that it was trapped inside Uzumaki Naruto's body?"

Ebisu nodded weakly—he still had not fully recovered from his injuries. "It was Iruka who found the small boy wandering outside the gates of Hidden Leaf, so we decided to take him in. We discovered the spirit of nine tails courtesy of one incident that happened long ago while he was training." Whatever that incident was, the mentor didn't bother to elaborate on anymore.

Kakashi straightened. "You don't have to worry anymore about the boy, Ebisu. I'm making him my responsibility from now on."

The mentor's eyes shook. "Kakashi…"

"You care so much about that boy, ne?" he said, smiling.

"No. I was just stunned that you actually took a responsibility _voluntarily_."

"Your words wound deeply."

.

.

.

"Ant hill."

Hinata's look of fear turned into bafflement. "H-Huh?"

The gardener pulled her towards him. "You nearly stepped on it." He gestured towards the red ants coming from the mound. "They bite harshly."

"T-Thank you," she said, flustered. He let go of her gently.

He abruptly turned his back on her once more as Hinata looked down, wondering what to say next.

"You need anything more?" he asked.

"C-Coffee!" she burst out, making him turn towards her again. Her cheeks reddened. "I-I mean…I-if you want…I made coffee. I-If you want to drink, then…" She looked up at him worriedly, anticipating his flat denial.

He looked at her for a few moments before he shrugged. "I don't like it sugary."

"I-I haven't stirred the sugar in yet…"

"I will have a cup then."

"H-Hai!" She beamed happily, glad that the gardener was talking to her now. She poured him a cup of coffee as the gardener watched her, unspeaking.

"Here you go, Aburame-kun." She handed him the ceramic cup shyly.

He received it, acknowledging her with a small nod of thanks.

She turned her eyes at the lily flowers. "Will they freeze in the ice?"

He sipped his coffee first before continuing. "From the look of them, they will wither and die in a few day's time anyway."

"That's sad…they look so pretty." She knelt down and inspected the nearest flower. "This one has blue blooms."

"Water lilies have different colors for their flowers," he explained after a hesitant pause. "Red, pink…" He knelt down beside her. "The blue lotus originated in Egypt."

"Really?" Her eyes widened. She inhaled the dewy morning freshness of the flower. "They smell heavenly."

"It's better if you look at them at night. They bloom best in that time," he said, pocketing his hands into his pockets. "Until midday, that is."

"I see…" Her eyes saddened when she saw her reflection on the water near the platter docks. Once upon a time, she was compared to a lily flower too. The Hyuuga clan who held such high hopes for her as the successor of the Byakugan. Her father who dreamed so much for her.

Yet she failed them all.

_"I only have one daughter who truly bears the name of Hyuuga. And that is Hyuuga Hanabi." _

"Here."

She looked up, startled. The garden keeper was handing her back the empty coffee cup.

"You better go in. The morning is too chilly." His voice held a trace of concern, and it was enough to make her put aside her unpleasant memories.

"Thank you so much for telling me about lily flowers," she said, smiling.

He nodded briefly. "The best coffee is still straight black. It is very bitter, but in the end, it's the only thing that will really keep you up in your toes."

"I agree." And it wasn't just about the coffee she knew he was talking about.

I may have small bitterness for the clan I disappointed, but this is the same thing that motivates me to change myself and become stronger.

.

.

.

"Ugh! Choji, you took up more than half your share in our breakfast!" complained Shikamaru when he finally summoned the Herculean effort to get up from bed.

"That's what you get from being too lazy," said his assistant, waving his fingers like a priest making a point in his homily. "The early bird gets the extra rice. Get it, rise, rice?"

"No. You have a world of your own and I am yet to learn your dictionary and vernacular." He took his seat and looked at the leftover hotdogs disdainfully. Two pieces left from the original fourteen that was in the fridge, and one piece had a bite even.

"You don't need all that food anyway," said Choji quickly. "While I, on the other hand, need that to inflict more damage on my jutsu."

Shika held his hands up in surrender. "Hai, hai. You won the argument. Damage done, my breakfast is gone. Now let's drop it and let me eat the scraps in peace."

Suddenly, the door banged open, and in came Ino, looking very excited. "Choji! Shika!!!"

"Ino, silencio, por favor! I just woke up you know!" Shikamaru groaned. He loved Yamanaka Ino to pieces, really, but her high-pitched voice banging and obliterating his eardrums…he wasn't THAT indestructible.

"Hmp! I will forgive you for not calling me with my honorific title, Shika, because I'm feeling so happy! So happy!" She danced around the room giddily.

"One name: Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Only one person could bestow such a ridiculous starry-eyed expression on her face.

Ino paused long enough to nod. "Kurenai-sensei had decided to revive the spring play tradition, and guess what?"

"What?" asked Choji.

"Lord Sasuke would be in the play!"

"As the tree again?" asked the shadow master.

"Of course not. He'll have dialogues!"

"A talking tree?!" exclaimed the two butlers.

"Idiots!" But for the first time ever, she didn't follow it up with her usual punches. She smiled dreamily. "He's going to be the Beast!"

"He already is," muttered the two.

"Nani?"

"Nothing!" Shika scratched his cheek. "And if I may ask, were you picked to be Beauty?"

"What do you think?" asked Ino, batting her eyelashes at her friends.

"I'm…awed." The shadow player did look every inch astounded. "What happened to your archrival?"

"Hmp! Kurenai-sensei must have realized that I am a much better actress than she can ever be!" said Ino proudly.

"Actually, Kurenai just thought that since Sakura had her turn as the princess already, Ino must have her turn now." Lord Yamanaka entered the room, laughing.

"Father!" yelled Ino, indignant. She made a shooing motion as her dad left the room, still laughing.

"I knew it," muttered Choji and the Shika.

The girl placed her hands on her hips. "Nevertheless, it still remains as a fact that this is my chance to be close to the prince…as in really, intimately close."

Shikamaru groaned. "Don't remind me."

"So as Father's political strategist, you should be able to come up with sure-fire ways for the prince to notice me." She sat down with them in the breakfast table and snatched one hotdog,

"My food!" complained the boy.

"Well, Shika, that is your assignment. Father will not give you any more homework until the end of winter. By that time, you should have come up with ideas already, understand?" she asked.

"Wait. The ice prince approved of the spring play idea…even at the middle of an impending kingdom war?" Shikamaru couldn't understand what kind of insane spirit took over the prince's mind.

"I think this is a ploy to make the other kingdoms think that we're not yet aware of their plans…and to show our own people as well that all is good and fine in Hidden Leaf kingdom." Ino shrugged. "Anyway, what do I care about those things? All I know is the chance to finally seize the elusive heart of the Prince Sasuke has finally come!"

"That's some kind of a social concern you have, Ino."

"Ahem!"

"Lady Ino," he said again, rolling his eyeballs.

Choji frowned thoughtfully. "You know, I feel bad for Lady Sakura. She looks pretty serious about the prince too."

"All is fair in love and war," shrugged Ino.

"But you two were the best of best friends. Don't you miss her?" persisted the assistant butler.

She looked down, determined not to show them how she really feels. "All I am aiming for is Uchiha Sasuke. I will not think of anything else."

"That's too bad," said Choji. "Because even if you do get your happiness, the knowledge that you stole from someone that same chance will still make you feel miserable."

"I won't steal anything." She quickly turned her back on them, her good mood gone. "I-I'll see you guys later."

As soon as the door closed, Shikamaru groaned audibly.

"You should have spared her from the truth. You know how much her pride hurts," said the shadow master. "She misses Haruno, but she had made it her personal fight to get Uchiha Sasuke's heart." He cupped his chin as he chewed the last bite of his sausage thoroughly, wanting to savor the meat to its very last fried goodness. "This is one of the times that I wished Uchiha Sasuke was gay."

"Amen," agreed Choji as he began to clear the table.

.

.

.

"Gaaaah! This is so boring!" Seven-year-old Yamanaka Ino collapsed back on her seat, not wanting to look anymore at the horrible multiplication problems. Who cares if 8 multiplied by 8 would either be 63 or 64? Will it change the world? Would it unify mankind?

Her eyes went outside the window, wanting to relax. She then noticed a pink-haired girl her age doing cartwheels outside the garden. For a moment, she only watched the girl, delighted by her laughter. She silently wondered when her father last let her go out of the castle and play. It was always 'training for wifehood' that she was doing, and she was sick of it. She only had one chance in her lifetime to be a child, so why was her parents being impatient and hurrying her up to become adult already?

She looked at her tutor, who had fallen asleep. She grinned. Kurenai-sensei wasn't bad as a teacher, but a seven-year-old soon-to-be court lady could have only too much Math. She went to the window and carefully jumped down from the second floor of the palace's south wing.

"Hi!" she cheerfully greeted.

The girl looked up, startled. A wary, guarded expression hooded her angelic face. "Y-Yes?"

Ino looked puzzled, but she chose to carry on with the conversation. "I was studying when I heard you playing outside."

"Is it disturbing you?" she asked after a moment of hesitation.

"No. Actually, it might be disturbing you." Her eyes twinkled as she met the girl's wide emerald eyes. "I am Yamanaka Ino, and I was wondering if you want me to be your friend."

"F-Friend?"

"Uh-huh." She nodded eagerly, looking up at the endless blue sky. "I have been living here all my life, and it's my first time to see you."

"M-My family's new here," she said shyly, as if she just mustered her guts now to speak in ease.

"Oh, and then let me show you around, ok?" Ino clapped her hands. "I'll introduce you to Shika and Choji, and Rock Lee, Tenten…" She tipped her chin. "I don't know with Neji though. He's too much of a loner."

"T-That would be…great." A smile blossomed on the pink-haired girl's face.

"Wow, you look so cute when you smile!" The blonde reached out and touched the girl's disheveled bangs.

"N-No wait…" Her words trailed off when Ino inspected her forehead.

"I-It's too wide, my temple…" She looked away embarrassedly.

"That's no reason to feel shy!" Ino raised a finger as if lecturing her. "People with wide temples are very smart."

"Really?" The jade orbs of the girl twinkled. "I…didn't know that…Ino…"

"You still haven't told me your name," Ino pointed out smilingly.

"Haruno Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan! Good name! Fits you perfectly!" She nodded. "Come with me."

"E-Eh?"

"I'll fix your hair. Let's go up to my room."

"Is it ok? I-I mean…"

Ino pretended to look exasperated. "Sakura-chan, don't be stubborn. If I say you're my friend, then you are one."

"Ino…chan…" She smiled slowly, as if the realization just dawned on her.

"Yes, Sakura-chan." Ino immediately felt fondness for the girl. "Let's go," she tugged lightly at her hand.

Sakura nodded and clasped her hand back trustingly.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship, of harmony.

And even if years later, the friendship was silenced, its melody continues to reverberate within them, no matter how many flat denials they give.

.

.

.

"Kiba-kun, coffee." Hinata handed him a mug of creamy brown drink.

"Thanks Hinata!" The boy accepted it gratefully.

"Here you go, Akamaru." She took out some biscuits from her apron and gave it to the eager puppy. Her eyes then turned to the sleeping Naruto, who was contentedly lying down the hay, snoring.

"If I were you, I'd pour the whole coffee mug on him," said the dog lover, grinning wickedly.

"Oh Kiba-kun!" She smiled. "You're not getting along well, eh?"

"He put the _I_ in impossible…I as in IDIOT." He sat down to enjoy the drink.

She went to the slumbering boy, still debating whether to wake him up or not. But a little later, she found herself getting more and more drawn to the innocence of his sleeping face. He looked more boyish and endearing to her eyes. Before she could stop herself, she raised her hand to touch his face.

"Let him sleep," said Kiba, who was still oblivious to what was going on with her. Flustered, she withdrew her hand and faced him, trying to hide her heated cheeks.

"H-Hai…"

.

.

.

"I'll give you back your bed rest now, Ebisu," said Kakashi, standing up. "Now that I know all about Uzumaki Naruto, I think I can handle him well now."

"Yes, but there is one thing you must remember, and it's important."

"Hmm?" He turned to the ninja who suddenly looked serious.

"Don't try to hug him or kiss him."

Kakashi blinked. "It's not part of my agenda, don't worry."

"No, I mean it."

The white-haired ninja sweatdropped. "I'm not a homosexual pedophile."

"It is his curse. If ever touched by a male in that degree, he would change into a girl." Ebisu grinned, blushing. "A very cute and sexy girl, for that matter."

Kakashi sweatdropped once more.

"And keep him out of hot water. He would become a frog."

"What a confusing biological make-up he has."

"Finally, the last part of the curse. Iruka and I thought that the touch of the opposite sex could make him go back to his original human form. However, we learned that in other kingdoms, the rule of that curse was different." Ebisu looked out at the window. "No girl could ever touch him. The only one who could ever lay a hand on the cursed person is a true princess, with true love for him. Thus, she is the only one capable of breaking the curse"

Silence.

"That was mushy."

"Indeed," agreed Ebisu. "Whoever originally created that curse must be an incurable romantic."

………………………..

to be continued

.

post-speak

Ebisu was right. The one who created that frog curse IS an incurable romantic --

Flashing neon light arrows pointing at the author


	11. The Mist Kingdom Invitation

"Lady Sakura, an invitation came in for you," said Kurenai as she entered the sleeping chamber of her mistress.

The court lady got up and lazily reached for the sealed cream linen envelope. "For me?" Curiously, she tore the letter envelope and took out the card.

Kurenai watched in quiet interest as the girl's eyes widened.

"From the Mist kingdom?" Sakura read the rest of the invite.

…………………………

Chapter Ten

My flavor for today: hearing Naruto cry "Ne, ne, Ero-sennin!"

This chapter is dedicated to TK-san and TenTen Hyuuga. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

…………………………

"A little bit of this…and a pinch of that…" Mage Tenten tried to approximate if the liquid was enough to dilute her powder solution.

A knock came on her door. "Tenten, breakfast!" Lee's voice wafted into the closed room of the magic laboratory/

"You guys go ahead of me!" she called back. She couldn't take her attention long enough from the potion she was making. This was a particularly sensitive mixture and she was determined to get it right.

Lee, who was on the other side of the door, sighed. "Tenten, as soon as you finish that, please come down already. You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday." Yes, there were days that when the dedicated sorceress was very obsessed on a certain spell or brew that she couldn't master, she wouldn't leave the four corners of the lab which she had already claimed as her territory. He knew that Tenten knew better than to let herself get sick, but still, he couldn't help but worry about her.

_She must still be troubled by that incident._ He couldn't understand for the life of him why Hyuuga Neji—THE Hyuuga Neji—did that to the girl. He had been aware of their rivalry in court arguments, and even back in their younger days, when they compete with grades in Kurenai-sensei's class.  However, it was only now that this competition escalated to this extent. He silently wondered what was going on between the two.

Suddenly, he heard something explode on the other side of the door. His heart raced in panic. "Tenten!!!"

.

.

.

"Lady Sakura, are you sure that you still want to push through with your trip to the Sound kingdom?" asked Kurenai as the two walked towards the coach waiting for the court lady.

"Uh-huh." She smiled confidently. "The Lord Zabusa waits earnestly for my attendance to the opening of the newest preparatory ninja academy in Mist kingdom."

"But you are aware that there are rumors spreading about the so-called Grand Conspiracy." Yuuhi Kurenai frowned delicately. "The court is worried for your safety."

"Ah, I don't think they would do anything this early," said Sakura as assertively as she could, although inside, she was also apprehensive about the gossips. "Remember, the Hidden Leaf kingdom has a long-standing pact of peace and alliance with the Rock, Grass, Wave, Cloud, and Rain kingdoms. Surely they know better than to challenge our powerful coalition!"

"The political climate of the most empires you mentioned are either unstable or unreliable. With that condition, it is fairly easy to crush those kingdoms," reasoned the female sensei.

"The problem with you is you're too pessimistic. It's just a social and diplomatic call." The Lady Haruno faced the Starlet. "Besides, I am also an ambassador of goodwill of the Uchiha Court, being the future queen of the kingdom."

Kurenai smiled. "Just don't let the prince hear that."

The girl winked back. "Someday, he would understand that there are just some things that even a crown prince cannot run away from…like destiny. And here I am."

.

.

.

"Tenten!" Rock Lee had no choice but to destroy the wooden door of the magic laboratory. He panickedly searched the smoky room for the sign of his friend's body.

"I-I'm alright, Lee." The mage emerged from the smoky left corner of the room, coughing and even teary-eyed from the thick miasma, but a triumphant smile was pasted on her face.

"Uh…you got the magic formula for your potion already, I surmise?" guessed the taijutsu master.

"Hmm…" Tenten smiled mysteriously. "It's not just a potion, Lee."

"Then it's a what?"

"It's the ultimate weapon that I will use against the high and mighty earl of the Hyuuga court." She shook the contents of the cylindrical test tube that she was holding.

"Y-You're going to poison him?!!!" Lee's eyes widened. "Whoa Tenten! Think about it first! You can't poison someone like Hyuuga Neji. He would immediately know about your plan and—"

"Lee—"

"…secondly, if you do succeed in poisoning him to death, think about the funeral charges! I mean, the casket itself would be expensive, not to mention the flowers and the lights and the—"

"LEE!" she snapped, making the boy stop.

"Nani?" he asked meekly.

"Lee, this is not poison. At least, literally." Her eyes danced with mischief. "This is a love potion."

"W-What?!" Lee's eyes widened, and then welled up with tears. "Y-You finally made what I was requesting! Oh Tenten' nee-san, I can never thank you enough for the kindness you have. Now I can finally get the attention of Sakura-san and—"

"I never said it was for you, Lee boy," she smirked.

He blinked. "Not for me? But then…whose potion is that?"

"I made this to teach Hyuuga Neji a lesson he would never, EVER forget." She gleefully shook the bottle of the pink liquid. "Never mess with the Hidden Leaf kingdom's most powerful sorceress!"

Lee sweatdropped. "You can't mean to say…oh, no. Tenten…"

But he knew that from the look on the face of the girl, even a rampaging Nile River couldn't stop her.

He silently wished though that the trouble between Hyuuga Neji and his onee-san would stop already. This had gone too ridiculously far anyway.

"Tenten?"

"You can't stop me, Lee boy."

"No, I was wondering if you want to share the potion…" He batted his eyelashes at her. "Pretty please?"

"Lee, you're hopeless!" she threw her hands up in the air in half annoyance, half amusement.

.

.

.

"Huh? Lady Sakura would go to the Mist kingdom?" Uzumaki Naruto looked surprised. He found Hinata fixing a lunch basket and guessing that she was going to a picnic, he asked if he could go with her. The girl shyly refused, and he pestered her into telling him where she would go and why she should keep her activity a secret even from Inuzuka Kiba and him.

In the end, his insistence won her out. She reluctantly told him about the trip that Lady Sakura was going to make.

"Y-Yes. She received an invitation from one of the court lords there, so she's going to leave today," replied Hinata quietly, not taking her eyes off her work.

"Can I come?" he asked, smiling. He couldn't wait to be with the court lady that he had admired for a long time already. This was his chance, because there would be no Uchiha Sasuke there, meaning he might just be able to introduce himself to her formally without getting punched on the face or something.

"A-Anou…Naruto-kun…" The maid looked down, clasping and unclasping her hands nervously. "Y-You see…I promised the Lady Sakura that I won't tell a soul about this trip. Her father…her father might not approve of it, I'm afraid."

"I'm not her father." But when he saw the troubled expression on the girl's face, he sighed resignedly. "Oh alright. Maybe next time…"

"H-Hai." Her eyes were still on the floor, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Take care on the way there!" He spotted the extra sandwiches in the plate. "Hey, can I have these?"

"S-Sure!" she burst out, and then blushed when she realized that she had spoken out too loudly and too abruptly for a court maid. She looked down, embarrassed.

"Arigatou!" He took the ham and cheese sandwich eagerly with him. "I'm going to take this to the royal ranch with me. I'm going to tell Kiba that I got free snacks and he didn't." He was about to turn around when she called him again.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she asked. "Ah…about Kiba-kun…I hope that…" She clasped her hands again nervously. "I-If it will be alright with you…I hope you two…can…be friends."

"Err…"

"H-He may be hot-tempered, but it is only because he is passionate and honest with what he feels. On the other hand, Kiba-kun overlooks your confidence and cheerfulness as arrogance. But…but…of all people, I should know that you two…are almost similar to each other." Hinata finally mustered her guts to look up. "S-So…"

Slowly, a grin spread on the blond boy's face. "You want us to try to get along?"

She nodded shyly.

"I can't promise you anything except that I'll do it. If Kiba decides to do his share is an entirely different story though." Naruto raised a peace sign. "But if that's the only thing that's bothering you, then Kiba and I can work out something."

Her eyes widened, and she repeatedly bowed in gratitude. "Arigatou! Arigatou gozaimasu!"

He rubbed his cheek with his point finger, a little embarrassed by what she was doing. "Does that mean THAT much to you, Hinata?"

"I…I don't…I'm not…" She decided to speak her mind when she saw the prompting look on the boy's face. "…comfortable with trouble and strife."

"And that same trait of yours will bring you down," said a voice behind them.

Hinata froze.

Naruto turned around and found a long raven-haired boy looking at them in disdain. His gaze however, lingered on the maid.

"Life is survival. To survive, you must be strong. To be strong, you must not be weak. That's why you have to fight your way up to continue living. Remember that, princess," said the earl spitefully before turning his back on the angry Naruto and the upset Hinata.

"Grr…you're so cocky, you know that?" yelled Naruto, unable to control his suddenly roused fury. "And how dare you talk to Hinata that way?"

"N-Naruto-kun…" The trembling voice of the maid stopped him. He turned to face her, worry on his eyes.

"Damn him! Hinata, just say it and I'll beat him to pulp!" His eyes flashed when he saw the tear roll down her pale cheeks. How could anybody hurt someone as kind-hearted and gentle as Hyuuga Hinata?

She shook her head quickly as she took quick, deep calming breaths. "N-Naruto-kun, p-please don't mind him. H-He is an earl of the court here…and I don't have the right…to displease him…"

"He is an asshole, Hinata." Naruto exhaled audibly and looked at where the boy was standing awhile ago. "Forget what he said, Hinata. Wanting peace is not a sign of weakness. I think it's an admirable trait of yours, because you care. People like him that do not know how to care has no right talking about life like some philosopher, because from what I can see of him, he's three-fourths dead already."

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"How does one live without a heart, Hinata?" he asked, smiling. "So you are luckier than him. You have a heart, and so much love to give to everyone…to your friends, to the animals, to your work…"

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered softly as more tears cascaded down her cheeks. This was the first time that anyone ever spoke to her this way. Only him. Only the boy she secretly admires, of all people.

He sweatdropped. "A-Ah, stop crying, Hinata! Please, please, PLEASE!" He pinched his cheeks and made the funniest face he could. "There? Oh, you're not laughing!" He tried to cross his eyes and roll them at different directions. "Look! Look at me, Hinata!"

Her mouth dropped open, and soon she was giggling softly as Naruto made more faces, all scarier and more otherworldly than the last.

The blond grinned when at last, the rosy blush was back on her cheeks again. "Remember, Hinata. If someone makes you cry again, call me. As long as I'm around, your tear ducts must remain in drought. Is that clear?"

"N-Naruto-kun…?" She shook her head, smilingly. "Y-You are…so kind. I-I don't know what to say…and what I did to deserve this kindness…"

He grinned at her affectionately. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted to tell her than how he appreciated her friendship back when he was still in his frog form. How she was there when no one would pay attention to a mere animal.

But not now. Not yet.

"Just smile. Always smile." He gave her a peace sign, and she nodded happily.

.

.

.

"Stupid girl…" muttered Hyuuga Neji as he grumpily made his way back to the Hyuuga wing. When he heard her pacifist' statement, it was all he could do not to attack her and strangle her.

How could she talk about peace and harmony as the right way of living when all her life, she was taken care of by the clan like a princess?

She didn't know anything, thus she had no right to speak that way.

Did she know of hatred, anger, and discrimination?

The clan princess was showered with praises, reverence, and adoration.

What did she know about abuses and maltreatment and unfairness?

She was a princess.

Innocent and untarnished by suffering.

What did she know?

And what right did she have to affect him this way?

He was about to head to his room when some unexplainable force pulled him towards the magic laboratory. Careful not to make any sound, he sauntered towards the lab. The first thing he noticed was the smoke of dust and the destroyed door. He leaned against the wall and peeked inside, interested to see what the witch was up to now.

His eyes widened when he saw her standing in front of Rock Lee, her backside facing him. Lee, on the other hand, was looking up at her as if in a trance.

She was shaking her wand and a bottle of potion on her other hand. "You will fall in love with me. You will think of no other but me. You will want me, desire me, and need me! And when I snap my finger and pour this on you, you will do everything I commanded you.

"Shit!" he cursed. The witch was charming Rock Lee with her magic! And worse, Lee was starting to smile in amazement!

His grip on the door knob tightened.

.

.

.

Lee and Tenten, who were oblivious of the furious eyes watching them, smiled as the liquid poured over the piece of hair from Hyuuga Neji.

"Good thing I decided to visit his bedroom. I took some samples from his hairbrush," said the mage, grinning wickedly.

"What were you doing in his bedroom anyway?" he wanted to know.

She stuck her tongue out at him, refusing to answer him anymore.

When the ritual was finished, she kept the hair in her pocket while Lee got up, stretching. He then noticed the dust on her hair. "Tenten, don't move." He cupped her face and started to dust her bangs.

"Oh man," she muttered. "I hope shampoo will do away with the smell of my hair! It smells of potions!'

"Come closer. I can't reach that part of your head," he said. She did as told.

.

.

.

Neji's fists clenched. No, the two were going to kiss.

Wrath flashed in his eyes. And before he could stop himself, he entered the room and marched towards the girl. "Tenten!!!"

.

.

.

She flinched when she heard someone call her name. Before she could react, someone roughly grabbed her arm.

"Neji!" She was shocked by his sudden appearance. The first thing that entered her mind was the love potion. Did he see the charm spell she cast on his hair?

"Hey Neji! What are you doing—" Lee halted when Neji's fist aimed for his face but stopped inches away from his face.

"The witch and I will just have a little talk." With that, he pulled the mage along with him.

"Lee!!!" she yelled in despair.

Rock Lee's first instinct was to come after them, but he remembered the look on the earl's face. He could recognize that look. It was the same thing he wears whenever he sees the Lady Haruno flirt lightly with the crown prince.

Jealousy.

And he knew that was a start for the 'truce' he was hoping for the two.

And maybe something more.

So he stood his ground and decided to just clean up the laboratory. At least he could give something for his onee-san to appreciate later.

.

.

.

"Be careful," said Kurenai to the Lady Haruno as she and Hinata boarded the carriage. "The prince gave strict orders that you return at the time that was given. Do not linger in the Mist territory after the dark. And if they start acting strangely, report it to one of your guards. They know what to do."

With all the things the female ninja said, only one stuck in her mind. "The prince?"

"I'm sorry. I had to tell Lord Uchiha about your trip. He forbade you, but in the end, Anko-san explained that it would do us good to preserve the diplomacy between the Leaf and the Mist. It will not do us good if we let the rumors affect our ties. But of course, we still undertook precautionary measures…"

"Lady Haruno."

The two females stopped and turned to the speaker. The crown prince Uchiha Sasuke himself was standing by the courage, a grave look on his face.

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" he directed his statement to the people around him and the court lady. "I have matters and rules to discuss with Lady Haruno."

Immediately, the horsemen, guards, Kurenai, and Hinata left the place, leaving the two alone.

"Y-You have something in mind, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, stammering.

"Where does the killer confidence of Lady Haruno Sakura go when there are no people around?" he asked mockingly.

She groaned, cheeks warm. "I'm going to be late for the party."

"Listen, Lady Haruno. Stick to the itinerary planned for you and the convoy. Do not do anything stupid. Do not leave your guards. Always have Hinata around you." His frown deepened. "Don't do anything that will make me…my kingdom worry. Do you understand?"

"I'm not a first-grader, Lord Sasuke." She couldn't suppress the smile on her face though. He was concerned about her after all!

"Wipe that silly smile off your face, Lady Haruno," he said warningly.

"Huh? Is it against the monarchy constitution to smile?" As if vexing him, her smile widened more.

"Silence! If not for my respect to the Hidden Leaf Starlets and Anko-san, I will not let you do such frivolous activity!" he snapped.

"Hai, hai." She waved her hand dismissively. "Anything more, Your Highness?"

He looked at her for a moment, and then sighed audibly. "Come home safe." With that, he turned his back on her and walked back to the palace entrance, where the people were looking at him expectantly.

"What are you looking at?" he barked. He didn't wait for the answer though; he made his way back to the castle.

Sakura, on the other hand, pumped her fists in the air. "Yes!!! He loves me! I knew it! He loves me, he loves me, HE LOVES ME!!!" she hugged herself. Of course, he didn't know that yet, but she would just have to make him understand that soon.

……………..

 to be continued


	12. Neji's Three Rules

"We will now begin your training, Naruto," said Hatake Kakashi as he and the blond lad stood inside the training room used exclusively by the Starlets alone. "By the end of our exercise, I expect that your chakra control would be more precise, your mind and body's agility improved, and most importantly, you would be able to find your own 'ten' or heaven, since your 'chi' or earth is already there."

"Ten? Chi?" The boy looked dumbfounded.

"'Ten' represents the mind of the warrior. If a person has 'ten' already, he must run towards the field and search for 'chi', or physical strength. On the other hand, a person with 'chi' already, like you, must look for 'ten' and secure knowledge that would be able to help him in analyzing situations and events that would be relevant to his life as a shinobi." Kakashi scratched his head. "Don't tell me Iruka didn't teach you the decree that all genin should obey?"

"Well, basically, he told me to keep my ass out of unnecessary trouble."

"Um…that's a good summary of the general rule any warrior should follow."

………………………..

Chapter Eleven

This chapter is dedicated to Jiri again (Get well soon too! [goes into Gai mode] Don't worry—no cough will crush our blazing fighting spirits! We shall not be defeated by a bunch of viruses! Life is good, life is great, life is a four-letter-word so don't spell it five. There is more to life than cough, cold, and flu. They are but temporary obstacles to the achievement of the best life—the nirvana that the Buddhists sought for. Child, everything will be fine. Just keep your chin up, face tomorrow proudly, and drink the medicine.)

Corrections on the last chapter:

1. Sakura will go to Mist kingdom, not Sound.

2. Sasuke was standing by the c-a-r-r-I-a-g-e, not courage. Yes, my typing skills proved yet again how exceptional they are.

Shortcuts:

Hikariko: yes, Neji and Hinata are cousins here. I don't really support incest save for Hao and Yoh…joke!

RSMB: Opo, pinoy po ako Wag po kau mabahala dhil nde ko po itotodo ang romansa (ala na bang ibang salita para dun na nde doble ang kahulugan? ;;) ng sasusaku. Alam ko pong ala ng kiliti kung ang pag-iibigan nila ay mala-Miaka at Tamahome. Maligayang araw ng kalayaan nga pla, kababayan!

If you guys want to ask me something, may it be related to the fic, me, or just about anything you are curious about, as long as it's answerable within the bounds of my capability, I will reply through the A/Ns

………………………… 

"Our first exercise…" Kakashi held out his comic book. "Take this from me."

Naruto gaped at the cover of the book. "I'm not interested in reading those sort of things. Thanks anyway."

The Starlet grinned. "No, you have to take this from me. If you accomplish that, you have the rest of the day off."

"Oh, I get it," said the boy, nodding slowly. "Alright, so we can cut this session short." His hand moved quickly to swipe the novel, but to his shock, his fingers managed to touch only air. The next thing he knew, the book was on the other hand of the man. He quickly stepped back and reached for it, but again, Kakashi was able to cleanly hold it out of reach.

"This guy moves faster than my eye…" Naruto smirked. "…but let's see how he does with more than one pair of eyes." He pressed his hands together. "Kage Bunshin Technique!"

Kakashi smiled at him expectantly as the Naruto_s_ made their move towards him.

.

.

.

"Welcome to the Mist Kingdom," greeted the Mist soldiers politely as Lady Sakura and her party stepped down from the coach. She flipped her long pink hair behind her shoulders and smiled cordially at them. She then turned her attention to the Lord Zabusa who was standing by the soldiers, holding a bouquet of flowers. He handed it to her politely and bent down to kiss her hand. "I am grateful that the beautiful Lady Haruno Sakura has found time to grace the occasion with her presence."

She nodded. "The Hidden Leaf kingdom is always ready to cooperate with the Mist kingdom, especially with the advancement of quality ninja training even at young age." She turned her gaze to the newly built Ninja Academy. "Is the edifice being used already?"

"Not yet. We are still in the process of gathering the children who would enroll under us." He led the way into the building. "Nevertheless, we are eager to show our neighboring kingdoms the kind of erudition we give to our young warriors."

"The Uchiha court sends this small token of congratulations, Lord Zabusa." Sakura turned to her maid, and Hinata took out the sapphire-cut scroll statuette enclosed in a frosted glass casing. "This was created by our best jewelsmith, and the kingdom hopes you would like our gift."

"It is very lovely. Thank you, Lady Haruno." The court lord took the figurine and handed it to the soldiers behind him. After instructing where the sculpture would be placed, the man turned to her again. "It's getting chilly once more. Please come in, Lady Haruno. Excuse me for forgetting my manners earlier."

Sakura nodded and followed him into the Ninja Academy building.

.

.

.

Kakashi easily evaded the attacks of the Naruto clones, to the boy's surprise. He quickly made a u-turn and dashed back to him. Kakashi smiled and prepared to avoid his tackles again, but it wasn't what was on the boy's mind.

"Gyaaaah!" The Naruto_s_ dove towards him, securing  every part of his body with their tight hold. Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of him, grinning. He aimed a strong punch on the teacher's face. "Take thisss!!"

"Ugh!" Blood spilled into the air.

.

.

.

"Neji, what the hell is your problem?!" snapped Tenten as soon as he stopped dragging her. She fixed her hold on her cane and tested her knees. Wobbly, but Kabuto did say not to force her legs too much yet. It was barely the third day since her sprain.

"I can never imagine how you could stoop THAT low, witch," he hissed. If looks could kill, she was sure she was already lying on the floor, mouth frothing. She silently wondered what she did now to earn this much ire from the Hyuuga earl.

"What? What exactly did I do to stoop THAT low?" she asked, mimicking his voice intonation.

"Hmp. Don't bother to feign innocence, witch. You are anything but that." His grip on her shoulder tightened, and even if he was starting to hurt her already, she didn't speak out loud. No boy could ever make her admit pain and weakness, especially someone who detested those things like so.

"It's not innocence, Neji. It's cluelessness. You see, I still couldn't think of any reason why you would suddenly abduct me and then spit curses at me when you won't even explain why you are doing this," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't think hard enough, witch." His face lowered towards her, breathing in sharp intakes. She knew he spelled danger, but her stupid, stupid heart couldn't keep still. She was strangely excited by his nearness, despite the mockery in his voice and the hurting grasp he had on her arm. "Listen, witch. I do not know why you keep on chasing someone like Rock Lee whose heart is yearning for someone else, but let me tell you that I do not intend to sit around and watch you do that."

"Do what?" she asked, exasperated. "And what has Lee got to do in this situation?"

His jaw tightened. Normally, he lived by three rules.

Never entertain emotions.

Never involve emotions.

Never feel emotions.

He threw Rule Number One out of the window just because of his uncontrollable urge to strangle Lee and her because of what he saw in the laboratory. He was angry, and it wasn't good. What happened was not enough reason to feel resentment. It was not half as significant as his hatred towards the Hyuuga Main family.

Rule Number Two followed when he ended up expressing the disgust he felt at the girl in a silly confrontation. How in the world that he, Hyuuga Neji, who watched in triumphant silence as the Decree of Kin Unification was passed; who used pure cold verbal tactics in court debates, and who executed his duties with glacial detachment, got himself into this kind of ridiculous situation—having to drag an injured woman with him just to yell at her face—was beyond his comprehension.

And now that his face was just inches away from hers, his wit rapidly depleting as his primal Adam instincts started to take over, he could sense the nagging feeling that Rule Number Three was in danger.

How did it happen so quickly, and to a girl he would see everyday and argue with?

Threatened. Because he was threatened. Because she was starting to move.

"Well, why won't you talk?" asked Tenten, eyes flashing in annoyance.

"Because I don't want to." His mouth twitched. "I want to do something else with your mouth, witch."

She gulped, and her eyes widened. Apparently, she was stunned by what he said.

"N-No," she hissed. "I refuse to submit to your cold-bloodedness, Hyuuga Neji. Once is enough!"

"I think I should decide that." He was starting to feel entertained by the fire in her eyes. How she delivered her carefully planned speeches in court debates pale ever so wholly with the stubborn blaze in her almond-shaped eyes. "He can never excite you this way, my little witch," he murmured. "He could never kiss you the way I could."

She felt all her blood rush to her face. She hated his arrogance—she hated him! "And I should be the one to decide on that, Earl Hyuuga Neji!" she snapped.

Silence.

"Is that so?" His gaze scorched the very depths of her own orbs before he roughly pulled her and kissed her punishingly, intent on hurting her the way she hurt his ego.

When he became the Earl of the Hyuuga Court, he had promised himself invincibility. His memories in the branch family had helped him toughen his belief in himself and his granite-like character.

And not someone like his childhood rival could change that.

Even if…

He abruptly pulled away, smiling coldly. "How's that for a comparison, witch?"

But he felt his lung stop breathing.

The mage was touching her lower lip tremblingly, a small trace of blood on her fingertip. She was breathing audibly as if forcing herself not to sob, but her shaking eyes said it all.

He hurt her.

Was he happy now?

She untangled herself from his arms, and he made no move to stop her. He too, suddenly felt exhausted.

"You are a grade-A asshole, Hyuuga Neji." She looked at him with eyes crinkled in fury for a moment before she limped away, holding on to her cane for support.

.

.

.

Naruto grimaced when he saw his clone's bleeding nose.

"Oi, Naruto, what are you aiming at?" Kakashi was standing beside him, grinning affably.

"Gaaah!!!" He quickly rotated one hundred eight degrees to the left and kicked him, but the man swiftly avoided his lunge.

"Sir Kakashi, stay still!!!" yelled the blond boy.

"It's not something to say to your opponent, Naruto." Kakashi grinned at him.

"I'll get that book, Sir Kakashi! Even if it's the last thing I do—oof!" He knocked another of his clones down.

.

.

.

Sakura fought the urge to yawn as the speakers of the Mist court took their turns making the diplomatic speeches on the ties between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Mist. Really, she had not much interest on the age-old co-existence of the two kingdoms since she had already studied this in Kurenai-sensei's class ever since she was six.

But she had to look interested and socially aware, out of respect and etiquette.

Ah heck, why did she have to take the invite seriously anyway?

Because she was bored. She wanted to get away from the court and the people she everyday meets but do not really know at all.

And she wanted to rebel against her conservative father who thinks his daughter would serve her purpose best as a throne decoration.

She tightened her fists into a ball. _I promise…I'll show Father that I am more than just a court lady. And Sasuke-kun too. I will help in lessening the tension in the kingdoms. _

She heard the court lords and ladies applaud, so she quickly clapped along, determined to be the perfect ambassador of goodwill for Hidden Leaf.

.

.

.

Aburame Shino straightened when he heard the footsteps behind him. He dropped his weedcutter and turned his attention to gathering the mass of wild plants into his drum.

"You're not yet finished with the chore?" At first glance, the question may seem so innocently pertaining to his gardening job. But Shino knew better. After all, he was talking to one of the most formidable spies in the underground of the ten kingdoms.

"The mist." It was enough for him to get across the message to the man standing beside him.

"What is the lily flower doing there without protection?" The man crossed his arms. "And you were supposed to be the gardener."

Shino's frown deepened. "You are not ordering me now, are you?"

"No, I was stating facts." The man knelt down beside him, shaking his head. "Remember our bargain. The Court of Aburame awaits when the Hidden Leaf kingdom collapses," he whispered into his ear, audible enough only for him and his insects to hear.

The man was long gone, but the gardener was still staring off at space, particularly on the lily flowers that floated aimlessly on the pond.

Water Lily. The flower that symbolized the purity of the heart.

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

"So as Father's political strategist, you should be able to come up with sure-fire ways for the prince to notice me."

Shikamaru banged his head on the table top where the picture frame of him, Choji, and Ino sat. They were all wearing their winter clothes—Choji was holding a mug of hot chocolate, his other hand aiming for the rice cake Ino was holding. The girl, on the other hand, was beaming cutely at the camera, a peace sign on her cake-holding hand and her other arm draped around his shoulder. He, on the other hand, was yawning—he just woke up from sleep when Ino burst into the butlers' room and asked for a winter snapshot.

His eyes focused on the grinning Ino, and he groaned for the nth time. "It's my fault anyway. Why did I fall for a blind, dense girl?"

_"All I know is the chance to finally seize the elusive heart of the Prince Sasuke has finally come!"  _

He wearily looked up and gazed at the picture of the girl of his dreams and nightmares, and waking hours and everything in between. The girl who meant everything to him.

As if suffering in silence was not enough. Why did he have to be the one to be tasked to push her into the arms of someone else?

He traced the face of the girl idly with his finger, sighing. "Look my way, even just a glance. Then I'll be happy." He was no prince, he was not as drop-dead handsome as him, but he loved her. Wasn't that enough?

"Why are you settling for that when the real thing is downstairs?"

Shika nearly fell down from his chair. Choji was looking down at him curiously.

"I-It's not what you think," he said, cursing himself for his stutters.

"Well, either it's Lady Ino that you're caressing, or it's me." Akimichi snickered. "Don't tell me you have a deep, dark secret about your identity that you haven't revealed yet, eh? We share the same room…"

"That's what happens when you eat too much. The cholesterol floods your brain," he said sourly.

Choji suddenly looked very self-conscious. "I'm trying to not eat too much nowadays…"  
Right. You used to eat twelve pancakes. Now you eat eleven and a half," said the shadow master, rolling his eyes.

"Which reminds me. Lady Ino sent me here to tell you that if you want to eat brownies that her mother made, you can go down."

"No thanks." He raised his quill. "I'm brainstorming. I need plans on bringing Ino and the prince together. No time for snacks."

"That's horrible!" Choji patted his shoulders. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Shika grunted. "Look, it's not about her, ok?"

"Never said it was. I feel sorry for you because you lost time for food." His assistant smiled wickedly. "But then again, you gave me another reason to feel sorry for you. Self-denial is self-destruction."

For the life of him, the political strategist suddenly found his mind vacant for a retort! In the end, he just decided to ignore his food-loving friend.

He felt him leave the room, but as soon as the door closed, it opened again. Ino came in, hands behind her back. "Shikamaru, I can't believe that you are too lazy to move even for food!" she admonished, sitting on his bed.

"I'm working," he explained. "I still have an assignment, remember?"

"Oh come on, it's still weeks before winter ends. Lighten up!"

Shikamaru turned to her, eyebrow cocked. "So what can I do for you? To whom do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Don't get all sarcastic with me, Nara Shikamaru. You know I hate that." She got up and revealed what she was hiding behind her back. "Tsaraaan!"

"Chrysanthemum?"  He looked surprised. "What's this for?"

"These are feverfews, Shika." She pointed to the white rays of the flowers.  "They used to make this into medicinal teas, you know."

"Yes, but…" He scratched his cheek. "Why did you give me this? I'm not sick."

"These flowers mean that you are a wonderful friend, silly." She grinned. "And since these are white, it means I'm telling the truth."

His heart skipped a beat. "B-But why…what's the occasion? T-This is not for my funeral or something, right? Because I'm sure as hell that it's not my birthday today… Ino, I know I may not be the ideal butler and I often tease you and annoy you but--"

"What?" Ino rolled her eyes, wondering why the topic shifted to funerals and birthdays.  "Occasions? Oh silly Shika!" she laughed and placed the flowers on his hands. "I care for my butler…no, my best guy friend deeply, and I am sure he cares for me too because if not, he won't bother to overcome his character laziness just to do work. We care for each other, so is that not a reason to celebrate?"

He thought he heard the angels singing in his ears, especially when she clasped his hand and made it hold the flowers.

"I can never thank you enough, Shika. But I am doing my best!" She waved before leaving the room, leaving him in a daze, still clutching the flowers.

.

.

.

The sun had finally set down. Kakashi was starting to wonder what time he could finally sit down—he had been avoiding the boy's attacks for the whole day already.

He eyed the lad discreetly, fascinated. _Such endurance…and fighting spirit too. I can already see what kind of devastating opponent he may be. He can make the walls collapse by his mere grit._

Naruto, on the other hand, was exhaling audibly already. Fatigue was threatening to seize his consciousness, but he was determined to not back down from his promise—that he would get the book no matter what.

I can't keep attacking him blindly. I need a gameplan… 

His eyes then lit up.

.

.

.

"Thank you for coming to the Mist Kingdom." Lord Zabusa said before she boarded the carriage. "I am aware that there are rumors circulating around, but I'm glad that your kingdom is sensible enough not to pay attention to them."

"Of course, Lord Zabusa. Our hundred years pact of peace would be put to shame if we let silly trivial buzzes ruin our friendship." Sakura gave them a final wave before the carriages of the Hidden Leaf strutted off.

.

.

.

Zabusa smiled malevolently as the Leaf party left the gates of the Mist kingdom. "Alert Haku's men. The plan is now about to commence," he ordered the head of the guards.

"Yes, Sir!"

.

.

.

"Are they here yet?" asked Sasuke, his eyes on the indigo atmosphere giving way to the dark night skies.

Kurenai and Asuma shook their heads.

He clenched his fists. "If she doesn't arrive in half an hour, send a party to fetch her."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Damn it, Sakura. Where are you? 

.

.

_._

Kakashi watched, amused when he saw that the boy still had the energy to perform Ninjutsu. "I wonder…."

Suddenly, smoke filled the area. His eyes alertedly roved the grounds, but the smoke cleared already.

"Sir Kakashi!!!" Voices called in chorus.

He blinked. _Kage Bunshin again? But he knows that it won't work on me—_

Then he halted.

Multiple Maito Gai clones were surrounding him, and at the same time, they launched on an earth-shaking gleaming grin.

And before he could react, a Gai had appeared behind him and grabbed the book.

"What the—" Kakashi realized that the book was already on the boy's hand. Naruto was perspiring heavily, and he had collapsed on the ground, a victorious grin on his face.

He felt himself smile back. It wasn't the technique that fooled him—his _sharingan_ was there for a purpose—but the never-say-die spirit of the blond boy. He would never have expected that he still had the chakra to copy off clones, let alone make an attack from behind.

This boy is definitely going places… 

……………

to be continued

…………………

post-speak:

this chapter is supposed to contain the omake—a Snow White play that I promised you guys. However, I had to write this chapter before I forget what I want to do with the plot ;; The omake will appear one of these days anyway.

Sneak preview:

"I see. So no one wants to be the antagonist in the story." Hatake Kakashi, the scriptwriter for the play, scratched his forehead. "Well, what kind of a story would it be when there's no villain?"

Silence. The kids looked at each other as if hoping one brave soul would volunteer to be the wicked stepmother who hates Snow White.

"I'm going to be the princess!" said Ino loudly.

Sakura looked down, biting her lip. Deep inside, she was hoping to be the princess too.

"Alright, let's put it this way. Whoever becomes the antagonist in the story will get the highest grade in Math for Kurenai-sensei's class."

All hands shot up in unison. All except for Tenten and Neji, who were exceptional students in that subject. And Sasuke who was busy looking outside the window, eyes on a certain tree in the nearby courtyard.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.


	13. Spider Trap

"Yo, Kiba!" Naruto waved at the dog-lover cheerfully as he made his way to the stable where the latter often hangs out.

Inuzuka Kiba looked at the blond boy distrustingly, but decided not to make a comment anymore. He continued to feed Akamaru quietly.

"Er…did I miss something?" Naruto frowned. "Do you have a sore throat or something, that's why you can't make any remarks or anything?"

"Hinata's not here yet," said the cynophile at last. "And it's unlike of her to be out at this time of the night."

"Oh…that." The blond boy sat down by the hay—his favorite place in the stable—and propped his arms at the back of his head to serve as a pillow. "She went with Lady Sakura to the Mist Kingdom."

"She did?" Now Kiba looked a little relieved, but only a little. "I hope she gets home already. She shouldn't be out traveling for so long, even if she's with the Lady Haruno."

"What do you mean?" The orange-clad boy looked at the male curiously, forgetting to mention what Hinata requested of the two of them just this afternoon.

But the dog boy's mouth already clamped shut. It was the end of the conversation.

…………………………………..

Chapter Twelve

This chapter is dedicated to mariel4000 because her reviews say that my fic makes her happy (okaaaay, speechlessly happy with all the _Yay_s she writes!), and that is my number one goal in writing this AU and updating it in a semi-everyday mode despite the other ongoing fics I have. A close second goal is to make you guys fall in love. [nods] I certainly hope that I'm making progress with Goal Number Two.

…………………………………

Hinata's hands found their way to her heart as she looked at her lap quietly. _No…not now, please…_

"Hinata?" Sakura looked at her concernedly. "Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Lady Sakura. I-It's just too cold, I-I guess." She forced a smile on her face. "As soon as we reach the palace, I will be alright."

"Yes, it must be the chill," said the court lady sympathetically. "Don't worry, Hinata. In a matter of minutes, we will be crossing the boundary of Mist and Leaf. We'll soon be in the palace."

"H-Hai." She looked back at her lap, trying to ignore the cold sweat her body was breaking out once more.

_A weakling for a successor of Byakugan?_

_I only have one daughter, and that is Hyuuga Hanabi!_

_Life is survival. To survive you must be strong. To be strong you must not be weak._

Her heart tightened, and it was all she could do not to gasp audibly in pain.

"Hinata?" Now Sakura looked really worried as she shook her maid gently, "Hinata, what's happening to you? Hinata?!"

The maid wasn't able to reply anymore because the carriage suddenly halted, nearly throwing both of them to the floor. Sakura angrily knocked on the wood separating them from the driver. "Hey, watch where you are going!"

When he didn't reply, she opened the door and marched towards the horses. "Hey—" She froze. The driver was lying on the horse, bathing in his own pool of blood.

"Lady Sakura, go back into the carriage!" yelled the Hidden Leaf ninjas that surrounded the convoy. "It's an ambush!"

Her heart stopped beating.

.

.

.

"The Mist had acted even before we even got to start our own plans." The spy said quietly, his trained eyes knowing exactly where the other soul lingered in this almost impossible darkness of the cave.

"The Hyuuga princess?" asked the man in a raspy voice.

"I sent the gardener after her."

"And my beloved Uchiha boy?"

"He is in the castle. I have heard that he is organizing a party to check on the Lady Haruno."

"I crave for his spirit." The man licked his lips excitedly. "With the power of the Byakugan and his own strength…his beautiful strength…"

"When will you put your leash on him?" asked the spy, leaning against the wall.

"He is not like his brother. He will come to me. All I should do is bid my time." Delicious cackle filled the eerie obscurity of the cavern. "I have waited so long, Hidden Leaf. So very long…but victory should be sweeter this way."

.

.

.

Sakura hurried back into the coach, frightened as she heard the sound of shuriken and ninja summons reverberating in the forest. She could hear cries of agony and pain, some familiar to her ears as those of the soldiers who greeted her everyday in the palace hallways.

She placed her trembling hands on her ears, wishing the sounds would go away.

_They're all dying…they're all dying to protect me!_

She screamed when she saw blood spill on the clear window of the coach.

.

.

.

"Shit!!!" Sasuke dropped the wine glass he was holding, making Kakashi look his way.

"You need to relax, Sasuke," said the Starlet. "You're going to give the laundrywoman a nightmare with the stain you gave in your carpet."

"Silence!" he yelled. He was tensed; it had been an hour past the schedule that Sakura promised to keep. He was starting to get really worried now.

"The search party left half an hour ago," said the white-haired male soothingly.

His rationale agreed with the Starlet, but his instinct…

This was the same instinct that operated when he sensed that something happened to his Father King and Mother Queen. While everyone else were enjoying his ninth birthday, he couldn't be still. His parents were nowhere to be seen. His feet were itching to run and find them.

When he found the chance to slip away from the celebration, he ran all the way to the royal bedroom chambers.

_"Father! Mother!" He sighed, relieved when he saw the two lying down together in the bed. "Ah, you couldn't stay up long enough for my party eh?" He crossed towards them and was about to place the blanket that dropped down the floor back on them when he noticed something dripping._

_His eyes widened. Blood!_

_He traced the source of the crimson liquid with his gaze and nearly collapsed when he saw that it was coming from his parents' bodies._

_"F-Father?" He tried to gently shove the king, but it only rolled towards him. He stepped back in fear as the body dropped down the floor with a dull thud._

_His chest constricted when the moonlight finally revealed the mutilated body of his father. His eyes went to his mother frantically. "Mother!!!" He ran towards his beloved woman, but when he touched her and felt her coldness, he knew he was too late._

_"Who…did this…" he whispered, slowly growing numb with fear and disbelief. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be true. His parents were with him this morning, laughing as he narrated to them what Young Lady Haruno Sakura did in the dance floor. His mother's wrinkles stretching into a lovely tender smile. His father's eyes twinkling in pride._

_They were both so alive. They couldn't just be dead._

_"Mother, wake up…Mother, please…" His chest tightened, but tears couldn't flow from his eyes. He was still wishing with all his might that this was all just a bad dream, a very bad dream. _

_"They're dead, Sasuke."_

_He slowly turned around and found himself gazing at the older version of himself, his scarlet eyes glowing in the darkness. There was a frightening emptiness in his eyes, as if he knew what happened and he wasn't even affected._

_"You…killed them…" he whispered, and then reached for his pocket knife and shuriken._

_"Yes." It was so simple a word, and yet it turned all of himself cold. No regrets, no fear, no emotions. He merely stated a fact._

_Even if the man had already left, he was still standing before the open window, allowing the billowing curtains to hit his young face. He barely noticed the people that arrived in his parents' bedroom, shocked to see the bodies of the royal couple strewn on the bloody bed, and the young prince standing by the window as if he lost touch with reality, his trembling small hands stained with blood clutching his shuriken._

_What happened to the King, Prince Sasuke?_

_Who did this?_

_When?_

_How?_

_Why?_

_He gave no answer. He need not answer. It was written on their faces._

_They were pointing at him as the murderer._

_He didn't care. It was better this way, than for them to know that he was able to see the real killer face to face and he wasn't able to do anything._

_It was only he who should understand the small seed of revenge planted in his heart. No one would understand. No one._

"Sasuke."

He turned to Kakashi, snapping out of his daze. "What is it?" he asked curtly.

"If you are really upset by this, why don't you go after her?" asked the Starlet.

"I'm not upset."

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt."

"Kakashi, you are starting to get irritating."

The Starlet mascot grinned and changed into a Sasuke clone. He grinned some more, making the prince freak out. So that was how he would look like if he would smile goofily. It was downright grotesque.  "I'll miss my body, but this would have to do," said the prince replica.

"I don't remember giving you permission to copy me, Kakashi," he said, forehead creased. "I believe this is called Contempt of the Royal Court, as the monarchy by-laws state clearly."

"That's gratitude for you," sighed the Starlet. "Come on, you want to see if the ambassador made it safely, right? It is the Hidden Leaf Kingdom's honor that is at stake here, remember?"

"Do what you want." Sasuke left the throne room as the clone smilingly sat down the king's throne, doing the Indian seat.

.

.

.

A knock on the window made both Hinata and Sakura look up. A man with a white mask was tapping his knuckles gently on the carriage window.

"S-Should I…open this, Lady Sakura?" asked the maid, turning to her.

The Haruno cherry blossom paused, and then nodded.

The door opened, and the two were met by the foggy, chilly mist the kingdom was well known for.

"Good evening, Lady Haruno," greeted the man warmly, nodding politely at the maid too.

"You've killed all my men, haven't you?" she asked, masking her growing fear with coolness. If Uchiha Sasuke would meet this kind of situation, she knew that the last thing he would do was to panic.

"Yes, I'm afraid. They didn't cooperate when I asked them to hand you over to us." He turned briefly to the mass of lifeless bodies outside, and then back at them. "I lost most of my men too, but the forest being our second home became an advantage. Your fighters were well-trained, but their unfamiliarity to the battlefield proved to be fatal."

"What is it that you want from me?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her gaze was unwavering at the mask—she knew she would break down if she would notice the bodies.

"We need an important hostage, that's all." The man shrugged. "We need allies to conquer the small, insignificant kingdoms and widen our territory."

Her eyes fell on the seal embossed on her bandanna. "You are connected with the Mist. The invitation was a trap, wasn't it?"

"It took you long enough to understand, Lady Haruno, but better late than never, like they say." He offered his hand. "Maybe we should go now, Lady Haruno. It's still a long trip to the headquarters."

"Are you connected to Lord Zabusa?" she asked, eyeing the hand he was presenting her. "Are you a part of his orchestrated plans?"

"No," he said after a while. "But he is my entirety."

.

.

.

Naruto suddenly woke up, even though he felt there was no reason to do so. His eyes went to Kiba, who had fallen asleep seated by the stable door as if waiting for Hinata. Akamaru was resting inside his shirt, peacefully asleep too.

Hinata! He suddenly looked around, checking if she was already here. He rushed out of the stable and headed for her room. He didn't bother to knock because the door swung open freely at his first attempt.

 No one was in bed. It was still perfectly made up as if it hadn't been slept on at all.

"This is bad," he muttered.

The next thing he knew, he was sprinting out of the castle, determined to reach the Mist territory. "Northeast of the map," he remembered in his mind. Iruka had told him countless times that he needed to memorize the locations of the kingdoms because it would someday prove very handy to him. If he only knew that something in this nature would happen then he should have listened to his sensei more.

At last, he arrived in the gates. He then noticed the gate guard arguing with a hooded boy.

"You can't leave the kingdom without the permission of Anko-sama!" yelled the palace guard.

"I do not need permissions! Open that damn door now!" snapped the boy.

Naruto sauntered towards them. "Yo, Sasuke!"

The two froze.

"Why are you dressed like Little Red Riding Hood?" the boy asked. "Anyway, I'm in a hurry now so—"

The boy took off his hood, irritated. His raven hair freed itself from the shroud. "You know, your stupidity never fails to astound me every time."

"Lord Sasuke!" The palace guard's face paled.

"Look, I don't know why you have to play dress-up, but I'm in a hurry now," said the blond boy. "Bro, open the door."

"I disguised myself to slip out of the castle, naturally," hissed Sasuke. "It's not dress-up!"

"Whatever." Naruto's gaze went to the palace guard. "Bro, open the gates now. I have to check on my friend."

The gate watch looked at the prince uncertainly.

"Do what he says. This is a matter of kingdom emergency," said the prince.

At last, the guard nodded. He pushed open the heavy wooden door, making the two slip into the opening.

"Remember, no one must know that the prince left the throne, do you understand?" asked Sasuke hurriedly to the guard. The latter saluted. It was all that he needed to see. He motioned Naruto to follow him into the Mist territory.

.

.

.

"Your Highness?" Asuma peeked into the throne room, and then sweatdropped.

The Prince Uchiha Sasuke was seated on the throne in an Indian seat, sipping on a tall glass of grape juice and blissfully reading Come Come Paradise Vol. 8.

The Starlet went back to the hallway, face dark. At that moment, Gai and Kurenai were walking in the hallway. They saw the strange facial expression of their fellow Starlet, and it was enough to stir their curiosity.

"What happened, Asuma?" asked Yuuhi Kurenai somewhat worriedly.

He shook his head and used his thumb to gesture to the throne room. The two blinked, and then looked at each other. Carefully, the two peeked into the throne room.

A second later, the two looked back at Asuma, wearing the exact dark look on their faces.

"Kakashi," the three chorused, groaning.

.

.

.

Hinata suddenly stepped in front of Sakura, face grim with determination to protect her mistress.

"Ah, the Hyuuga Princess." The man chuckled. "Lord Zabusa will want to meet you too. You will make a nice barter material with the Sound kingdom."

"What are you talking about?" asked Sakura, mystified. Her eyes went to Hinata, who was still standing in front of her, hands poised in Ninjutsu initial hand position.

"If the princess didn't tell you, then it's not my right to tell either." The man brought out three pieces of needles.

"Lady Sakura, run to the boundary of the Mist kingdom. Foot soldiers from Leaf will be there patrolling," she instructed, not taking her eyes off the needles. "It was a contingency plan."

"Hinata—"

"Byakugan!"

The man paused momentarily, and then chuckled. "So you really are the successor of that advanced bloodline. Let's see how well that performs."

"Lady Sakura, do as I say. Please go!" Hinata turned to her beggingly. "Get help, please!"

Sakura slowly nodded, and then ran off.

The man acted quickly and threw his needles, but the maid quickly stepped to cover the running lady. She was able to catch the two needles, but  she saw that she wouldn't be able to catch the third one in time before it hits her mistress.

No time to hesitate! With all her energy, she dashed towards Sakura and used her arm to shield the cherry blossom from the poisoned needle.

The man laughed. "Very brave of you, princess. However, that needle is poisoned, and it is capable of taking your life in a matter of minutes."

"Hinata!" Sakura was about to go to her when Hinata shook her head. "Go, Lady Sakura. I will cover you," she instructed, breathing audibly.

"I can't leave you…" Sakura whispered.

"Lord Sasuke entrusted your safety to us," she said in a subdued voice, as soft as her gray eyes. "This is my responsibility."

The long-haired male took out his needles again.

.

.

.

Aburame Shino looked at the fallen bodies of the Mist soldiers he killed. He was following the convoy closely when the fog suddenly appeared and an assault against the Hidden Leaf party was launched—an ambush, no doubt.

It was hard to fight semi-blinded by the murkiness of the forest, and by the time he had finished the near-hundred of foot soldiers, the carriage was gone.

He lost sight of Hyuuga Hinata.

_Damn! If something happens to her…_

_…I can never forgive myself!_

.

.

.

Her vision was starting to blur. If there was one thing she was thankful for, Sakura listened to reason and dashed back towards Leaf. One of them must come out of this forest alive to tell the world of the plans of the Mist.

With that achieved, she knew she would die serving a purpose.

And she was happy.

She felt her heart pound painfully in her ribcage. The poison was certainly not helping—what her opponent said was true. It was killing her agonizingly.

.

.

.

Sakura struggled to remember what she was thought about herbal medicines to cure poison. She had one gaping problem—she didn't know where the venom was derived, and so, she would have a hard time finding the antidote.

Think Sakura! The man said he and his men live in the forest, so the poison should be obtained from things that live nearby.

Poisonous plants? With the heavy fog of the forest, it would be hard for these kinds of herbs to thrive.

She then noticed the pond nearby, where several creatures were leaping in wild abandon.

_I know!_

.

.

.

There was no other way but to aim for him using Gentle Fist. She went into her fighting stance, and then attacked.

The man didn't even look surprised. He merely avoided her attacks.

I have to aim for his chakra channels in the arm so his needle attacks would be useless.

"The poison had slowed you down significantly, princess." He took out another needle from his robe and slammed it on her neck. She froze as all the colors of her face died down.

.

.

.

Sakura finished tying the piece of her torn gown to the bridge between the Leaf and the Mist territory. Clutching her antidote, she headed back to Hinata.

_Hang on, Hinata. I'm coming!_

Suddenly, a shuriken hit the ground she was about to step on. Her eyes widened. More soldiers? But this time, she was going to fight. She took out the shuriken hidden beneath her petticoats and turned around, ready to fight.

"You keep those things under your skirt?" the shuriken source asked.

Her emerald eyes widened in shock.

.

.

.

Hinata recovered from the initial shock of the needle, and with the remaining presence of mind within her, she used her jutsu to aim a surprise punch at his right arm.

"Shit." The needle man realized that his chakra channel in the arm was rendered useless. He stepped back as Hinata collapsed on the floor, panting.

The poison, along with her inborn sickness, was throwing her into excruciating torture. Her toes and fingertips were starting to turn numb, and she knew that it would just be a matter of time before the numbness would reach her heart.

Then it would stop beating.

And it would all be over.

Tears were threatening to spill down from her cheeks again, but she valiantly fought them back. A small smile formed in her face. "If I cry, I will make Naruto-kun worry," she told herself. This lent her a small amount of strength, though miniscule, was enough to stop her tears. "Dear Lord, please don't take me yet. Please let me see Naruto-kun…at least for the last time…I want to see the boy…the boy I like the most…"

And then she lost touch with her brain. She collapsed unconsciously, but something caught her before she landed on the grassy ground.

In her fast fading perception, she thought she heard a familiar voice say her name in great panic. She thought she felt something so warm and secure hold her tight. Her eyes flapped open weakly and she saw those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that had so much character in them. The messed up flaxen hair. The endearing small scratches on both sides of his cheeks.

She smiled slowly. She was going to die in an angel's arms. An angel that looked like Uzumaki Naruto-kun.

And she was glad.

………………………..

to be continued

………………….

Gomen for cutting it here, folks. The sky turned dark already, and I'm afraid that a power failure might occur. Again, sowee!!!


	14. Fury Unleashed

_His eyes widened as he watch the young puppy freeze in fear, a petrified soul waiting for its imminent death in the squeals of the rubber tires fractioning with the rough gravel road._

_Suddenly, something pushed the animal away. It was the mother wolf, which died as soon as the car hit her. _

_The puppy headed in the bushes trembling, but as soon as the car disappeared in the road, it went back to its mother, nudging the dead body as if begging it to move._

_The fists of the young boy clenched as he trembled in fury and pain. He barely acknowledged the arrival of Sir Iruka who witnessed the same scene too._

_"Naruto…let's go," he said._

_"The mother wolf died…because of that pup…" His eyes crinkled in anger. Iruka was about to say something to dismiss his uncharacteristic anger when he suddenly noticed the overflowing chakra emanating from him._

_Ebisu appeared, also alarmed by the amount of energy he was sensing. "What the—"_

_"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" With that, the boy slowly evolved into a more brute form, his eyes changing into ones a dangerous wild animal has._

_Iruka stepped back, shocked. "The Kyuubi…"_

……………………………

Chapter Thirteen

Some afternoons ago, I decided to turn the TV on because I can't rack my brain for ideas for my column in my sister's school paper. To my shock, I heard, "Etong sa iyo! Yaaaah!!!" It was Rock Lee kicking Gaara's face.

I was stunned.

"Syet, may Naruto pa pala." ("Shit, Naruto is still airing").

I wasn't able to see my fave NaruHina episode last Monday because I thought ABS-CBN already took it off the schedule.

Nwei, gomen for not updating this story for some days. My physician ordered strictly that I need bed rest if I still want my fever and cold to die down. Sowee guys!

This chapter is dedicated to hikariko - thank you for avidly reviewing the story and I am very happy that you enjoy the fic, to the point that you sympathize with the characters already. Domo Arigatou!

Shortcuts:

Jiri = Hai! Please call me syao-chan I'm glad that you feel well already. To clarify, Snow White is their play five years ago while Beauty and the Beast is their spring play now.

White Witch = The story will last for…uh… 20 chapters or tops.

Chiharu-chan = Aaaw! Nichrome plushie! Do you have a Horo Horo one? He sort of reminds me of Naruto sometimes -

Wormkaizer = Hi! I was beginning to wonder where were you. It's been quite a while since you last dropped me a line! Syao-chan misses the all-the-way NaruHina fan

……………………………..

"Hinata! HINATA!!!" Naruto's heart seemed to stop beating when her eyes shut close.

"Lay her down the ground. I'll administer the antidote now," instructed Sakura.

The boy's eyes roved on the discolored skin of the girl, aware of the anger building resolutely within him.

"The paramedics of the Leaf will be here soon. Your first aid will help, Sakura." Sasuke, whose eyes were still on the masked long-haired man watching them curiously. "And you, Mist fighter, you are aware that you had just given us an evidence of the kingdom seizure rumors."

The man laughed. "Thank you for the benefit of the doubt you gave our kingdom beforehand. The heart of a young boy as a ruler truly astounds me."

"Asshole."

Both turned to look at Naruto, who was still cradling the body of Hinata. Aura was beginning to emanate from him.

The Mist warrior looked surprised. _Such chakra…is it possible?_

"I couldn't understand…Hinata…Hinata is the kindest person I've ever known…why could anyone hurt her…" He was breathing heavily now, and he placed the unconscious body of the girl down as Sakura quickly took care of her maid. He got up, his aura now multiplying unbelievably. "But I do understand one thing…" His enraged eyes—burning in infernal wrath—centered on the masked fighter. "I will make you pay hell for this."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open in shock. This amount of chakra coming from someone like him? Uzumaki Naruto looked like the last person in the world to carry this tremendous power, but how else could the aura emanating from him be explained?

The Mist man stepped back and then threw all his needles their way. They descended like rain on them, but Sasuke was quick enough to stand in front of Sakura and create a Fire Wall to block the attacks of the man. His eyes went to Naruto, who was stabbed by the pointed weapons. "Shit!" He knew that the needles were poisonous, and that the amount of toxin in all the needles that stabbed him was enough to kill him shortly.

But Naruto merely shook them off. At that time, he had already changed. His eyes turned wild and dangerous, his demeanor suddenly turning wolf-like.

The Mist warrior stepped back, alarmed by the show of power of his opponent. He poised himself for another needle attack, but the boy had already pounced on him. The strength of the fist stunned him, and he could only watch as another fist aimed for his face.

The impact made him stagger and he felt his mask shatter in the process.

Sakura, who was watching fearfu e raw fear visible in her face. His fists tightened into a ball. He then turned his gaze back at the battle.

"Gyaaaah!!!" Another power punch made the half-conscious Mist warrior moan in agony.

Sasuke cursed silently. It seemed he was watching his own fire of anger and revenge in the gruesome scene. He only knew too well how unstoppable a man temporarily swallowed by anger was. It wasn't just plain anger—it was an anger of vengeance.

He only knew too well.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried the pink-haired girl.

"Damn!" Sasuke went towards the two and used his Thousand Birds technique to aim a punch at the Mist soldier. This resulted to the soldier's body to fly away.  "Stop it, Naruto."

The yellow-haired boy turned to him angrily as if telling him not to interfere.

"You don't have time to kill that bastard," said the dark-haired boy quietly, but firmly. "We still have to save the girl." Without waiting for the boy's reply, he turned to the semi-lifeless figure. "And you, be sure to tell the Mist kingdom that this is a breach of the peace pact they had signed with my kingdom. I shall formally declare a break from the alliance with your palace as soon as I get back to my territory."

The man forced himself to get up and walk away.

Naruto was abo down on the ground, coughing.

"What the—" The prince's eyes widened in shock. "Iruka! Where did you come from?"

"Long story. I'll tell later." The haggard Starlet smiled wearily and then turned his attention to the still coughing blond boy. "I knew this was bound to happen. When his anger reaches a critical point, his chakra rouses the Kyuubi demon sealed within him."

"You know the conditions of Naruto, so it can only mean that this had happened before." Sasuke looked down at the boy. "And the Kyuubi…the demon that destroyed Leaf centuries ago…it exists within his body?"

"That's right, Your Highness." Iruka sighed audibly. "If we don't do something quick, the spirit will crush him."

"Do something…like what?" asked Sakura, worried too.

"Something to calm him down." Iruka turned to Sasuke solemnly. "Will you help me, Your Highness? Ebisu is not here so you are the only one who can help this suffering boy now."

The prince nodded. "Tell me what I should do."

"Stand here." He pointed to the spot near him. Sasuke went to that place. As soon as he did, Iruka pushed him down towards Naruto.

_Poof!_

Sakura's eyes widened. "Oh my god…"

Sasuke's face turned pale in horror. "Holy shit…"

A naked blonde with hair in pigtails was lying below Sasuke, blinking.

.

.

.

_"The girl has no more hope to become the main family successor of the Byakugan."_

_The voice of the clan doctor shook her to the core. She was hidden behind the curtains so no one could see her easily._

_"What do you mean?" Her father boomed. "She is the eldest daughter of the main family! She has the blood! She has—"_

_"She has a congenital heart disease," said the man sadly, shaking his head. "If you push her too hard, she will die."_

_Hinata stifled a gasp. Her father, meanwhile, gripped his rod tighter._

_"Hiashi-sama, I am sorry to be the one to break the news like that. The clan hoped so much for her, especially now that there are talks that a boy from the branch family—a genius, they say—has made it to the Uchiha Court. Apparently, his father had egged him into doing something against the main family—"_

_"Get out! OUT!!!" Hiashi turned his back on the startled doctor and spun towards the curtains. "Did you hear that? You are now rubbish! Useless!"_

_Trembling, she stepped out from her hiding place although it was the last thing that she wanted to do—to face her father's wrath._

_"And how could a child from the branch family be better than a product of the main house?" he continued, eyes burning in rage and contempt._

_"I…I will train harder, Father…"_

_The man paused and then laughed in mockery. "Imbecile. If you cannot even beat your little sister, how can you say that you can beat that Branch child?" _

_"F-Father…"_

_"Do not call me that again, I'm warning you. From now on, I only have one child that rightfully carries the name of Hyuuga." He turned to her furiously. "I have only one daughter, and that is Hyuuga Hanabi!"_

_"F-Father! P-Please—" She tried to run after him but his rod suddenly slammed her temple. _

_"The clan has no place for failures. Leave and never return, or I will personally kill you."_

.

.

.

The first thing that her eyes saw when they flapped open was white. White ceilings, white walls, and white poles.

_Am I…dead? Am I in heaven now?_

"Princess Hinata."

She turned her blurry vision to the source of the voice. Immediately, recognition dawned on her. "Neji…nii-san…"

"You are in the clinic of Kabuto," he informed her. "Lady Haruno brought you here."

"S-She's safe…" she whispered happily.

He grunted. "You worry about others before yourself. That is one of your weaknesses, Princess." He crossed his arms. "Are you aware that you nearly died?"

"I-I am," she said after a thoughtful moment of silence. "B-But at least…I do not have to worry about Lady Sakura…"

"When you analyze the situation, it's evident that you do mustn't bow down to her. The clan name alone should separate you pedestals above that woman." He smirked. "But here you are, serving her hand and foot, and even risking your life for her."

"I risked my life for her not out of obligation…but because she is my friend," she said softly.

This was met by his mocking laughter.

"W-What's funny, Neji' nii-san?" she asked, confused.

"You. Don't tell me that you went all the way here just to enslave yourself…oh, how do you put it? To make friends." Heavy sarcasm dripped from his voice. "Why don't you just admit that the main family forced you to go here to try to defeat me?"

She looked down. "Neji' nii-san, my family has nothing to do with my decision. I came here to try to change myself."

"Change? Someone like you wants to change?" He aimed a punch at her face, and she instinctively shut her eyes, dulling her senses from the coming pain.

But nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and saw that he was staring hard at her, his fists inches away from her face.

"What happened to you should be a lesson," he said, exiting the room. "You are weak, and a weakling like you has no place in the Hyuuga cour rmal>"I need a dentist, pronto!"

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at the grumpy prince who was being checked by Kabuto. "You got kissed by Naruto. Big deal. It's not like the kid has cavities or something."

"He's fine," asserted Kabuto, smiling.

"What you need is a psychiatrist," suggested the Starlet, shrugging.

"And you will need an orthopedic doctor after I'm finish with you," said the prince threateningly.

The Starlet quickly diverted the topic away from the branches of medicine and looked at the Naruto female lying asleep on the other clinic bed. "So how will we bring him back to his true form? It's nice to train female students with good endowments, but it can get distracting…"

"How can you kid about something like this?" barked Sasuke, ignoring the pleas of the kingdom physician for him to relax. "That boy…girl…er…_person_ carries the Kyuubi! The spirit that destroyed Leaf centuries ago! Do you have any idea what this means for us?"

Kakashi scratched his cheek. "That I will have my first female shinobi student, and really cute at that?"

"NO. That he is dangerous." Sasuke eyed the Kyuubi-sealed body of Uzumaki Naruto. "It was sheer luck that he was able to calm down, but can you imagine what could have happened if we weren't able to suppress the Youma?"

"A dog does not bite the hand that feeds it." Kakashi smiled gently.

"Eh?" The prince looked at the Starlet blankly.

"The nine-tails is a mythical animal owing its origins to wolves, and if you must know, these animals have strong needs for them to belong. And once he belongs to a pack, he will fight tooth and nail for his comrades," informed the white-haired man before excusing himself out of the room.

"Sir Kakashi is right," agreed Kabuto, looking at the sleeping figure. "From what I heard you narrate, Naruto-kun only did that for his friend."

"Hmp. It is a virtual waste of my time deliberating on things like this." Sasuke got up at once and looked at the sleeping Naruto. "Look after that guy."

"I will inform you as soon as possible if there is an improvement in his condition," promised the kingdom physician.

"Do what you think is best for him. I shall not interfere." With that, the prince left the clinic.

Kabuto shrugged and started to gather his bandages. "I hope that you hold on to that promise, Prince Uchiha."

.

.

.

"We were ambushed by the Sand soldiers…it would have been easy for us to deal with them, but there was a powerful kid that stopped us. Ebisu and I had no choice but to retreat and take the longer route to the Hidden Leaf kingdom—the route of the Mist kingdom," narrated Iruka as he lied on the bed beside Ebisu.

Anko nodded solemnly. "I am relieved that you both survived."

"Iruka, Ebisu. Anko-sama, good evening." Sasuke entered the ward, and the three nodded to him politely. A minute later, the other Starlets followed inside the room.

"Yo!" greeted the Male starlets to their two bedridden fellows. The two waved back.

"We were talking about how the two survived," said Anko, crossing her legs elegantly. "Iruka mentioned something about a kid from the Sand that nearly killed him."

"Sand?" asked Kakashi, brows furrowed.

Iruka nodded. "I was glad that I even managed to reach the Mist territory with my situation. But I still wish Ebisu and I didn't separate ways, then I could have been rescued earlier."

"You missed a lot of excitement in the kingdom, Iruka." Kakashi grinned warmly at his friend. "Welcome back, man."

"You were there for a reason," said Anko. "The boy that carried the nine-tails demon…"

Silence.

"Naruto is anything but dangerous!" Iruka protested. "We had taken care of him for years, and never did he try to hurt us."

"So you still want to wait when it happens, huh?" The female ninja snapped. "Granted that he won't hurt us. But other kingdoms wishing to invade us can use him as a weapon."

"That's why we are asking for the kingdom's support, Anko-sama," said Ebisu. "We will make him our own weapon."

Through all these discussions, the prince remained silent, busy with his own thoughts.

.

.

.

Naruto, sighing, looked at his reflection.

Kabuto sweatdropped as he gazed at the dressing robe that barely reached his thighs. "Gomen…that's the only available hospital robe that I have. There were too many patients today, and they were all used."

"I see. Never mind." He walked out of the clinic, tugging on the hem of the robe. He would just have to devise a cute and clever way to get into the royal stable and change clothes without Kiba noticing anything. He didn't think he was ready to face the boy anyway.

He was passing by the hallway when he noticed a familiar door.

Hinata!

He cautiously pushed the door open and peeked inside. The girl was lying down the bed, asleep. She was trembling, as if really chilled to the bone. He headed towards the window and closed the glass partitions. He secured the curtains and looked back at the girl. She looked more comfortable now.

"I can't let her see me in this form now." He felt a sense of déjà vu. Wasn't this the same feeling he had when his frog form suddenly ceased to exist?

"N-Naruto…kun…"

"Gya!" He nearly jumped at her voice. When he realized that she was only dreaming, he sighed, relieved. He went to her bed and sat down, looking at her intently.

"Hi Hinata…" he whispered, and ended up sweatdropping. His voice sounded icky.

"Naruto-kun…" A small delicate smile blossomed on her angelic face, and he found himself slowly smiling back. He reached out and brushed the bangs off her forehead.

"Get well soon, Hinata." He was about to get up when his foot slipped on the blanket that dropped down the floor. He fell on top of her, and if not for his elbows quick enough to prop himself up, he could have ended kissing her. His mouth was a mere inch away from her slightly parted own. He was inwardly grateful that she didn't stir from her sleep, or how could he explain himself in this situation?

But damn him, for some kind of gravity was coaxing him to cross the miniscule distance between them. He shook his head vehemently, wanting to erase the perverted thought off his mind.

He was too busy exorcising his musings that he didn't notice Hinata's eyes slowly flapping open.

.

.

.

Rock Lee was about to go to his Sir Gai to inquire about Sakura's condition after the Mist kingdom ambush when noticed someone walking towards the direction of the courtyard. The figure was holding a knife grimly. The moonlight passed briefly over the silhouette and Lee was able to recognize who the person was.

Sakura!

.

.

.

"W-Who are you?" The baby breath fanned his face, making him stiffen. He quickly got up, panicking. "A-Ah…"

She feebly got up and tried to focus her eyesight at the female figure before her. "A-Are you a fairy?"

"A fairy?" he echoed, and it only hit him now that he was in his naked girl mode. He tried to laugh. "Y-Yeah! I'm a fairy, yup yup!"

"W-What will a fairy do in my room?" she asked.

He scratched his cheek, looking at the ceiling as if it would provide him the ans s of joy…

"M-May I see him?" she asked, voice shaky.

"A-All in due time," he replied panickedly. "But not now…he's uh…doing his toenails." _Geez, stupid mouth!_

Surprised, yet Hinata nodded. "I respect his need for privacy. Thank you, Miss Fairy, for taking care of my friend. Please tell Naru-chan that if he wants to talk to a friend, I am always available. I miss him."

"He misses you too. A lot." It was the truth.

She nodded and then clasped his hand. "Thank you again, and goodnight, Ms. Fairy. This will all be a dream in the morning for me to reminisce about."

"Hinata…" He watched as she smiled one last time and shut her eyes. Her hold on his loosened, but he reached for it again and placed his other hand on hers. At that moment, he felt himself slowly transforming.

.

.

.

Shino smiled silently as he watched the blonde woman transform back into his original form. He placed his hands back in his pocket and walked away. He needed not worry about Hyuuga Hinata anymore.

.

.

.

"Suicide?!"

Sasuke was already shocked by the fact alone that Rock Lee approached him panickedly. What he said next sent him to astonishment. end, he found his feet taking him to a familiar direction. The legendary cherry blossom of the court yard.

.

.

.

_Sakura tucked her face in her knees, shivering in fright. If there was anything she hated, it was lightning and thunder. And if there was anything she hated more than THAT, it was being outside on open air and hearing the live concert of the loudspeakers and lighting system of Mother Nature._

_Of all the days, why did it have to rain on the day that she planned to run away from the kingdom?_

_No, I will not marry any man! I will not grow up just to be a decoration of some guy! I'm going to find my own destiny!_

_Thunder crashed again, making her scream in fright. To an eight-year-old petite girl, booming crashes noises like this could rock her own little world._

_Suddenly, her frightened eyes caught the shadow heading towards her. She buried her face in her tucked knees again, shivering in mixed chill from the rain and fear for the stranger._

_"Help me…help me…" she whispered fiercely, folding her hands in urgent prayer. "Anybody…help me…"_

_She heard the footsteps end in front of her. She looked up fearfully, and her gaze was met by young Prince Sasuke's cool eyes._

_"Get up." He offered his hand._

_She looked up, dazed. What was he doing here? How did he know she was here?  
"Take it." There was a trace of impatience in his curt voice, so even if she was still tensed, she took it._

_"You're…trembling…" She thought she detected concern in his voice, but she knew it was not possible._

_He took off his rain hood and slung it over them. "Step closer, or you'll get wet."_

_She nodded and got up. He shared the jacket cover over her head and he started to walk. When she didn't move, he looked back at her, annoyed._

_"I'm not going back," she said firmly. "If I go back, I will just be forced to marry some guy."_

_"Some…guy?" he asked, bewildered._

_"I want to be independent! I want to become like Tsunade-sama!" She shook her head firmly. "I don't want to be a court lady!"_

_"Idiot." He reached out for her hand and pulled her with him. "You will go back to the castle even if I have to drag you back all the way."_

_"Let me go!"_

_"You're so damn noisy!"_

_She burst into tears. "You are so mean!"_

_He paused, and then exhaled audibly. "Because you are stubborn." _

_Silence, except for her sobs. Suddenly, the thunder crashed again, making her jump. She buried her face in his shoulder, frightened._

_"It's only thunder, you idiot." The initial harshness of his voice lessened. "When you hear the thunder, it means the lightning missed you, and you're still alive."_

_This only made her cry harder, and he sighed, incensed. Why didn't Kurenai-sensei teach him the important knowledge in life that could be applied to everyday practical living…like what to say to comfort a crying girl? For the life of him, he couldn't understand why he was so bothered about this pink-haired talkative girl._

_Thunder boomed again, but this time, she didn't scream—her grip on his shoulder tightened though._

_"Sakura?" he asked worriedly._

_She looked up slowly, smiling shakily. "The lightning…missed us, didn't it?" she asked in an almost inaudible voice._

_ "Idiot." Something like fondness passed his eyes, but then, she could have just imagined it. They didn't talk anymore until they reached the main palace._

.

.

.

Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted when he thought he saw the glint of steel blade weapon slash the air. He hurried towards the cherry blossom tree and stiffened.

Sakura was kneeling down in front of the tree and slicing her long hair into ragged, uneven patterns.

"Saku…Lady Haruno?" He drew towards her.

"This hair will not bring back their lives…" she whispered. "Because of my stubbornness, a mother lost a son, or a wife lost a husband. A child could have lost his father, or a young lady could have lost her beloved in the ambush. All because I wanted to prove something stupid…" She continued slashing her hair, crying painfully. "I want to hurt myself to appease my conscience, but I'm too scared to even try…my hair is the only thing I can touch…"

He sighed, and then knelt down beside her. "Stop it. This is nonsense."

"Nonsense for you…because you don't understand what I feel…because I am nonsense too." More bitter tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I hate myself…I hate myself so much…"

He didn't know what came over him. The next thing he knew, he had placed his hand at the back of her head. "No amount of punishment can bring them back, and they died to protect you. Do not let their sacrifices go to vain by hurting yourself." His fingers smoothed the shredded edges of her crimson hair. He knew how very proud she was of her crowning glory, and he knew that her heart was broken by what happened.

And he couldn't admit that he too was greatly troubled by her mood.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry…" she whispered tearfully.

"It's alright." He helped her up. "Let's go back. Everyone's worried about you, especially the Earl Rock Lee."

The evening breeze blew, and she felt some strands of her cherished long rose hair fly, but she didn't mind. Uchiha Sasuke was enough to free her from her sadness. She had learned a valuable lesson that she would keep forever, and she would use this to become a better person.

.

.

.

"Hey, why did you suddenly call me, Sasuke?" asked Naruto the next day as he entered the royal throne room. "I was in the middle of my work-"

"Work that consisted of sleeping idly on the haystack?" asked the prince warily. He was stunned to see the boy in his original form again, but decided not to ask anymore. Why should he interest himself with the affairs of other people anyway?

The blond was about to protest when Sasuke shot him a silencing look. "Anyway, Uzumaki Naruto, I didn't accept you to live in the main palace as a laborer anyway."

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto, frowning. "Are you trying to say that you have other plans for me, is that it?"

"Like I told you not so long ago. Your mentors talked about your unpolished skills in fighting. If you will be properly trained, then you can become a formidable weapon of the Hidden Leaf kingdom if worse comes to worst."

"M-Me?"

Sasuke opened his palm and revealed a blue band with the seal of Hidden Leaf on it. "From now on, you are already a citizen of this territory. As a citizen that will have all the privileges of being protected and cared of by this empire, you will also have the responsibility to protect the kingdom at all cost, even with your life."

Naruto looked at the blue bandanna, then back at the ruler. "Should I…wear it?"

"It's your choice, Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy grinned and eagerly took the bandanna from the prince. "Yeah!!! I'll try it on now!" He tied the cloth around his head as a forehead protector. "How does it look?"

"It looks good…as long as I focus only on the bandanna."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Sasuke." He happily touched the emblazoned symbol on the band. For the first time in his life, he felt what it was like to belong.

He was now part of the Hidden Leaf kingdom, and the Hidden Leaf kingdom took all part of him.

He was very happy, indeed.

…………………………

to be continued


	15. Just Like the Old Days

Ino nearly dropped the pot of flower she was holding. Her mouth had plunged down already, shocked. "Sakura-chan will…commit suicide?"

Lee clenched his fists, nodding. "I know that you had a horrid past, you two, but you have to leave it all behind if you still want to see her safe—"

"Of course I want to see her safe!" exclaimed Ino worriedly. She turned to Choji and placed the flowerpot on his hand. "Here. Take this to Mama and tell her that I have to attend to an emergency." She looked at Shikamaru next. "Will you water those other baby blooms for me?"

"Don't worry about it," said the shadow master quickly.

"Where did you see her go?" asked the Yamanaka court lady, distressed.

At that moment, Sakura came in, looking exhausted. She was holding on to a sharp pointed blade.

"Sakura!" cried Ino, her eyes widening when she saw the tattered edges of her long, light rose hair. "W-What happened…?"

"Lady Sakura! No!!!" Lee leapt towards the startled Haruno lass and slapped the dagger away from her hand. He crashed on top of her, panting. "What were you thinking, committing suicide?"

"S-Suicide?" Sakura's eyes widened.

Lee's eyes filled with tears. "Don't you realize how much you mean to the people who love you? If you were guilty about the deaths of the men then you could have talked to somebody, like me for instance?" He grabbed her shoulders and shook them vigorously. "Lady Sakura, don't ever think of pulling such stunt again! If you die, you will make me die of a broken heart…and overworked tear ducts…and migraine too. Not to mention asphyxiation, influenza, asthma, hypertension—"

"Lee…" The court lady was dazed by the outburst of the usually cheerful earl. _Do I really mean that much to him?_

"Get off her."

Unison of gazes fell on the grim-looking Prince Sasuke. He was standing by the hallway, arms crossed and looking directly at Lee and Sakura who were still on the carpeted floor.

"Lord Sasuke!" cried Ino, face lighting up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pushed the wailing Lee away and dashed right beside her rival, beaming.

Shikamaru had the heart to help the sniffling Rock Lee up. "Buddy, just a piece of advice, in case you still hadn't understood one thing."

"What is it?"

"Unrequited love sucks."

"Hell yeah."

……………………..

Chapter Fourteen

This chapter is written because someone emailed me, asking what happened to Lee who assumed that Sakura was going to commit suicide. So I decided to write this, which would focus only on that night after the Leaf party made it back to the kingdom safely. The regular story timeline will return next chapter Anyway, this is also dedicated to the new names I saw in the review list:

= Yoshimi Aki Hyuuga Uchiha-san, I'm glad that you liked my depiction of the ShikaIno pairing

= Usagi-mun, thank you for the very nice comments you made in the story. And yes, Naruto and Hinata are in this together!

(boos are heard from the crowd; SPOILER!!! ;;)

And to my fellow Pinoys who miss Naruto already (not to mention, Sir Kakashi's voice [sniff] and Sasuke-kun's poging-pogi dub), thank you. Gee, Kamui-san, I was shocked to learn you are a Pinoy too! - Liquid Fantasy-chan, elo din po! Proud tau eh! Hi to White Witch too. Wow, inuulit-ulit mo itich? Cyeet, tats naman ako! Tomoyo129, thanks din po sa pagbasa ng work ko [sabay Aiza bow] pati rin din po dun sa isang anonymous reviewer (ang iniwan nyang name eh [']). Pasencya na at nahuli update ko po ;; Takari-san, anong year mo na? I forgot kung na-mention mo na sa akin o nde. Topak na naman ako eh -.- Ang hirap mabuhay ng walang sustansya galing sa 4:30 pm (okaaay, 5 pm) TV sked ko!.

The girl nodded, and then looked back at Sakura, who was standing on the staircase, probably debating what to say to Lee.  She exhaled audibly, and then marched back to her room.

Sakura sighed, and then went to the earl. "Hey, Earl Lee…" She tried to suppress her giggles. When they were young, she used to tease the little boy who wouldn't stop looking her way as 'Earl Late'. The little boy with very bushy eyebrows, round eyes, and raven hair braided properly. The lad who could astound all of them with his perseverance in taijutsu. The boy who jumped down the lily pond to find a ring she accidentally dropped on the water. The young man who grew up in a moment when he stared at her in the eyes for the first time since they met and told her that he loved her so.

He looked at her, eyes still misty. "I truly care for you, Lady Sakura, even if you can only see me as a troublesome nuisance."

That was enough to make her face soften. "Oh Lee, don't you think I know that?"

His sorrowful expression slightly lightened. "It's really hard to love someone who openly loves another, and watch her get hurt by that person while I stand in the sidelines, helpless to protect her because I know that she doesn't want to protect herself from pain." He exhaled deeply, and then faced her. "You embrace the pain completely, Sakura… and worse, you're in love with it."

"Lee…"

"Sometimes, I wish I can close my eyes…close my eyes really, really tight so I won't have to see you with him. Or clamp my hands over my ears so I can't hear the happiness in your voice that only he is capable of giving. Dakedo…" His voice broke. "How does one stop a heart from beating? " His hand found his way to his chest. "Because I can feel right here the pounding of my heart that is synchronized to your rhythm…your melody. And it's enough to make me remember again and again that you can never be mine."

Her eyes widened, upset. "Don't do this, Lee. We are friends, and I thought…I thought you would understand…"

"I do. But you can never stop me from hoping." His mellow eyes turned to balls of fire. "Sakura, the only thing that will stop me from hoping is if I see for myself that he has already appreciated how wonderful a person you really are. Until then, I will wait." He smiled sadly. "Even if it takes forever." He got up and rubbed his eyes bravely. "Lady Sakura, I am just overjoyed that you are safe and sound."

"Lee…" She got up too, shoulders shaking. "Why didn't I meet you first? Then I could have spared myself the pain of hurting someone as kind-hearted as you."

"Ssh," he hushed gently. "Like you, I am in love with this pain too. This pain is my happiness."

.

.

.

The first time his eyes fell on the shy pink-haired lady clutching the sleeves of the loudmouth Yamanaka Ino, he knew it was God's answer to his prayer…that he would be sent an angel.

Angels in heaven were blond, and in earth, pink-haired.

"O-Ohayou," the girl said bashfully, face as endearingly crimson as her hair. "M-My name is Sakura."

Sakura. Haruno Sakura, daughter of the newly ordained earl of the Hidden Leaf kingdom. That was what Ino informed them.

Her eyes turned to him, and for a moment, she looked confused by his eyebrows. A second later, she smiled at him.

And then he felt his heart erupt into a Dance Dance Revolution combo hit.

When it was his turn to introduce himself, it took him several minutes to choke his name out—who could concentrate when he was the focus of those gorgeous emerald eyes? His monosyllabic surname was uttered another three minutes later, and by then, everyone around them had already arrived in a conclusion.

He had a crush on little Sakura.

But the girl before him didn't look impatient at all. He even remembered how she found his name cute.

Ah, but then, the great next-in-line ruler of the Leaf kingdom had to arrive in the scene. Uchiha Sasuke took the hearts of the XX-chromosome population by storm, Signal Number 4 even. That included his most cherished pink-haired angel.

Since then, he had only looked at her from afar. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he had no fighting chance against the Uchiha lad. He was perfect. He was divine. He was Uchiha Sasuke, for pete's sake!

All his years, he was inspired to strive to be the best because he wanted even a speck of the attention Sakura had for the Ice prince, but to no avail.

He could never be good enough.

.

.

.

He pulled himself away from his thoughts and bowed to kiss her hand good night. He grinned and raised his thumb up, teeth gleaming.

Sakura looked at him, eyes shaking. And then she grinned back, returning his OK gesture.

As he walked back to his training room, he found a strange happy sadness settle within him, calming him.

_I would rather be like this, needed; depended on to give the love I can get._

_When you're gone. I just don't wanna be lonely._

"Break it down," he finished, and then chuckled. The door in front of him opened, revealing an exasperated Tenten rolling her eyes at him.

"Lee, go to sleep! You still have to train early tomorrow!"

"Right, Tenten' nee-san!"

.

.

.

Tenten combed her hair down, yawning. The whole castle was sent to panic awhile ago, no thanks to Rock Lee running around the hallways of the palace like a headless chicken, demanding to see the court lady Haruno Sakura. She wanted to hit his head with her vanity dresser but decided it wasn't worth the quality wood paneling of her dresser so she opted to stay in her room and wait for Lee to bang his head on a wall and get amnesia so he would forget about the Sasuke-obsessed court lady.

She couldn't understand why a great fighter like Rock Lee would fall for someone as ridiculously obnoxious and vain and Sasuke-fixated as Haruno Sakura. To add salt to the injury, his feelings run too deeply for him to understand that she could never love him back the way he wanted her to!

Groaning, she rubbed her temples. Why was she wasting her time pondering on the miserable love life of Lee anyway? She was better off hoping for Sir Kakashi having his hair cut like their Sir Gai's than wishing that Lee would find an ounce of brain and interest himself in training some more rather than blindly chasing a mirage.

The knocks on her door snapped herself out of her contemplative silence. She got up and sleepily opened the door, expecting a hyper Lee asking her to massage his back until he falls asleep. However, it wasn't Lee who was standing tall in front of her.

Hyuuga Neji let himself into her room as if he was a welcomed visitor there. He headed for her bed and sat down there.

Her eyebrow cocked. "I don't remember telling you to come in and make yourself comfortable."

His eyes idly traced the blue cotton pajamas she was wearing. She felt her cheeks redden slightly. The fabric wasn't thin, but it was silk and clingy, emphasizing her contours. "I was hoping I could catch you in your nightgown…oh well." He shrugged, as if saying that he was entertained by her outfit anyway.

She rolled her eyes, as if asking the celestial territory why this scene was unfolding at this moment.

"Get dressed. I need a sparring partner."

"Right now?" She looked at her clock with Gai's face drawn on it by the most skilled artist in the kingdom. This was the gift the Starlet gave them two Christmases ago as something to serve as a souvenir for them. Understandably, only Lee proved to be enthusiastic with the gift, but that didn't mean she loved the Starlet mentor less.

"Right now," he affirmed. It was only then she realized that he looked pretty tense.

Tense? Hyuuga Neji?

"You look like you're getting ready for a battle," she remarked carefully, pushing her annoyance at him for a moment.

"I'm going to teach her a lesson," he hissed, eyes crinkling in anger.

"Her?" she echoed. The timid maid immediately crossed her mind.

"She wouldn't listen to me when I told her to just go back to her family. I'm sure that she would pay attention if I show her that I mean my words."

Her family. Now she was sure. It was the maid of Lady Haruno he was tensed about.

But still…

"Why are you so affected by her?" she wanted to know.

He turned grim.

"She's not doing anything against you," she said, feeling a surge of sympathy for the maid who was injured greatly by the Mist ambush attack.

"You don't understand anything, witch. Just do what I say," he snapped.

"Look, you're the one asking the favor here, if it still hasn't dawn on you yet, Mr. High and Mighty!" she snapped back. It was getting late, and arguing with this asshole here was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Hmp. Thank God women were made with only one larynx." He smirked. "You're too noisy."

"You're too kind, Neji-kun," she said, commencing her rolling eyes mode once again.

He paused, gazing at her quietly. It was enough to stop her cold again. _What is it that he would notice this time?_

"You look…different…" His eyes were on her long auburn hair let down, his forehead creased.

"W-What?" she choked.

"You can actually look like a woman if you try." He got up and headed for the door. "I will wait for you in the training ground."

"Asshole! I AM a woman!" she yelled, face red.

He turned to her, smiling faintly. "I know." _I kissed a woman. Twice._

He was long gone before she snapped out of her daze. However, she still was deliberating whether the small smile she saw on his face was real or just a figment of her overacting romantic imagination.

.

.

.

Sakura was heading for her own quarters when she passed by the Yamanaka Wing. Her eyes fell on the closed door of her former best friend's room. How could she not erase that from her memory? She had spent some of her happiest childhood days in there, playing dolls, molding clay, trying on the elder Lady Yamanaka's fashionable clothes, and baking sweets. Ino taught her to like delicate games for girls, and she in turn, taught her boys' games like cartwheels and hide-and-seek and even soccer.

She missed her best friend so much.

If I give Sasuke-kun up, I will have Ino-chan back…and I can pay Lee back for all the love he invested in me.

But before she could ponder any more on that, the door opened, revealing Shikamaru. He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Hey Ino, I don't think we have to go to her room," he said.

Ino got out of the room, holding a pair of scissors and some combs. "How many times do I have to tell you not to address me so casually—" Her words were cut by the sight of the pink-haired girl looking at her, dazed.

Silence.

"Come in," said Ino at last, recovering her composure.

"N-No, I-I have to…"

"Get in," said Shika gently. "She was thinking of going to your room to help you with your hair."

Sakura touched the frayed edges of her hair. "A-Ah…t-this?"

"Come in, I said," she said, refusing to meet her inquisitive gaze. "Let's do this so I can sleep in peace already."

"H-Hai…" She entered the all-too-familiar room of her former best friend. The walls were still painted in pastel colors, and the stuffed toys were placed in the same cabinets. The dollhouse stood by the window where it had always existed.

Nostalgia filled her heart. _I missed you, Ino-chan._ Her eyes shook.

.

.

.

As she combed Sakura's hair, she couldn't stop her hand from trembling. It seemed like only yesterday when she last combed her best friend's hair like this, trying on the various ribbons and hairclips that would emphasize the cuteness of her friend.

Ever since they parted ways, she rediscovered the loneliness of being a court lady. No friend to play with, to laugh with, to share secrets and treasures with…

She had always looked at the door, secretly hoping that it would open and reveal her favorite playmate, inviting her to play tag outside or bike in the garden. Even until now.

She fought the urge to glance at the face of her friend in the mirror, although it was the one thing she wanted to do most right now.

I missed you, Sakura-chan.

.

.

.

Sakura slowly smiled when she saw that her hair was improved and cut to look more stylish. She felt like she was looking at her reflection when she was still a child, only this time, she was older.

"I think it doesn't look too bad, ne?" said Ino, mostly to herself.

Sakura nodded happily. "Thank you so much, Ino-chan…"

Ino blinked, and then cleared her throat. She raised her hair and to everyone's surprise, she shred the significant part of her ponytailed hair.

She smiled at everyone. "Hmp! The race for the Prince Sasuke's heart should be fair. I don't want to be accused of taking advantage of the fact that Lord Sasuke likes long hair better!"

"Ino…chan…" the cherry blossom whispered. Ino was telling her not to give Sasuke up, not for anything.

Because she understood that she loved him.

And now, she understood Ino too. Ino loved Sasuke too.

"May the best lady win," said the Yamanaka court lady before releasing her hair from the rubber band. She combed her hair down and clipped a portion of it back.

Sakura looked at their reflection, and she wanted to cry. It was like looking at her happy past.

"Girls, smile!" said Choji, bringing in a camera. "Shikamaru, not you! Are you a girl? Get out of the picture!"

She beamed at the camera. Someday, the whole Queen business would be over. Even if she wouldn't win the race, she would not be depressed.

Because she knew that when that time comes, she had already swallowed the bitter capsule of pride, enough for her to look at Ino's eyes again smilingly.

Just like the old days.

………………………

to be continued


	16. Winter Greetings and Farewells

"Good morning, me!" Naruto cheerfully greeted himself as he stretched energetically. His hand immediately went to his forehead protector, making him grin even wider.

"More training! Yay, more training!" he said excitedly as he fixed his clothes. "Aaah, I can't wait!" As the crown prince of the Leaf kingdom ordered, he would become the weapon of the kingdom as well against the feasible attacks to be launched on the Hidden Leaf. Thus, he would be trained by the Starlets themselves, Hatake Kakashi-specific.

"Ohoho! I'll surely become stronger! Then I can impress the Lady Sakura!" He chuckled some more. "Yay!!! I can't wait!!!"

Just then, he felt himself shiver. It was a bit too cold today.

He went outside the stable to check the weather. As soon as he did however, his eyes widened.

"Snow!!!"

………………………………………………

Chapter Fifteen

Curse those critically damaged diskettes. -.- I can't keep up with my everyday updates because my diskettes keep on messing up. [posts a vending window: Selling Defective Diskettes w/ Free Viruses]

Hey, time for my personal messages! - Yo **h4t5uh4ru**! How is Cousin Yuki doing? (he he) Corny _pautot_ aside, my fever and cough had finally got tired of me and moved out. Just don't induce me to laugh too hard, or I'll end up coughing and gagging myself to death. I can't explain it, except that uh…_it's a process_ [insert Ruffa Mae Quinto smile].

**WormKaizer**, after I read your message, I was like…0.0. OMG, you're going to Japan!!! Can you smuggle me there along? Waaa, I hope you get to secure all those Naruto cool stuff! Maybe even a NaruHina douji!!! [slobber] When you get back, email me (my profile holds my email addy). I would love to hear how your trip there went. Or you can just write it through the review page. Either way, fill me in with the details, ok?

**Xoni Newcomer**, long time no see! As for your question, I shall attempt to answer that in the coming chapters.

**Tomoyo129, **sa totoo lang, nahihirapan ako mag-update. Kulang me ng inspirasyon. Kung nabibili man un, bankrupt ako. Pero dahil request mo, pipilitin ko tumapos ng update.

**White Witch, **this sem, nag-stop ako. Mag-iipon muna ako dahil nde na carry ng trabaho ko ang sky-high tuition ko ngaun(self-supporting lng ako ;;). Just to satisfy your curiosity lng. And yes, ok din na nakatambay sa bahay - Un nga lng, sira ang TV namin ule kaya puro sa PC lng ako, nanonood ng Countdown at Angel of Darkness (he he)

**[,]**, tawagin nyo na lng po ako na syao-chan. –sama is too honorific a suffix para sa nilalang na autistic na tulad ko. Believe me, dhil sarili kong nanay ang nagsabi nyan. Sana mag-enjoy ka sa update na itich

**Mahina, **thanks for adding this story to your favorites! ==

**Orrie, **you missed the Tagalized Naruto by…five days. ;; I wish I could have recorded it at least in VHS format so I can give you a comparison in the dubbings of the characters. So how's your stay? I don't know if this message will reach you in time, but if you want, we can meet! Ask your friends if they can take you to SM Pampanga (ehehehe, I'm not allowed to go anywhere beyond that due to health reasons).

Whew, that was a lot!

This chapter is dedicated to all who are addicted to **Go!** by **Flow**. Man, I can't get enough of this music! Get the fire, bam! [changes the BGM of GlastHeim into Naruto's latest opening theme; watches Dark Lord rock his skull out] Pure rocking bliss. Rok on!

……………………………………………………..

"Ugh! Go away!" Tenten sleepily placed a pillow above her head to attempt to block out the insistent knocks on her door. She and Neji spent the whole night together last night, and she was still dead tired.

Of course, it wasn't really _spending together the whole night_… she exhausted herself in trying to give difficult training grounds for her childhood rival courtesy of her magic, as well as trying to keep up with his combat skills physically.

But she had to face facts—his battle skills were already a light year away from hers. He should have known better than to ask someone like her to be his sparring partner.

"Tenten, it's me!!!" called Lee's voice excitedly.

"Yes, Lee, it's you," she said wearily. She loved her little Lee, no question about it, but right now, she just wished that he would simply disappear. She needed her bed now…she badly needed rest.

"Tenten, wake up!!!" the insistent voice of the taijutsu master nearly made her cringe. "Wake up, I wanna show you something!!!"

"I'm wake-upping, I'm WAKE-UPPING!" she snapped, mustering all her physical strength to roll out of bed. "What?!" she yelled, not caring if her morning breath fanned his face.

But Lee didn't even look affected. He hurriedly pulled her hand and dragged her excitedly towards the Hyuuga wing, where a balcony overlooks the rose garden, as well as the backyard.

"Look, Tenten! It's snowing!!!" Lee's eyes shook in admiration as soft, fluttering snowflakes fell down from the sky, kissing every inch of the matter it falls on, including their heads.

He blinked when he felt something heavy fall on his shoulder. He turned, and then sweatdropped.

Tenten had fallen asleep again, this time, leaning on his shoulder. He laughed quietly. The girl wasn't kidding when she said she needed to sleep some more.

Just then, Neji passed by the hallway, not looking too perky himself. One look at them and his face contorted into disgust.

"Good morning, Neji-kun," greeted Lee, pretending not to notice his glare.

"That witch is seducing you this early in the morning?" he asked, irritated. He noticed that she was still wearing the training clothes she donned last night. So where did she stay after they finished their sparring session? To Rock Lee's room?

"Seducing?" The Gai look-alike grinned. "Why would she do that?"

"She fancies you. Don't tell me that your common sense still cannot grasp that idea?" The Hyuuga earl eyed the girl once more, and then shrugged. "Anyway, you better bring her to her room already."

"Why?" asked the boy, his usually round eyes rounder than before, and they were twinkling knowingly. This annoyed Neji even more.

"Why? Because she's sleeping. And usually, people who sleep should be in the bedroom, not in the open-air place like this, displaying public affection."

"No. Why are you asking me about Tenten?" asked the taijutsu master. "Don't tell me you're…_concerned_?"

"Why do I have to answer that?" asked Neji back.

An idea suddenly formed in Lee's mind. "I like Tenten," he declared, eager to see the reaction of the usually calm earl.

He thought he heard the Hyuuga exhale sharply.

"Why are you telling me this?" the long-haired boy asked after a moment.

"I just think that in case you have objections—"

"And that Haruno girl?" asked Neji.

"I don't want to risk all my love to one girl only. I don't want to get hurt too badly."

Neji's eyes remained impassive. "I have no objections. I do not care." His eyes went back to the sleeping girl. "But if you should know something, you have to reconsider that."  
"What do you mean?"

"She charmed you through a love potion." He continued to walk away from them. "Will you ego be able to accept that?"

Lee blinked. What the hell was he talking about?

Suddenly, he remembered the scene in the magic laboratory. More or less, he had a working idea on what happened.

"I don't mind," Lee decided to say.

Neji turned to him, grim. "With that, you eroded the last of the respect I have for you." He grumpily marched away, and this time, the taijutsu genius didn't bother to stop him. It was fun to pull his leg a little, but he could recognize limitations.

Neji was pissed off already. Really.

.

.

.

Hinata opened her eyes, sorting her thoughts out. It was morning already.

She got up, wincing a little as she felt her slightly paralyzed arm move for the first time since the Mist soldier stuck his needle at her.

Wait…last night… 

The flaxen-haired fairy…was she just a dream? Her eyes fell on the closed curtains of her bedroom. She thought Sakura left the windows open yesterday, so who closed them for her?

She smiled sadly. Maybe it was all a dream, or even a hallucination brought by the near-death trauma she had with the Mist attack. After all, who would believe her when she tells everyone about the beautiful fairy…who, strangely, felt very familiar and close to her heart.

She tested her strength if it was enough to make herself stand up. Deciding that it was, she changed into her work clothes. She wanted to check on her mistress already.

"Hinata!!!"

Her heart jumped. Even in her dreams or waking hours, she would always immediately know who it was. She sauntered towards the window.

"Catch!" A second later, a snowball slammed on her windowpane. Naruto was throwing snowballs up and down his gloved hand, grinning.

"Season's greeting to you, Hinata!" He waved a peace sign at her, making her heart melt in affection.

Ah, now she could start her morning already.

"G-Good morning, Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

"Hmm! Warm yummy chocolate! Wee!!!" Naruto hugged the steaming mug close to his cheek. They were in the maid's room, enjoying the hot chocolate Hinata made for them. "This is one of the best things about winter! Yay!" He then felt her steady gaze on him. "Hinata?"

She blinked, and then blushed hotly. "A-Ah…g-gomen! I-I didn't mean to…stare…so…" She covered her burning cheeks embarrassedly. "N-Naruto-kun…" She eyed him shyly, and then found something to talk about. "Y-Your forehead…"

Naruto blinked, and then grinned. "He he. This? I woke up at dawn and I was about to start on the haystack gathering when Kakashi-sensei called me and told me that Sasuke wants to tell me something. He said," He gave his best Kakashi impersonation, making his eyelids heavier. "'Yo, Naruto. Sasuke says he wants to see you immediately. Come to the throne room now.' And then I said, 'If he really wants to see me immediately, he could have spared ordering you to do it and go see me himself.' Sir Kakashi laughed, and said, 'He is the prince, and we have to obey him'. I was shocked! I told him that, 'Hey, he's not my father, let alone my mother. And I remember the Ten Commandments ordering us to honor our father and mother, which he neither is.' But in the end, I went along with Sir Kakashi because he said I might get free ramen in the kitchen if I go to the castle, but it turned out that he was only bluffing! Can you believe how deceitful a person he is, using ramen against defenseless people as blackmails?" Naruto paused only long enough to sip his drink as Hinata looked on, fascinated by his vigor and high spirit.

"Anyway, Sasuke gave me this." He proudly touched the Hidden Leaf symbol on the forehead protector. "He told me that from now on, I am part of the kingdom already,"

Hinata clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Really? You think so?" he asked excitedly.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Ah yes, Naruto-kun! Imagine what liveliness you will bring to the kingdom! Especially now…especially now that the kingdom is in the brink of a war…" Her eyes saddened.

"A-Ah, Hinata, you're losing your smile again!" He instinctively reached for her hand. "Everything will work itself out, trust me, it will!"

Hinata nearly felt her heart stop as she suddenly remembered her dream.

The blonde fairy clasped her hand like this too last night. She could never forget the feel of the hand—it was the most pleasant, most comforting touch she ever received from anyone.

Her eyes slowly met his, not knowing what to do.

She nearly fainted when she saw that he was intently gazing at her too.

.

.

.

Inspite of himself, he couldn't help but stare at her, remembering how he nearly lost his mind with the unexpected proximity he had with her last night.

And the feeling was coming back to him again, and he was helpless, especially when he stares at her blushy-warm face… she was very cute, in her proud fragile way, particularly when she smiles. He liked the way her small uncertain mouth would twitch, and then blossom into a full smile.

He loved the feel of her hand too—soft yet firm, one that could fit snugly in his grasp, like a jigsaw puzzle piece fitting in.

It was a foreign experience to him—being THIS aware of a girl. Until Hinata, he didn't know that girls were warm, and that they smelled good, and that they can soothe tensions with their mere presence. At least that was how he sees Hyuuga Hinata.

"A-Anou…Naruto-kun…"

He blinked.

She looked down. "A-Ah…" Her eyes were on her hands still held by his.

He quickly let go of her hand, laughing uncomfortably. "Come on, let's play outside! It's snowing! It's kinda cold though, so be sure to put on a jacket…" He propped his arms behind his head, trying to look relaxed, when in reality, he wasn't. He felt like a bastard thinking about his good friend beyond platonic terms. It was safe to think of Lady Sakura this way, but not her. Hinata was too kind and sweet and caring for him to fantasize about in the same way.

"R-Right." She eyed his outfit, and then searched her cabinet. She brought out a large black jacket with hood and showed it to him. "A-Ah, Naruto-kun, come here please."

"Eh?" He did so anyway. He stepped towards her, and she secured the jacket around him. "There," said Hinata, tying the strings on the hood.

"T-This is…?" Naruto looked at her, puzzled.

"I-It's cold…a-and I have a feeling…that you don't like chill…" Her cheeks flushed. "I-I mean…"

It was the same thing that she did for him when he was in his frog form, and like what happened before, it touched him so. For someone like him who lived all his life without being fussed upon like this, he was pleasantly surprised by her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Hinata." He grinned at her.

"A-Ah, please don't worry about it. I have other jackets here that I had sewn myself." She looked uncomfortable, but she was happy with his attention.

"I have an idea! Let's invite Kiba so we can build a snowman!" Naruto grinned some more. "We'll make a snowman that looks like Sasuke! What do you say?"

"T-The prince won't be too happy…"

"But I will be!"

"Oh Naruto-kun…" She giggled, inwardly relieved that the earlier tension between them dissipated.

.

.

.

"I hope you are well aware of what you just did, Lord Sasuke," said Anko as she watched the prince sign the scroll formally declaring war against the Mist kingdom and other kingdoms that would side with the said empire.

Sasuke calmly sealed the scroll. "I don't want the Mist kingdom to think that we are too scared to reiterate. And what they did to Saku…Lady Haruno is beyond forgiveness."

"Are we sure about the other kingdoms?" asked the female ninja, frowning. "What if they side with Mist?"

"They won't," said Sasuke confidently. "Through the years of our history with them, they know the quality of our fighters. We have the best of the best."

"Yes, they know the quality of our soldiers. But the question is, do we know theirs?" asked Kakashi, coming into the room, the other Starlets behind him. "Anyway, I'm sorry for interrupting, but I came here to tell Anko-sama that she has an appointment with an important person now. He's waiting downstairs."

Anko slapped her forehead. "Ah, yes. I almost forgot." After excusing herself from the prince, she left the study quietly.

"Carry on, Kakashi," instructed Sasuke, looking up from his work. "You and the Starlets were going to report something?"

"I'll go first," volunteered Kurenai. "Your Highness, the surveillance on the suspected spies in our kingdom are being executed now. So far, we're on to one of them."

"Very good," nodded Sasuke. He turned to Gai. "How about you?"

"Neji extends his disagreement with your plan to fight with Mist kingdom—"

"So what else is new?" asked the prince, a bored look on his face. "Is that all?"

The Bruce Lee Starlet groaned. "Aren't you even going to verify the Grand Conspiracy among the neighboring kingdoms? What if Mist has some secret allies?"

"I have faith on our army. It's time you start growing yours too," said the ruler curtly. "How about you, Kakashi? What is your report for today?"

"Lady Haruno looks very nice in her pink winter jacket."

A vein popped in Sasuke's head. "Kakashi…"  
The male grinned. "Aaw, you get irritated too quickly."

"Why you—"

"Actually, it's about Naruto." The white-haired man smiled warmly. "I'm glad you decided to accept him in our kingdom."

"Noblesse oblige," shrugged Sasuke. "Besides, I don't want the demon Kyuubi to work against our favor."

"I just noticed something…do you remember the legend of the Hokage?" Kakashi wanted to know.

The prince frowned. "The Hokage is the legendary warrior that comes once in a lifetime, at the same time that the country is in peril. The last time the Hokage appeared—"

"He helped the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan to exorcise the demon serpent." Kakashi rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Such power…"

"Why did you bring that up?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"Well, do you still remember what the Fourth looks like?" asked Kakashi, who had the great hero as his mentor in his younger days.

"No. I don't listen to my History classes." He turned to Kurenai. "No offense, of course." The female teacher sweatdropped.

"He looks very much like Naruto!" said Asuma, eyes wide. "Yes, so that's why it seemed to me that he looks a little familiar even when it was the first time I met the boy!"

"Perhaps it was destiny pointing to us something. The boy was sent in the time that the kingdom is in peril, and he bears some similarity with the Fourth." Hatake.

"It's too early to tell." Sasuke. "Yes, he bears the Kyuubi devil, and his chakra is unbelievable, but those and some circumstantial evidences are not enough for us to expect so much from him."

Kakashi was unfazed. "But the hair—"

"Hey, hey, if I bleach Inuzuka Kiba's hair and have it cut short, then does that necessarily follow that he's the Hokage?" asked Sasuke critically.

"Naruto is a natural blond, and so is the Fourth."

"That's not the point!" said the ruler through gritted teeth. Trust Kakashi to turn even a debate into a bloody battleground.

The Starlet crossed his arms. "Why don't we make a bet?"

"A bet?" asked the prince.

"Yes. I am betting my entire Come, Come Paradise collection, as well as its special collector's edition, that Naruto is the Fifth."

The Leaf ruler smiled, interested. "It looks like you have a lot of faith on that boy. Alright then, I'm betting…ah…" He searched his mind for possible collaterals in the deal.

"Your pride," said the white-haired male.

"Hmm?"

"If you lose, you will cross-dress for one whole day in a major public ceremony."

Kurenai choked. "Kakashi, what the hell—"

"That is absurd!" protested Iruka. "It might affect the respect of the other kingdoms on our young ruler—"

"I want to see him in a mini-skirt," mused Ebisu aloud.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're out of your mind, Kakashi. But alright, I'll agree to that."

"Good," nodded the Starlet smilingly. "Now Naruto has to train even harder now."

At that moment, the door opened, revealing a dark-faced Anko.

"Your appointment didn't go well?" asked Kakashi sympathetically.

Anko groaned, exasperated. "Idiot."

"What…?" It wasn't his type to ask about private matters, but some of Sakura's curiosity and meddlesome personality must have rubbed on to him, because he asked.

The female ninja, fortunately, looked too mad to even notice how strangely the Ice Prince acted. "That wasn't the man I was waiting for."

Kakashi looked puzzled. "But you said you were waiting for someone to sell those wonder bra thingies—"

"IDIOT!" Both Anko and Kurenai slammed their fists on his nape.

"Who were you supposed to be meeting anyway?" asked Sasuke.

"An important informant," replied the senior Starlet, shrugging. "It has been reported that the Kazekage-sama had been assassinated. The situation in the Sand Kingdom now is more chaotic than ever."

"They will now be an easy target for the devil serpent then," said Iruka, shaking his head.

"Who is the de-facto leader of the kingdom now?" the prince wanted to know. The Kazekage was also the ruler of Sand Kingdom.

"This is the frightening part, Your Highness," said Anko, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Intelligence report says that the Mist kingdom is planning to make talks with them."

Sasuke exhaled audibly. "The Mist kingdom is weak all by itself, but the Sand people…"

"Even before, they were talks already of Sand wanting to invade us," Gai pointed out.

"What about the Sound?" asked the prince.

"One of our suspected spies came from that country," said Kurenai.

"If there is one less thing to worry about, the devil serpent is not acting…yet." Kakashi sat down the table. "I don't think we can handle all problems at the same time."

"You have to hurry up in training Naruto," said Sasuke, shaking his head. "We need every help we can get. I don't think we can rely in the smaller kingdoms. It's all up to us to defend them from the other kingdoms' invasion plans."

"Don't worry. Naruto will be doing fine, as long as he stays the way he is now." Kakashi's eyes turned to the window. "As long as he can control the demon within him, he will be fine."

.

.

.

"Gah! I can't believe I was talked into doing this," complained Kiba as he and Naruto shoveled snow that they would use in their Abominable Sasuke Snowman. "I mean, I would lose my job because of this," he added as an afterthought.

"Lighten up!" advised the blond boy, grinning. "If people can make monuments for their heroes, why can't we?"

"Somehow, Lord Sasuke won't like his nose represented by a carrot," said Shikamaru, who came from behind.

"Is that carrot edible?" asked Choji, who was beside the shadow master.

Naruto blinked.

Hinata quickly took the initiative to introduce the two Yamanaka workers to Naruto.

"Oh…so, you are the Uzumaki Naruto that saw the devil serpent and lived," said Shika, nodding slowly. "I am amazed. You look nothing like the descriptions said."

"Hey, what do you mean about that?" demanded Naruto quickly.

But the raven-haired boy had dropped the topic already. His eyes went to the snow statue, and he smiled. "Looks good. I wonder how long you two will live when the prince discovers this."

"Hah!" Naruto grinned. "Sasuke won't mind, believe me.'

"Sasuke, eh?" Now Shika looked a bit more impressed. "You have quite the guts to call him that way."

"It's quite as comparable as how you address the Lady Ino," pointed out Lee, who came in the courtyard too, dragging a sleepy girl behind him.

Shikamaru laughed, and then greeted politely the earl and the mage.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," greeted Lee, eyes smiling. "I heard you found Sir Kakashi already. Good for you!"

"Gah! Don't remind me." Naruto rolled his eyes.

The mage Tenten yawned. "Guys, why are we all gathered here?"

"My attention was caught by the snowman," explained Lee, eyes on the snowman wearing a black-dyed mop over its head styled the Uchiha Sasuke way, and with a forehead protector to boot. A carrot was stuck in the midsection of the snowman's face, and it was wearing a blue shirt that nearly covered the chin of the snowman.

"Looks familiar," said Tenten, snickering.

Naruto raised a thumbs-up, and then used his paintbrush to make a cross face on the snowman. It was the Sasuke look that everyone in the kingdom knew about.

The guys doubled over, laughing. Tenten snickered some more, while Hinata had the finesse to hide her delighted smile behind her palms.

"I wish I could put shorts on him, but Sasuke Snowman would just have to live the Winnie the Pooh fashion style," shrugged the blond, chuckling.

"Hey, let's make a statue of Neji!" said Lee, clapping his hands.

Tenten laughed. "Yeah, let's do it!"

The group began to mold snow as Shikamaru watched, contented to just sit around idly as everyone worked.

"A-Anou, I-I'll just bring you guys some hot chocolate and cakes!" Hinata bowed, and then ran back into the castle.

.

.

.

As Hinata passed by the garden, she saw Shino standing by the stable door, as if looking for something.

"Aburame Shino-san?" she asked. He turned to her, startled.

"Y-You were looking for something?" she asked, forehead creased.

"Yes. I was looking for you." He pulled her into the stable. "Listen, Lady Hinata, I'm leaving the Leaf kingdom soon. My life is in danger."

"L-Lady Hinata?" The girl's eyes widened. "Y-You know about—"

"It's irrelevant." He exhaled audibly. "The Starlets will soon know about me because I acted too slowly and too uncertainly."

"A-Acted?"

He sat down, defeated. "I'm a spy, Lady Hinata. I was tasked to look after you and make sure that you're safe, because someone needs you for his plans. As a successor of the Byakugan, you will become helpful to him."

"H-Him who?"

But the gardener shook his head. "My services were terminated after I messed up with my duty. Your life was endangered in the Mist kingdom, and for that I cannot be trusted anymore. On the other hand, Leaf is starting to get suspicious of me. Either my allies now or your kingdom will kill me."

"S-So you have nowhere to go…" Hinata's eyes widened. "Shino-kun…"

"I cannot look out for you anymore, but I am not worried. Uzumaki Naruto, I believe, is a capable fighter. He can take care of you." Shino's face relaxed. "I'm sorry, Lady Hinata. You were very kind to me, and had we met sooner, I would never agree to this."

Hinata shook her head vehemently. "Shino-kun, never once did I doubt you, and I will not start now. I can feel that you are a good person…and a good friend too."

"Thank you," he smiled gently, for the first time since she met him. "You deserve something much better than this."

"H-Huh?"

He gazed at her intently. "You don't deserve to be involved in the war of the kingdoms. I wish I can bring you with me, but it will only endanger your life more. Everyone is after me."

"Then stay, Shino-kun," she said.

He shook his head firmly, and then showed her his clenched fists. "Look, and choose. Either one inside my hand, I will offer to you as my birthday gift for your birthday."

"E-Eh?" She looked hesitant, but the look on his face made her obey him. She chose the right hand.

He unclenched his fist, showing a small delicate white heather. He placed it on her hand. "White heather is said to make wishes come true, but it can also mean protection from harm. Thus, from now on, you will have me as your knight, for as long as you want me to."

"S-Shino…kun…"

He kept the other bloom in his pocket. "And I will keep this other flower, and maybe, I can give this someday."

"What's the other flower?" she asked, curious.

It was a lavender heather, and it meant admiration.

But she didn't need to know that anyway. It was a little secret he knew that he would take even to his grave.

He wasn't able to do his duty well as a spy, because his emotions he thought he had forgotten had resurfaced when he met Hyuuga Hinata.

"Goodbye, Lady Hinata," he bade quietly, stepping away.

"Shino-kun, where do you plan to go now?" she asked worriedly. "A-And please…please be alright…" Her eyes widened when he suddenly stepped towards her, closing their gap. His arms reached for her and hugged her tightly.

"Where you are, Lady Hinata. You won't see me, but I am there. I have decided that if I shall die, I shall do so protecting someone…" _Someone dear to me._

He shook his head, and then loosened his hold. "The flowers in the garden…"

"I'll take care of them for you!" said the maid quickly.

"In spring, they shall bloom beautifully," he promised her softly. He gazed at her in longing for one last time, and then walked away. He knew it would take time before he would be able to see her again, and perhaps he may never do so anymore. But as long as he lived, he knew he would keep on trying to come back to Hidden Leaf kingdom.

If only to look after the Princess Hinata.

If only for her.

.

.

.

Neji, who was leaning against the wall, exhaled audibly. So the spy that was slowly gathering information about the Leaf's clandestine affairs was the gardener. Who would have known?

And as his conversation with Hinata went, it seemed that they were close friends.

He smirked and walked back to the palace. Perhaps there was another way to punish his little cousin after all.

.

.

.

All the Starlets had left the prince's study, save for Kakashi, who was browsing the dictionary.

Sasuke, who had already sent the all-too-important scroll through the Anbu, was resting on his seat, massaging his head. All the talks on the foreign relationships with the other kingdoms exhausted him so.

After a while, Sasuke spoke up. "What the hell are you looking for in the dictionary?"

"Can you give me something seen in the lower anatomy that starts with a 'V' and is seen where it is cool, dark, and damp?" asked Kakashi. "I'm solving a crossword puzzle."

"I can't believe you have time for that when you can be outside, training Naruto!" yelled the prince.

"Ah, relax. Let the boy enjoy the snow today," said the Starlet. "Now will you help me already?"

The prince could only think of one word that answers the clues of the puzzle. His face flamed. "Kakashi…"

"I know!" The Starlet excitedly answered the puzzle.

In spite of himself, the Ice prince couldn't stop himself from peeking through the sheet Sir Kakashi was answering.

"Vibrissa." This made the forehead of the prince crease. "What is that?"

Kakashi snickered. "I knew you were going to think of something perverted." Before the prince could protest, the Starlet continued. "It is a stiff, coarse hair found inside the cool, dark, and damp nostrils of man, but can also be found in the lower parts of the other mammals. They serve mostly as tactile organs."

"I see." But it didn't help the darkening of the face of the prince.

Just then, the door slammed open.

"Sasuke-kun, come out!" said Sakura, cheeks flushed. "You've gotta see this!"

The prince groaned. "Lady Haruno, address me with the respect—"

"Oh, don't be such a cow, Sasuke-kun! Come on!" She marched towards him and pulled him towards the window. "See that?"

Sasuke felt his face turn even darker. "Oh hell…"

Kakashi's eyes roved over the Abominable Sasuke Snowman figure. "I think it's kinda cute. Why, the snowman could pass of as your twin brother!"

Sasuke glared at the Starlet, and then back at the snow statues. "And is that Earl Hyuuga Neji beside me?" The Neji yeti was posed beside him, a long mop of dark cloth over his head and an identical carrot stuck in his face as a nose.

"They're cute, eh?" asked Sakura cheerfully. "Come on, let's go outside and play!"

"Lady Haruno," he said after a moment of pause. He stepped away from the window and went back to his seat. "I'm tired. I don't have time to play outside."

"Oh? But it's only morning? How can you be tired already?" the girl asked, puzzled.

His eyes went back at her. "Do you still not understand? Unlike you, I have duties that I cannot leave behind just to play in the snow. I am the ruler of this kingdom, and I cannot erase that identity even for a minute!"

Sakura looked down. "I-I see…" She then looked up, a weak smile on her face. "Ah, the Ice prince is always grouchy anyway! Why did I ever think that things changed when he saved me in the Mist kingdom?" Without waiting for his reply, she dashed out of the room.

Kakashi groaned. "Real smooth, Sasuke."

"Stay out of this, Kakashi," said the prince warningly.

The Starlet shrugged. "Sasuke, do you know that true love that's willing to endure comes only once in a lifetime?"

"Don't start your Cupid acts on me again…"

"You are confident that she will keep on following you and chasing you even to the end of the world, that's why you don't bother to look back. But what if the day comes that when you glance back, she's not there anymore?" Kakashi picked up his crossword puzzle and sauntered out of the study. "Just food for thoughts, Sasuke."

The prince was silenced.

    …………………………….

(to be continued)

………………………………

Post-talk:

Do you know that one wrong letter in our language can utterly destroy the meaning of a sentence? I realized that in one of my tutorial sessions with the kids of my neighbors.

Example:

Si Sasuke ay matalik na kaibigan ni Naruto.

(Sasuke is the best friend of Naruto).

My student read it as:

Si Sasuke ay katalik na kaibigan ni Naruto.

(Sasuke is the bed friend of Naruto).

So in learning Tagalog language, please be extra careful!

This is a public service message brought you by syao-chan


	17. Sasuke Snowman vs Yeti Neji

"I am better than you are, Hyuuga Neji! Look at my eyes—they're way sexier than your dull blank ones!"

"What do you know about sexiness? Look at my hair—it's so black and shiny, Uchiha Sasuke. Yours looks like a bird nest vandalized by  Aburame Shino's shears and painted black just to pass off as hair!"

"Hah! You try my patience! Take this!" Naruto came out from the Sasuke snowman and started to throw snowballs at the Neji yeti.

Rock Lee, who was behind the Neji statue, picked up snowballs and began to retaliate against the attack of the opponent. "You will never win against me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Choji brought out a notepad and went to the crowd of palace guards, laborers, and townsfolk amassing around the two snow statues, watching in fascination. "Alright, people of Hidden Leaf, who do you think would win the greaaaaat snow battle? Would it be Prince Sasuke, beloved ruler of the female and feeling-female population in Leaf kingdom, or the Earl Neji, the man-hater, woman-hater, thing-hater, I-hate-all-of-you-so-very-muchie earl leader? Cast your coins and win! Only fifty ryo per bet!"

Tenten watched, snickering. "You guys…you just started a new livelihood project for the townsfolk."

From the crowd, Kakashi held his money out. "I'm betting, I'm betting!"

Naruto did a baseball aim. "Kiss my royal ass, Earl Hyuuga Neji!"

"Taste the flaming passion of my beautiful spirit attack, Prince Sasuke!" yelled Lee back, aiming for Naruto too.

"Long live the sushi!!!"

"Long live Sir Gai!!!"

"Yaaaaah!!!!!"

Choji stopped taking bets—it was the moment of truth. Everyone froze as well, anticipating the outcome of this epic battle between the two denial kings.

Who won the match?

Naruto gaped at the snowballed carrot on the Sasuke Snowman. "Damn! You broke the nose of Sasuke!"

Lee gaped at the snowballed eyes of Neji Yeti. "And you blinded Neji-kun too!"

Naruto raised his fist. "You will pay for this!" He started aiming for Neji Yeti's upturned nose.

The taijutsu master started to target Sasuke Snowman's painted scowling face. "Revenge!!!"

After paying for his bet with Choji, Kakashi stretched and sat down with the crowd to enjoy the action. "This beats any plain ol' court debates any day!" He cupped his hand. "That's right, Sasuke! Go for the snowman's teeth! Yeah, the gums! No mercy!"

Gai sat down beside him, shaking his head. "Kakashi, shame on you, joining these frivolous activities!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Huh? You were saying something?" They then both watched as the seashells on the Neji yeti's face fell down the ground and broke. The white-haired Starlet clapped, entertained.

Gai's face darkened. "Kakashi…" He got up slowly, an aura forming around him.

The ashen-haired Starlet turned to his left again, but the Bruce Lee Starlet was nowhere to be found He was about to shrug dismissively when Gai returned, clutching a receipt from Choji's bet. "Go Neji! Target his Achilles' heel! Find his weakness! You're going down, Prince Sasuke! Whoops, there goes his hair! He's bald! He's mad! Go, boy! Make your teacher proud!" yelled Gai, eyes on fire.

Kakashi blinked.

…………………………….

Chapter Sixteen

I finally broke my Minesweeper record. I now own the 173 record in my PC under the name of Syao Uzumaki. Wahahahahah! Happiness!

This chapter is dedicated to my cat, Plu. She had just given birth to three white kittens and a black one this evening—she gave birth right next to me. Ugh! Next time, she really should go for a Caesarian instead.

Welcome to the family, Jiraiya, Lee, Gaara-chan and Sir Gai-Gai (, yes, GAI-GAI).

Now on to my personal messages:

My thank you to the new people who read and reviewed: moonlight-gal, Sequ3stered, tetsu, Phoenix20043 (I didn't get your question in your review. Were you asking for my name? ;;), Ori, and Julie7. I'm glad that you guys stumbled upon this fic, and thank you so muchie for the nice comments on the story!

Kitsue43, thank you for giving me a hint on where to get those Naruto episodes -. I'm going to download new episodes on July, and hopefully, it would reach Episode 90 already he he he. More than that though, thank you for taking time out to tell me about the things you liked about the story. Until now, I read your message, and it still makes me smile and feel more inspired to write, write, AND write some more.

Jiri-chan, thank you also for constantly awaiting my updates. I'm starting to like Sasusaku a bit more because I keep on writing about them (and I started to write Sasusaku because of YOU -). For that, you are to blame (he he). Whatever mushiness that I will make the couple do, remember, it's all because of you! [grins like Kakashi]

White Witch, sana may isnow sa Pilipinas. Ako ang gagawa ng Sasuke Snowman, pwamis - Tapos, ire-ref ko, then ipapa-LBC ko sa iyo yung pridyider.

Takari-san, waaa, daig mo pa ang nag-bridge program! Grade 7! He he he! Gud lak, tomodachi!

Tomoyo129, sa MSN, syaokurahiiragidouji ako. Yes, weird ang name ;; Halatang nde me fan ng ET at SS . Sa Yahoo, sheilaym. I'm online usually at 2pm, and if not, 7-9 pm.

On with the story!

………………………….

"Father, why is there a crowd forming in the court garden?" asked Ino as she took a seat beside him in the breakfast table.

"The servants said that the Prince Sasuke and Earl Neji were having a snow fight, but I find it hard to believe. Must be just pranksters," shrugged the Lord Yamanaka. "So, how is it going with your Operation: Get the Ice Prince™?"

Ino shrugged. "No worries, Father. I trust Shikamaru. He had been reliable in plans like these since the beginning, and I am sure he will not mess up in the most important assignment of his life."

Lord Yamanaka thoughtfully sipped his tea before smiling. "You know, Ino, even if you don't get the prince, I have another man in mind for you."

"Another earl?" guessed Ino. "Father, I don't have any ounce of interest on Earl Rock Lee, and earl Hyuuga Neji is too much of a snob for me."

"Actually, I am pertaining to…" Her father took a forkful of the lasagna.

"To…?" she prompted, curious about what was on his mind.

"…my political strategist," said the earl, wiping his mouth with the table napkin.

"Eh?! Shika? As in Nara Shikamaru???" Her eyes widened in shock. A second later, she doubled over, laughing. "Oh Father, you are such a clown! Shikamaru? Get real, Father!"

"What's wrong with the boy?" The Earl Yamanaka wanted to know. "He is smart—"

"He's lazy, Father," she pointed out.

"But he never lets us down."

"Father!"

"And he's patient. Ashamed as I am to admit this, but when it comes to you, his tolerance is more admirable than mine."

"Oh Father!" cried the court lady.

"Not to mention that he is pretty devoted to you." The Yamanaka patriarch nodded to himself. "Think about it—faithful men fall down from heaven once in a blue moon."

"If I wanted fidelity, I would have looked for a dog!" Ino crossed her arms and got up from the table. "I will have none of these absurdity anymore. Drop that marriage prospect of yours because it's silly, it's stupid, and it is sooo unrealistic! He may treat me differently, but it's because we grew up together! He doesn't have a younger sister, so he looks out for me instead."

"How sure are you about that?" asked the earl, smiling teasingly.

She paused, and then looked away, annoyed. "Father, don't put ridiculous meanings in our friendship. Choji, Shika, and I had been together since we were kids." She marched back to her room, irritated.

What was her father thinking anyway, matchmaking her with her butler?

It was outrageous!

She placed her scarf around her, intent on finding Shikamaru. She wanted to tell him this, so both of them could get a good laugh this morning.

.

.

.

Shikamaru glumly got out from the connecting kitchen of the Yamanaka dining room. He couldn't lift his eyes to gaze at the Lord Yamanaka who was watching him intently.

"You heard everything my daughter said, didn't you?" asked the earl all of a sudden.

He forced a smile. "You know better than to tease her like that. You know how she worships the Prince Sasuke."

"Her mother conditioned her mind to see that guy only, so I'm afraid that explains her fixation on the crown prince," sighed His Lordship.

He played with his glass of water that he wasn't even able to touch after hearing the exchange between the father and daughter. "So why are you telling me all these things?"

"That's one thing I like about you, boy. You always go direct to the point." Earl Yamanaka smiled warmly at him. "I think you will be good for Ino."

Shikamaru tried to laugh. "Ah, Earl Yamanaka, I'm flattered, but it's best that you forget that. It's not—"

"What do you feel for my daughter?" asked the man, looking at him straight in the eye. The boy could only helplessly gaze back.

"Well?" prompted the man. "I'm waiting."

"I…" He coughed self-consciously. Oh well, the only thing he was capable of doing is to tell the truth. "I look out for her, I look up at her, I will always look for her, and I have always looked inside her for things that people will not see in her." He rubbed his cheek. "That sounds maudlin…"

"Yeah, but you're forgiven. You talked about my daughter." He smiled. "And I have always known how honest you are."

Shikamaru sat down, groaning. "So how will my feelings matter?"

"Stupid question for someone as bright as you, boy," laughed Earl Yamanaka. "It is all that matters." His twinkling eyes promised him that he was cooking up something.

.

.

.

Sasuke got up, groaning. Hell, he was annoyed beyond compare. Now that he had finally got his peace of mind that he was desperately wanting awhile ago, he couldn't rest. If it was not enough, he was disturbed by the yells from the crowd that suddenly turned up in the courtyard, for some reason he didn't want to find out anymore. Hearing Naruto's voice was enough to hint that it was nothing good.

Kakashi earlier left to check out the commotion, but until now, he hadn't returned. Gai volunteered to follow, but the Starlet didn't return either.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's face peeked into the room, looking uncertain.

He couldn't explain the sudden warmth that touched him upon seeing her. "Lady Haruno?"

She looked around as if checking the place if she was interrupting something. When she saw that he was alone, she went inside the room and closed the door with her right foot. She was holding a tray of cake and hot chocolate.

"Y-You're resting, I know," she said quickly. "S-So t-this would all be quick. I-I just want you to taste the cake I made…"

"Or Hinata made?" asked Sasuke wryly, but he was amused.

"I brought it to the room!" she snapped, cheeks flushed. "That should count for something!"

"Yes, if you say so." He watched as she placed the plate of cake on his table and a mug of warm chocolate in his hand. "Lady Haruno?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are there so many people outside the palace?"

She paused, and then grinned, shaking her finger. "I won't tell unless you come out of this prison—"

"Prison?!"

"—and play outside the snow with me and the rest of the gang. Deal?" she asked, winking.

He cursed himself when he realized that she looked a bit cute with her coy smile. It wasn't like him to think these kinds of things. This wasn't what a crown prince like him should think of, amidst the impending war of the kingdoms.

"You just never give up, do you?" he heard himself ask her.

"If I'm not persistent, then I am not worth your affection." She sat down in front of him, eyes shaking. "Sasuke-kun, come on. A whiff of fresh air will help you relax."

He sighed. "Lady Haruno…"

"You want to find out what the commotion about is, right?"

.

.

.

Neji finished signing the last of the papers that would commence the formal interrogation of Hyuuga Hinata. If ever she would say anything incriminating or anything fabricated, it would mean her life. After all, treason was not a matter to be taken lightly.

He smiled, satisfied. He couldn't wait to see how the court interrogation would turn out.

Now he needed to go outside and unwind. And maybe, he might be able to see the witch. He had been itching to ask her about Rock Lee and her, and deep inside him, he was wishing that she would deny what Lee said.

And he would believe her.

Simply because he couldn't accept that he was losing his hold on the mage.

He couldn't believe that Lee and Tenten could ever be together. He knew a sibling-like bond when he sees one.

As far as he was concerned, the moment his lips possessed hers, Tenten was his for his enjoyment—his elusive enjoyment that no one but her alone was able to give.

He groaned audibly. Damn Rock Lee. It should only be about his clan revenge that he should be thinking about. He didn't need another problem occupying his mind and draining his mental energy.

The earl picked up his coat and sauntered outside.

.

.

.

"Super shiny hair attack!" yelled Lee, throwing three snowballs at the same time.

"Killer eye defense!!!" Naruto used the head of Sasuke Snowman to block the balls. However, he twisted it too hard.

And the head of the Sasuke Snowman popped down.

Silence.

"Oh my god! You beheaded the Prince Sasuke!" yelled Tenten, aghast.

As if it was a signal, all the Starlets arrived in the place, panicked.

"Lord Sasuke!" yelled Anko, frightened. "Where is he?"

Asuma turned to the mage, alarmed. "Where is the prince? Who killed the prince?!!"

Tenten pointed to Naruto, who was trembling behind the Abominable Sasuke Snowman, now headless.

"You! Ungrateful monster! The prince took care of you and took you into the palace! Is this how you shall repay his kindness?!" demanded the senior female Starlet. "This is beyond forgiveness!" Her eyes went to Kakashi and Gai, who were gaping at the scene. "You two! Why didn't you do anything to stop him?!!"

At last, Kakashi spoke up. "W-We were taken by surprise…"

Anko clenched her fists and faced Naruto. "Where is the prince' head?"

Silence.

"WHERE IS IT?!!" she yelled.

Making Naruto choke in fear. "It melted! I swear, I didn't mean to! I mean, I didn't know I twisted his neck too hard--"

The female senior looked scandalized. "T-Twisted?!" She exhaled sharply, and made a fighting stance. "Die, fool!" Anko was about to attack the boy when a voice called her.

"Anko-sama, what are you doing here?" Sasuke was standing in front of Sakura, gaping at the crowd.

"You!!! How dare you pose as a prince!" Anko suddenly appeared in front of him and punched his face, making the whole crowd gasp.

"A-Anko…sama?" asked Sasuke, eyes wide. "W-What the—"

"The prince is dead, fool!" snapped Anko. "He was beheaded!"

By instinct, the prince' hands went to his neck.

"So I know that you are but a clone! You spy, talk now!" She was about to hit him again when Gai and Kakashi appeared behind Anko and held her back.

"I believe…there has been a little misunderstanding here," said Kakashi, smiling. "Let's all talk these over cups of chocolate and plates of cakes, shall we?"

.

.

.

"IDIOT!" Sasuke slammed his hand on Naruto's nape. "This is all your fault! You nearly killed Anko-sama with shock because of what you did!"

"It was Tenten's fault!" complained the blond boy.

"If you didn't make that statue of me—"

"But it was cute!"

"Bloody hell." Sasuke's face turned dark. His eyes then noticed a piece of scroll sitting by his table.

"Earl Hyuuga Neji just brought that to your office, Your Highness," informed Iruka politely.

"Now what does this guy have to object about now?" Sasuke sighed. "Alright, I'll deal with you later, Naruto." He opened the scroll.

After reading a few lines, his forehead creased.

"Yo, Sasuke? What is it?" asked Naruto, curious.

The prince continued to read the rest of the parchment, his frown deepening every passing minute.

………………………………….

(to be continued)  


	18. To Become Stronger

Neji gazed at the snow replica of himself standing in the middle of the courtyard, face dark. Neji Yeti's face was deformed, and his eyes were melting slowly. His black mop hair had nearly slid off its place, and his mouth had no teeth anymore.

Tenten, who was standing beside him, clicked her tongue. "Even in that state, the Neji yeti looks much cuter than you do."

Silence.

Then he spoke up. "Did I win the battle?"

"Believe it or not, you did." The mage grinned. "Let's just say Prince Sasuke lost his head in the middle of the heated snow battle." She then brought out five crisp bills. "Let's go downtown. I'm taking you out for lunch, my treat."

"What came over you?" he asked, not bothering to turn her way.

"Akimichi Choji made a betting thing, and I won." Her eyes softened. "I placed my bet on you."

He paused for a moment, then smirked. "Flattery will get you nowhere, witch." He finally turned to her, his mouth twitching suspiciously like a smile. "Let's go."

…………………………

Chapter Seventeen

This chapter is dedicated to the fresh-from-Boracay reader, Orrie. Pasalubong ko!!! And oh yeah, email me the date when we can meet A contact cellphone number would be helpful too.

Personal messages:

Tetsu =  Basing on the current plot, mga 5 to 10 chapters more, depending on my plot factory (if I would be able to think of more twists, then it will go beyond ten chapters) , and I'm still thinking about making the epilogue, which will be more SasuSaku. I'm still [coughJiraiyacough] gathering information about Sasuke.

Usagi-mun = Nope, I'm not Korean -. I'm a Filipino, actually, but what you said about the Korean language sort of applies to us too. Our language is mostly based on Spanish-English-Malay influences, and so, if you read our contemporary texts, you will find some words recognizable to you. Science in our language is Siyensya (but we also have another, more accepted and formal word: Agham).

OK, I was babbling -.-;;

Csweet = Sowee at nabaon na ang ibang fanfics ko (ET-specific) dahil sa ka-uupdate ko dito. Di bale, abang lng ng konti, okies? Finale n lng yun, pwamis!

Sequ3stered = Wai! Thank you again so very muchie for your comment! [bows] I'll work harder to entertain you guys more as we reach the climax of the story.

Jiri-chan = I'm addicted to Sir Gai-Gai!!! [huggles her Dalmatian-like kitty]. If he were a man, I'd marry him! [continues to hug her babies] Kawaii desu yo!

………………………….

Hinata watched as Naruto shoveled the snow away from the road that the royal coaches were taking. "N-Naruto-kun, don't you want to… rest first?" she finally managed to choke out. She was standing by the tree, hand on the bark as if it was a source of strength for her to be able to talk to her secret crush naturally.

He rubbed his gloved hands together and blew on them, and then smiled at the maid. "Maybe later. I have to finish this before Sir Kakashi arrives." He resumed his work—his punishment directly given by the crown prince himself for causing public disturbance, making fun of the authority, illegal gambling, and vandalism. "Geez, Lee should be helping me out here." However, the earl was pardoned because he was merely an accomplice, not to mention that the earl had partial immunity from these cases.

She tried to calm her racing heart that leapt when he offered her his infectious grin. "A-Anou… I-if you want, I-I can help you—"

"Stay right there, Hinata," he said, raising his finger at her. "You don't have anything to do with the snowmen, so you shouldn't involve yourself here." He raised his thumb up. "I can do this, no sweat!" Chuckling, he went back to his labor. "Boy, Sasuke was really pissed off! He he, he looks worse than a pregnant lady!"

"Naruto-kun," she said, shaking her head smilingly.

"But you know, his mood worsened when he read that scroll thingie that the Yeti gave him," said the blond, frowning thoughtfully.

"Y-Yeti?"

"Neji Yeti."

Hinata looked bothered. "I-Is that so?"

"I wonder what was written there…but maybe it was just a bad poetry or something." Naruto shrugged. "Hey, I just noticed…"

"Hmm?"

"His eyes are similar to yours." He gazed intently at her face, and then snapped his fingers. "Yeah, your eyes really look like his!"

She took a deep breath before she spoke timidly. "H-He is…my cousin, Naruto-kun."

"Eh?!" The boy seemed to connect two and two together with much disbelief. "B-But how come he is an earl and you're…you're not?"

She looked down. "I-It's a long story."

He shrugged. "So?"

"Y-You would just be disturbed from your work." She turned away quickly, mumbling a small 'excuse me'.

"Hinata!" The next thing she felt was his hand on her arm, stopping her. And he succeeded—his touch was able to petrify every muscle within her.

She turned to him uncertainly and was met by his apologetic smile. "Sorry if I made you upset. Hell, I was just too damn nosy!" He laughed self-consciously. "But you know, I-I…how should I explain this…" He scratched his cheek, grinning boyishly. "I just wanted to know more about you, because…because…I want to know the things that can make you happy or sad or mad or…." He was groping for words—one of the rare times that he would. When it comes to Hinata, he couldn't find the right words to express his sentiments. Hinata was gentleness personified, and he could never bring himself to talk to her the way he would with the other people around him. And her innocence and pure trust on his every uttered word could render him speechless. She would listen to him as if he was the only important person in the world, and no one had ever treated him this way before.

Like right now, he couldn't voice out the protective emotion he felt for her, simply because he was at lost as to how to tell the girl this.

Moreover, he was afraid to see how she would react to it.

Afraid? When had he felt that way? He had faced the booby traps in his trainings with Sir Ebisu and Sir Iruka fearlessly; he had even encountered the mythical devil serpent even! How could courage desert him only because of her?

He had no answer for that.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Yo Naruto!" Kakashi arrived, waving cheerfully. "Is your snow job done already?" He noticed the startled expression on both youngsters' faces and the boy's hand on the girl's shoulder. "Gee, I thought Sasuke was talking about the white stuff falling from the sky as snow, not Lady Haruno's maid. Nevertheless, you're a fast worker, eh?"

Naruto blinked, and then clenched his fists, annoyed. "Heeey!" The girl, on the other hand, blushed hotly and ran back into the palace, embarrassed.

"I know you're enjoying your snow job, but it's time for our chakra training," said the Starlet. "And yes, let's pass by Sasuke's study. We're going to check if he still has last-minute instructions."

Naruto groaned and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You know, you mustn't kid about her like that. She's…not like ordinary girls… if you know what I mean."

"Point taken," said the Starlet, smile widening.

.

.

.

"That's impossible!" Haruno Sakura momentarily lost her court lady poise as she slammed her palm down on the parchment bearing statements duly signed by the Earl Hyuuga Neji himself. They were stating that Hyuuga Hinata was caught by the Earl himself talking secretly with one of the confirmed traitors of the Hidden Leaf kingdom, Aburame Shino. The specific date, time, and place was given too, and these were written in oath.

Sasuke calmly clasped his hands together. "I feel that I have to inform you of this, Lady Haruno, before the actual subpoena is given to the maid."

"This is crazy! Hinata saved my life!" she said, outraged. "And look at her—look at her closely. Is she the type to conspire with other kingdoms for the fall of Leaf?"

"I don't usually base my opinions on appearances alone. The biggest devils are clothed in sheep's clothings."

"So you believe Earl Hyuuga Neji then?" she asked, disappointed.

"No," he replied, undisturbed by her show of emotions. "I am withholding my opinion until such time that I have heard both sides."

"So you're going to arrest her?" she snapped.

"We're just going to invite her for formal interrogation." The prince shrugged. "If she has nothing to hide, then there's nothing to fret about."

Sakura clenched her fists in frustration. "You are so unfeeling! Unlike you, I know better than to sprout off those nonsense. My heart can immediately tell the kind of person I relate with, and I don't have to resort to this!" She stepped closer to him, not caring whether she looked like a fierce beast with the way she yells. "I believe in Hinata-chan's innocence. I know where her loyalty lies."

"Whatever you say is irrelevant. Hyuuga Hinata will be summoned by the Leaf Court this afternoon. She needs to answer a lot of things, especially since she is one of the few people that the traitor ever deals with." Sasuke gestured to the door. "Good day, Lady Haruno."

 "You're throwing me out?! Fine!" She angrily grabbed the hem of her skirt and marched away grumpily.

"You are being childish," he said, frowning, making her freeze. She slowly turned to him, and Sasuke prepared himself for another round of yelling matches. He only knew too well the stubbornness of the court lady.

But he never had expected her misty emerald eyes, her trying-hard-not-to-cry jade orbs struggling to contain the last shred of pride she had.

"If keeping in touch with my heart is childishness, then Sasuke-kun, I would never, ever want to mature."

He silently cursed himself. "You're not playing fair, woman, using your general weakness as a weapon."

At first she was confused by what he meant, but then, she felt a tear streak down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and then pasted a court smile on her face. "M-My apologies. Anyway, good day, Your Highness."

"Lady Haruno." He got up and handed her his handkerchief. "Do not come out of this room looking like that, or people might wonder."

She reached for it quietly, trying to hide her trembling hand.

"Give the Earl Hyuuga enough rope to tie himself with," he heard himself say. "Even with all his supposed brains, he cannot convict an innocent person in my court."

She froze, and then looked up. "Y-You mean…"

He stepped back. "N-No, I don't mean anything. I merely said—"

"You believe that Hinata-chan is innocent too, don't you!" Her eyes danced. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Wait a minute—" But he wasn't able to speak anymore; she had already leapt into his arms and gleefully embraced him, laughing.

"My prince is not really made of ice after all! Yay!!!"

"Saku…Lady Haruno!" he yelped, aware of the strange biological reactions within him brought about by this intimate contact.

 "Ah, now I love you even more, Sasuke-kun!" She tiptoed and pinched his nose fondly. "I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!"

"CUT IT OUT!" he snapped, but she had already stepped back, smiling.

"I feel so good. I'm in love with a good man," she murmured softly, making him freeze.

Her bottle green eyes spoke of so much affection for him that he suddenly felt his chest constrict. Was he really worth this much devotion?

Just then, the door opened, revealing Kakashi. "Yo Sasuke!" He blinked at the startled gazes he received from the prince and the court lady who were still locked in an embrace. "Oh damn, why is it that whenever I arrive, I always interrupt something?"

"You didn't interrupt anything, Kakashi," said Sasuke curtly, turning to his window to hide his slightly flushed cheeks. This was one of the rare times that he was caught in embarrassment, and good heavens, of all the people to catch him, why the hell did it have to be the vexing Hatake Kakashi?

"Nevertheless, lock the door," said the Starlet, nodding solemnly. "What if it was Anko-sama who saw you?"

The prince rolled his eyes. "Please don't say bad words." His gaze fell on the court lady.

She winked at him, and then turned towards the door, humming. He felt the colors on his face react again.

The door opened again, and Naruto blinked when he nearly collided with Lady Haruno. His eyes widened. "Wow! Sakura-chan!"

She blinked back. "Sakura…chan?" Her alter-ego heated in fury. "HOW DARE YOU ADDRESS ME LIKE THAT!!!!"

He winced at her blade-like glare. "I-Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

A vein popped in her head, but she struggled for her composure. She shouldn't be violent while the Prince Sasuke was watching. "A-Ah yes, I prefer to be called by my title."

"Title? But you're not a book! And Sakura-chan is cuter!" insisted Naruto.

"IDIOT!" Before Sakura could stop herself, she aimed an uppercut at him.

But to her shock, her fist didn't even come in contact with his body. Something like shield seemed to have broken her punch.

"What the—" said the court lady, shocked. She missed him, fell on the wall and bumped her forehead on the door.

"Man, that has got to hurt," said Kakashi, immediately receiving a lethal glare from the crown prince.

.

.

.

The figure walked behind the long-haired man who was standing by the cliff overlooking the vast kingdom of Leaf.

"I had expected the gardener to back out from the plan, but so soon?" The figure sighed. "Aburame Shino is a fool."

"Hunt him down. No one makes a fool out of us." The snake figure smirked. "He is just a plaything anyway. We still have one left, and no one is still the wiser."

"When will we move?"

"Full moon. It will be full moon in eight nights." He smiled malevolently. "I shall harness the power of the night."

.

.

.

Haku placed the cup of steaming tea in front of the Lord Zabusa quietly. "You look happy."

"The Sand has decided to cooperate with us, and as a gift, we were given three fighters—the best of the best." The Mist lord turned to the window, and outside stood three figures. One had the word "death" prominently written on his forehead.

"Do you not worry about the forces of the legendary devil serpent?" asked Haku.

He smirked. "He is nothing but a legend. I, on the other hand, will write history, with the ink of my blood."

.

.

.

"OK, we're all set!" Kakashi smiled at his student. "Let's go?"

Naruto saluted. "Aye, aye, Sir!"

Iruka and Ebisu watched worriedly. "Kakashi, we entrust the boy's fate in you," said Iruka. "He's not just a boy…he's our son."

The white-haired Starlet grinned. "Affirmative."

Naruto groaned. "You guys…you treat me too much like a baby! I'll be alright—"

"Naruto!" Kiba appeared, scowling. "So you're escaping your chore in the stable again, eh?"

The blond grinned. "Um, something like that."

"Anyway, Hinata wants to give you this." He threw her a small paper bag.

"W-What's this?" The boy curiously peeked into the bag. Sandwiches and a blue wool scarf.

"Hinata's too shy to give you this," shrugged Kiba. "She wishes you a safe journey too."

"I…see…"

Kiba clenched his fists, and then grabbed his collar. "YOU BETTER RETURN HERE SAFE, YOU HEAR?" He let go of the boy, groaning. "I don't want Hinata to worry unnecessarily…"

Naruto slowly smiled. "You and I both. Tell her that I'm coming back, safe, as she wanted it."

He and Kiba shook hands, a gentleman's agreement.

……………………………

(to be continued)

[rushed; my friends are waiting for their turn in my beloved PC]


	19. Me, Princess? Never!

Seven year-old Haruno Sakura shuffled behind her best friend, Yamanaka Ino, looking uncertain. "Y-You're…not mad at me, Ino-chan?"

The blonde stiffened, and then tried to laugh. "O-Of course not. I-I mean, it's not like you forced Sir Kakashi to give you the role of the princess."

Her emerald eyes shook. "S-So sorry…Ino-chan…I know how much you wanted to play that part…"

Now Ino looked really stunned. She used a few moments to recover, and then gave her teary-eyed friend a smile—a genuine smile. "Yeah, but I think you'll make a good princess too." She looked down, looking somewhat rueful. "I'm sorry too…Sakura-chan, I do mind that you will play the role I want so much…"

"Ino-chan…"

She quickly held her hand up. "But I would be mad if it would be played by anyone else other than the other half of me in this world." Her eyes twinkled. "If my Sakura-chan will play the princess, then it's like me doing it too. You have my full support."

"I-Ino…chan…" Sakura clapped her hands in delight. "Ino-chan, thank you so much!!!"

The Yamanaka small lady was infected by her happiness. It was impossible to be mad at the cherry blossom for anything. "Let's drop by my room so we can see which hair style should fit you best. Remember, a princess must always be at her best!"

"A princess?! Heh, you guys are fussing over something soooo trivial!" The mage Tenten entered the room, arms crossed over her chest. "If you ask me, being a princess SUCKS!"

"W-Why do you say that?" asked Sakura, eyes wide.

Ino, however, was offended by what she thought was an insult to her highest aspiration. "And who asked your opinion anyway?"

Tenten clicked her tongue. "Unlike you girls, I will not sit around here, waiting dreamily for my prince charming to rescue me from my tower." She took out her staff and played with it using her hands. "I shall not swoon readily for him, and I will certainly NOT melt in his embrace every time."

"But Tenten, if you don't want to be a princess, what do you want to be?" the young Lady Haruno wanted to know.

The mage's eyes sparkled, and she gripped her staff like a lance. "I am going to be my own knight in shining armor!"

"Eh?!" The two looked shocked. In the kingdom of Hidden Leaf, it was strange to hear a girl their age openly detest the thought of living as a princess, let alone despise the idea of a prince charming.

"That's right!" The mage moved around the room, slashing and dicing the air around them with her imaginary spear. "I'm going to slay my own dragons and I will never be the damsel in distress!"

"B-But that's what boys are for, right?" asked Sakura in wonder.

The magician's eyebrow cocked. "Hah! That's crap, Sakura." She ignored the open gapes the girls gave her. She shrugged dismissively—court ladies were far too delicate even for a small slice of profanity anyway. "More often than not, fairy tales corrupt reality. What seems like perfect prince charming may actually be the dragon himself. And I'm not going to jump down in a cliff with both eyes open."

"So you're saying that you don't want to meet your Prince Charming?" asked Ino, puzzled.

"Why should I long to meet someone who exists only in the pages of make-believe?" Tenten drew her magic staff back. "I'm way too sensible for romance." She walked away, unaware of the boy seated quietly in the corner of the neighboring room, listening to her.

………………………..

Chapter Eighteen

This chapter is dedicated to immortalrin, whose name I had not been able to see in the review list for some time already, but I certainly hope that is enjoying the chapters. Misyah! I also like to dedicate this to Sequ3stered as well—I hope you enjoy the scenes with your fave couple!

On the celebrated kanji mark on the Sand soldier's forehead…I did that on purpose. You guys will understand my purpose for that soon enough . Thank you guys for the prompt correction though. At least I know that you guys really read the fic ehehehe…

Message time! -

TenTen Hyuuga = So you feel for poor Shino too? Don't worry, me will take care of little Aburame Shino-chan - [huggles] Hey, what's the surname of Tenten, btw? Don't be coy and say "Hyuuga" he he he. The creator of Naruto is too myopic to see the couple potential -.-

Jiri = Wow! Rabbit! Man, I want one too. Can you hug it the way you hug cats? [looks at the tender squishy body of the usagi, and then sweatdrops]. I want a black rabbit with blue eyes, then I'll call him Sasuke w I hope a rabbit like that exists.

['] = Kaka-adikj yung Go! Pwamis, winawasak ko ang Winamp ko ng puro un tugtog! Get the fire, Bam! Kahit c Drug Lord, este, Dark Lord gusto ung music [watches DL do the Rainier Castillo dance] Madapaking hell...

White Witch = He he. Actually, I was editing the final copy of my alma mater's iskul paper (sideline kong isa pa ;;) kaya mejo nahuli updates. Di bale, lumabas na yung paper, at sana mapadalhan kta ng copy ng hard work ko And yap, ung isa kong kitty, Gaara ang pangalan. Yung kapatid ko, pasaway. Tawag nya kay Gaara, Hero Angeles. [groans]

………………………..

"Yum! Nothing like a good ole bowl of warm ramen for the chilled winter soul!" said Tenten cheerfully as their orders were served. "Hey Neji, do you know that this place is the favorite hang-out of Sir Kakashi?"

The bored eyes of the Earl Hyuuga Neji glanced at the noodle bowl in a half-dismayed, half-grumpy look before casting their gaze at her. "I do not really take notice of other people."

"Yah. Exactly my thoughts on you," she agreed. "But you know, it won't hurt if once in a while, you entertain this one little thing we human beings call _social concern_. It's not much to ask, eh?"

"I've existed without it for the past thirteen years. I do not seek what I do not know," he said dryly, deciding to lift the chopsticks already.

"Right. You existed, but existing is very different from living, if you must know." She stirred the available condiments on the tray to her ramen bowl.

"Do not babble cliché nonsense, woman," was Neji's quick snide comment. "I'm not like your little Lee who believes you and worships you like a deity."

She groaned. "Hey, I'm just trying to help you out, see? You lead a very boring life…really, REALLY boring."

"Whether I do is not your business anyway, witch." He took his first taste of the noodles, and then paused. As much as he hated to admit it, the ramen was good. Very good.

"Like what you said," she shrugged. "Man, some people just don't understand what altruism is even if it hits them on the face…and kicks their arse…and treats them to ramen houses…"

Neji smirked. "Sensitivity is foreign to me."

"No words could be truer than that." Tenten lifted her bowl and sipped the thick soup with much gusto. The earl though, was far from being annoyed. The witch was so damn artless and unaffected, and yet there was still grace in the way she nipped the contents of the bowl.

His gaze fell on her lips still moist from the noodle soup. He especially liked that part of her body—it was the only thing that could show her softness that she always struggled to hide. It was one of the reasons why he enjoys those stolen kisses—her rage was engaging, especially when her face turns into an angry shade of crimson, her eyes spitting wild fire. Yet her lips and her response were anything but fury. She was malleable in his arms—an incensed metal slowly but surely melted and molded by his fire. Then she would suddenly become soft, pliant, and submissive. And he would be caught in awe, for he witnessed the two sides of the witch in a matter of small eternities trapped in ticking seconds.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm warning you, Earl Hyuuga Neji. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like the way the pope would never look at a dog in heat," she said, shaking her head. "You are a good kisser, I give you that, but that doesn't change the fact that you're a jerk, not to mention a major asshole." She placed her chopsticks down at the counter. "And I have no wish to pick up a stone to hit myself with."

"You speak too harshly." But he didn't even look dazed. "If you must know, you respond well to my kisses too. Do you respond that way to Rock Lee too?" He continued with his meal.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do _you _ask?" he asked back.

"Forget it," she said, groaning inwardly.

"I will ask you again—do you respond to Rock Lee the same way?" he asked again, his voice hinting the gravity of urgency in his usually controlled voice.

"If it will make you happy, then no, I do not," she said, eyes rolling. How could he ask her that when it was clear as plain daylight that she and Lee were beyond romance? They shared something much more meaningful than that—sibling-like friendship.

"That's all that I need to know," he said, and this time, he looked much more energetic in eating his ramen.

"If I were you, earl Hyuuga Neji, I would examine things first. The way you kiss, even a rooster wearing a skirt will fall in love with you, but you're still a jerk."

"Thank you."

"Conceited beast."

.

.

.

"So where exactly are we going, Sir Kakashi?" asked Naruto as he and the sensei hiked up the mountains just outside the gates of the Hidden Leaf. "Will it be really far?"

"No, actually I am just looking for a good place to start our training…" Kakashi's eye scanned the whole place until he finally found what he was looking for—a frozen pool of water. He smiled. "Right. We already have what we need."

"Er…the grass?"

The Starlet sat down by the tree and relaxedly took out his novel. "This is the perfect spot!"

"Hontou?" asked Naruto excitedly. "How this would help in my training, huh, Sir Kakashi?"

"Actually, it won't," shrugged the Starlet. "I just thought that this would be the right spot for my reading relaxation."

"Eh?!"

"Oh well, I'll give you something to do anyway." He pointed at the clear ice sheet beside them. "I want you to cross that to the other side without falling over."

Naruto looked stumped. "That's all?"

"That's all."

"Hah! Piece of chicken cake sandwich!" said the blond, rolling the sleeves of his shirt up. "Yoroshii! Watch your talented student as he shows you why he is the future Hokage of our kingdom!"

Kakashi idly watched as the boy took one solid step at the ice sheet, and then slipped down the pool with a big splash.

"Oi, Naruto, you better get out of that water quick! We still have more trainings in hand, you know."

Naruto's head bobbed out of the water, sputtering. "Sir Kakashi, why did it break under my weight? A-And how come the water is bubbling underneath if it is frozen?"

"Simple. The ice is not stable." He gestured to the surroundings. "We are standing right above the frozen hot spring of Konoha, so even if it may look like that the water is frozen, beneath it actually is a continuous supply of heat."

The boy heaved himself up, shivering. "Man, if the water is not for walking, then how will I get to that point?"

"Think the answer over, Naruto," said the mentor. "If you feel like giving up already, inform me. For the meantime, I want you to do your best to complete this part of the training alone."

"Oooh…alright." He slumped down the grass, warming himself up as he pondered on the puzzle of the ice sheet and how he would overcome the fact of life that water is meant for swimming in, not walking over.

After a while, he lied down the grass, whining. "Sir Kakashi, you're asking for a miracle!"

"Ah Naruto, I will never ask a miracle from someone who is not a god. I'm only asking for your best independent effort, and I know that you can do it," shrugged the Starlet mentor.

And that vote of confidence was enough to encourage him. He grinned, and then went back to his contemplation.

.

.

.

"Aieeee!!!" The startled scream of Yamanaka Ino reverberated in the hallways of the Hidden leaf palace, immediately catching the attention of everyone, especially of Shikamaru and Choji. The two dashed towards the private sleeping chamber of the Yamanaka court lady, alarmed.

"Ino!" yelled Shika, banging the door open. His mouth dropped open a second later. "What the hell…"

Ino was having a tug-of-war with a small boy donning a long cape behind him and goggles too. "Shika! Choji! Get this brat out of here!" She persistently tugged on a piece of lavender fabric that was clutched stubbornly on by the kid.

Choji arrived behind him, baffled. "Hey…you know, that brat looks familiar."

"What the brat is holding on looks quite familiar too," said Shika dryly as his gaze fell on the light violet lacy baby brassiere the two were tugging on.

The court lady's face turned pink, and she yelled, "IDIOT! Don't look at that article of clothing anymore! GETTHISBRATOUTOFMYROOM!!!"

Choji was about to use his jutsu when Shika stopped him. "Hey, now I know who this kid is. But we can't use our jutsu on him—it's blasphemy on the name of the great Hokage."

"E-Eh?! Y-You mean he is—"

"Stop chatting, you two! Just get rid of him already, will you?" snapped Ino, gritting her teeth when she felt her fingers slowly losing grip on the clothing.

"In this case, we have to use diplomacy." Shikamaru knelt down beside the boy and patted his head. "Listen, young man, what do you want with a girl's bra?"

"None of your business!" yelled the boy.

"Look, a bra is not a toy. And boys like you can't even wear it," rationalized the shadow master. "And it's too small!"

"It will fit Grandpa!" insisted the lad, stomping his feet.

The two butlers sweatdropped while Ino felt her face burn some more. "Ugh! Your Grandpa is a pervert! Why would he want to wear a bra?"

"Because we need that to play!"

"What game?" she asked, even though she was unsure whether she wanted to know the answer.

"Do you promise to give me this if I tell you?" asked the kid, gesturing to her lavender lacy brassiere.

The blonde's face reddened. "You little shrimp—" She was about to punch the boy when she felt her whole body stop.

Shikamaru got up, smiling. Her shadow was manipulated by him. "You have to calm down, Ino. That little guy with a perverted grandpa happens to be Konohamaru. Everyone in town knows him and his grandfather."

"Well, I don't!" cried the court lady. "And I don't care about him, ok? I want my clothes back!"

"I'll return this after Grandpa and I finish playing!" He gave Shikamaru a thumbs-up, and then dashed out of the room, happily tossing in the air his prize.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" screeched Ino. "Damn it, once I free myself from your jutsu, I swear, I'll make you suffer in eternal damnation!"

The shadow master didn't even look fazed. He pointed at his assistant. "Go after Konohamaru. Sir Ebisu is in a meeting with the Starlets and the boy's grandfather, so he might get into trouble."

"Right!" nodded Akimichi, and then dashed after the runaway lad.

Shikamaru sat down on the floor, sighing. "And you, Ino…"

"Ahem!"

"Lady Ino," he amended, rolling his eyes. "We need to talk."

"If you don't call this talking—"

He turned to her, took a deep breath, and then spoke up. "It's about us."

Ino's eyes widened.

.

.

.

Aburame Shino collapsed on the ground, panting. He knew that he was going to face a nightmare once he leaves the Hidden Leaf kingdom, and that there was almost no chance for him to survive, but going through the battles to keep himself alive…

He silently nursed his wounds—thank heavens for his botanical knowledge. As a gardener, he also studied the medicinal values that come along with the plants that he would take care of.

His hand slid into his shorts pockets and took out a small lavender heather. It was slightly crushed, but it was still as delicately lovely as he picked it days ago.

Hinata…

He silently wondered whether she was alright, and if the Sound or Mist had not acted against her yet. He wished that the enemies would still bid him more time. He needed to rest and get his strength back. He could not face them properly if he was in this state.

Shino shut his eyes tight and leaned on the wall, groaning. Unfortunately, he needed more than herbal first-aid to help him—he knew he needed to see a doctor, but where would he find one? The ten kingdoms were either against Leaf or allies of Leaf, and both were his enemies. They were all after his head, because he knew too much.

Was it too much price to pay to make true with his promise to his fallen father that he would give their clan name a place in the Hidden Leaf court someday?

The ostracized clan of the bugs that the Leaf didn't bother to include in the royal wagon.

And as the successor of this bloodline, and as a filial son to his father, he took the pact with the devil serpent so he could make his father's wish come true.

But he was not anywhere near his goal now—all because he allowed himself one weakness.

That he cared for the prey.

Ah, damn him, but he had no regrets.

Save for one.

That he was not able to protect the water lily the way he wanted to.

He was unaware anymore of the two figures that stopped beside him and took his body away effortlessly.

…………….

(I have to cut it here; an announcement just came that the electricity will be cut within 10 minutes; [bows again], I promise, REALLY, tomorrow, I'll update longer. LONGER!!!)


	20. Oneesan, the Lonely Dragon Slayer

"Gwaak!" Naruto's head bobbed up from the water, breathing frantically. "Gaaah! Why can't I float?!!!"

"Because you're not an ice cream and that spring is not a rootbeer," said Kakashi, grinning. "Hey, that's a cute joke! I better save this for Sasuke later."

"Eh?" The boy struggled to crawl back to dry land. "Sasuke?"

"You see, I trained the prince too."

"Oh." He nodded slowly. "Is he good?"

"Yeah."

Naruto squeezed the excess water from his forehead protector. "Am I good?"

"You're shivering. Better take off that shirt and come near to the fire."

"Sure! But Sir Kakashi, am I good?"

"Whew, you really need to warm yourself up!" said the Starlet, clucking his tongue in overflowing concern. OVERFLOWING.

"Am I? Am I?" asked the blond boy persistently. "Answer me!"

"I have no time to answer!" said the mentor as he threw the twigs on the bonfire. "If I answer you, my attention shall be taken away from this fragile flame that gives warmth to us in this situation. If this flame dies down, we shall lose our source of heat, and we will face the wrath of Konoha winter. Do you know that the pioneers of this village died mostly because of the harsh winter?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Heh. You have no time for a short answer but you spoke a long speech instead. What's that suppose to mean, huh, Sir Kakashi?" His eyes went back to the frozen pool, now sliced into small plates because of his frequent falls.

Wait a minute…

Steam was coming out from the pool, but the ice sheets remained hovering over the water's surface.

His mind then began to work something out. He went to the pool and dipped his hand into the water. Surprisingly, it was warm. The heat must be melting the ice sheets, and yet it wasn't enough to melt the whole frozen pool because the chilly wind renders it unable. The minute the water from below surfaces, the wind would freeze it, and the hot air would be pushed down.

Something clicked in his brain. So the ice remained floating because something was supporting it from below! The pressure of the hot water from below kept on pushing its way up, and eventually get pushed down. It was a cycle, and it focused only on one spot—the surface of the spring.

"I can float too…if I find something to support me up as gravity pushes me down…" he rubbed his temples. "I know!" he cried all of a sudden.

Kakashi, who was watching from afar quietly, smiled as the boy stood by the pool and concentrated.

The boy channeled all his chakra into his toes, willing them to work upwards. Eyes close, he took a step towards the ice sheet.

He felt the ice crack ever so slightly from below his footwear, but he forced himself to concentrate on forcing his chakra to work against gravity.

He took another step, and then another. He proceeded with this until he finally felt grass touch the tip of his toenail. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was already on the other side of the pool. He looked down just to check, and slowly grinned. "Woah…" He was floating some inches above the ice sheet! "I…I…"

"You did it, man," said Kakashi, who suddenly appeared in front of him. "Good work!"

"G-Good…" Naruto nodded slowly. "I'm good…"

"Uh-huh."

"YAY!!!!" Naruto happily leapt, celebrating his first real victory in the formal chakra training. "I can float now!!! Yay!!!"

The mentor grinned. "Yeah, but now, I hope you can swim too."

"Eh?" With all his cheering he forgot about his hold on his chakra flow. With that, he dropped back down on the pool again.

"Naruto, our second lesson will be about not losing concentration. We'll start on that tomorrow. But now…" He held his arm out towards him. "It's time to rest."

The boy eagerly reached for his hand, and the mentor pulled him up effortlessly.

"I'm good now, am I not?"

"Yeah, you're good."

"So you think I can make a good Hokage, huh, huh?"

"Oh man, you really need to sit by the fire now. You look so cold—"

"Wah! Sir Kakashi, answer my question!!!"

……………..

Chapter Nineteen

Chapter dedication: Usagi-mun. Check! - Happy reading!

Messages:

Fluffy Inc = Basta nagbabasa ka lang at napapasaya ka ng binabasa mo, solb na ako, kahit alang reviews Misyah though!

Mendori-chan = kaya pla lagi kang ala sa YM [naliwanagan]

Jaid Skywalker = I'm very happy that the fic inspired you to brainstorm another project. Well, good luck with your writing!

Kaguara = I'm not sure if you have reached this chappie already since you said you had to finish Witch Hunter Robin, but I do hope that you will soon acquaint yourself with Naruto anime/manga. Very, very good series! Well-developed characters and exciting ninja battles, as well as humor and romance and Sir Kakashi too. [grin] Thank you for giving in to your curiosity and reading one chapter of the fanfic.

Jiri = Hai. I always see those kinds of rabbits (white fur and red eyes). The only time I saw a black and blue combo rabbit was when I passed by the toy store. [sigh] Ah well, I would have to stick to Gai-Gai my honeybunch. [hugs her kitty]. Ugh, and Tenten has no surname? Oh dear, Kishimoto-sensei would just have to make a way to attach Neji's with hers! [wink]

White Witch = Actually, former EIC ako ng iskul paper kaso graduate na me dun, at kapatid ko nag-try p lng dun. Nweiz, sideline ko ung editing ng iskul paper, and at times, being the ghost writer. Para may pang-load ako sa Chaos Hybrid Pari ko. -;; Oi, good luck sa try-out mo sa iskul paper! Go, go girl! Ay, at tsaka nakalimutan kong i-mention na kaya Hero Angeles ang tawag ni Kiks (sis ko) sa kuting naming c Gaara-chan ay ayaw na nya na puro anime pangalan ng mga alaga namin. Natutuliro daw cya na may tinatawag na "Shino" o kaya "Horo Horo" or even "Kanipan". Kaya cya, may sariling tawag sa mga kuting – Sandara, Hero, Patrick, tsaka Rainier. There! Sana naliwanagan na po kau he he he

Waff = Salamat sa sympathy mo. [hikbi] Pag tumama ako sa lotto, pwamis, bibilhin ko ABS-CBN at MERALCO sa kanila, para kontroldado natin ang sandaigdigan [insert manyakal laughter hir]. Ibalik ang Naruto, kahit weekends lng, parang Shaman King!

TenTen Hyuuga = thanks for answering my query! I guess Tenten's surname here is up to me .

………………

Akimichi Choji struggled to run after the restless Konohamaru as the kid searched the hallway for his beloved grandfather. "Hey, slow down, kid!"

"I want my Grandpa! He promised me that he would play with me!"

Choji inhaled deeply—he remembered what Shikamaru said: only diplomacy could win in this situation. "Well, you would have to wait until later—"

"I want now!"

"Your grandfather is in a closed-door meeting now—"

"Then open the doors!"

"We can't do that!" said Choji, raising his voice too. His resolve to be as calm and diplomatic as Nara Shikamaru was slowly dissolving.

"WHY?" yelled the child back.

"Because it's LOCKED!!!" he finally screamed, uncaring if the child was the grandson of the respected Third Hokage. He was still a spoiled brat.

"Well, FIND the KEY!"

"There is NO other KEY!!!"

"Then MAKE ANOTHER ONE!!!"

"BRAT!" yelled Choji. Obviously, his calm had flew out of the Hidden Leaf palace windows already.

"FAT!" yelled back Konohamaru.

"WHAT?!!" Choji clenched his fists. THAT was the last straw. Rhyming madness or not, nobody makes fun of his body proportion and gets away with it. "DIE!!!" He turned into a giant ball, and was about to run the kid down when ribbons stopped him.

Tenten stood by the doorway, holding her ribbons, an eyebrow arched. "You know that it's against the palace rules to kill kids."

Konohamaru's eyes twinkled when he saw her. "Hey, a girl! Hey you, could you lend me your bra? Grandpa and I need it to play a game."

The female blinked, and then scratched her head. "But of course, there is always an exception to the rule."

"Does that mean you don't have one?" asked the lad, wide-eyed.

Behind the female mage, Neji smirked. "And you bothered to ask, kid? One look at her chest and you know that the fabric will fall off."

"Shut the hell up, Earl Hyuuga Neji," hissed the magician, slightly insulted. She was tall, lean, and flat-chested, but she knew puberty was not yet done with its work.

Or was it?

Shaking her head, she decided to just turn her attention to the boy. "Listen, young man, I don't know what you and your Grandpa will do with those intimate wear, but if you want mine, you would have to fight me first."

Konohamaru blinked, and then smiled slowly. "Are you challenging me?"

The mage grinned. "Smart boy."

"Miss Tenten," said Choji, who had returned to his normal form. "You told me not to kill him, but you will fight him?"

She smiled. "He looks like a worthy opponent to me." She turned to the boy. "Attack me as if you want to kill me."

Konohamaru promptly nodded and launched an attack. "Yaaah!!!"

She easily avoided him, and using her ribbons, she camouflaged herself.

"W-Where is she?" the boy looked around frantically.

"Right here." She appeared behind him, using her point finger to balance herself in the air as she held her equilibrium with only one chakra-filled finger.

Choji was astounded. "Wow…so cool…" He had always failed gymnastics back when he was still in Asuma's physical education classes.

Neji shrugged. "Show-off."

Tenten gracefully tumbled down and used her leg to trip the boy, making Konohamaru land on his face. She got up. "Hey, get up. I know you still can fight."

"No need to tell me that!" He pressed his hands together. "I will now use my final technique! You are the first opponent of mine who will see this!"

"Really?" said the mage, intrigued.

"Yeah! Because you're my first opponent." Konohamaru did his quick hand movements, and smoke screen filled the hallway.

Tenten looked around, her eyes searching for the chakra source. But damn it, the kid was well-trained on hiding his chakra. _When would he attack? What would be his attack?_

However, the smoke had cleared already, but he still wasn't attacking. She looked around, and then sweatdropped.

Konohamaru was lying on the marbled floor, fast asleep. She knelt down beside him, laughing softly. "So that's why I can't sense his chakra…"

Neji groaned. "He used a sleep smoke bomb, but he fell asleep with his own trap. Idiot."

She gently lifted the boy up and carried him on a piggy back, the way she used to carry Lee when he was too weak to walk every time  he foolishly challenged Neji to a predictable battle when they were still kids.

The boy slowly opened his eyes, and then grinned sheepishly. "I lost…"

"You need to train some more," she said, smiling.

He paused, and then touched the corner of her lips. "Wow…"

"Hmm?"

His eyes twinkled. "You're cute, onee-chan."

Her heart nearly melted. It was almost the same thing that Lee would say whenever she carries him on her back.

"Will you wait up for me, onee-chan?" he asked. "When I grow up, I'll marry you."

Tenten laughed. "Oh, but then, I'm already a very old lady."

"Grandpa is a very old man, but his smile was no different from the smile my father and mother talks about." Konohamaru grinned. "Oh well, we'll fight again some other time, ok?"

"Sure!"

"I'll train harder!"

"That's right!"

"Then maybe I'd marry you?"

"Maybe. We'll see," she said, laughing again.

"OK. But for now…" he yawned. "I think I'd sleep…" He buried his head on her nape and closed his eyes. "G'Night…"

Choji was about to take the boy when Tenten shook her head. "No, I'll be the one to take him to his room. Just inform his grandfather that he's resting," she said.

"No problem!" Choji headed for the main hallway to check on the Starlets and the Third. Meanwhile, she trudged towards the second floor, where her quarters lay. She felt Neji follow her quietly, but she didn't make any comment.

At last, she arrived in her bedroom. She placed the child on her bed and tucked him in. She carefully removed his goggles and headgear and set them aside, and then smoothed the mass of hair with her palm.

Neji sat down across her, watching her still. After a moment, he spoke up. "Mother hen instinct at work?"

"Ssh. Lower down your voice," she whispered. "Yeah, you can call it that." She shrugged. "I guess I miss the days when I used to carry Lee on my back after your battles…" Her eyes had a fond faraway look in her eyes, making Neji pause.

In her mind, a vision of the small Lee, his nape-long hair disheveled, was sitting on the grass, bawling.

She remembered how she would punch his head, scolding him for challenging Neji again when he knew that he would just lose.

_"You idiot! If you want aching muscles then I could have gladly given you those! But challenging that snob…" Tenten sighed when she saw him wince. She quickly smoothed his bangs. "Never mind. Let's just treat those bruises…"_

_He grinned, and then touched her cheek. "You're the best, Tenten' nee-chan."_

"Ahem." Neji cleared his throat, snapping her out of her trance. "You may have forgotten that I'm still here, witch."

"Hey, I didn't invite you here, so don't expect me to entertain you. And lower your voice!"

"Speak to yourself."

"Oh damn!" She slapped her forehead as Konohamaru stirred.

Silence ensued she kneaded his muscles gently to relax him while the earl watched, thoughts unfathomable.

But he spoke them out a minute later. "I didn't know knights had maternal instincts."

"Pardon?"

"You said you were a knight, and that you would never succumb to feminine ways." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You will slay your own dragons and that you despise prince charming."

He knew that?! But it didn't matter now. She looked at his even face, debating what he said was an insult or a compliment. In the end, she shrugged. "I'll tell you something—I still hold that same belief. I am still a master of my own person, and proud of that."

He looked at her for what seemed like the longest of time, and then got up quietly. He left the room, and she was silently grateful when he closed the door _gently_.

"You don't want to be a princess, Tenten' nee-chan?" Konohamaru opened his eyes. Apparently, he had been awake all this time.

She smiled sadly. "Even if I want to, I can never be one. I'm not sophisticated, I'm not refined, and I'm not soft-spoken. I'm everything a court lady is not, so instead of pretending to be someone else, I found my own path." She sighed. "I want to believe that I had succeeded in being my own knight but…" She remembered Hyuuga Neji and the way he could make her knees buckle with his passion.

"But…?" asked Konohamaru, eyes wide in innocence.

She smoothed his hair. "Listen, Konohamaru. Someday, you'll understand things. But you have to promise me that you should respect a woman above all things. And when you fall in love, give her only the best your heart could." She silently chuckled when she saw the confusion on the boy's face. She should have known better than to talk to a kid about this.

"Sure, onee-chan." He smiled impishly. "Hey, tell me a story so I can fall asleep."

Tenten nodded. "Alright. Once upon a time, there was a young girl who lived in a palace court. She easily adapted into the way of living in the court—that is, of being independent and alone. She was on a different pedestal with the other girls her age—hell, she wasn't even as pretty as them—so she rebelled. She didn't want to become like them who dreamed of princesses. She formed her belief that she was poles apart from them, and she was a notch better, especially when she earned the title of knighthood. She was self-sufficient and contented, or so she believed as she slew dragons after dragons."

"Until one day, she faced the biggest, most fearsome, and most conceited dragon she ever met. It underestimated her and showed her the weaknesses she fought to bury within her. She tried time after time to injure it, but she only ended up getting imprisoned by its claws. She did not give up though—she wanted to inflict at least a fraction of bruise on it, then she would die happily."

"But when she finally succeeded to hurt it, she was not happy. Instead, she grew concerned of its pain and worried for its safety. In the end, she was hit by a realization—she battled the dragon until this point not because she wanted to kill it. She merely sought for a vulnerable spot within it just to convince her that it was not untouchable. She couldn't bring herself to slay the dragon anymore because by then, she had already fallen in love with the fire-breathing dragon." She paused when she felt a catch in her throat. She had summarized all her feelings for the earl in a small tale! "I love him…" she murmured, awe in her voice.

"Did they live happily ever after?" the child asked quietly.

"No," she whispered. "The dragon came and ate the girl up."

"What a lousy way to end a story."

She looked up, startled. Neji was standing outside the door, face contorted in a frown.

Quickly, she composed herself and forced a careless expression on her face. "I'm just being a realist."

"So…you really think the dragon ate the girl up?" he asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

She looked away, blushing hotly.

"Blushing?" He smirked. "Now I've seen everything."

"Go to hell and burn, Earl Hyuuga Neji!" she snapped.

"Konohamaru?" Ebisu arrived, sweatdropping. He sighed, relieved when he saw the child safely tucked in bed. "Young master! Your grandfather has been looking for you everywhere!"

"Didn't Choji tell you that he's with me?" asked the mage, grateful for the interruption.

"Well, he did come into the meeting as if he has something in mind, but when Kurenai-san offered him finger food, we lost him." Ebisu smilingly carried the lad. "Thank you for taking care of him. He's a little…uh…playful, but he's nice."

"He's a nice kid," agreed Tenten.

"So is Grandpa ready to play with me already?" asked Konohamaru excitedly.

"I believe I am." The Third Hokage entered the room. "Grandson, let's go?"

"Hai!" The lad brought out a lavender brassiere proudly. "Here's your costume!"

"Thank you, child." The old man took off his white hat and secured the bra on his head. "Now UltraMan IAC is ready to battle!"

"Yay!" Konohamaru secured his goggles on top of his head. "Your assistant UltraMan STER is ready to assist you, Sir!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Ultra…Man…IAC…" whispered Tenten, sweatdropping.

.

.

.

"Let me go!" screeched Ino, uncomfortable by the steady gaze that Shikamaru was giving her. "We'll talk later!"

"Gah! You're giving me a headache!" He scratched his temples. "Shut up for a moment, will you?"

"Don't order me around!"

"Your shadow is under my control," he said calmly. "So you're going to argue with me in my terms."

"God!" She rolled her eyes and stopped resisting—it was futile anyway, fighting with the shadow master. "Alright, why do you want to talk about us?"

"I've been keeping this for so long, Ino." He exhaled audibly. He had already thought up of hundreds of ways to start his confession, but suddenly he felt his mind go blank. This was a clear evidence of the difference between theory and experience.

"Then spill it out, for Pete's sake!" she yelled, rolling her eyes. She didn't correct him anymore about her honorific title.

"Ino, I…" He clenched his fists. "I care for you…a lot…"

She stiffened, and then tried to laugh carelessly. "I know that already, silly! Now let me go—"

"I care for you, didn't  you hear?" he snapped. "I care for you the way a man cares for the woman.." He looked down, swallowing with much difficulty. "…for the woman he loves."

Silence.

"W-What is this all about?" she asked shakily, feeling the lungs of her air dissipate. "Shikamaru, stop this…"

"I love you."

"I SAID STOP IT!" she yelled. "STOP IT, STOP IT!!!"

He felt her every word pierce his heart mercilessly. "INO!!!"

Her mouth clamped shut.

"Alright! I did this because of your father!" he yelled in his last effort to save his pride.

"F-Father…?" she whispered. She then remembered how her father was matchmaking her with him. "I can't believe he did this…"  
Because he didn't. Yet he forced a smile—and good God, this was the hardest thing he ever did in his whole life. "I'm sorry." He immediately let go of her shadow, and she nearly stumbled down. He got up and walked away silently.

"Oooh, Father's going to get it this time! He went too far! Don't worry, Shika, I'm not mad at you. We're the victims here—"

He didn't respond anymore. He was too busy containing the tears in his eyes.

Boys don't cry.

But right now he just wanted to crawl under his covers and bury himself deep in it, crying his heart out.

He didn't know a broken heart hurts this much.

Like hell.

……………………..

(to be continued)


	21. Sometimes You Just Know

When Aburame Shino opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was the face of a piglet looking down at him worriedly. His eyes went to the pearl necklace strung around it, and he immediately knew that this was a pet of someone.

Now the question was who that someone was.

He tried to get up, but he realized that with the bandage dressing around him smelling of various leaves extracts, he knew that he was in bed, getting treated. He laid his head back on the bed, deliberating whether to wait for the master of this piglet or to escape.

The former sounded more rational, so he opted to wait quietly. But not for long.

A young woman who looked like in her early twenties arrived, a dark-haired woman behind her.

"Damn, he's awake. Now we have to cook a meal good for three," sighed the blonde. "As if our food budget isn't running low as it is…"

"Ah, Mistress, if you didn't gamble it off yesterday—"

"Hey, I nearly won!"

And the boy had no idea what the women were talking about.

The blonde turned her attention back at him. "You know how to cook?"

He blinked.

"We found your body in the forest and nursed you back to health. The least you could do to say thanks is to cook dinner." She handed him a paper bag of the ingredients she and her student was able to buy downtown.

He quietly took it and then sat up, testing his strength.

"Don't worry. A soldier's body like yours will not collapse of mere bruises." She looked at the Hidden Leaf symbol on his bandanna, and then shrugged. "You were hunted down by the very same soldiers of your kingdom."

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

She looked at the vegetables, and then smiled impishly. "Beef stew."

…………………………………

Chapter Twenty

I'm not in the highest of spirits. Some of you may already know about the plagiarized Cinderella play I worked so hard on. I emailed the author and she told me that she liked the story so much that's why she did it. She apologized, but I don't know if it's right to say, "It's okay" when I feel that it's not. I want to get mad at her because I worked really hard on it—I didn't eat lunch and snack just to finish the story—but she said she did that only because she liked my work. Gah, I'm never good at dealing with these kinds of situations.

A special thank you to Jiri-chan, [;]-chan, White Witch-chan, and the other people who informed me about this. I hardly go around FF.net that much so if not for them, I wouldn't even know about it . -.-;;

Hopefully, the author would cooperate and just delete the story.

………………………………………

Hinata was sweeping the stable as Kiba was scrubbing the horses when Sakura arrived, panting. "Hinata!"

The maid looked up, startled to see her mistress in the royal stable. "L-Lady Sakura!"

Kiba scratched his forehead. "If you wanted a carriage to escort you then you could have just asked someone to come here—"

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "Tell me the truth, Hinata. Did you conspire with the traitor? Did you talk with the gardener?" she asked frantically.

Her eyes widened. She was pertaining to Aburame Shino, wasn't she?

The court lady took that facial expression as an admission of guilt. Her face fell. "Oh Hinata…"

"I-I did talk with Shino-kun before he left…" she said softly. "B-But t-that was just because he wanted to say goodbye to me."

The cherry blossom clasped her hands together. "Did he mention anything to you about his plans for Hidden Leaf?"

"What plans?" she asked.

"We should be the one asking you that." Neji appeared in the stable doorway, arms crossed. Behind him were the Court Marshall of the palace and his men. The Court Officer cleared his throat. "Hyuuga Hinata, the Crown Prince is formally inviting you to an interrogation at this hour. Your presence is mandatory. This is about what you know regarding the confirmed spy, Aburame Shino."

Sakura looked at her favorite maid again, as if wishing that Hinata would deny everything and say that it was all a lie. But the girl timidly nodded and placed her broom down.

"Wait a minute!" cried the pink-haired lady. "If she would be interrogated, I think it's only right that we get her a legal representative."

"A lawyer?" Neji snorted. "What for?"

"To preserve the image of righteousness and fair treatment of the Uchiha Court, that's what it is for!" she snapped.

"So you're speaking for the Uchiha Court now, huh? Does the prince know that?" asked the earl mockingly.

Her cheeks flushed. "None of your business, Earl Hyuuga."

"Alright. I will give you ten minutes to get a lawyer. We will wait for you, Princess," said Neji, eyes on the maid. He and his party left afterwards.

"P-Princess?" choked Kiba out, who was watching the scene. "What is that guy talking about? And did I hear it right? Did he call you with the same family name as his?"

"Kiba-kun…" Her eyes shook.

"It's not what we should worry about now," said Sakura firmly. "We need to get you someone to represent you. Someone who can stand up against that cocky earl. Someone who won't think twice of debating with him." She paused for a moment, and then her eyes lit up. "I got it!" She pulled Hinata with her. "Come with me. I know exactly who to get!"

"L-Lady Sakura…I-it's useless. I-I did talk with Shino-kun…" The maid was near to tears. She only wanted everything to end—she wasn't sure that she had enough guts to face the accusing eyes of her cousin in the stand.

"So?" Sakura turned to her, smiling. "I will never believe that you conspired against us, not in a million years."

"W-Why?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Sometimes, you just know." Her emerald eyes smiled at her, and she could only nod mutely. Who would have known that her mistress cared for her also? Haruno Sakura was beyond those unfair descriptions that she heard in the castle—she wasn't immature, bossy, and obnoxious. It was unfortunate that people didn't know her well.

Minutes later, they were in the magic laboratory, and Sakura was talking with Mage Tenten already. The sorceress listened for a few moments, and then nodded. She turned to her, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry. Just tell the court the truth, Hinata, and you won't have to worry about anything."

"B-But Neji' nii-san… I-I m-mean, Earl Hyuuga Neji is very skillful in debates…"

"Then he would have to get through me first," Tenten promised her solemnly.

Sakura grinned. "See, Hinata? You'll be ok!"

She nodded gratefully.

.

.

.

Naruto secured the blue scarf around his neck, and then looked up at the winter sky. "Man, one snow day is fun, and another snow day is nice, but three more days of nothing but white stuff falling from the sky? Damn!"

He looked down at the blue fabric, and then remembered Hinata again. It was puzzling, but he felt that something was happening to her back in the castle. Ah, he would just have to find out once he gets back to the castle.

"Oi Naruto, awake already?" Kakashi stood beside him, hand on his pocket and the other one holding a novel.

"Well, I did a warm-up for our next part of training," he said excitedly. He then snapped his finger. "Oh, but there is one thing I want to ask of you, Sir Kakashi…"

"If it's money then forget that we even met."

"Nah. Actually, I was wondering if Sir Iruka and Sir Ebisu ever told you anything about my…curse."

The Starlet sat down. "Yes, the closet pervert discussed something about your morphing woes."

"Good. Because something is puzzling me…while we were doing the walking on water thingie…I kept on falling over the frozen hot spring water, and yet I didn't change. Why is that?" the boy asked curiously.

Kakashi pondered over that for a moment, and then smiled. "Maybe the curse is starting to lose effect."

"Really?" asked the boy, positively thrilled about the news.

"Or maybe the water's not hot enough."

The boy's face fell.

The white-haired man shrugged. "Whatever the reason may be, we still have to get started on your second training."

"Yororshii! Bring it on!" said Naruto excitedly, getting up.

He pointed to the leafless tree standing some distances away from me. "Climb that tree…"

"Piece of chicken ice cream! Watch!" He was about to head for the tree when Kakashi held him back. "I want you to climb using your feet…like this." He got up and walked towards the tree. He then slowly ascended the tree, allowing the astounded student to watch his moves.

At last, he reached the branch top. He turned to him, a challenging glint on his eye. "Well, Naruto?"

The boy walked over to the tree and knocked on the wood.

"What are you doing?" asked the Starlet sweatdropping.

"I was checking if the tree was made of metal and that your sandals have magnetic soles!"

"Silly boy," chuckled Kakashi. "Naruto, I did this just by using proper channeling of my chakra and preserving them in the right part of my body."

"Eh?"

"Now, let's have a review: how were you able to walk on water?"

The boy tilted his chin slightly. "Well, I concentrated my chakra on my feet going up to meet the force of gravity."

"Right. You released a fixed amount of chakra to maintain the cycle of balance in your body." Kakashi sat down the branch. "Now you would be working against gravity again, only this time, you would focus only in maintaining the balance of a part of your body."

Naruto grinned. "Hey, if I was able to balance my whole body, then a part of my body will be easier!"

"I'm afraid that's incorrect. Concentrating and preserving the right amount of chakra in a specific part of your body would require more ability to command your chakra. We know that the energy is roaming around our body freely, and for you to stop momentarily its flow and use them according to your will is hard. Either your chakra or your body would meet its limits. Do you understand?" explained the mentor.

"Er…marginally." At least the boy understood the 'I'm-afraid-you're-incorrect' part.

"Well, it's a start anyway," sighed Kakashi. "Now do it."

Naruto took a deep breath, and then dashed towards the tree. "Yaaah!!!" He took three big steps up the bark of the tree, and then slid down, slamming his rear on the ground. The boy howled in pain.

Kakashi sighed. "Man, I hope he's still capable of sexual reproduction after this course."

.

.

.

"The Uchiha Court is now in order," announced the Clerk of Court. "The prince calls on the prime witness and plaintiff, Earl Hyuuga Neji to tell the court about what he saw the defendant and the confirmed kingdom spy, Aburame Shino, did."

Neji smugly got up and went on with the narration of overhearing the confession of the gardener about his real identity, and how he wanted to take the maid along with him. He also stated the exact date and time that this incident happened, just in case the maid even tries to think of providing an alibi. When he concluded, he was satisfied by the pained expression on the girl's face.

After calling on several more witnesses to testify that Hinata was in the garden when this happened, the clerk called on the defendant already.

Hinata got up shakily and stood in front of the crown prince, unable to meet his gaze. She was never comfortable looking at the eyes of men like him—men like her cousin. Come to think of it, she could only be comfortable with only one person when it comes to eye contact.

Naruto-kun… 

The thought of the blond-haired boy cheered her up a little. If he were here, she was sure that he would want her to look at the people with her chin up. She did nothing wrong. She was not guilty of anything at all.

She looked up slowly and looked at the prince.

Neji, on the other hand, was gazing at the mage in disbelief. Why did she agree to represent his cousin in the interrogation?

His fists clenched. She was the last person he wanted to be involved in his crusade against the Hyuuga main family, but this was beyond his control.

He would have to just fight her too.

Tenten could feel the steady gaze of the Earl Hyuuga, but she was determined to not let him affect her.

She was going to fight for what and who she believes in, even if it meant battling the enemy she fears to hurt the most.

.

.

.

Sasuke stole a glance at the pink-haired court lady sitting in the audience before he heaved a sigh. He opened the interrogation. "Hyuuga Hinata, the daughter of the obsolete main family of the Hyuuga Clan. Did I get this information right?"

"Yes, Your Highness," she replied politely, aware of the startled gazes she received from the audience. There had been gossips and talks circulating in the kingdom about the eldest daughter of the main family who failed to show her worth as the true successor of the Byakugan, and thus, was one of the reasons why the main family collapsed and the Kin Unification Act was passed easily in the Hidden Leaf Court.

"This is a surprise," said the prince carefully. "I myself wasn't aware that someone like you is working for my palace as a helper. Why did you choose to work like that when Earl Hyuuga Neji is here?"

Tenten got up. "Your Highness, everyone is aware of the tension between the branch family and the main family. There is no need to tackle that issue anymore."

Neji smiled secretly. Despite his earlier resolve to crush the witch, he couldn't stop himself from admiring her guts. After all, few people crossed the path of the Crown prince Uchiha Sasuke.

"She may have concealed her identity deliberately to deceive us and conduct espionage on our kingdom security," he replied coldly. "I think we should not dismiss that fact." He turned his attention back at the girl. "Why didn't you inform us of your title? Even with the Kin Unification Code, you still have the privilege to hold office in the Court."

"B-Because I do not want to hold any office," she said softly. "I-I came here for something else…"

"Something else?" asked Sasuke. "Why don't you tell us your purpose then?"

Her hands trembled.

"Well?" prompted the prince.

"Hinata has the right to privacy, Your Highness," insisted Tenten. "Perhaps, if you rephrase your question, then she can answer."

He glared at her, as if asking her who gave her the right to order him around, but he decided to do as told. "Alright, woman, do you have any malicious intention towards the kingdom?"

She shook her head vehemently. "O-Of course not, Your Highness! I love Hidden Leaf! I love…" Her eyes saddened. "…this place. T-This is my home." Her voice resounded with abundant warmth at the mention of the kingdom.

Sasuke nodded. "Then perhaps you can tell us why you were talking with the just-established kingdom spy, Aburame Shino?"

Hinata inhaled shakily. "S-Shino-kun…Shino-kun dropped by in the stable to say goodbye."

"To say goodbye?" The prince frowned. "Only people with attachment to each other do that. How are you involved to the spy then?"

"H-He is my friend," she said softly.

Buzzes from the crowd.

"You befriended the spy?" asked the prince, incredulous.

"I befriended Shino-kun," she said timidly.

"He is still a spy, nevertheless," said the castle lord dismissively. "And you do not deny that you know he was a spy?"

"H-He only told me that before he bid his farewell," she said quietly.

"Yet you allowed him to leave the gates of our kingdom even when you know that the authorities are looking for him," said Hyuuga Neji standing up grimly.

"You are not the one interrogating him, Earl Hyuuga Neji!" snapped Tenten, on her feet again.

"Both of you, sit down!" barked the prince. He turned his attention back at the maid. "Now tell us why you didn't inform the authorities of his departure."

"I'm worried about him," she admitted. "Treason is not a very light crime, and the soldiers may do something to him…"

"Being an accessory to treason is not a very light crime either," reminded the prince. "You let him leave when he is holding crucial information about the state of our security."

She bit her lower lip, trembling. "H-He will not do anything against the Leaf kingdom. I could feel his repentance when he told me that he was a spy."

"How did you know that it was repentance, Hyuuga Hinata?" asked Sasuke, looking at her intently.

She exhaled shakily, and gave a small brave smile. "Sometimes, you just know."

His eyes automatically flew towards Haruno Sakura, who was on the verge of tears. She was smiling happily, and for that, he couldn't help but smile back. Even the best judge in the world would fail against the judgment coming the heart of a pure-hearted person.

"In that case, I make my decision." He cleared his throat. "You shall be punished by the law of omission because you withheld facts about yourself, as well as your knowledge about the spy. You shall lose your privilege of making trips outside the palace grounds and having mail correspondence with people from other kingdoms. Nevertheless, you are absolved from the case of treason simply because you believed in your conscience, which is the true highest law everyone of us should follow."

Neji's jaw dropped as Sakura jumped up happily, forgetting her court lady poise once more.

"However, if it is proved that Aburame Shino used his knowledge against the kingdom…"

Hinata stepped forward, clasping her chest. "I shall take full responsibility for it."

Murmurs filled the room again, but this time, in admiration. Perhaps, the Hyuuga Main Family Successor was not the weakling those rumors described.

.

.

.

"Until now, the gardener is nowhere to find?" The man laughed quietly as the other man before him stood, face a stony expression. "And the Prince Sasuke pardoned the Hyuuga princess? Haha, that is entertaining."

"The people who found the gardener…it will not delight you," said the unlaughing man, fixing the forehead protector with the Leaf symbol on it.

"Try me," said the gray-haired man cheerfully.

"One of the legendary sannins."   

………………..

to be continued


	22. Bloodline

"So where is my beef stew?" asked the mysterious blonde-haired woman whom Shino still didn't know the name of. He shrugged and pointed to the vegetable bowl colored slightly brown. Save for the sauce though, it looked every inch an ordinary veggie arrangement.

The dark-haired woman, also nameless in his mind, stepped back, an astounded look on her face. "EH?!! That's beef stew? Are you sure?!!"

"I cooked what you requested," he motioned towards the table. "Find out for yourself if I did it properly."

The flaxen-headed woman sat down and took a serving. She chewed it slightly, and then smiled slowly. "Beef stew it is."

"EH?!!" The raven-haired lady took her turn in tasting the contents of the bowl. "Oh heavens! It IS beef stew! B-But how—"

"I simulated the aroma of beef and its tenderness in those vegetables," he explained. "All I did was to extract and create how meat would smell, and the taste would automatically be carried off." He pointed to the connection of the nose and the mouth. "If one of these senses are happy, then the other is."

"Clever," nodded the woman with long golden hair tied into two behind her shoulders. "So from what did you extract the aroma of beef?"

"From animal meat," he shrugged.

"EH?!!" exclaimed the raven-headed woman. "But we bought no beef—"

"I found insects in your backyard, and I figured out that they must have lived in the same pasture where cows lived, so I used them," said Shino.

There and then, both women spitted out their meal.

………………………………………

Chapter Twenty-One

Thank you guys for cheering me up. The author's account was deleted, I think, so I guess that's enough to teach her a lesson or two.

Chapter dedication: Animefreakperson. Thanks a lot for doing separate chapter-by-chapter reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu! :D

Xoni Newcomer, this is for you too. You waited for this chapter, and I hope you'll be enlightened by this.

Message time!

tatsu = I forgot to ask you this one chapter but… DID CHOJI REALLY DIE IN THE MANGA??? [clears throat] ehehe. I know that it was the same question you asked me, but this is my way of saying "Wakaranai" ehehehe

hikariko = Like what I told one reviewer some chapters ago (RSMB, if my memory serves me right :p), I will not go to the Miaka-Tamahome extent of romance. The mushiest you could get from me is SasuSaku ( is that bad news for you, Jiri-chan? He he)

Jiri = I visited your Xanga, and I adore the SasuSaku banner. I'm going to make it into a wallpaper tonight after I finish this chapter. I'll send you the finished product through email :D Angela Zhou? The name sounds familiar…is she from My MVP Valentine and Promise at Dolphin Bay? The one who sang "The Journey"? Please correct me if I'm wrong.

WormKaizer = Still waiting for ur email he he

Takari-san = Either u will want to kill Neji in this chapter, or u will kill ME dhil sa last scene nito [grins; nde ko na magamit ang aking trademark na emoticon: ung may dalawang magkasunod na shift 6. Ayaw idisplay ng FF.net. Ayan tuloy, nagpapakapagod ako sa pagsusulat ng he he he)

Sequ3stered = I can never thank you enough for your words of encouragement. [sends scantily-clad Neji with matching tuxedo ribbon on his neck and bunny ears to you] Will that suffice? [wicked grin] Seriously, thank you so very much for those words. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

……………………………………….

Neji watched angrily as Sakura hugged the maid happily after the interrogation was dismissed by the crown prince.

_So you think it's already time to rejoice, Princess? I'm not yet through._

_Far from it._

.

.

.

"I never doubted your innocence even once!" said Sakura, clasping the hands of her favorite maid happily. "I'm so glad things were straightened out."

Hinata smiled shyly. "Thank you for trusting me, Lady Sakura."

The court lady placed her hands on her hips. "Don't call me that! My god, you're a court lady also! Why didn't you tell us THAT?"

The girl looked down, shaking her head. "B-But I don't want to…be one…"

Sakura blinked, and then burst out laughing, making the maid look up, puzzled. She cleared her throat, claiming her court composure back. "I just remembered that exact line from someone I know…me specific."

"Eh?"

"But someone told me that I cannot run away from obligations because they are like shadows—they are part of me I can never run away from, no matter how hard I try." She turned her eyes to the person who said that, but he was already retreating away.

Tenten noticed that, and she grinned wanly. "Go get him, Lady Haruno."

Sakura gaped at the mage.

"I know, I know. It's totally out of character for me to say that but…" She rolled her eyes. "I have a feeling that even if we don't make you leave, you'd still go after him."

The pink-haired court lady blushed. "S-Sometimes, I envy you so much, Mage Tenten."

This made the sorceress pause.

"You are so cool and in control of your emotions. I wish I can be like you…" she sighed. "It's weird, but even if I like chasing after Prince Sasuke, I get the feeling at times that I'm just making a fool out of myself. You, on the other hand…you have the respect of almost all people in the kingdom because no one could ever unnerve you."

Tenten couldn't help but smile warmly at the court lady that she once dismissed as nothing but one of those airheads that live to flatter the insurmountable ego of the crown prince. "But you're in love."

Hinata and Sakura looked at her, stunned.

"I-I'd do anything…anything to be like you…who accepts your feelings easily and does not have to worry about pride and reputation…and even if you said you feel stupid doing those chases, you look happy with it." Her voice trailed off. "That's what matter most. You're happy. The world may laugh at you mockingly, but they can never be as happy you are, doing those things for the one you love." Tenten forced a smile on her face. "I sound like a moron, I know. But I think you'll do the crown prince good. He needs a little good sunshine once in a while."

A grateful smile blossomed on Sakura's face. "Thank you for the encouragement, Mage Tenten." She would never had expected such kind words from someone as cool and as independent as the wisest sorceress of the Hidden Leaf kingdom. "I can't wait to see you in love, Mage Tenten. You sound so mature, and I'm sure you can handle any kind of guy."

"Yeah, I suppose," she said softly, her mind on the dark-haired earl who kept on glaring at her back ever since the interrogation began. "Any guy but a dragon."

.

.

.

"Why does the sun go on shining…why does the sea rush to shore?"

Shikamaru looked up from his paper work and glared at his roommate, as if telling him to shut up and die.

However, Akimichi Choji had found the idea of a broken-hearted Nara Shikamaru too priceless a moment to simply let go, unscathed. This was the perfect moment to avenge himself from the butler's acerbic remarks regarding his body's relative amount of adipose tissue (okaaaay, FATS). If food was his waterloo, then Shikamaru's kryptonite was, hands down, Yamanaka Ino.

He had suspected about Shika's secret infatuation on their childhood friend ever since they were born. When the girl was born, Shika learned to recognize the infant girl and call her name even before he knew how to say "Papa", as was narrated by Lord Yamanaka himself. When they were still toddlers, he would play dress-up with her even if he told the butler many times over that pink does NOT become him.

When they reached elementary, Shika had achieved the ultimate title as Yamanaka Ino's personal slave—her father was just tactful enough to glorify his job into "butler", but nevertheless, he was always at the girl's every beck and call.

He would make her Math homework.

He would teach her how to dance so she could impress the crown prince.

He would do her gardening chore when she would sneak out of the palace to play with Sakura.

He would be the bridge between her and her parents if they would have quarrels.

He would be her only ally when she was mad at the world, and in the process, be her punching bag when she wanted to release her anger.

Choji was witness to the million and one times—or perhaps even more—that Nara Shikamaru showed his affection for the girl. How he would do anything for her, even to the point that he had to sacrifice the "I'm" in impossible just to make things possible for his mistress.

He smiled at his shadow master friend who went back to his work grumpily. The last thing he would ever do was to voice out his sympathy for someone like Nara Shikamaru—he knew only too well that the shadow player was the last person in the world who needed that.

So his only outlet was to vex him.

Just to show that he commiserates with his brokenness.

And well, to get even at him for those times he made fun of his weight.

"Don't they knooow, it's the eeeend…of the woooRld…'cause you doooon't love me…anymoreeee…" he crooned, ignoring the fact that his voice and the tone of the song was not jiving too well.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UPPP!!!"

.

.

.

Hinata was heading back to her room after she and Tenten parted ways in the throne room when suddenly, a shadow stepped behind her. She inhaled shakily and then turned around, face curved in a tentative smile. "Neji' nii-san."

Earl Hyuuga Neji looked at her in ill-concealed disgust. "Hinata-sama."

Silence as the two looked at each other—one in longing and one in hatred.

.

.

.

Sasuke was heading back into his quarters when he met the Third Hokage who was playing with his grandson happily. His eyes went to the brassiere on the old man's head, and he couldn't help but shake his head smilingly. If the Starlets didn't stand witness to how he single-handedly defended the Hidden Leaf palace from the attacks of the Sand kingdom, he wouldn't believe that this was the Third at all.

Sarutobi seemed to have sensed someone watching him intently. He looked up and grinned impishly. Beside him, his grandson paused.

.

.

.

Neji stepped closer towards his cousin as she stepped back, slightly shaking. "The clan princess working here as a maid. You never told us why you came here, and why you left the main house. Had I not issued an order banishing you in the boundaries of the kingdom?"

"T-That was the same order that stopped me from introducing myself, Neji' nii-san," she explained quietly.

"You know about the order, and yet, you had the guts to come here to the palace and show yourself to me." He smirked mockingly. "Or don't you know that I am behind the decree that pushed you and your proud family out of its place?"

"I am aware, Neji' nii-san," she said softly.

For some reason, her passiveness made his temper boil. If she really was the clan princess who suffered the most in his Kin Unification decree, why couldn't she be furious? He would gladly fight her if she would just show a spark of anger.

But no, here she was, standing before him with head hung, as if she was begging for forgiveness.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, his boiling temper rising even more every passing minute.

Her heart wrenched painfully. "I-I came here…because…because I want to see you."

He froze and then started to laugh in boisterous mocking. "See me? ME?! Do you hope to defeat me to give your family at least a little respect, is that it? You will fail, Princess. I am the strongest member of the Hyuuga Court now."

"I came here to say sorry…for the things that my family did to you…" she said softly. She clasped and unclasped her hands shakily.

"Hah! Sorry?!" He laughed some more, sound dripping in sarcasm. "What for? For abusing the power that rests within the clan name? For discriminating against the branch family? For laughing cruelly at us whenever our paths cross?" His hand gripped her shoulder painfully, but she did not complain. "Everything you did against us is beyond forgiveness. I am intent on making all of you, especially YOU, suffer the flame of my wrath." His press on her shoulder hardened, making her silently gasp. "You embody the people I hate with all my heart, and if you would have known better, then you would have just ran out of the kingdom when I warned you."

"I-If hurting me will ease the pain in your heart, Neji' nii-san…" She smiled weakly. "Then I shall submit to you willingly."

"Damn you," he hissed before slamming her brusquely on the wall. She shut her eyes tight in pain as eh stepped back, hands in a battle position. "Open your eyes, Princess. Fight me."

She shakily flapped her eyelids open.

"You said that I can do anything to you so my anger would be appeased, am I correct?" he asked, smirking. "Then I wish for a battle. Fight me with all your ability. Confronting a passive weakling like you in words is just making my temper rise."

She clasped her chest, stepping back.

"Fight me!!!" he yelled, and then without warning, attacked her. His fist slammed on her shoulder blade, making her stagger back. "Damn it! Fight with me!!!" he boomed, his breath getting sharper ever minute. He hated seeing weakness, especially in a person he vowed to make suffer the most. His fist slammed on her other shoulder blade, and at last, a sob of pain escaped her throat. He stepped back, breathing heavily—not because of the battle but because of the rampaging emotions within him.

She shook her head, holding on to her shoulders. "N-Neji' nii-san, I'm sorry…"

"Damn you!!!" He used all his strength to punch her stomach.

She stiffened, and blood came out from her parted lips.

"Why don't you retaliate?" he yelled frantically. He couldn't find the happiness that he had anticipated in this long-dreamed of battle with the reason of his family's misery. In fact, he felt that it was he who was slowly losing in this match.

"Neji' nii-san, I-I'm so sorry…" she whispered, desperately catching her breath. "I know about Auntie…"

Upon the mention of his mother, his fists banged on her chest, and she collapsed on the floor, sputtering blood again.

"Neji!!!" yelled Rock Lee, who just came from the training room. He was about to come to Hinata's side when Neji turned to him, eyes burning. "Don't you interfere, Lee. Don't you ever dare interfere, or I'll kill you." His words were low and deliberate, and Lee knew that the earl meant what he said.

Neji turned his gaze back at his cousin. "Get up. I had not even begun with my reprisal. This is not yet enough to cover a fraction of the suffering you gave my family…"

Hinata slowly got up, looking at him unblinkingly. "Y-Yes, Neji' nii-san." She ignored the constricting of her chest as she steadied herself.

"I struggled for this day, Princess," he said, his words shaking with so much anger. "The day when I can claim what is rightfully ours, and the day I can shove your faces to dirt. Do you now know how much I loathe you, Hinata-sama?"

"So many things had happened, Neji' nii-san," she said softly, gathering the last fiber of her strength. "Father died recently. A very proud man till the last of his breath, he opted to leave for the forest and train, just so he would have a more regal exit from the world. My sister is now working as a laundrywoman for a small community. My other relatives are scattered elsewhere. All the while, I was away from home. Father sent me away when he learned that I can never be an instrument anymore in obtaining even a piece of glory that he and his ancestors used to enjoy."

This made him step back. He didn't know those things—or perhaps, he had heard of them vaguely, and yet he had dismissed them as karma back when he was badly blinded by vengeance and rage. But one thing puzzled him. "Why did he send you away?"

"Because I have no chance to become as great as you are in terms of combat skills." She smiled at him fondly. "I watched you from afar, Neji' nii-san, as you slowly but surely ascended to your current status in the kingdom. I admire you so much…because I can never be like you."

He didn't like the way her words were eroding his composure little by little. "Shut up…"

She slowly placed her hands in a Gentle Fist position. "I only had one chance to meet you, and that was on my birthday. I received so many gifts, but there was only one that I liked the most—a gift that came from the heart. When I received it, I immediately know that my cousin Neji is the nicest, most caring boy in the world…"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, feeling something constrict his throat.

She blinked her tears back. "When I had nowhere to go, I thought of you, and said to myself that I wanted to see my favorite cousin again. Even if you don't seem to recognize me when you pass me by the hallways, I was already happy, just seeing you. There is this warm feeling of home within me when your eyes pass over me. I think of my father, my sister, and the other people I was forced to leave because of my weakness. I look at you, and I feel like I'm back home." She couldn't fight her tears anymore. "For that, I can never thank you enough."

He felt his strength slowly depleting. "Home…"

The fond memories of the water lily holding out her hand to him eagerly. That bright lovely smile that silently endeared his cousin to his heart.

"Princess," he whispered, suddenly feeling exhausted. He suddenly wanted everything to be over already.

"I'm going home," she said, smiling at him tenderly. He thought he saw a glimpse of the cute birthday princess once again.

She attacked him, and he stood still. He deserved whatever pain she was going to inflict on him.

But a second before her hand reached him, blood spilled from her mouth. She slowly closed her eyes and collapsed on his chest, her consciousness fading away fast.

He looked down at her, alarmed. "Princess!"

She managed a weak smile before she shut her eyes.

.

.

.

Naruto had just finished his tree-climbing training with flying colors when he felt dread form in his heart. His fingers reached for the blue scarf around his neck, and immediately he knew that something bad had happened.

Kakashi's hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up at the mentor.

"No matter what happens, you're going to return to Hidden Leaf only when you are a fitted warrior already. Do you understand?" said Kakashi sternly.

Naruto's fists clenched.

"Do you understand?" asked the Starlet again, this time in a louder voice.

The boy's fists shook, and then he nodded. "Let's train some more, Sir Kakashi, so we can go back already."

The white-haired mentor nodded.

………………………

to be continued


	23. Farewell, Lady Ino

Sasuke and the Third Hokage watched as little Konohamaru played with the palace guards happily, as if the boy found his nirvana in pestering the soldiers who couldn't react harshly because of the presence of the legendary Third.

"The future of those little ones lay in the hands of the Kingdom Leaf's ruler…your hands, Prince Sasuke," said Sarutobi, nodding solemnly. "You must do your best to protect them…especially now that I feel another crisis coming."

The Leaf crown prince heaved a sigh. "Impending crisis, it is." He couldn't voice out the extent of his concern though—it was against his principles. As the highest ruler of the kingdom, it was his job alone to worry about the safety of his territory and his constituents.

"I am already old, Your Highness," said the Third slowly. "If ever the disaster finally happens, I can only promise you the best of my efforts…I cannot promise victory." He moaned. "I'm just too old…"

"Has there been any news on Jiraiya-sama or Tsunade-sama?" asked the Leaf ruler, eyes on the distant mountains.

"Jiraiya had disappeared while he was in pursuit of a mysterious woman who answers the calls and wants of the populace…."

"The receptionist of one of those spa things?"

"I believe so." The Third tipped his chin thoughtfully. "Tsunade, on the other hand, vanished after she resigned from the medical unit."

"So that leaves our defenses weak," said Sasuke.

"If only the Fourth didn't disappear without a trace…" added the Hokage in afterthought.

Silence.

"The future may look grim, Your Highness, but I heard about that boy from the Starlets…the boy that bears resemblance with the Fourth." Sarutobi smiled at the prince. "So wipe that silly scowl off your face. You are worrying your beloved too much." He smiled at the direction of the girl trying to hide behind a nearby wall.

"Sakura…" Sasuke slapped his forehead. "Geez, what is she doing here?"

The Third Hokage chuckled. "She's precious, isn't she?"

He rolled his eyes. "She's a brat." He looked at her intently, and the girl seemed to sense that her presence was already detected. Her face turned pink, and she immediately dashed away.

"Brat," said Sasuke again, eyes softening.

……………………

Chapter Twenty-Two

This chapter is for White Witch. Sana gumaling na ang sore eyes mo! nn Ako nagkaka-sore eyes kakapanood ng mga Angel tapes…Angel of Darkness, Twin Angels, Dark Angels…basta may tentacles [yuk yuk ] Pero busy din me every night because I'm working on a NaruHina site. Nothing spectacular, except for the efforts that went to it. It was my first time to make a website all hand-coded in Notepad by me. No MS Frontpage whatsoever.

Which reminds me…here is one of my poll questions:

_10. Okaaay, so Naruto and Hinata DOES get married. Now just for fun…who is the Best Man in their wedding?_

_a. Sasuke, of course!_

_b. Kiba, I think._

_c. Shino?_

_d. Sir Kakashi or Sir Iruka._

_e. Neji [he he he]_

Think about that, and if you have another guy in mind, tell me. My sister said, "Gaara". She said she wanted to see him in a tux. -.- I said I wanted to see Kakashi sport a G-String or T-back and I can die happily. She told me that I need a life.

Message Time:

h4t5uh4ru = Nang nabasa ko review mo, natigilan ako ng 2 seconds, tapos napabunghalit na ako ng tawa. Tama ka friend! Tado nga c Neji! Gawa nga ako ng Tagalog omake na NejiTen kung san tatawagin nyang ganun c Neji? Nye he he

Patricia = Oo nga, dapat kahit weekly lng Naruto [tear]. Cyangapla, I'm glad na enjoy kau s character treatment ko po. Sana by this time, gamay k na sa NejiTen. Actually, naging couple ko lng yan dahil nahawa ako kay Takari-san he he. Thank you po for avidly reading! nn

Sequ3stered = Been reading too many historic novels, eh? He he, is something wrong with the Neji package? Darn, must be the soundtrack. [looks at the Barney and Friends CD] I thought I sent the Sasuke Theme -.-. Oh well, I still have an Aburame Shino package here. He gets to take off his shades and his mouth-covering top…and he's not wearing Neji's bunny band anymore…he's wearing a kitty band nn

WormKaizer = I replied already! Boy, I hope you don't mind the flood of questions I have. Happy reading!

Jiri = I was strolling in Google tee hee… So it is your real name? Wow! And I didn't know it makes a lot of difference in your writing when there's an extra letter. In our country, there's no problem if we have a Jonny, a Johnny, AND a Jhonny studying in the same section. I thought u know that Angela girl I said…I often see her in Taiwanese soaps shown in our TV.

Kamui = Nde ko macyado kilala kc c Hanabi, so baka pahapyaw lng, lalo na't simula na ng ending nito. Tsaka long tym no syt pla! He he

Mahina = [hands her sis' tissue box towards you] Sowee about that, but the confrontation is inevitable. I'll try to write less heavier stuff next chapter.

About the correction…wow, I didn't know that! I got another thing to add in my stock knowledge. Hai, next time, I'll proofread the chapter more carefully. Thanks so much for pointing it out to me nn.

………………………………………

"Five days had passed, and she still hadn't opened her eyes." Kabuto pushed the bridge of his glasses up as Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura sat by Hinata's bed, faces drawn in frustration and despair. "If she doesn't wake up tonight…" His words trailed off.

"Don't say that!" snapped Sakura, eyes brimming with tears. "Hinata's going to be ok! She's going to be ok, Kabuto-sensei!" Her outburst was checked by the consoling arm that the Earl Lee placed on her shoulder.

"She suffered severe internal hemorrhage and her ribs were fractured. Her heart's muscles were also affected, making her heart disease worsen," explained the doctor.

"Heart disease?" echoed the two, eyes wide.

Kabuto looked surprised. "Didn't you know? The patient is suffering from a congenital heart disease!"

Sakura weakly sat back, her face pale. "My god…and to think Earl Hyuuga injured her cardiovascular organs the most…oh god…Hinata…"

Lee looked at his beloved's face, and then clenched his fists, guilt eating him. If he had only been brave enough to intervene in the two's fight then the maid couldn't have been badly injured. He felt like he was an accomplice in this physical and emotional violation Hyuuga Hinata received mercilessly from her own cousin, her own flesh of blood.

"My skills are not enough to work miracles, Your Highness," said the doctor with much remorse in his voice. "If only Tsunade-sama was still here…"

Sakura got up and clasped the limp, pale hand of her favorite maid, smiling through her tears. "You saved my life, Hinata-chan. It's now my turn to save yours. I'll do all that I can to help you, count on that." She bit her trembling lower lip when she saw no reaction from the usually flushed face of the timid maid. The body before her seemed just like a shell of her Hinata-chan.

"Lady Haruno," said Lee, making her look up again. As the court etiquette dictated, she rose from the floor and gave her silent thanks to the health officer of the kingdom for looking after the patient. Kabuto smiled at her reassuringly, yet it was not enough to pacify her.

She had to find the cure to Hinata's ailment, by hook or by crook!

.

.

.

Kiba looked up at the window of the bedroom in the second hallway, eyes worried. This was his second most favorite spot in the palace after the stable—the partially hidden from view ground almost underneath the bedroom of Hinata. This was where he would secretly watch whenever the girl opens the glass windows first thing in the morning, looking so fresh and pretty in the first golden rays of daylight. She had always been a sight to behold for his ever-discerning eyes.

But she was always something more. She was the first person whom Akamaru liked at first sight, and the first person to shake his much labored hands unhesitantly and so warmly even if her skin was velvety soft and his was sandpaper-y rough.

That trait drew him to her like a bee to a honey-filled flower. She was soft and fragile, so vulnerable, that he felt he wanted to protect her.

Sometimes, when he lays himself down wearily over the hay to rest at night, he would make up his own little fantasies—situations that would place his Hinata-hime in a troubled situation, and he would come in the nick of time to save her.

Yet when she needed his protection the most, he wasn't able to make it there.

He shut his eyes, trying to rein back his anger.

Hinata was hurt. Seriously. And he wasn't there.

Akamaru, who was lodged inside his jacket, nudged him. He looked down at the puppy. "I know you miss Hinata and her cookies. We both do anyway."

He sighed. "Please be alright, Hinata."

.

.

.

"Come in!" said Ino lazily, looking up from her songsheets. She was singing the latest song of the kingdom's visiting court jesters when she heard someone knock on the door.

The wooden door with brass finishing pushed open, revealing Nara Shikamaru, the familiar small smile on his face lacking. She felt her heart race nervously. Ever since the incident in her room that afternoon, she and Shika suddenly became strangers to each other, almost avoiding all the situations that would have them alone together. It had been a very conscious part for her at least—she didn't know what exactly to say especially after what her father said when she confronted him.

"I didn't order him to do anything, Ino. I merely helped him by stitching a situation that would have both of you alone. Whatever he said, it was the words straight from his heart," said Lord Yamanaka days ago, shaking his head.

And now that he was here standing in front of her, she didn't know what fitting words should be said to a boy that used to be her best guy friend in the world but she turned down so ruthlessly.

She shouldn't have worried anymore—he broke the ice for them. He went to her desk and placed a stack of paper on it. "The assignment you gave me is finished already."

She felt something pinch her heart. His voice sounded so stiff, so formal, so distant, that she was not sure if it was really Nara Shikamaru speaking. He wasn't like this—not at all.

She forced herself to sound carefree. "A-Assignment? W-What assignment?"

"The plans on how to get the Prince Sasuke's heart on the spring play," he said briefly.

"I-I see…" She laughed uncomfortably, deep inside hating the impersonal way of his speech. "I should expect nothing less from Nara Shikamaru, my father's best political strategist."

"Effective today, I am no longer qualified of that title," he replied, turning his back on her.

"E-Eh?" She blinked.

"I have handed in my resignation," he said somewhat wearily.

She felt her heart dive. "R-Resignation? B-But…" She couldn't explain the panic forming within her. "R-Resignation…b-but why? I-Is the pay not good? Did Daddy say anything bad to you? H-Had anyone tried to hurt—" Her words ceased. Of course, the answer was glaring right under their noses.

It was her.

"S-Shika…"

"Don't say anything," he said with much difficulty in his voice. "Please leave me at least with my pride."

"I-I…" A lump formed in her throat. This was the last thing in the world that she wanted to happen. Shikamaru was her best male friend, the only one who would care for her so much. "Shika!" she cried.

He turned to her expectantly, and for a moment, they were both silent, waiting for each other's reactions.

Ino clasped her hands together, eyes shut tight. She knew that Shikamaru would do anything for her, anything she says, in fact. She only had to say no, and he would obey her. He would stay, she knew he would.

But her mind surfaced—why should she beg him not to leave? He was just a friend who happened to be very close to her since childhood.

Right?

It was Sasuke whom she wanted. Uchiha Sasuke was the man of her dreams.

He was everything Nara Shikamaru wasn't.

She looked up, pasting a mechanical smile on her face. "Take care, Shika."

The boy bowed one last time at her. "Goodbye, Lady Ino."

Her eyes widened.

The door had already been closed for some five minutes already, but she was still staring there as if in a daze. She had not realized that tears had streaked down her cheeks already.

Lady Ino. It happened already.

Her chest constricted as she remembered what Shika told her years ago.

_"Stop calling me 'Ino' already! Father said that I'm already a small court lady, so I have to be called with my title already!" she snapped at her butler._

_"The day that I voluntarily call you that is when I hand over the responsibility of looking after you to someone else already," he stated simply._

And now was that day.

He had let go of her already.

But why did that thought shake the living daylights out of her?

.

.

.

Sakura was heading out to find Earl Hyuuga Neji when she saw Nara Shikamaru exit the palace backdoor, his face not wearing the usual lazy smile on his face. She immediately knew something was wrong. "Shikamaru!"

He paused.

"W-Where are you going? W-Why are you holding a sack?" She forced a smile on her face. "Did Ino-chan break something again and you were tasked to hide the evidences—"

"I've resigned from my post," he informed her.

Her jaw dropped. "W-What?! B-But…" That was impossible—the last thing she knew Nara Shikamaru would want was to give up his easy life in the court. Aside from that, she knew he cared too much for his mistress to leave her just like that. Something very wrong must have happened. "S-Shika, you once told me that you will never leave her side until she doesn't need you anymore—"

"That time has come, Lady Sakura." He rubbed his shoulders. "Oh well, a good thing never lasts anyway."

"I don't believe that you are just going to give her up just like that!" she cried. "Not you, Nara Shikamaru. You may be a lot of things, including a  lazy, indolent, idle, shiftless bum, but you are never a quitter."

"Never is a breakable word, Lady Sakura." He rubbed his temples. "By the way, your opinion on my character is just a notch above Ino's, and I thank you for your tact."

"Oooh, cut it out with the sarcasm!" she snapped, feigning annoyance on her face. "Tell me what happened, and maybe I can help."

"It's beyond repair."

"Try me!"

"I told her I love her, and she didn't hear me out."

.

.

.

Tenten sadly closed the door when she saw the bed of Hyuuga Neji was still as perfectly made as last night, and the nights before that. He had not yet come home ever since the incident with Hinata. She couldn't imagine her shock when she returned in the main palace after her session in the magic laboratory and found Neji carrying the heavily bleeding body of Hinata.

She attended to Hinata first, and when she checked on Neji again, the palace guards said he left the palace. Until now he still hadn't returned from his trip outside yet.

She felt someone touch her shoulder. It was Sir Gai, smiling at her reassuringly.

"The boy is sensible. He will not do anything that would put himself in harm's way." The Starlet gestured her to the dining room. "You look so tired. Eat and rest already, Mage Tenten. Lee is starting to worry about you too."

"First, Hinata. Now that arrogant bastard," she whispered, massaging her forehead. "I guess I was drained too much, Sir Gai."

"He'll eventually find his way home. Now grab a bite and rest. You need that to keep your spirits pumping and alive!" he said cheerfully.

It was hard not to smile back at his optimism. "Thanks, Sir Gai."

.

.

.

"Her father knew about my feelings for her, and he wanted me as a son-in-law," said Shika as he and Sakura were seated by the steps of the backdoor of the palace. "He told me that he would issue a decree ordering his daughter to unite in the ceremony of matrimony with me when her eighteenth birthday comes."

Sakura clapped her hands in delight. "Why, that was a great opportunity, Shika! So what did you do?"

He smiled sadly. "I said, 'no'."

She blinked. "E-Eh? B-But…but that was your chance to have her! She couldn't refuse you anymore that way!"

He laughed sardonically. "You're right, of course. But I was a fool in love."

"Shikamaru…"

"I had always known that I cared for her deeply. I had imagined her as my lifetime companion, my wife, the mother of my children…" He cupped his chin. "But never in my life had I imagined her into being forced to become such. How can I be happy when she isn't? When she will hate me forever?"

"But maybe she will learn to love you eventually…"

"I don't want to risk it. All my life, I never allowed her to get hurt by anything. I don't want to break it by letting my selfishness get the best of me." He smiled at her. "I never knew how much I could give…how unselfish I could get…until that moment I refused Lord Yamanaka's help. I want her so badly—she was the one person I cherished the most—but I couldn't take her…could never bring myself to do it… even if all I had to do was to reach out. Just because I know I cannot make her happy the way I wanted her to be."

.

.

.

"That was fairly easy," said the Mist soldiers, laughing at how they easily defeated the foot soldiers of the Leaf doing their routine pound on the boundaries of Mist, Sand, Sound, and Leaf—more popularly known as the crossroads. "Since we have the Sand demon by our side…"

Gazes at the red-haired soldier who was laughing with the other fighters of the kingdom. The sign of death was prominent on his forehead.

"Taking the Leaf palace will be easy. We would have to ask Lord Zabusa to come with us already. The only people we would have to worry about are the elite soldiers of the prince, and the prince himself  who is known for his sharingan."

"Why didn't we think of invading the palace earlier?"

"And have you heard of the beauties of the court? I have seen the Lady Haruno when she visited the palace, but wow, I can't get enough of the girl. She's so cute!"

"Lady Yamanaka is not bad either—" The two soldiers froze when they heard their fellow soldiers scream in pain.

"What the hell—" The guardsman's eyes widened when he saw the decapitated head of the Sand demon, his eyes wide in unseeing terror. The soldier stepped back, shaking. Their best soldier was mutilated!

"Garbage," a female voice said, laughing cruelly. "These people had the guts to pose as us."

"What the Sand military was thinking would always puzzle me," another voice said.

"I hate politics…as much as I hate copycats," said a voice coldly, pushing the lifeless headless body away.

The Mist soldiers' eyes widened. "W-Wait a minute…" Their eyes went to the kanji on his forehead. "Love…"

"Love," said the red-headed boy before taking out the sword from the headless body and using it to execute the Mist soldiers.

…………………………….

To be continued

(longer chapter next update; my cousin and I have to go already nn)   
 


	24. His Return

Kabuto finished checking up the state of Hyuuga Hinata. He smiled when he saw that she still had vital signs. He was not sure whether his master still needed the girl now that he had found another plaything, but it wouldn't hurt to preserve her, since she would still be useful in convincing another prospect that his master was eyeing to join their forces.

He then noticed the different glow of the crescent moon tonight. It was more menacing, promising interesting turn of events. This made the Sound spy smile in malevolent cheerfulness.

"Tonight won't be too boring after all."

…………………………..

Chapter Twenty-Three

This chapter took longer than usual gomen nasai! It didn't come out well, but an update is an update ehehe. This is dedicated to Orrie-chan, WormKaizer and White Witch. Thank you for the encouragement while I was suffering from writer's block.

Messages:

**xX Just A Girl Xx** and **Crystal-Faerie** = Wai! I'm glad that you stumbled upon the fic. Happy reading, guys! Thank you again for reading and reviewing!

**Kaguara** = Wow, you actually read until this point?! WOWEE!! A new [hopefully] NaruHina is converted! Let's celebrateeee!!!

**Immortalrin** = I misyah! nn Thank you so muchie for reading and reviewing! Whatever that's keeping busy you now, I hope you're having fun with it :D

**xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx** = Basta ikaw, prend! Basa na para ma-appease na ang iyong nabagabag na damdamin XD

**Kitsue43** = Climax, it is. I wasn't able to make true with my promise that it will only reach twenty-seven chapters ehehe. I picked up the pace of the story a bit too late -.-;;

**FlareOfDragon** = Point taken! nn I can't undo the chapter anymore though, so I hope you make do with what I was able to do. I'll use your tip the next time I make a Neji/Hinata situation. Thankies, not only for the comment, but also for reading! [bows]

**tetsu** = Neji is ur fave character and u called him a bastard…0.o sweet, sweet love it is he he he [holds out a peace sign]. To Neji…because he is a bastard…and so damn sexy being so. [wicked grin]

**Kamui** = Naiintindihan ko. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do…and in that case, murder Neji. Nde ata cya flavor of the month ngaun tsk tsk . Oi cno ung Gamabunta??? C Jiraiya b un??? Waa, nde ko ata kilala!!!

**Wormkaizer** = thanks for answering my emails. Gomen if my letter was long. Tee hee, I was in the mood to write. Hey, I'm going to have my pc connected to the net in two weeks. So the site may be visited already after that period. I'm gathering images right now so if you guys have any, donate please! Email me, YM me, PM me in Chaos…okaay, sowee about that he he. You can also donate essays, reasons why you support the couple, summaries of the Naruhina moments, edited pics…the works. You shall be credited fully for that.

**Usagi-mun** = [quote: Must think positive!...positive...hmm...Naruto kissing Hinata...There we go! I'm smiling already!=P] Stay a positive thinker and soon, your fantasy will come true…or perhaps, sooner than you think…[wink]

**Sequ3stered** = One word: WOW. I never felt this…appreciated before. [sniff] Gawd, I must have did something good recently to get these kinds of touching comments from people who only know me through my works. Wow…I'm going to go to sleep happily…[shuts eyes dreamily] Heeey, I still have to do the chapter! [bangs head on the CPU].

**NuttyScribbler** = [hurriedly hands out the chapter] Er…did my update make it in time for your Math test? [peeks at Nutty-san's Math sensei] Nweiz, my thank you for reading the story, and yes, Kakashi/Icha Icha Paradisu itsumo!

**Yoshimi Aki Hyuuga Uchiha** = I hope you finish all your assignments in time nn so you can have time to dream about our Naruto bishounens [drools] Is it me, or is Naruto getting cuter every passing day? [I had been staring at his manga and anime face for three straight nights—I was editing the images for the NaruHina site I'm going to launch)

**Orrie-chan** = Hai! Thank you for the email! One request though: call me syao-chan, k? nn All my pals do! (They'll die laughing before they could even choke out the –sama suffix)

**White Witch** = Waa! Grabe, nung natapos ko basahin ung review mo, I was wearing this very goofy smile…kamukha ko tuloy c Pluto. Kc when you said that you were kinilig, na-outrage, natuwa chuchu, parang naramdaman ko po yung contentment na nde mawari. Nasa isip ko, "Wow, buhay ang kwento ko! Buhay cla sa isip ng readers!" If you can only see my face then…basta…nde ko maipaliwanag ng mabuti. Pasencya k n s drama ko he he. I'm glad temporary lng sharingan mo. Sana wag naman Byakugan ang dumapo sa iyo nn;;

**Jiri**: I was looking for the cache of my profile account in because I can't access the main page, so I typed my pen name in Google (I usually do this back when was undergoing those hardware maintenance thingies). After flipping across pages, I noticed a link to your Xanga. Nweiz, happy reading! :D

**Takari-san**: Haha! Salamat sa pics! Nde lng me makareply kc lagging gahol sa net time. Tsaka don't worry, you'll be the first to know if the site is up…the pics you sent me will be featured there.

…………………………..

"Hyuuga Neji, if you are really a man, then fight me!" screamed nine-year-old Tenten as she followed the silent young earl around, refusing to stop following him even if his lethal glares were telling her to do so already. She couldn't forgive what he did to Rock Lee—making him stupidly take his dare to jump down from the balcony of the Hyuuga Wing. Between the two of them, it was Neji who obviously had more maturity between them. Why did he have to agree to that kind of competition anyway?

Now here she was trailing after him, challenging him to a one-on-one duel. She was determined not  to stop pestering him until he faces her squarely and she makes him pay dearly for what he made the helpless Lee do. Lee, who was now bedridden, one leg sprained and body slightly feverish because of the injury.

And letting that arrogant beast get away with that was the last thing on her mind.

"Stop following me around, witch," he hissed. They were already outside the courtyard. His voice hinted already the barest suggestion of annoyance, and that made her smile inwardly. She would always find it a personal triumph to see this perpetually unspeaking and unfeeling boy get infuriated with her. Only with her, since she knew he would crucify himself first before he would let anyone know that he or she was already getting under his skin.

"Not until you say yes," she snapped. "You know how obsessed Rock Lee is about defeating you, and we both know that when people gets obsessed, they blow off to a one-track mind and—Hyuuga Neji, where are you going—" She watched, eyes wide, as Neji steadily walked up towards the tree, merely using the soles of his feet.

When he reached the treetop, he looked down at her and smirked, as if daring her to follow him way up there.

 Her eyes crinkled in irritation. She may be good in sorcery, but she still had a long way to learn in precise chakra control. She wasn't born a genius like this boy here, so she had to make do with the best ammunition she had now—a little girl's pride.

She looked at the towering cherry blossom tree above her, and then gathered her momentum. Suddenly, she sprang up the tree, startling the boy who didn't expect her to actually try to climb the tree.

She was about to reach the branch three levels lower than where the earl was, but gravity was calling her back down again.

"Woaaah!!!" She felt her body lose the battle of mid-air as she lost her grip on the tree branch.

Suddenly, something encircled her wrist, stopping her fall. She looked up and found herself gazing straight up at the eyes of  the boy, which for a second, lost their vacuity.

And she was caught breathless by that.

"Damn, what were you thinking, you witch?" he hissed, helping her up the branch. "Do you know that you are my responsibility when something happens to you? We left the palace together, so they would expect that we return together…safely."

"I didn't ask you to save me! Don't yak at my face!" she yelled back. "Now fight me!!!"

"Witch." His grip on her wrist loosened. "If it's fight you want, fine, you'll get one. Not now though. Both you and Lee look like you need more than a night of bed rest."

"Hmp!" She withdrew her hand from him, testing her wrist. "You're just saying that because you're not up to the challenge!"

"Say what you want to say. Believe what you want to believe," he said dismissively.

"Why you—" She wasn't able to continue anymore what she was going to say because the branch where they were standing suddenly broke, collapsing from their combined weight. Before she could react, his hands grabbed her waist, and he pulled her away with him from the tree that crashed.

They landed on the ground perfectly, and she could hear his controlled breathing on the side of her temples. It was only then that she realized that in her fright earlier, she had already buried her face on his shoulder.

She tore herself away from him, heartbeat pounding frantically against her chest.

He, on the other hand, got up from the ground and dusted his clothes, as if nothing much significant happened.

"You saved me…" she heard herself whisper in half-disbelief, half-shy gratitude.

"Funny. You weaklings always needed saving every time." With that, he walked away, face as stony as before.

Leaving her seated on the ground still, eyes wide and her cheeks burned. "Weaklings….he thinks I'm weak…" Her fists clenched as anger started to rouse violently within her. "Bastard!" She spotted a pebble and threw it at him, but he swiftly caught it without even glancing back at her.

She threw another pebble, and another. "How dare you speak this way to me when you're not even royalty! You're not from the main family, I know! You don't deserve your title—" The moment she said those words though, she immediately regretted them. When he turned her way, she thought she saw a slice of raw pain on his face. She could have just imagined it though, because in a flash, any trace of emotion was gone on the boy's face.

And she felt her own heart wrench in pain too, when the realization dawned on her too late. She hurt his feelings.

More than those pebbles were her words.

"I'm sorry…" she said, eyes shaking.

"But it's true. I am a bastard. I am not from the main family." He shrugged. "You wasted enough of my time already."

She watched his figure slowly disappear from her sight, but to her surprise, she could see him slowly growing taller, more mature.

"N-Neji!" she called.

He didn't turn back.

"Neji! Wait!" She tried to get up and run after him, yet her nine-year-old frame was not enough to keep pace with his mature form. "Neji!!!"

Darkness ensued.

Her eyes flapped open. As soon as her gaze finished inspecting her surroundings, she immediately knew that she wasn't in her room. Once again, she had fallen asleep in Hyuuga Neji's room. She was still clutching on his pillow, some of his scent mixing with her senses. No wonder she dreamt of him.

It had been six straight nights that he hadn't come home. There hadn't been any news yet on the Earl of the Hyuuga Court, and the prince had decided that Hyuuga Neji was the least of the kingdom's priorities after the bodies of Mist and Leaf soldiers were found side by side in the crossroads. Prince Uchiha Sasuke had calmly assured the whole court that the earl's abilities equaled the power of the Leaf's battalion, so he dismissed the people's worries.

But that wasn't enough to reassure her. After all, Sasuke and everyone else didn't care for him as much as she did.

Hyuuga Neji was always an asshole, a bastard, and a swine. Yet the first time he turned her way back when they were just five-year-old novices in the court, and she saw those blank eyes as she looked up and down at him measuringly, she felt something pound within her—something she felt was maternal instinct. She wanted to take care of him, protect him, and shield him from the world.

Which was weird because with the way he walked up and down the halls of the Hyuuga Court, he seemed to not need any of those. He was confident and sure of himself, and he would not back down from any challenge, may it be in combat or knowledge-wise battles.

She treated him as a rival in Kurenai-sensei's classes, in debates, and in every field imaginable that required the use of the best of the wits, but still there were times that his pensive silence, the strange maternal instinct would return like a flash flood, overwhelming her so.

She herself couldn't understand why she felt this way.

Why it deepened the moment she saw the face of Hyuuga Neji was carrying the beaten up body of his cousin.

The devastating pain and guilt on his face. She could never forget that look, because that expression nearly broke her heart into pieces too.

She laughed at herself sardonically. Doushite?  
Why couldn't she stop feeling for him when she knew that this would just take her nowhere?

He didn't need her mother hen instinct, let alone would ever appreciate it.

So why couldn't she tell herself to stop feeling like this?

She hadn't realized that she had already hugged the pillow, burying her face in its softness scented with Neji's natural maleness. And she felt herself transported back in time when Neji first showed her their difference. He was strong, and she was weak. Yet it was not enough to stop the small seed of affection within her that had blossomed now, confusing the heck out of her. "Neji…damn you…damn you…come home already…" she whispered, not bothering to wipe those tears that were shamelessly cascading down her cheeks already.

"So that's why you weren't in your room…you moved into mine."

.

.

.

"Damn!" Lord Zabusa threw the bloody scroll that the seriously wounded messenger brought him just minutes ago. The man died shortly afterwards—it was only his loyalty to the kingdom that made him live long enough to report to the court lord of the double-crossing that the Sand kingdom did to them.

Haku calmly refilled his teacup. "I heard that the Sand decided to help Sound instead. After all, the Sound kingdom had a remarkable weapon."

"Those bastards…" Zabusa leaned back on his chair. "What weapon is that?"

"Do you believe the legend of the devil serpent? The one that the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan sealed together in a scroll centuries ago?"

"What?! It's a myth…just a myth."

"Apparently, it wasn't. A boy was victimized by him, and that lad is now under the care of Kingdom Hidden Leaf. Anyway, rumors say that the serpent had finished gathering his ammunition, and Sound is now ready to conquer Leaf." Haku slowly shook his head. "It was said that it was he who assassinated the Kazekage-sama. The Sand has no choice but to do what he wants, after he defeated the most powerful warrior that kingdom could offer."

"Rats!" The Mist court lord clenched his fists angrily. "No matter. It is too troublesome to collaborate with other kingdoms anyway. Mist can build an empire with her own hands." His eyes danced in crazed glee. "I will crush them…like ants…"

The younger warrior stood behind him and started to massage the lord's temples. "Yes, you will."

Suddenly, a commotion occurred outside their tent where they were stationed.

"I will entertain it for you, my lord," said Haku quickly.

No sooner than he spoke that a body was thrown against the wall of their quarters. Both eyes turned to the doorway.

"Hmm? So you are the boss of those guys who tried to kill us while we were walking home, minding our own business." A tall man appeared, prominently dressed in crumpled Starlet uniform.

"Hatake…Kakashi…" Zabusa's eyes twinkled in malicious glee.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry, Lady Haruno, but your wish is impossible to grant." Sasuke clasped his hands together under his chin. "We cannot form a search party for Tsunade-sama, not in this state. The whole army is preparing for the impending kingdom wars."

Sakura groaned. "I am not asking for the whole army, Your Highness, just two or three men!" She blew on the bangs of her forehead exasperatedly.

"Those two or three men counts, Lady Haruno," he said gravely. "Sound, Sand, or Mist. I don't know which of them will attack first, but those deaths in the crossroads should mean something."

"Hinata's going to die!" she burst out. "Last night's safe line had passed, and from now, if we don't act quickly, she would die!"

"I don't have time to worry about your friends, Lady Haruno," he said, massaging his forehead. "The kingdom's security is at stake."

"Hinata-chan is part of your kingdom too, damn it!" Sakura furiously turned her heels around and headed for the door.

"Lady Haruno, I have not yet dismissed you—"

"Go to hell!" She slammed the door close. If Sasuke was not going to help her, she knew someone else who could.

"Find Inuzuka Kiba!" she yelled. "And Earl Rock Lee too! Hurry!"

.

.

.

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes. Though filthy and haggard, there was no doubt that indeed, it was Hyuuga Neji who was standing in the doorway already.

She slowly got up, rubbing her eyes to see if he was just a mirage. But he wasn't—his smirk was as sure as the tangible things around her. "Neji…" She approached him cautiously as he made no move to go near her. He was merely gazing at her, momentarily at lost for words too when he saw the still visible paths her tears took.

He was shaken by what he saw.

Someone cried for him.

And he couldn't comprehend the eddy of emotions swirling within him too. He was pleased, and yet he felt awful. He was touched, but he was also furious.

At last, they were standing face to face. Her hands, trembling, reached for his cheeks. His eyes shook for a fleeting second, yet he waited, silently waiting for what she would do next.

A sound slap nearly made his neck stiffen. Tenten, now more visibly trembling, stepped back, fresh tears welling up her eyes. "You nincompoop! You jerk! You asshole! You son of a gun! You…you…" Her hands fell to her sides, exhausted. "Six nights…six long nights that you didn't even tell anyone where you were going, or why you suddenly left…" Her voice broke. "You've got the nerve to suddenly show yourself here as if nothing happened! You bastard…" Her hands reached for the doorknob, steadying herself against it. It was only now that relief and joy flooded her, draining her of her energy. "You stupid, unfeeling brute…"

His hand touched his slightly swollen cheek. "You…sure have a strange way to say you miss me."

"I do NOT miss you, jerk!"

"I heard you, witch. " His smirk returned on his face in full savage glory. "Every word you said, in fact. You were begging me to come home." His eyes went to the pillow she was still holding. She quickly let go of it, as if it was hot potato.

Her face reddened. "I…I…" Her eyes went to the blue-blackish bruise on his left eye. "Ah…"

"This?" He shrugged as he touched his injury. "I just talked with someone this afternoon."

"Uh-huh. Talked," she nodded. "Drop by Kabuto-sensei's clinic first and have that treated." Before she could stop herself, her fingers traced his skin gently, determined to soothe his discomfort even in her own little way.

His hand stopped her. "Tenten…"

She stepped back, embarrassed. Why didn't she even think that he was going to refuse her concern because he was Hyuuga Neji, for crying out loud! "Sorry…."

But he didn't let go of her just yet. He gently guided her into the room and pushed the door close with his foot.

"N-Neji…a-ah…I-I think you need to rest…" she stammered as he leaned her against the wall with equal gentleness. "R-Really…"

"You were the first person to cry for me in the longest I could remember," he said quietly. "I'm glad I came back."

"Y-You were planning to run away forever?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I do not know." The confusion on his face returned, and she felt her maternal instinct return in full force. "N-Neji…" she whispered.

"I do not know how else I can face Hinata-sama…and you." He exhaled sharply. "I kept on remembering the look on your face when we met in the hallway…"

"I-I was shocked," she admitted. "I didn't know what happened between you and Hinata…"

"I nearly killed her. And she would let me." He wearily placed his forehead against her, breathing more audible in every passing moment.

"Neji…"

"Do you hate me?" he asked softly.

"W-Why do you ask? My opinion won't matter," she said, trying to laugh out her nervousness.

"And if I tell you it does?" he asked again.

She felt her heart skip a beat. She struggled to find something to say, but she realized a second later that it was unnecessary.

He was already kissing her passionately.

.

.

.

"Damn!" Sasuke gave up and got up already. His conscience wouldn't be put to rest if he wouldn't know the whereabouts of Sakura. He was about to leave his desk when Iruka entered the room.

"Your Highness, it's Lady Haruno! Something happened to her and she told me to call for you—" He barely finished hi sentence when Sasuke frantically left the room.

"Take me to her!" he ordered.

"This way, Your Highness!"

Iruka led the way to the south wing. "Your Highness…"

Sasuke halted. "Where is she—" He avoided Iruka's lunge on him just in time. He gaped at the Starlet. "W-What the—" His words trailed off with his consciousness.

Kabuto, who was behind him, holding a syringe of sleeping medicine, smiled at the unconscious body of the prince. "You know where to take him."

From the shadows emerged a black-clad boy, holding strings. The puppet that looked like Iruka fell down on the ground uselessly. "Yes. The devil serpent will be most glad to meet the Prince Sasuke at last."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, a shadow entered the clinic where Hinata laid, still unconscious of the slow havoc forming in the kingdom.  

………………………….

To be continued

……………

Mini-omake:

One of my reviewers sent me a Kakashi in a birthday suit, so I might as well share with you guys what I did with my [ahem] _gift_.

9:46 pm GMT (Greenwich pizza Meal Time…dinner galore)

Syao-chan had just finished reading her reviews when the doorbell rang. She hurried to the door, nearly stepping on her cat, Shino, and answered.

[large giftwrapped box outside]

"Gawd, my neighbors are dumping their trash in our backyard again." [inspects the gift tag] "Oh? A gift? For me? From a satisfied friend who now has kitty band Shino and bunny band Neji tickling her sides…hmm, I know now without a doubt…that this is not from my neighbors."

10:04 pm 

[finally arrives inside the house after pushing the gigantic box from the yard into the third floor of the house] "Gawd, this better be good." [unwraps]

[ribbons fall]

[Smooth by Santana and Rob Thomas plays]

10:05 pm 

[last of the ribbons fall and the box falls apart too]

"Special…delivery…" Hatake Kakashi in birthday suit drawled, eyes twinkling.

[Syao's mouth drops open]

"Wow…so big…your shoulders…" [Syao's eyes widen] "How come the anime never did any rendition of your….shoulders this way?"

Kakashi winked coyly. "Does the term 'for your eyes only' ring a bell?"

"N-No…yes…er…" [Eyes go down] "B-But if you ring it for me…"

Sexy chuckle from the man as he stepped down from the box like Apollo and steps towards the frozen Syao. "Naughty girl. Now I was sent here on a mission…"

"C-Cool."

Fortunately, the white-haired man didn't mind her unintelligible answer. "And you're the only one who can help me."

And since he puts it that way, Syao is willing to go beyond the grasps of human comprehension and sanity as if the fate of mankind and the evangelion units depend on it.

His eyes read her thoughts, making him slowly smile languidly.

10:12 pm 

Syao-chan: nn

Kakashi: nn

10:28 pm 

Syao-chan: nn;;

Kakashi: nn

10:44 pm 

Syao-chan: -.-;;

Kakashi: nn

10:59 pm 

Syao-chan: 0.o

Kakashi: nn

11:15pm 

Syao-chan: X.x

Kakashi: nn

11:54 pm 

Syao-chan: You know that I love you to pieces, Hatake Kakashi, and I worship the very ground that the soles of your sandals walk on…

Kakashi: Yes? nn

Syao-chan: …but a girl can only take so much.

Kakashi: What's the matter? Don't you like my singing? "She bangs, she bangs! Oh baby when she moves, she moves, I go crazy…"

Syao-chan: No offense, honeybunch, but confidentially speaking, I had too much of that song already.

Kakashi: [whines] But you're the only one who will listen to me!

Syao-chan: Stick with the Come Come Paradise, pancakes. You have no career in singing.

Kakashi: So…no F4-like fever then?

Syao-chan: Nope.

Kakashi: Dang. [goes back to typing the Snow White Omake]


	25. The Fangs of the Devil Serpent

Tenten, who was leaning against the headboard of her bed, was brushing the hair of Neji lovingly as the latter slept on her lap, exhausted from his six nights of aimless wandering in the skirts of the Leaf kingdom.

She was startled when he suddenly spoke up.

"Since time immemorial, the main family had always been the lucky ones in our clan. They didn't pay taxes, nor do they have to work for anything in life. The branch family always supplies their needs, financially, so to speak. We, the branch family, do not have the right to possess our own territories and properties because all our efforts and wealth must be dedicated to the glory of the traditional supreme Hyuuga name-bearers, specifically, the clan prince or princess," began the earl, his eyes on the ceiling, yet his mind somewhere in the past. "My father though, was displeased by this set-up, and he hated Hinata-sama's father for that. My mother though, was more submissive to tradition. She often tells me the family legends…how the Hyuuga main family, through the years, was able to protect our clan honor with their blood spilled on the ground. She told me about the role of the main family in defeating the devil serpent. She talks about them with such high esteem, that in one of our talks, she asked me to always look after the newly-born clan princess, especially since prophecies say that she is the one who will bring true greatness to our already illustrious clan name."

"On the clan princess' third birthday, I felt my first humiliation in the hands of the main family." He narrated to her how he was thrown out of the Main Family mansion mercilessly, and how he was leered and laughed at cruelly afterwards. "But it's not them that brought real pain. When Father learned about my trip to the birthday of the clan princess, I was locked inside the cabinet for hours, unfed. He told me that my worst suffering is not enough to lighten the stigma I gave the name of the branch family forefathers. I endured it, but not what he did to my mother when he discovered that Mother asked me to go there."

Neji's breathing grew harsher, and for a moment, Tenten wanted to cry out and stop him from remembering any more of his painful past, but she knew that she had no right. This was the first time that Hyuuga Neji was coming into terms with the things that he had tried running away from all these years, concealing them in his smirks and false bravado. She did the only thing she could for him at this moment—she held his hand reassuringly.

This made the earl calm down a little, but tension still hadn't left him. "I was inside the locked cabinet, hearing the sound of furniture being turned over, and the booming voice of Father cursing her. I could hear my mother's sobbing cry begging him to let her son go, and her gasps of pains afterwards. No matter how hard I tried to push the cabinet doors open, my strength was not enough. In the end, I succumbed to numbness, hating myself and the main family more and more. I was too weak…my weakness failed to protect the person I cherish and love so much."

"The door opened hours later, by people I do not know. My mother was on the floor, unmoving and almost lifeless, as my father stood by the window, looking withdrawn. Hours later, he killed himself." Neji felt his chest constrict. "He was the first person I saw that succumbed so pathetically to weakness. Even my mother is stronger than that—she survived. She never begged for herself—it was only me whom she cared for."

"N-Neji…"

"My mother didn't live long after that incident. When we had to bury her, the Main family refused to have her remains lay on the grounds of Hyuuga, because it was only Father who carried the blood of the clan. We in the branch family were forced to cremate her remains."

Tenten's eyes filled with tears. She could feel every stab of anguish in Hyuuga Neji as if each was her own.

"If the main family didn't exist, then both of my parents would still be alive." Neji shut his eyes tight, feeling the rush of blood pounding in his ears. "That's why I vowed revenge. That's why I wanted the clan princess to die in my own hands. But in the end…" He sighed audibly. "In the end, my weakness defeated my purpose again. I had every chance to kill Hinata-sama when she fainted, but I didn't. That's when I felt that I had lived in vain for the past years. In those six nights, I pondered on whether I should continue to live. I failed the branch family miserably. I failed my mother as well."

"Neji…" Her heart wrenched with his words. Who would have known that he bore a tainted past such as this, that was why he became what he was now?

"But I had to come back." He sat up and looked at her, his eyes speaking in volumes. "When I thought of one good reason not to end my existence the way my wretched father did, your face appeared in my mind."

"A-And you came back…" she whispered, a tear escaping from her eyes. "W-Why?"

"It's almost dawn, Tenten," he said gently, turning his eyes on the window. "You have to go back to your room now, or people might wonder what the mage is doing in her archenemy's room."

"Y-Yeah." She got up shakily. "N-Neji…"

He looked at her expectantly.

"T-Thank you…for coming back…for me," she whispered, smiling through her tears.

"And thank you for waiting…for me," he replied, voice gruff. "Witch."

"Asshole." She left the room, her feet barely touching the ground below her. He was back again, and he went back because of her. For that, she loved him more.

……………….

Chapter Twenty-Four

FINALLY!!! Submit New Chapter can function already! YAY! Anyway, I'm sorry again for one week of no updates. I would try to make up for it this chapter.

OK, story dedication: NuttyScribbler. I answered the call of sacred duty and updated as soon as I could. Happy reading, tomodachi!

Message time:

Orrie-chan = So did you have a safe trip home? He he, I hope the perverted brain of your Ate Syao didn't frighten you. My sis also added that she was surprised that you didn't complain on my anime-ish voice ehehehe.

h4t5uh4ru = Dinaan ni Neji sa bilis si Tenten, at ikaw, dinaan mo sa bilis ang basa. Nyehehe, every chapter nyan, may Neji/Ten kang aantabayanan, mala-telenovela. And don't worry, mahal ko rin po kau! [Sandara wave]

Sequ3stered = Wahaha! Thanks friend! I have a problem though…see, when I entertain Kakashi-in-speedos, Naruto-in-speedos complain that he doesn't get enough affection. With that, Shino-in-speedos would nudge me, take his shades off, and look at me with these BIG, CUTE, HEART MELTING puppy eyes. Like a chain reaction, Kabuto-in-speedos would take his eyeglasses off and look at me too with the same BIG, CUTE, HEART MELTING puppy eyes. As if that isn't enough, Itachi-in-speedos would look at me with BIG…okaaay, now that's scary -.-

Jiri = Ehehe, ask Google not me :p Nweiz, I'm glad you enjoyed the NejiTen scene! And oh yes, thanks for the site help!

Wormkaizer = Thanks for sharing those kawaii NaruHina images! I can't wait to have my own net at home so I can post your works already. I'm sure everyone will love them as much as I do!

Immortalrin = Had a nice weekend? Ü Yay, you were entertained by the chappie!!!

['] = I'm not sure if the underscores and shift6 can now be displayed correctly by , so I'm hoping (if it's ok) na bigyan mo me ng alpha-numerical name, oks lng b? He he, happy reading! Wag mo n lng basahin ung NejiTen omakes ko para solo mo c Neji-kun :D

Kamui = Pag may tym ka, send me a pic of Gamabunta sa email addy ko kc nde ko tlaga kilala, pwamis. Galing kc ng ABS-CBN eh…nag-butcher ng episode.

Reba = Yap, yap! He he, ikaw lng po nagsabi na lengthy ang chappies ko. Salamaaat! [hugs] Scroll down po kau sa omake, may NejiTen action den.

White witch = Hehe sowee at nahuli updates. Topak ang writer's block ko. Pero di bale, nalagpasan ko na at least :D At gusto mong bumalik c Shino-kun? May lihim kang pagnanasa din sa kanya, prend? Wakekekee! Ay about sa fanarts…baka kako gusto mo send mo na lang sa akin through airmail. Ako na lng ang magscan. Gusto ko lng talaga mapost ang fanarts mo para sa site eh. Please? Email me at send ko sau ang address ko. At cyangapla, halatang nde ka hyper hehe.

Mariel4000 = Wow, nde mo cnimulan sa Yay at tinapos sa Yay ang review mo! Haha, peace!

Never Eats Oranges = wai! Arigatou gozaimasu! I will do my best to keep you happy by updating as often as I could (although some of the animes u mentioned like DBZ, I'm currently having a hard time finishing; serious lack of inspiration ehehe)

Kawaii gurl-11 = I'm glad that you are starting to like other couples aside from NaruHina :D Tsaka nga pla, mas matutuwa ako kung Tagalog ang review. Pinoy pride and all!

TK-san = Wahahahah! Salamat at nag-enjoy ka sa NejiTen. Condolence sa modem mong sinipa :D

Fireblazie = Man, pano kita makakalimutan? MiroSan fan, ET fan, Yona Fan…friend, soulsisters tau sa anime pairings, ano ba!!! xD

………………………….

"So this is it… the last gambling house in the kingdom that we hadn't checked out yet," said Kiba, who also served as the driver of the carriage.

Sakura clasped her hands together, reciting a silent prayer that Tsunade-sama be found already in this place. She was inwardly puzzled though why they were searching gambling houses for one of the legendary Sannins.

"Bacchi Odds and Evens," read Rock Lee, who had the same thought running in his mind too. "Are you sure we have to take a look at this place?"

"Yep. My sources are very reliable." Kiba opened the carriage door to dutifully attend to the court lady.

"Lady Haruno, why don't you stay in the coach and let me and Inuzuka Kiba deal with this?" asked Lee, not exactly comfortable with the idea of the Lady Haruno Sakura entering such a dirty, sinful place.

Sakura shook her head vehemently. "What do you suppose would I do here? I'm going in there with you guys!" She jumped down from the carriage and looked at the edifice determinedly.

.

.

.

Tenten, stretching, decided to check on Hinata already. She heard that the Lady Sakura had left the kingdom last night to find Tsunade-sama and have her treat her maid. She silently wished that the court lady had succeeded so Hinata would be safe already…and so Neji would be appeased already. Even if he wouldn't say it, she knew he was worried about his cousin's condition too.

She opened the door, just as the doorknob twist. She nearly collided with Neji, who seemed to have the intention of opening the door too.

For a moment, they were just gazing at each other, not knowing how to react after what happened last night.

But she was not born yesterday not to know what his eyes were saying: he wanted to kiss her good morning, never mind if it would be too passionate a friendly morning greeting.

"I…was just trying out the doorknob if it's working," he said.

"U-Uh-huh. It's working fine," she replied, unable to take her eyes off him.

"Y-Yes, I can see that."

"And now what?"

"Hell!" He cupped her face and kissed her hungrily. She closed her eyes, immediately forgetting their circumstances.

When they parted, she was stunned to see him smiling. Smiling not smirking, and she felt that she was looking at him for the first time ever. He seemed so relaxed, so young, that it was hard to stop her heart from palpitating.

"Good morning, witch."

"Good morning too, asshole Earl Hyuuga Neji."

"Breakfast?" he offered.

"What about it?" she asked, unable to resist the teasing in her voice.

His face slightly flushed. "You do have to eat, you know."

"Amen."

"Ahem."

The two looked up, startled. Ino was staring at them, a wicked smile on her lips. "So…good morning, you two."

"Good morning," mumbled Tenten, pushing Neji away not-so-subtly.

"Have a great breakfast, you two." Another knowing wink, and the Yamanaka court lady walked away.

"Shit! SHIT!" hissed Tenten, wanting to bang her head against the wall.

"Tenten," said Neji. "What the hell is wrong now?"

She looked up at him, torn between blushing and crying in fury. "How could you ask so innocently? Now the whole kingdom will know about us!" She marched away, cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"And what the hell is wrong with that?" asked the earl, walking after her.

She faced him, exhaling sharply. "Listen, we kissed, right? Now why should two archenemies kiss each other?" She rubbed her forehead. "And we're not even under the mistletoe!"

He frowned. "You don't want to be seen with me, is that it?"

"NO!" she snapped. "Neji, they'll talk about us! We'll be the object of gossips and…and…" She cupped her hands together. "It won't be good for you. You are the Earl Hyuuga, and you have so many responsibilities…"

"How did my title get involved here? I want to kiss you, so what's wrong with that?"

"Drop it, Hyuuga Neji. Just PLEASE drop it." She remembered her initial mission again. She headed for Hinata's room. Neji paused, wondering what to do. However, he followed the mage all the same.

They both froze when they entered the door.

Naruto's head was placed over the side of Hinata's bed, his hand on Hinata's. He was still fast asleep, while Hinata was seated against the headboard, watching him with much fondness in her eyes.

The two didn't know which shocked them more—that Uzumaki Naruto was home at last, or Hinata was awake at last.

Tenten though, had a more concrete opinion on that. She swiftly made her way towards the boy and slammed her fist on the lad's head.

"GAAAAH, THAT HURTS!!!"

.

.

.

It was darkness and stench that welcomed Uchiha Sasuke when his consciousness returned. He struggled to get up, but he felt that his strength was depleted.

"Awake already, my Uchiha Sasuke?" drawled a voice from the blinding darkness.

"W-Who's there?" he asked, fighting away his panic that threatened to overwhelm him. Sakura! He remembered that he went with the Starlet, Iruka, to check on her, but someone attacked him from behind shortly after he evaded the attack of the Starlet.

Summoning Herculean strength, he got up, sensing the court lady's aura. Negative. "Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" he yelled.

Gentle mocking laughter from another direction. Yet the timbre of the voice sounded so painfully familiar, that when the answer hit him, his heart sank.

Yakushi Kabuto, the substitute physician of the Kingdom Leaf palace.

"Your Highness, don't you understand the circumstances yet?" He felt footsteps walk towards him, prompting him to quickly go to a defense taijutsu position. This elicited another round of laughter from around him, making him feel resolute anger form within him. He felt like a fool dancing in front of a one-way mirror—he couldn't see those who could see him—and he felt frustration.

The voice of Kabuto continued. "Lady Haruno is safe in her carriage with two of the renowned fighters of the kingdom: the head of your Royal Stable and the Earl Rock Lee. They are looking for Tsunade-sama so they could get the treatment the Lady Hinata needs."

Despite the situation, he felt a part of him sigh in relief. Sakura was safe and far away from these demons. He felt a thousand pounds heaved off from his shoulder.

"If I were you, my beloved Uchiha Sasuke, I won't celebrate yet." A flicker of light appeared in the corner, where a stand filled with snake parts were preserved, casting eerie shadows in the hollow cavern. His eyes quickly scanned the area, and he discovered two living creatures within the area. One was Kabuto, and the other one was seated calmly at a throne not too far away from his location.

Kabuto pushed the bridge of his glasses up. "The master  has been meaning to meet you, Your Highness. The Uchiha clan is a powerful, prominent tribe, with fighters being one of the best in the continent. You, as one of the two living testimony of that reputation, are indeed a guest of honor of Master Orochimaru."

The name struck the prince' mind. "Orochimaru…" His eyes shook. "I-It can't be…"

The man seated on the throne cackled. "My, my, it seems my notoriety didn't go unnoticed even to the high and mighty ruler of the kingdom I hate the most." He got up and started towards the boy prince, who stepped back alertedly.

"The devil serpent that attempted to destroy the Leaf village, but was successfully sealed by the Fourth Hokage, with the help of my clan and the Hyuuga clan." Sasuke unconsciously took another step back. "Now you have returned, but you will fail again."

"Why would I?" asked Orochimaru, eyes glinting maliciously. One minute he was several feet away from him, and the next minute he felt something cold and slimy wrap around his neck. Sasuke tried to free himself from the man-serpent's grasp, but to no avail. His scarlet eyes sparked in fury.

Orochimaru laughed evilly. "Yes…those scarlet eyes that I envy so much…yet desire at the same time. Truly an Uchiha you are, my Sasuke."

"Bastard!" Sasuke used his flame technique, but Kabuto was quick enough to seal his mouth with his own chakra.

The devil serpent smiled, amused. "So weak…it's easy to crush you with the ball of my palms…but then again, it would be a shame to dispose of you so soon." He drew closer towards the prince's face. "So I would give you a little gift, Prince Uchiha."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and the fangs of the serpent were bared. They buried themselves on his neck, causing his scream of agony to fill the hollow abyss of the fissure. 

.

.

.

If there were gazes thrown her way, stating recognition, Sakura did her best to ignore them. She headed for the godfather of the house. "Hey you!"

The man turned to her, blinked, and then laughed mockingly. "Sorry girlie, but this isn't the candy house."

"Indeed," she snapped. "This is an Odds and Evens house, and by the power of my signature, I can have this business suspended indefinitely."

This made the old man pause, sensing how dead serious she was. "Alright, what do you want?"

"I want any information regarding the Tsunade-sama," she said, not even batting an eyelash. "She is a young woman with flaxen hair and a jewel on her forehead. She also wears the word 'gambler' on her back. Tsunade-sama of the Hidden Leaf kingdom."

For a moment, everyone in the gambling house was silenced, and Sakura instantly knew that they understood what great and legendary a person she was looking for.

Ten seconds later, she wasn't so sure anymore, for everyone had burst into maniacal laughter already. And for the life of her, she couldn't understand why everyone was chanting, 'Sucker!' over and over like a mantra.

.

.

.

Ino threw her fan at the wall of the far corner of her room, disgusted. She couldn't concentrate on her lesson for subtle flirting with the aristocratic use of a paper fan, for one reason she didn't want  to acknowledge, at least out loud.

Yet she couldn't cheat her mind and conscience.

And her heart. Mostly, her heart.

She tried to laugh carelessly. Of course, it was only but natural that guilt would eat her. After all, it had been only half a day since Shikamaru resigned and left, and she knew the reason for his sudden departing was her.

It was only but natural.

Her eyes unconsciously fell on the picture frame sitting on her study table. It was a winter shot identical to those resting on the own tables of her butlers. She smiled fondly when she looked at Shikamaru, who was yawning unabashedly in front of the camera.

"That's Shika for you," she whispered, laughing quietly. Her butler was too unaffected, and it was his nature, so although she would scold him about his laziness, deep inside her, she had already accepted this as his character, making him more endearing.

ENDEARING? Now where the hell did THAT come from?!

She shook her head vehemently. "Erase, erase, ERASE!!! Yamanaka Ino, what are you doing, thinking of him? He is not worth your thoughts! It's only Uchiha Sasuke…ONLY Uchiha Sasuke, you hear?"

"Oi Ino!" The door opened.

Her eyes widened, and she happily turned back. "Shika?"

Her face then fell. It was only her father, blinking back at her.

After a while, he spoke. "Did I miss something here?"

.

.

.

"I heard you were looking for me."

The strong commanding tone of the female sent the whole room in a hush. Even Sakura could feel the air of tension as she heard the clicking of sandal soles on the polished wood-like finishing of the floor. She quietly turned around.

A fair-skinned woman who looked like in her early twenties was standing right behind her, the golden strands of her hair tossed behind her shoulders perfectly. She looked intimidating, but Sakura knew she could be pretty intimidating too.  She squared her shoulders bravely and faced the woman, pasting a confident court smile on her face.

"Yes, Ma'am. You must be Tsunade-sama, right?" She pressed her hands together. "I am Lady Haruno, from the Hidden Leaf kingdom. We need your medical—"

That term made the woman's eyes turn sharp. She turned her back on the girl, and Sakura immediately followed her. "Please, Tsunade-sama, you must help us!"

"I have long resigned from the medical unit of the Leaf kingdom," she said firmly. "I thought you only wanted to play bets with me, that's why I entertained you."

"Tsunade-sama, please hear me out! If you don't come with me now, someone's going to die!" she exclaimed, pushing aside her courtly poise.

This made the woman pause. After a while, she sighed. "Alright, I will come with you, but only in one condition…"

Sakura looked at her expectantly.

"You must defeat me in a gambling bet."

.

.

.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Tenten crossed her arms in front of her chest, glaring at Naruto. "Sleeping in a girl's room?!"

"But heck, I was tired!" Naruto complained, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Do you know that I practically ran a marathon from the mountains of the Hidden Leaf borders for hours just to get here?"

"Now I do, but I don't care!" snapped the mage. "It still is not a valid reason to sleep with an alone and unescorted girl." She turned her eyes at Hinata, who was looking down at the floor blushingly. "Did he do anything to you?"

"E-Eh?!" She shook her head vehemently. "O-Of course not, M-Miss Tenten!"

"Okaaay, if it would comfort you, here's what happened," said Naruto, rolling his eyes. "I was allowed by Kakashi-sensei to go down from the mountains so I could take a break, since he did say that all work and no play makes a man—"

"Gray?" finished the mage.

"Celibate, that's what he said."

The sorceress' face turned dark. "Sir Kakashi…"

The Uzumaki lad grinned. "Ah well, so I went home. On my way back, I even met that yeti over there." He acknowledged the earl with his thumb.

Both girls looked stunned.

"We talked," said Neji briefly.

Tenten's eyes went to the blackish-bluish circle on his eye, and she immediately knew who caused it. She smiled, shaking her head.

"However, it took me far longer to get here because I still secured some medicines for Hinata." His words implied that Neji must have informed him of the maid's condition. "I met a white-haired hermit on the way here, who directed me to a casino, saying that the medicines I need can be obtained from the woman there. In return, I gave him the remaining sandwich I have."

Tenten and Neji looked dazed, as if trying to make a connection from the marathon down the mountains to the casino woman.

"Now I faced the casino woman, but she only agreed to provide me the medicines I need if I would play a gambling bet with her. She told me that she would bet that I cannot solve her puzzle in three minutes." Naruto cupped his chin. "But I succeeded. So I brought the medicine home. However, I was only able to reach Leaf last night, so I wasn't able to announce my arrival. I gave Hinata the medicine, and the next morning, I was awaken by your uppercut."

Tenten rubbed her temples. "Wait, what was the puzzle that the woman asked you to solve in three minutes?"

He smiled mysteriously. "It's like this…"

.

.

.

"I will bet that you cannot solve this puzzle in three minutes," said Tsunade, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. Sakura was seated across her, watching her draw a diagram of some kind, with pieces of colorful pegs on them.

Lee and Kiba looked on, along with the other gamblers of the Bacchi Odds and Evens.

The medicine woman finally finished setting the puzzle in place. "Listen well, young lady." She started pointing at the pegs. "The red one is Father, while the blue one is Mother. The two yellow pegs represent the brothers while the pink ones represent the sisters. On the other hand, this green one represents the Master while the orange one represents the mythical dragon leashed by the Master." She began to place them on the left side of the diagram she drew. "Now they live in an island after they were shipwrecked. However, food is scarce, so they need to move on to the next island." She pointed to the right side of the diagram. "They built a boat, and unfortunately it can carry only two people. Now there are only three people who know how to use the oars of the boat, and they had no time to teach the others how to paddle, because a storm is brewing and is about to swallow their island whole."

"Then the other island will get swallowed too! It's useless!" remarked Lee.

Tsunade glared at him. "The next island is anchored securely in the seabed."

"Whatever!"

"Anyway, how can you carry these people to the other island without anyone dying?" She held a finger up. "But there's a rule here: Father and Mother must stay together. If Father is left alone with his daughters, he would eat them. It is the same case with the Mother and sons."

"What about Fathers and sons or Mothers and daughters?" asked Kiba.

Tsunade nodded. "No one would get eaten. It's safe."

"I see," nodded Sakura. "What is the catch on the Master and the Dragon?"  
"That's another thing. The Master and the Dragon cannot be separated unless you want the Dragon to unleash his wrath and eat every living thing around them." Tsunade smiled. "Basically, those are the rules. Now start thinking. Your three minutes start now."

Sakura's forehead creased.

………………….

To be continued  (sorry for the short update—will do better next chapter)

………………

English Omake

Last Friday., I asked a friend to upload something for me—a sidefic to the Frog and the Princess. However, due to some circumstances beyond our control (namely, decided to play with the HTML tags of the documents), the fic didn't come out properly. For the benefit of those who weren't able to read, especially those Shino fans [I'm not the lone wistful Shino-shipper here, am I? He he], I post the fic again.

THE HEART OF THE GARDENER

A sidefic for The Frog and the Princess

"Excellent. You learn very fast, young man." Tsunade smiled wanly at the boy who was standing on the balcony, eyes on the distant hills where the Hidden Leaf palace stood. She had just finished inspecting the herbal potion he made.

"You came out just to tell me that?" he asked after a moment.

"Hmp. A snob like the Prince Sasuke, eh?" She leaned on the rail beside him, allowing the wind to play with the loose strands of her hair.

"No. I just asked."

"You look at the palace with much longing in your eyes," she said, turning to him. "I reckon that you left an important person there."

"My eyes?" he asked, pushing the bridge of his dark shades up his nose. "Absurd."

"Okaaay, with your gaze then." She crossed her arms. "That is quite puzzling, considering that when I first saw you, you struck me as the apathetic type."

He shrugged. "It's not that I'm apathetic. It's just that I don't care."

Tsunade smiled sardonically. "You still have to work harder to convince me."

Aburame Shino turned his gaze back at the hills. "It's true. I never really cared…" His hair danced along with the breeze. "Never really did…"

This is dedicated to TenTen Hyuuga and Ami-chan, who are both feeling for Shino-kun.

He watched quietly as his father, the clan leader, convened with the rest of the people that comprise the bug-using clan of the Leaf kingdom. They weren't aware of the extra presence of a young boy quietly hidden behind the bushes, listening to them.

"Master, some of our men had absconded to the side of the devil serpent already! And even with the Uchiha and the Hyuuga helping each other, the odds of their victory are still dim. We should defect to the side of the devil serpent!" wailed the head of the peacekeeping forces of their clan.

"Nonsense." The clan head calmly placed his hands in his pocket. "We were given life by the soil of Konoha, and thus, we must give back to the land what we have, even with our own blood. I do not care if our other people had chosen to forget that important fact, but I will remain here, fighting."

"We will all die!" wailed the men, who were already disheartened.

"I am not stopping you if you want to walk away," said his father, unfazed by the brewing opposition. "But I have decided that this is my last battle…my last fight. Accompanied or not, I intend to give my best in this crusade for Leaf kingdom." He proudly touched the emblazoned leaf symbol of his bandanna. "I intend to give my last breath in veneration of my beloved land."

The speech stunned the people before him. However, others were still skeptical.

"Your principles will not save your life, clan master. Rethink your decision. Without the Hokage, the Leaf is a virtual plaything in the hands of the devil serpent!" tried his adviser one last time.

"It takes more than a mouthful of air to live life, my friend. And I am just about to begin my real life."

Although affected by his father's speech, more than half of the clan was not stopped in laying down their arms in favor of the serpent. Left with measly twenty men, his father was left to face the battalions of Sound soldiers heading their way. It would only be a few hours before their sure death in the hands of the Sound warriors, and he decided to sit down with his father and talk with him.

"The Leaf kingdom doesn't know that our clan would be in the kingdom gates, attempting to stop the soldiers' entrance," he said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"That's what I heard," he continued. "If we die, no one will know."

"Fate's eyes are never closed, child, in the same way Destiny will always know." He looked at the lad intently. "Are you afraid of dying?"

"I'm just mad. We still have a choice. We can live. On the other hand, this battle we will face will lead to inevitable death." His fists clenched. "Win or lose, it would still be our lives that would be laid down, and we shall not be thanked for that. It's unfair…"

"There is more to life than what we are, young man." His old man smiled fondly at his surrounding. "And it's not unfair. In fact, I think life is very kind. It's not everyday that we are given a chance to die for our land, our precious home." He tossed a twig into the fire, and then smiled at him. "This is the most worthy battle of all, fighting for the one thing you cherish the most. You shall encounter a lot of battles in the future, son, because I can recognize the spirit of the warrior living in you. But you must never fail in the one fight that counts the most…protecting the things we value the most."

"Things that we cherish the most…" He looked up at the starless night skies, wondering what were the things in his life that resembled such. He failed to name one.

"You will understand what I mean when you grow older and more events start to happen in your life. I know you will, son. You have a good head upon your shoulders." With that, the man turned his attention back to manning his post.

He realized that he envied his father then—his father knew what he cherished, but he didn't. he couldn't think of anything worth protecting with his life.

And so he didn't understand.

Until the time when the Sound soldiers arrived, and their twenty men, including him, faced the swarms of armed men who were determined to seize the Leaf kingdom.

Their clan was able to keep up with the soldiers, but fatigue soon caught up with them. Hours later, they had to flee when they were down to some five men. His father was already injured, and was bleeding severely. He, on the other hand, could not feel his body parts anymore—they had grown numb in exhaustion and despair. They had failed, as expected, to drive away the Sound soldiers, but his father was not disillusioned. That, or his father was a very good actor.

As they struggled to reach the cliff, they were ambushed by foot soldiers from the Mist kingdom, killing the three men with him and his father. He took it upon himself to carry his father on his shoulders, vowing not to succumb to fatigue. He was a member of the clan, and he had the sacred responsibility to look after the clan leader.

His father.

After walking for several hours, they made it to the boundary of the Leaf palace. He knew that with the festive aura of the palace, it was evident that victory sided with the Hidden Leaf. He could never forget the blissful smile that broke in the haggard and suffering face of his father.

He won his greatest fight.

However, when he and his father tried to enter the palace, the guards warily asked them what their clan was. Upon learning that they were part of the bug-controlling clan that sided with the defeated devil serpent, he and his father were driven out in the woods, with the king's direct order to have them both assassinated.

In the dark skirts of the forest, they were beaten harshly like animals, and then were thrown in a salvage pit, both of them half-dead.

Death was imminent, and ironically, they died in the hands of the people they vowed to protect till the end.

Yet his father said nothing in rage or bitterness. His concern was on keeping his son alive.

"Listen to me, son. Every hour, we will both try to climb up an inch. Do not close your eyes. Do not ever close your eyes. You will face this fight like a man of our clan," his father repeated to him over and over, and he weakly obeyed him, clawing their way up the suffocating hollow pit.

Every hour seemed like days in their badly violated bodies, but he remained breathing. His father quenched his thirst and hunger with his own blood by scraping his wrist with a sharp rock. His solid body supported his young form when he wanted to fall back and rest from their trek up.

One day, he couldn't stop himself from asking anymore.

"Father, why must we struggle to live? We lost in that important fight. The kingdom disowned us," he said, much anger in his voice. "The thing you cherish the most is lost!"

And he smiled wearily. "What are you talking about? You are still here, are you not?"

He gasped, eyes wide.

"You are alive, and that is the most important thing to me." The words resounded in his young heart, giving him renewed courage and strength,

Three days later, he surfaced from the deep salvage pit, five meters under the grass of the Konoha forest.

Alone.

His father had dropped down in the abyss hours ago, when he saw the vacant eyes of his old man who nary had air in his lungs and had died lodging himself in between the sharp rocks to serve as a cushion to his son's body. Not wanting to see the suffering on his father's face anymore, he gently pushed his body down, with a vow that he would not die in vain.

He would live.

He would live to fight for the most important thing to him at that moment.

Revenge against the Leaf kingdom for obliterating his whole clan.

So when he was approached by the Sound spy Yakushi Kabuto, he had no second thoughts.

He cooperated with the devil serpent, even if it meant going against the principles of his father.

He wanted to see the Leaf suffer. Greatly.

.

.

.

"You have a new assignment, Aburame Shino." Kabuto smiled in satisfaction at the quick, clean wiping out of the Leaf foot soldiers. The Sound soldiers quickly took the place of the assassinated Leaf patrolmen.

He silently got up, done with washing his hands from blood in the nearby river.

"You were given this special task because he was pleased with your impressive performance and combat skills," continued the man smilingly.

"What is this special assignment?" he asked curtly. He didn't like this man too much. He reminded him of animals much more dangerous than anacondas, much more traitorous than cobras. He smelled of malevolence.

"The master learned that the Hyuuga princess had arrived in the palace. He wanted her as a toy, along with the Uchiha prince, so he decided that you would be in charge of the clan princess."

"Hyuuga." One of the clans that enjoyed the false fame of the much celebrated victory of Leaf over the serpent years ago.

Instantly, anger resurfaced within his passive heart. The heart he had kept buried deep within him.

Kabuto seemed to enjoy the first spark of emotion from him ever since they had met. "Interested then?"

"I will meet the clan princess then."

.

.

.

He thought he was prepared for the greatest of all enemies, but he was certainly not ready for Hyuuga Hinata.

The first time Kabuto pointed out the prey, he felt something within him react, which was abnormal. It wasn't hate. It wasn't even dislike.

It seemed to be fondness.

No, it WAS fondness.

At first glance, she looked so fragile, so easily broken. Her vulnerability had made something within him crumble, which was the first time that something like this happened in his existence.

Yet when she smiles, she could make even midnight light up.

Heaven knew how many times he felt like cursing himself whenever he would lose control of himself whenever she comes up to him occasionally, a shy smile on her face as she offered him cookies, or simply greeted him good evening. Sometimes, she would inquire about the roses which she use to replace the vase of her Mistress Haruno Sakura regularly. And he would find himself roving the garden for the best of his blooms. He secretly wanted only the best only for her.

He would find himself thinking of the timid little maid while he was tending the bougainvilleas, or looking at the platter docks floating gracefully on the blue-green waters of the garden pond.

It was absurd, he knew, but for the first time in his life, he found himself disobeying his rationale.

Thus, he did his best to maintain the gap between them, willing himself to treat her the way he treated his past targets before.

He neither liked, nor hated.

It was all a job.

But Hyuuga Hinata was impossible.

.

.

.

"A-Anou…coffee!"

Her flushed expression took him by surprise. Pleasant surprise, especially when she struggled to rein her words that seemed to burst out like the gentle winter sunlight showering them. "I-I mean, I-if you want……I made coffee. I-If you want to drink, then…"

He gazed at her, somewhat fascinated by how winter and his roses seemed to fade into insignificance with her simple innocent grace.

When he saw worry cross her face, he realized what made her so.

"I don't like it sugary," he shrugged.

"I-I haven't stirred the sugar in yet…"

"I will have a cup then."

He could find no words to describe how her face lit up in excitement, especially when she hurriedly poured him a cup of straight black coffee. She then started to ask about the flowers, which he answered with some hesitation. He was not liking the warmth slowly creeping in his heart, which he knew was not anymore the effect of the morning cup of coffee.

"It's better if you look at them at night. They bloom best in that time," he said, pocketing his hands into his pockets. "Until midday, that is." He was referring to the water lilies, but he was secretly thinking of her too, when he would steal glances of her at night, when she would be by the bedroom window, looking out at the night pensively, unconscious of the wistful gaze of a gardener beneath the second floor window.

"I see…" Sadness crossed her angelic face, making him pause. He was not liking again how she could easily affect him. Only one person was capable of doing that.

He immediately shoved away that fragment of the past he was struggling to forget. He sipped his coffee one more time and the returned the empty cup to her. "Here." And he knew that this was his best straight black coffee ever. "You better go in. The morning is too chilly." He silently winced when he felt the concern he was desperately holding back all this time surface in his sentence.

She gratefully took it. The empty cup. "Thank you for telling me about the lily flowers," she said smilingly.

He was too overwhelmed, but he managed to nod briefly. "The best coffee is still straight black. It is very bitter, but in the end, it's the only thing that will really keep you up in your toes."

That seemed to startle her for a moment, and then she recovered. Gratitude showed in the shy smile she offered him. "I agree," she said softly. And he knew that she understood the unspoken message he gave her.

.

.

.

"You're losing your touch."

Kabuto's mocking voice was the last thing he wanted to hear in this chilly winter night, but he would be an utter fool to voice his silent opinion out.

"I'm just being careful," he decided to say, to remain in the safe side. "She's awfully close to this boy…"  
"Uzumaki Naruto?" The physician smirked. "Jealous?"

He wasn't able to stop himself from glaring at the spy lethally. And worse, Yakushi Kabuto seemed to have expected his reaction. This made him laugh some more, heavy sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Who would have thought that it would only take a measly mouse to worm those angry emotions out of you?" Kabuto clicked his tongue. "I warned you already, boy. You wouldn't want to cross the path of Master Orochimaru."

"I'm not crossing anyone's path," he said quietly, fighting for his composure. He mustn't let himself run away with his emotions. In the end, it would be him who would lose if he would be reckless.

"Back in control of the reins of your sensibilities, eh?" said the spy, laughing. "Anyway, you have one last chance to prove that you are still reliable in executing the plans of Master Orochimaru. My eyes are on you, boy." With that, the physician walked away, humming.

.

.

.

_Aburame Shino straightened when he heard the footsteps behind him. He dropped his weedcutter and turned his attention to gathering the mass of wild plants into his drum._

_"You're not yet finished with the chore?" At first glance, the question may seem so innocently pertaining to his gardening job. But Shino knew better. After all, he was talking to one of the most formidable spies in the underground of the ten kingdoms._

_"The mist." It was enough for him to get across the message to the man standing beside him._

_"What is the lily flower doing there without protection?" The man crossed his arms. "And you were supposed to be the gardener."_

_Shino's frown deepened. "You are not ordering me now, are you?"_

_"No, I was stating facts." The man knelt down beside him, shaking his head. "Remember our bargain. The Court of Aburame awaits when the Hidden Leaf kingdom collapses," he whispered into his ear, audible enough only for him and his insects to hear._

_The man was long gone, but the gardener was still staring off at space, particularly on the lily flowers that floated aimlessly on the pond._

_Water Lily. The flower that symbolized the purity of the heart._

_"Hinata…"_

.

.

.

He knew that this late-night from Yakushi Kabuto was inevitable. After all, he messed up on his duty big time. The Mist nearly claimed the life of Hyuuga Hinata, one of the two toys of the devil serpent. And as the gardener, it was his duty to keep her safe until the day that the devil serpent decides to play with her already.

After all, she represented the two generations that sealed him.

The clan princess.

So when Kabuto materialized behind him and told him cheerfully that he blew his last chance a kiss goodbye, he already understood one thing.

His one foot was already in the grave.

Again.

But this time, he was not going to stand around uselessly, a weakling watching events happen around him.

Not this time, when he realized that his greatest fight had commenced.

His fight to protect the one he cherishes the most.

It only took him two heather blooms for him to realize that his father was right. As he pocketed the violet and white heather blooms, he found himself thinking of his father again.

All these times that he thought of his father's sacrifices as in vain, he finally understood his big mistake.

Because he knew that what he was about to do was one big stupidity.

But if only for the water lily…if only for her…

It wasn't everyday that he was given a chance to die protecting the one he values the most.

It wasn't anymore a duty. It was privilege.

.

.

.

_"Aburame Shino-san?" she asked. He turned to her, startled._

_"Y-You were looking for something?" she asked, forehead creased._

_"Yes. I was looking for you." He pulled her into the stable. "Listen, Lady Hinata, I'm leaving the Leaf kingdom soon. My life is in danger."_

_"L-Lady Hinata?" The girl's eyes widened. "Y-You know about—"_

_"It's irrelevant." He exhaled audibly. "The Starlets will soon know about me because I acted too slowly and too uncertainly."_

_"A-Acted?"_

_He sat down, defeated. "I'm a spy, Lady Hinata. I was tasked to look after you and make sure that you're safe, because someone needs you for his plans. As a successor of the Byakugan, you will become helpful to him."_

_"H-Him who?"_

_But the gardener shook his head. "My services were terminated after I messed up with my duty. Your life was endangered in the Mist kingdom, and for that I cannot be trusted anymore. On the other hand, Leaf is starting to get suspicious of me. Either my allies now or your kingdom will kill me."_

_"S-So you have nowhere to go…" Hinata's eyes widened. "Shino-kun…"_

_"I cannot look out for you anymore, but I am not worried. Uzumaki Naruto, I believe, is a capable fighter. He can take care of you." Shino's face relaxed. "I'm sorry, Lady Hinata. You were very kind to me, and had we met sooner, I would never agree to this."_

_Hinata shook her head vehemently. "Shino-kun, never once did I doubt you, and I will not start now. I can feel that you are a good person…and a good friend too."_

_"Thank you," he smiled gently, for the first time since she met him. "You deserve something much better than this."_

_"H-Huh?"_

_He gazed at her intently. "You don't deserve to be involved in the war of the kingdoms. I wish I can bring you with me, but it will only endanger your life more. Everyone is after me."_

_"Then stay, Shino-kun," she said._

_He shook his head firmly, and then showed her his clenched fists. "Look, and choose. Either one inside my hand, I will offer to you as my birthday gift for your birthday."_

_"E-Eh?" She looked hesitant, but the look on his face made her obey him. She chose the right hand._

_He unclenched his fist, showing a small delicate white heather. He placed it on her hand. "White heather is said to make wishes come true, but it can also mean protection from harm. Thus, from now on, you will have me as your knight, for as long as you want me to."_

_"S-Shino…kun…"_

_He kept the other bloom in his pocket. "And I will keep this other flower, and maybe, I can give this someday."_

_"What's the other flower?" she asked, curious._

_It was a lavender heather, and it meant admiration._

_But she didn't need to know that anyway. It was a little secret he knew that he would take even to his grave._

_He wasn't able to do his duty well as a spy, because his emotions he thought he had forgotten had resurfaced when he met Hyuuga Hinata._

_"Goodbye, Lady Hinata," he bade quietly, stepping away._

_"Shino-kun, where do you plan to go now?" she asked worriedly. "A-And please…please be alright…" Her eyes widened when he suddenly stepped towards her, closing their gap. His arms reached for her and hugged her tightly._

_"Where you are, Lady Hinata. You won't see me, but I am there. I have decided that if I shall die, I shall do so protecting someone…" _Someone dear to me.__

He shook his head, and then loosened his hold. "The flowers in the garden…" 

_"I'll take care of them for you!" said the maid quickly._

_"In spring, they shall bloom beautifully," he promised her softly. He gazed at her in longing for one last time, and then walked away. He knew it would take time before he would be able to see her again, and perhaps he may never do so anymore. But as long as he lived, he knew he would keep on trying to come back to Hidden Leaf kingdom._

_If only to look after the Princess Hinata._

_If only for her. _

.

.

.

Shino felt himself return to the present when petals of scented flowers danced with the breeze. He turned to Tsunade, who respected his silence with her own, letting him reflect in his own small eternity.

He slowly smiled. "I never really cared…until I met her." His father was right: life was more than what we are.

It is what we live for.

Her eyes smiled. "The heart of the gardener was doomed to melt after all..."

…………………….

…………………….

syao-chan

…………….

Tagalog omake

Guys, this is only for those who can read and understand Tagalog. I'm still thinking if I should make translations. For the meantime, fellow Pinoys, enjoy sana jau!

……………………..

[itim na screen]

Syao-chan ReProductions presents…

A film by Kodak films

Directed by Bb. Syao Chan K.Y.U.T

---------------------------------

Hyuuga Neji                                                                                Sandamakmak na Extras

Tenten Da Sarapen                                                                      Voice-over a.k.a. Ako

"Chicharong Bulaklak"

Act I of II

Tenten:            Ang buhay ng tao ay tunay na mahiwaga…minsan may mga bagay na nde kelangang malaman pero nalalaman…meron namang mga dapat  malaman pero ang tagal bago naman nalaman. Ang tawag dun ay kabobohan. Pero di bale, nde ko na problema yun. Basta ako, may sarili akong buhay.

Ako nga pala c Tenecita Teneciente Da Sarapen. Tenten n lng, kung alangan kau sa binasbas na pangalan sa akin. Nag-iisa na ako sa buhay buhat nang aking ina ay nanlalaki at ang aking ama ay nanlalaki din. Wala na akong ibang aasahan kundi tatlong tao: me, myself, and I.

Sinusportahan ko ang sarili ko sa pamamagitan ng paglalako. Papaya sa umaga, bibingka sa gabi. Pero pinakamabenta sa akin ang nagmamantikang kasalanan na tinatawag nating chicharong bulaklak. Sabi nila, ang bulaklak ko ang pinakamalutong sa buong bayan ng Konoha. Hahanap-hanapin kumbaga. Sa pamamagitan nito ay nagawa kong makapagpatayo ng abang kubo na may Olympic-size swimming pool sa loob. Masaya na sana ang buhay ko at ala na akong ibang mahihiling pa, pero naganap isang araw ang pangyayaring makakapagbago ng lahat-lahat.

(eksena sa babuyan)

Tenten:           (shocked) ANO?! Namatay lahat ng mga baboy na pagkukunan ng chicharong bulaklak ko?!!

Lee:                (lugong-lugo) Ikinalulungkot ko, Tenten. Malay ba naming kaya naubos ang mga pinamudmod naming Racumin sa bukid eh dahil inubos ng mga masisibang baboy na yun? Alam ko eto lang ang kinukunan mo ng hanapbuhay…

Tenten:           Paano nyan? Hinuhulugan ko yung kubo ko sa bumbay. Pag nde ako nakapagbayad, iilitin nya ang nag-iisang tahanan ko!

Lee:                Teka, alam ko na. May pwede ka pang pagkunan ng pang-chicharon mo. Mayaman yun, so cguradong pagbibigyan ka.

Tenten:           Ikaw kc eh, sukat ba naming ipangpa-rebond mo lahat ng binayad ko para sa baboy mo eh…

Lee:                At least sunod sa galaw cya ngaun di ba?

Tenten:           Yeah…in fairness…

Lee:                Eto, puntahan mo cya ngaun. Yan ang address nya. Eto naman cel. number nya; wag mo ipagkalat, ha?

Ako:                Nagmamadaling pumunta ang dalaga sa address na nakalagay sa papel kc ala cyang load. Ngunit nang patawid nya cya ay…

(isang rumaragasang Pajero ang bumangga sa katawan ng babae, making her lose her balance. Nahampas ang rear nya sa kalsada at may naupuan cyang metal spike. Cnubukan nyang tumayo ngunit nauntog ang ulo nya sa bumper ng kotse. Napahiga cya sa daan nang nde oras)

May lumabas mula sa driver's seat.

Lalaki:             Cyet! Napawisan ang headlights ko!

Tenten:           Anak ng butete…salamat sa concern! (pilit na tumayo) Kala mo sa iyo ang kalsada kung magpatakbo ka ah!

Lalaki:             Harang-harang ka kc eh.

Tenten:           (uminit ang ulo) Ako pa ang may sala! Hoy, nde porke Pajero yan ay pwede ka nang magmataas! I bet smuggled lng ang parts nyan eh!

Lalaki:             Paki mo?

Tenten:           E di tama nga ako no?

Lalaki:             (face dark) …

Tenten:           Mabuti pa, tigilan na natin ang walang katuturang ututang-dila na ito dahil may hinahabol ako. Itabi mo na nga yang pajero mong pirated at naalibadbaran ako!

Lalaki:             Sandali. Bayaran mo muna yang ginawa mong damage sa headlights ko.

Tenten:           Teka nga, nde ba covered ng insurance yan? (slaps forehead) Oo nga pla, smuggled yan, natural ala nun.

Lalaki:             Namumuro ka na ah… (looks at watch) Fota…

Tenten:            Hoooy, kung ikaw nasasayang ang oras e di mas ako! Kayo talagang mga lalake, puro pasakit ang dala nyo sa buhay! Sana naging babae na lng c Noah! Sana naging bakla na lng c Adan! Punyeta!

Lalaki:             Para sa isang babae, masyadong bulgar ka.

Tenten:           Alangan naming magpaka-timtimang birhen ako eh muntik mo nang wasakin ang tadyang ko! Pasalamat ka lang at ala ako sa mood na pumatay ngaun. (shoves the lalaki away) Tabi!

Lalaki:             (grabs her arm) Oi, babae…

Tenten:           (turns around, eyebrows arched) Anong kelangan mo, lalaki? Tsaka hands off please!

                      (He smirked, and then cupped her face and gave her a sudden hard kiss on the mouth)

Lalaki:             (Pulls away just as suddenly) Colgate.

Tenten:           (face red) Shit ka, alam mo un?

Lalaki:             (shrugs) Bayad ka na dun sa damage ng headlights ko. (enters the car and drives away)

Tenten:           Bastos! Walang modo! Akala mo kung cno manghalik eh mas masarap pang sumipsip ng kamyas kesa makipag-torrid sa kanya! May araw ka den!!! (looks up at the late afternoon sky slowly being replaced by the night sky) BUKAS!!!

Ako:                Samantala, dumating na sa wakas c Hyuuga Neji sa kanyang destinasyon.

Hinata:            (twirls her wedding gown with her hand) K-Kuya Neji, sa wakas dumating ka na rin. Salamat at masisimulan na ang seremonya.

Neji:               Kanina ka pa?

Naruto:            (fixes his bow uncomfortably) Eight hours pa lang kami andito, KUYA.

Neji:               Pakyu, sabi nang wag mo kong tatawagin nyan.

Naruto:            Why don't you just receive the truth with spring insides?

Neji:                …

Hinata:            Sabi nya po, tanggapin nyo na lang ang katotohanan ng bukal sa loob. (nn)

Neji:               Nde ako mangingiming ilakad ka sa altar kung ang pagbibigyan ko sa iyo eh yung pwede namang pagkamalang  tao.  

Hinata:            Kuya Neji naman…

Kakashi:          (stands up from the flower boys' aisle) Pwede na bang simulan ang kasal? Panis na yung handa sa reception eh.

Lahat:             Game na!

Ako:                Samantala uli, sa tahanan ng uutangan ni Tenten ng baboy…

Tenten:           (stares at the abandoned house) Niloko ata ako nung kapal kilay na yun ah…

Lalaki 2:          Alang tao jan!

Tenten:           Nde nga.

Lalaki 2:          Nasa kasal cla eh. Kung mahalaga yung sasabihin mo, puntahan mo na lang. (gives address)

Tenten:           {smiles gratefully) Salamat. Cge, tuloy na ako.

Lalaki 2:          Hep, hep. Bayad muna. Binigyan kta ng impormasyon kaya kelangan mo ko I-compensate.

Tenten:           Anak ng tikbalang… (tries to move away but her shadow is controlled by the Lalaki 2)

Lalaki 2:          Well…?

Tenten:           Utang muna, pede? Pag nakabili na ako ng chicharon ko bibigyan kta ng isang bilao.

Lalaki 2:          (considers for a while, then nods) Pwede na…

Ako:                And off went Tenten to the kasal. Nde na cya nagbihis dhil nagmamdali cya. Back to Neji…

Pari:               Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, through thick and thin, till death do you part?

Hinata:            (eyes shining) I do, Father.

Pari:               Ikaw, Uzumaki Naruto, trip mo cya?

Naruto:            Op kors!

Pari:               O game, kasal na kau. Inuman na!

Neji:               San nyo pinulot yang pari na yan? Parang reject ng karnabal ah. (eyes the priest who is cheerfully talking with the flower girls and bridesmaids)

Ako:                Sa wakas ay dumating na c Tenten. Napabuntung-hininga ang dalaga. Pano nya hahanapin yung Mr. Hyuuga Neji eh ang daming tao? She didn't ponder on that too long kc bigla na lng nagsigawan yung mga babae. Yun pala ay throw the bouquet ceremony na. She decided to watch na rin.

Hinata:            One…two…THREE! (sabay bato sa pumpon ng rosas)

Kababaihan:    AKIN YAN!!!

                      (nagpahagis-hagis ang bouquet habang nagsasapakan ang mga babae para sa bulaklak. Tunay ngang mahirap na ang sitwasyong ngaung 3:1 na ang ratio ng lalaki sa babae… nde pa binilang dun ang mga binabae.)

Ako:                Ngunit may sariling isip ang bouquet dahil nahagis ito sa paanan ni Neji na kalmadong umiinom ng Emperador Brandy.

Neji:               Hmm? Bulaklak? Bakit andito? (sabay pulot)

Naruto:            Oi, asan na yung bulaklak?

Neji:               (waves arm) Andito. Anak ng…ang mamahal ng bulaklak ngaun tapos tinatapon-tapon nyo lng! Sayang…

Everyone:        0.o

Hinata:            N-Naku…pano ba yan…c Kuya Neji ang nakakuha…

Naruto:            Ahh…kwan…gawin na rin natin ang tradisyon… (looks at the male crowd na sabay-sabay dumilim ang mukha) Ahh…s-sino gustong lagyan ng garter c Kuya? (turns to the man in the corner) Sasuke?

Sasuke:          Madapaking hell…

Tenten:            (sabay tayo) Teka, konting paliwanagan nga. Yan ba c Hyuuga Neji?

Naruto:            (kamot ulo) Yah… nung huli kong cyang tinanong, oo.

Tenten:           OK, fine. Akina yung garter.

Everyone:        o.0

Ako:                Maya-maya ay nakaupo na c Neji sa gitna ng kasayahan, c Tenten nakaluhod sa harap nya. She was holding the garter already, as well as a mocking smile on her face.

Tenten:           O, we meet again, Mayabang na Dikya.

Neji:               Dikya?

Tenten:           I'm referring to your kissing jutsu.

Neji:               Fota…

Tenten:           OK, cmulan na natin ang seremonyas. (looks at his pants) So pano gagawin natin? Pataas ang hila mo sa slacks o huhubarin mo na lng pababa? (receives a lethal glare) What? Nagtatanong lng eh.

Neji:               (quietly lifts the hem of his pants up)

Crowd:            Higher, higher!

Tenten:           Rinig mo? Higher daw.

Neji:                At susundin mo naman?

Tenten:           Cyempre naman. The voice of the people is the voice of God. (sabay taas sa hem)

Neji:               (fists clench) Pwede na jan…

Tenten:           Nde ko pa nga nararating ang tuhod mo eh. Garter to, nde anklet, bobo. (pulls garter higher)

Neji:               (nakaramdam ng banayad na kiliti sa binti) Tama na….

Tenten:           Bakit ba takot na takot kang ma-expose binti mo? May varicose veins ka ba? Tatlo ba paa mo?

Neji:               Ang ingay mo.

Tenten:            (lifts the hem some more) Aba…na-iinsecure ata ako…mas maganda pa korte ng binti mo s akin ah.

Neji:               Isa pang kagaguhang mamumutawi s iyo at papatulan na kita.

Tenten:            (mockingly) Wag! Baka pumayag ako. (secures the garter) Okies, yan na!

                      (crowd erupts in applause and cheers. Nag-bow c Tenten)

Neji:               (walks her away from the line of vision of the guests) Ano ba kelangan mo at sumulpot ka dito?

Tenten:           Hinahanap ko c Hyuuga Neji.

Neji:               (smirks) I knew it. Na-adik ka sa kissing no jutsu ko?

Tenten:            Sana, kaso nde ako mahilig sa seafoods. (smiles sweetly) And2 ako kc sabi ng friend ko, may _babuyan_ ka daw.

Neji:               Watch your tongue, lady. Disente ako at ang pamilya ko kaya—

Tenten:           Sinabi ko bang nde? Ang sabi ko, baka nag-aalaga ka ng baboy, kc kelangan ko yan sa business ko. Gumagawa kc ako ng chicharong bulaklak. (makes paliwanag her dilemma)

Neji:               (pagkatapos marinig ang kwento) At tingin mo naman ay tutulungan kita?

Tenten:           Bakit nde? Isang tingin pa lang sa iyo, matatatwa na agad ninuman na ikaw ay maginoong lalaki, mabuting mamamayan, mapagmahal sa pamilya, masunuring anak, may ginintuang puso sa mga sawimpalad at sawing-chicharon…

Neji:               Wala ng libre sa mundo ngaun.

Tenten:           Babayaran ko din naman pag nabenta ko ang mga bulaklak ko eh.

Neji:               Masarap ba ang bulaklak mo?

Tenten:            Malutong na malutong!

Neji:               Cge, pag-iisipan ko.

Tenten:           Naman eeeh, ma-iilit na ang bahay ko at lahat eh—

Neji:                Take it or leave it.

Tenten:           Sabi ko nga, macyado k kcng nagmamadali eh may mga bagay-bagay na dapat pinag-iisipan eh…

…………………………

Makukuha kaya ni Tenten ang kanyang inaasam-asam na chicharon mula kay Neji? Ano ang kabayarang hihingin ni Neji mula sa kanya?

[Itutuloy…]

[itim na screen uli; ending song plays]

 [ Pasasalamat ]

Sa lahat ng mga Pinoy na nagbabasa ngaun nito…dacal pung salamat. Tanong nyo na lng kay Mark Lapid kung ano ang ibig sabihin nun. nn

[ending song ceases]

………………………………….

[itim na screen]

[Queng mangutang kung ninu ing Mark Lapid, yamu ing gobernador namin king probinsya mi. Yamu ring dating BF ning Kris Aquino. Translated, dun sa nagtatanong kung sino c Mark lapid, siya yung gobernador namin sa probinsya namin. Siya rin ang dating BF ni Kris Aquino]

[April Ann, 1 hr away kami sa San Fernando. Arayat kc me :D Ikaw,nokarin ka makatuknang? (Mejo nde me sanay sa Kapampangan pasencya na kung may mali sa spelling ko.]

[opening song plays: Itsumo by Dice and K9]

**Act II of II : Chicharong Bulaklak**

**Rated B by the MTRCB : B as in Baboy na Bacon na Baon ni Bunso sa Bus. Yun na Yun.**

……………………………….

Ako:                Nakaraan sa Chicharong Flower… nagkita na sa wakas ang dalawang bida sa ating dula. Nde masyadong naging mapayapa ang una nilang pagkikita, pero ala nang mapagpipilian c Tenten kundi maki-ride sa kakaibang ugali ni Neji. Ngaun ating makikita kung anong klaseng salamangka ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig, hahamakin ang lahat kahit c Dao Ming Si.

………………………………

Tenten:           Uuwi na ako. Gabi na pala, manonood pa akong Marinara.

Neji:               …

Tenten:           [clears throat] Neji, irog, uuwi na ako.

Neji:               Bakit mo sinasabi sa akin? Wala naman sa akin ang pamasahe mo.

Tenten:           [looks pointedly at his Pajero]

Neji:               [vein pops in his head] Anak ng…mukha bang pampaserhong jeep ang tsikot ko?

Tenten:           Mejo nde kc walking distance ang pinanggalingan ko eh. Kaya lng ako nakarating dito kc may Adrenalin Rush ako. Eh ngaun, pagod na ako.

Neji:               Pati ba naman yun papaproblema mo pa sa akin? Ngaun pa lang tau nagkita, kaya wag kang umasta na parang close tau.

Tenten:           Namaaan, NAMAAAAN! Nde ka gentleman pramis! [crosses arms in front of her chest] Paano kung habang naglalakad ako pauwi ay may humarang sa akin na masasamang loob at tangkain akong halayin?

Neji:               E di tumakbo ka. Wag mo sabihing papahalay ka naman?

Tenten:           Ano ka, ang tagal kong binuro ang puri ko basta ko na lang ibibigay?

Neji:               Yun naman pla eh.

Tenten:           E di para nde na ako tumakbo kc eh…

Neji:               Papahalay ka na lang?

Tenten:           ANO BA?!! Ibig kong sabihin, mo idaan mo n lng kc ako sa bahay. Nde naman ako papahatid sa kabilang buhay, jan lang naman sa kabilang bayan.

Neji:               Pagkatapos mo akong ipahiya sa harap ng publiko, tingin mo tutulungan kita?

Tenten:           Masyado ka naming maramdamin. Masama ang nagtatanim ng sama ng loob sa kapwa, napopolusyon ang hangin kapag sumosobra ang _sama ng loob_…

Neji:               Anak ng…sumakay ka na nga. Inuubos mo ang hangin dito sa walang kakwenta-kwentang bagay.

Ako:                Ngunit nde natigil ang kanilang umaatikabong verbal battle sa loob ng kotse…

Neji:               [opens radio and listens to AM station]

Tenten:           [Napakunot-noo; inilipat sa FM. Pumailanlang ang "Jumbo hotdog, kaya mo ba to…"]

Neji:               [Nagulantang sa lyrics na mas explicit pa sa Eminem; inilipat sa news commentary. Pumailanlang ang headline: Dalawang  babaeng pilay, naghabulan. Isa ang natadyakan PATAY!!!]

Tenten:           Ano ka ba, napaka-morbid mo naman! Bakit gusto mong nakikinig ng mga karumal-dumal na mga balita? [Inilipat uli sa FM, pumailanlang naman ang tinig ni DJ Alvaro. "Ako'y napapa-ooh…ako'y napapa-ah…"]

Neji:               Kaysa sa iyo naman na mahilig sa kamunduhan na mga lyrics. [Binalik uli sa programa ni Mike Enriquez. May flash report na dinating: Tatlong pulis, nadapa. PATAY!!!]

Tenten:           Mabuti na ang manyak kesa sa isip-psycho killer. At least ako mamamatay ng maligaya [naughty grin]

Neji:               Grabe tlaga ang pagiging taklesa mo. [looks at the road] Malayo pa ba?

Tenten:           [looks outside the window] Oo. Pero kung ii-start mo na yung makina ng kotse kesa nakikipag-away sa radio station, e di sana nde na malayo.

Ako:                Sa wakas ay narating na nila ang tahanan ni Tenten…

Neji:               Apartment 1 Road 2 Block 3 Lot 4 567 Village Project 8 road. Eto na ang bahay mo. [nilingon c Tenten na nakatulog na, leaning against the car door. Her knees were tucked underneath her chin na tila gininaw sa aircon. Despite himself, he could feel a small smile of fondness appear on his face. She was pretty, especially when her earthy mouth was clamped shut.]

Ako:                For quite a while, nakatitig lng c Neji sa kanya, fascinated by the beauty assaulting his senses na he thought was manhid na. His eyes turned to her legs—they were long, almost endless, and flawless at that. He gulped inwardly, and his gaze returned to her unconscious face. Her mouth was slightly parted, and he could feel the insistent urge to claim them again. Nanikip bigla ang crotch ng kanyang pants. Ngunit biglang nag-iba ang song sa FM station—harana courtesy of Linkin Park. Nabulahaw ang dalaga.

Tenten:           [pumupungas-pungas] Peter Parker, asan ka na? Nde pa natin tapos akyatin ang matarik na bundok ng kaligayahan--[luminga sa paligid] E-Eh?? Neji!

Neji:               Hmp. Mukha ba akong Gagamboy? [turns his eyes outside the car window] Andito na tau.

Tenten:           Cge, salamat. Mauna na ako, Neji.

Neji:               [rolls eyes] Bakit, nakikipaghabulan ba ako?

Tenten:           Nde na kita pagkakapehin, ala akong kape.

Neji:               Anong meron ka?

Tenten:           Gatas. Masustansyang gatas.

Neji:               May lactose digestion problem ako.

Tenten:           Tough. [lumabas ng car] Yung tungkol sa mga chicharon…

Neji:               Pag-iisipan ko.

Tenten:           [steps out of the car and turns her attention to the house. Laking gulat nya nang matanawan ang kubo nya na nasusunog, sa harap nito ay ang bumbay na kinautangan nya, may dalang sulo at humahalakhak na parang tinakasan ng katinuan.] CYET!

Neji:               [napamaang] A-Anong…

Tenten:           [tinakbo ang bahay] NDE KO NADILIGAN YUNG MGA TANIM KONG PAPAYA!!! [fretfully runs past her burning kubo and checks on her plants. She smiled in relief nang nakita nyang buhay pa ang mga iyon] Whew! Akala ko may masama nang nangyari…

Neji:               [Nilapitan ang bumbay] Ikaw ba ang sumunog ng bahay nya?

Bumbay:          Oo, bakeeeet? Ang tagal na nyang nde nagbabayad sa akin kaya tama lang ito! Wakekeke!

Neji:               Gano na ba katagal?

Bumbay:          Fifteen minutes ago. Wakekekeke!

Neji:               [looks at Tenten na nakatulala sa harap ng abo nang bahay na parang ngaun lang napagtanto ang nangyari sa kubo nya] Ganun ba… [tumalikod, tapos biglang hinarap c Bumbay at inundayan ng sapak]

Bumbay:          [natumba sa lupa] Sakit nun ah! Wakekekeke!

Neji:               [nilapitan c Tenten] Tenten…?

Tenten:           [eyes shaking] Wala na akong…bahay…

Neji:               [looks away, wondering what to say. Naisip nya na mang-ecourage na lng] M-May konting plywood pa naming natira…

Tenten:           [namuo ang mga luha sa mga mata] Ang dream house ko…

Neji:               B-Baka maayos pa natin. Sandali, kukuha ako ng martilyo at pako.

Tenten:           [shakes her head sadly] Nde…beyond repair na ito. [pumunta sa garden nya at nagsimulang I-uproot ang mga halaman nya]

Neji:               [follows her] Ano ang ginagawa mo?

Tenten:           Nagbabalot ng natitirang ari-arian. Hahanap ako ng pwedeng matutuluyan habang nde ko pa nahahanap ang susunod kong bahay. [starts to place the hollow blocks of her kubo in her bag] Baka magamit ko to sa pagbabagong-buhay…

Neji:               K-Kung ala kang matutuluyan..dun ka muna sa bahay namin.

Tenten:           ?

Neji:               Kwan…kung hinatid kta ng mas maaga kesa nakipag-away sa radyo, nakapagbayad ka sana sa bumbay…

Tenten:           D-Di yata't nagsisisi ka?

Neji:               [namula] S-Syempre hinde! Sinabi ko lng kc…sinabi ko lng. Yun lng…

Tenten:           Pero baka maging pabigat lng ako.

Neji:               [natauhan] Alam ko. Hayaan mo na. Kalimutan mo na ang sinabi ko.

Tenten:           Hayuup ka! Nagpa-cute lng ako ng konti kumambyo ka naman! Alang bawiannn!!!

Ako:                Kaya sa bandang huli, Neji found himself a new boarder sa mansyon nya.

Neji:               Eto ang munti kong tahanan. Galing pa ito sa kanunu-nunuan ko.

Tenten:           Wow, kala ko Megamall. [looks at the escalator] San papunta yan, e bungalow ang bahay mo?

Neji:               Ewan ko ba dun sa gumawa. Business tycoon lng ako, nde arkitekto.

Tenten:           Kunsabagay…

 Neji:               Feel at home, Tenten.

Tenten:           Alam mo, nde pa rin ako makapaniwalang inampon mo ako.

Neji:               [rolls eyes] Ako rin.

Tenten:           Salamat talaga ha? Di bale, susuklian ko din ang kabutihan mo pagdating ng panahon.

Hinata:            [arrives sa sala] K-Kuya Neji? Sa wakas at bumalik ka na—eh?? [gapes at Tenten] Ikaw ang nasa kasal namin kanina, nde po ba?

Tenten:           Shucks. You forgot me not pla! Tats ako.

Hinata:            Opo naman. [bows] Salamat po sa paglagay mo ng garter kay Kuya Neji. Wala kcng gagawa nun eh…

Tenten:           Tingin ko rin. [smirks at Neji, na gumulong muli ang mga mata heavenwards]

Naruto:            Hon, mabula na ung bathtub kaso nde ko makita yung ginseng—[natigilan] Aba! Kuya Neji! Bkit ka andito?

Neji:               Bahay ko kaya kc ito. Ituloy mo ung cnasabi mo kanina kay Hinata.

Hinata:            [blushes hotly] K-Kuya namaan…

Naruto:            [smirks] Baka maingget k lng, wag na!

Neji:               [face dark]

Naruto:            [notices Tenten watching them with much, much amusement] Hmm? Ikaw ung kanina sa kasal namin, ryt? [holds out his hand] Uzumaki Naruto at your service station.

Tenten:           [napangiti] Tenecita Teneciete de Sarapen here. Tenten n lng. Naghahanap ka ata ng ginseng?

Naruto:            [winks] Gusto kong ginseng-scented na bath. [squeezes Hinata's hand affectionately, na parang nilamon na ng pula ang mukha] Para gumanda ang pakiramdam ng Honey ko.

Neji:               Grr…Naruto, tandaan mo to. Cmula ng namatay ang Uncle Hiashi, ako na ang may responsibilidad kay Hinata. Wag kang gagawa ng makakapagpagalit sa akin at sa angkan ng Hyuuga, tandaan mo yan.

Naruto:            Eto naman ang tandaan mo, Kuya. Nang isumpa ko sa harap ng buong angkan nyo na c Hinata ang nag-iisang babaeng pagbibigyan ko ng puso at kaluluwa ko, seryoso ako dun. Wala akong gagawin na masasaktan ang babaeng pinakamamahal ko sa buong sandaigdigan! [grins] Honey, tara, may ginseng baby oil naman cguro c Kuya. Hiramin na lng naten… [hugs her] Ligo na tau…

Hinata:            [pulang-pula na] N-Naruto…kinakabahan ako…eto ang unang beses na gagawin ko ito…

Naruto:            Alin, ung mag-shower? [winks] Kasama mo naman ako, wag kang matakot—aray!!! [rubs the punched cheek that Neji slammed just seconds ago] Waa! Bakeeet ba???

Neji:               Grr…[mukhang maraming gusting sabihin, pero nde alam kung pano sisimulan] yang pinsan ko…ingatan mo…

Tenten:           Neji, paalisin mo na cla. Mag-asawa na yang mga yan. Ano ba s tingin mo ang gagawin pa nila magdamag eh honey moon nila? Ano cla, magtititigan?

Neji:               Grrr…

Tenten:           Cge na, humayo na kayo at magparami.

Naruto:            [beams] Purihin ka! [makes hila na his blushing virgin wife papunta sa bathroom]

Neji:               Gah… [naupo sa sofa, tila tumanda bigla]

Tenten:           [tinabihan ang lalaki sa upuan] Ikaw naman, daig mo pa ang tinalikdan ng buwanang dalaw. Dapat mong tanggapin na nagbabago ang lahat. May sarili nang buhay na ang pinsan mo, kaya hayaan mo na cya.

Neji:               Nde mo alam ang pakiramdam. Cya at ako na lng ang nabubuhay sa angkan namin…

Tenten:           The more na dapat pabayaan mo na yung pinsan mo…para dumami ang angkan nyo uli. [receives lethal glare] Eto naman o… para kang matandang dalaga…

Neji:               Kumain na lng tayo. [looks at her]

Tenten:           [laughs nervously] Oi, thankful ako at pinatira mo ako dito, pero nde ako ganun ka-thankful para isuko ko ang aking puri no!

Neji:                Idiot. Ang ibig kong sabihin, magluto ka na.

Tenten:           Ha??? Bahkeeet???

Neji:               Ikaw na rin ang may sabi, gusto mong gumanti sa kabutihang-loob ko. Simulan mo na sa pamamagitan ng pagluluto.

Tenten:           Madapaking hell naman oh…daig mo pa ang nag-recruit ng katulong ah!

Neji:               Kesa dumakdak ka jan, ipagluto mo na ako.

Tenten:           Kapal to the infinity level ka, pare! [gets up] Cge na nga! Kuuu…pasalamat ka at marunong akong tumanaw ng utang na loob… [heads for the kitchen]

Neji:               [leans on the sofa, planning to take a nap before dinner, kaso biglang nagising nang may narinig na sunod-sunod na kalabog sa pinto ng bathroom] Cyet ka Naruto ka…

……………………………………………….

Mula sa nangungutang ng baboy, naging panibagong kasambahay na c Tenten sa tahanan ni Hyuuga Neji. Ano ang maaaring mga maganap sa mansion ng mga Hyuuga? At bakit ang lakas ng kalabog sa pinto ng banyo nina Naruto? Ano ang ulam na niluto ni Tenten naman? Masarapan naman kaya si Neji?

Eto at iba pang mga nagbabagang tanong ang sasagutin sa susunod na umaatikabong kabanata ng…Chicharong Flower.

[ending song plays]


	26. Tsunadesama's Puzzle

_"So only three people here knows how to row the boat…the Mother, the Father, and the Master." Naruto frowned thoughtfully. "You know, maybe they should all just swim. The distance between the islands isn't THAT far…"_

_The blonde woman rolled her eyes, and then took out a paintbrush and drew shark fins on the water._

_"Hey, how did sharks get there?" complained the boy._

_"Their hibernation period is over," said the gambler simply._

_"So that means they can't swim…" Naruto inspected the drawing again._

_"Two minutes and forty seconds left."_

_"How about if they fly?" said the boy excitedly. "You know, they could use those coconut palm leaves to simulate wings and—"_

_"They have no time to build one," said the woman, cocking an eyebrow._

_"How come? The only have to cut the leaves from the tree—"  
"There are NO coconut trees there!"_

_"How about apples?"_

_"None either!"_

_"I thought it was an island, not a desert?"_

_"Shut up! No flying! Use the boat!" snapped the lady, who was slowly losing her patience. "Two minutes and twenty seconds…"_

_"How about if they ride on the dragon?"_

_"NO FLYING!!!"_

_"Alright, then the dragon will swim."_

_"The dragon does not know how to swim." She sighed exasperatedly. "Just the boat, okaaaay?"_

_"How about if we let the dragon pull the boat?" Naruto placed the green peg over the orange peg. "The Master will ride the dragon, and Mother will ride on the boat beside her daughter. The other daughter would sit on her lap. The father and the sons could ride with the Master—"_

_"The sharks will eat the dragon."_

_"Maybe the sharks aren't carnivorous…"_

_"DAMN! I SAID THE DRAGON IS NOT IN THE OPTIONS! ONLY THE BOAT, THE BOAT!!!" The woman placed her hand on her aching temple. "One minute and fifty one seconds to go."_

_"But the storm will come soon," rationalized Naruto, scratching his cheek. "They don't have the right to have options…they're gonna die, you know."_

_"Son, listen here. We have rules in this game, ok? Stick to it." She checked her time piece. "One and a half minute to go."_

_"You're the one who keep on making up new rules. You never said ANYTHING about carnivorous sharks when you laid down the rules awhile ago. Stick to YOUR rules!" Groaning, Naruto went back to checking the game. "How about if they just make an SOS? Then some planes might pass over them and rescue them!"_

_"Grrr…"_

_"Or maybe they could do those high jumps thingie. They get a long rod and do those Olympic stunts to cross the ocean…"_

_"GRR…"_

_The lad tipped his chin. "Or maybe the sister has a cellphone! She could text 911 and have a rescue team sent there!"_

_"GAAAAH!!!" The woman got up, face an intense marriage of annoyance and frustration. "Alright, ALRIGHT! I'll get the medicine! You won already!!!"_

_Naruto blinked as the woman grouchily threw him packets of crushed herbal powder. "Gee, you don't have to be so cross. I won fair and square, right?"_

_"This is not a good day…" sighed the blonde, shaking her head in agony. _

……………………..

Chapter Twenty-Five

I quote from one of the reviews:

_One word: CRAP._

For reaching 24 chapters and coming up with that one word review, my thank you. At least you were able to read it until the twenty-fourth chapter ehehe.

Message time!

Fireblazie: Oks lng yun! Hindi ko lang kc matranslate yung omake kc mawawala yung essence ng ibang statements (katulad ng kapal-muks he he). Pasensya ka na! Di bale, exercise mo na lang ang mga Tagalog ko kumbaga. Tsaka buti nakasecure kau ng copy ng Mano Po 2? Parents mo ba ay fluent pa ng Tagalog?

Trickmaster: Yes, it is Tagalog, though I don't recommend that you ask your grandparents to translate…they might just have a heart attack or something :p The omake is brimming with Tagalog profanities. So does that mean you have a blood of Filipino or something?

Mariel4000: Gomen nasai! I thought you could speak in Tagalog! Gomeeen! Actually, what I said to you the chapter before was "Wow, you didn't start and end your review with 'Yay!' (your trademark review!)" He he

Reba: Oh dear, you don't speak Tagalog too? Eeeh?! Never mind [sweatdrop]. But I remember you said you were Filipino so I still heart you all the same! Pinoys ROCK!

Joekool: Thanks for reading!

Ms-aya-chan: Yesssh! Sarap nga maging Pinoy! Wag lang pumasok ang pulitika natin, ang sarap-sarap maging Pilipino!

Patricia: Natutuwa po ako at nasiyahan kayo sa omake. Kaso, wag ka masyado tatawa mag-isa kasi baka akalain ng mga kasambahay mo eh…iba na yan! [yuk yuk]

Kaguara: You were asking whether NejiTen was hinted as a couple in the canon? Or InoShika? Sasusaku? Never mind, I'll answer them all anyway Ü. NejiTen=no. InoShika=sort-of. Sasusaku=almost there… Gawd, those shonen animes…why can't they think of doing canon couples??? [pauses] that are NOT yaoi???

On the love potion…er…I won't give away anything. [smiles] YET.

WormKaizer = Yesh, Neji is weird when he's nice. Love sucks like that he he. I would just do my best not to go overboard with his new personality. And thank you for agreeing to be the resident fan artist of the site! Arigatou!

TimeShifter16 = Thank you for reading! Oh, and is Legend of Zelda a PS2 game or something? Sounds familiar…

Xoni Newcomer: Hi pal! Long time no see! And uh…you're starting to make Neji – THE Hyuuga Neji—nervous. His balls fed to the sharks eh? Lol! Poor Neji…and poor Neji _Junior_ too…xD

Kawaii Yoshi = Wow, thanks for reading the omake! And if you're not sure about some of the scenes, email me and I'll explain. I'm really glad that you tried to read a language you're not too fluent with. [pinoy pride glows]

Jiri: The status of my site: Info page 99% complete (thanks to you! He he. The remaining 1% is the Manga078 scene -.-;;); Media page is 90% ok; Sitey is done, and Interactive is 97% done. I'm just waiting for the phone company to hook my pc up the net, then Himitsu Desu is ready to ROCK AND ROLL!

Takari-san: My account was frozen because I uploaded the Chicharong Flower in English category. Wrong daw yun. Gusto yata nila, sa Portuguese ko ilagay ang fic -.-. Anong magagawa ko, alang Tagalog??? Tsaka may English din yun…slight. He he, di bale tapos na rin naman.

White Witch: Na-miss nya ako…wahahahahaah!!! Thank yooouuu! What a warm welcome! Tats ako! Tsaka dun sa suggestion mo…actually, nilagay ko lang dito yung unang two chapters para malaman ng mga Pinoy readers ng TFTP yung fic, tapos gagawa ako ng mailing list, para straight to your inboxes delivered yung stories. Ayaw ko na uli mafrozen ang account. Daig ko pa ang na-hell week sa Chaos! Misyah! Hi mo ko kay Mama mo! At haliparot ka, PINAGNANASAAN MO NGA SI SHINO!!!! Cyeeeet…. [hugs her] Welcome to the pro-life, anti-insecticide Flowing Admiration For Aburame Shino Fan Club! (a.k.a. FAFA Shino Fan Club)

Buta-chan: Woweee, hanep da ESP natin, sistah! Yap, 17 po ako. Nope, nde ako college stude. Masyado ako kasing loyal sa daycare center ko, kaya 11 years na akong nagpre-prep. Kidding aside, yesh, nasa college na po ako (I sound like a college student? He he, sabihin ko nga yan sa maldita kong little sis na highschooler para igalang naman ako nang bahagya!). One sem sa Information Technology, one sem sa AB Masscom, one sem sa Education. Kau po?

On with the story!

…………………….

Tenten finished inspecting Hinata. She smiled at the maid and at Naruto, who was watching curiously. "She's fine. Her heartbeat sounds ok. The colors on her face are back." Her eyes crinkled teasingly. "In fact, they're more colorful now."

"E-Eh?!" Hinata touched her face panickedly, eyes wide.

"Really?" Naruto looked relieved and happy at the same time. He turned to her and studied her face with his intent gaze, making the girl blush some more helplessly. "Hmm…you're right. She looks healthier now." He patted her flushed cheeks gently. "You look much better now, Hinata!"

The girl was near her freak out point. "A-Ah…er…"

The mage laughed, and then crossed her arms. "But where the heck is Kabuto-sensei? Why wasn't he here last night, looking after Hinata?"

Neji perked up from his position in the doorway. "He's not here?"

"Nope," shrugged the sorceress, slightly puzzled by his sudden interest in the ongoing conversation. She watched as the earl left the room, not bothering to excuse his sudden departure. "Earl Hyuuga Neji, the paragon of etiquette." She offered them an apologetic smile. "Get well quickly, Hinata. I'm sure the Lady Sakura would be very glad to see you so healthy again!"

The maid nodded quickly. "D-Dakedo…where is the Lady Sakura?"

"She was looking for Tsunade-sama," the mage informed, deciding not to say the entire truth. Knowing the personality of Neji's cousin, she might just fret when she learns that the court lady left the kingdom again just to obtain her medicine. "Don't worry, Lady Sakura will be back today."

"Y-Yes…but I am so worried… what if…what if the Mist attacks again? Or another kingdom perhaps?" asked Hinata apprehensively.

Now the sorceress decided that she did the right thing. She raised a thumbs-up towards her. "It won't happen again, or all hell will break loose. The Prince Uchiha was already incensed by the first incident, enough for him to formally declare a war against Mist."

"D-Demo—" The rest of her words were cut by Naruto's palm covering her mouth. He chuckled. "Ne, Hinata, you must trust Tenten's words. For now, you will forget all worries. You will relax, ok?" He removed his hand, waving a peace sign. "He he, gomen for doing that. When you are flustered, you never run out of apologies…unnecessary apologies."

The mage sighed audibly. "Oi, Uzumaki Naruto, you may have an excuse when you slept here last night, but don't think you can do it again in the future. Unless you are willing to give your name to her…"

"Why should I?" asked Naruto, looking clueless.

The maid looked stunned.

"I mean, I think she likes her name…" He turned to her. "Would you like to be called 'Naruto' too?"

Hinata sweatdropped.

Tenten scowled. Men. They were either hopelessly dense or hopelessly full of themselves, with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke as the prime models. On the other hand, asshole Hyuuga Neji was a little of both.

Charming.

She started towards the door. "Don't tire Hinata out too much."

"Aye, aye, Sir…Ma'am…er…"

"May the holy ghost be with you, Uzumaki," she said, rolling her eyes.

As soon as the door closed, Naruto leaned his head back on his propped arms, groaning. "Gah…making such a big deal out of sleeping here…as if I didn't sleep here before…" he grumbled, remembering how he refused Hinata's offer to sleep beside him back when he was in his frog form.

"P-Pardon?" Hinata's heart nearly halted.

The lad quickly realized his folly. "A-Ah…I mean…er…" He laughed sheepishly. "I-I was cleaning your room when you and Sakura-chan were in the Mist kingdom. B-Because I was so tired, I fell asleep…"

If the maid detected uncertainty in what he said, she didn't bring it up anymore. One thing stuck in her mind though.

"S-Sakura…chan…"The affectionate suffix barely escaped her throat.

He blinked. "Er…I know, I know. She told me to refer to her as 'Lady Sakura', but man, I tried it so many times before, and still I couldn't say it in such a straight face." He grinned boyishly. "I mean, can you call the person you like '-sama' or '-san' without stuttering?"

Her grip on her blanket tightened. "N-No…"

He seemed to notice the sudden gloom on her face. "Hey, are you alright? D-Does a part of your body hurt?" He quickly sat down beside her and inspected her. He placed his palm on her forehead. "H-Hinata?"

She tried to smile. "A-Ah…p-please don't worry. I-I'm just…hungry…" That was the first thing that came to her mind, even though it was the last thing she was feeling now.

"Hungry?" Naruto's eyes lit up. "Alright, let's eat!" He snapped his fingers. "I know this place that Sir Kakashi and I used to dine in before. You'll love the ramen! Really good!" He went to her closet and ran his hand across the hangers. "Coat…coat…"

"W-What are you doing?" she asked, eyes wide.

He grinned when he found what he was looking for, He took out the winter coat, a pair of mittens, a scarf, and a wool cap. "We're going out on a date!"

"E-EH?!"

.

.

.

Tsunade smiled. "Two minutes, Lady Haruno."

Sakura looked closely at the puzzle, using the best of her logic and court-renowned rationality. In a matter of minutes, she had tried to apply all her learned lessons in Math and Science, but to no avail. Proportions, probability, geometry, and even physics, but they weren't even able to help her a little.

"One and forty seconds."

No, she had no choice but to rely on her common sense.

The pressure of the Bacchi Odds and Evens crowd, the thought of what was at stake here, and even her sudden instinct that something very wrong happened to her beloved Sasuke, was starting to disorient her composure.

She shook her head vehemently. "Calm down, Sakura. If you let panic get the best of you, it's not just you who would lose…even Hinata would lose, much more than you could, in fact."

"One minute left…"

Her hands laid primly on her lap began to shake in tension. She forced her gaze towards the pegs. The game wasn't over until the last second of the three minutes run out. Until now, she still had a fighting chance.

"The last peg that would go to the island would be the dragon, because it cannot be left alone in the island full of people without its master." That was her lead. She had unconsciously set aside the orange peg from the rest. Now her eyes were on it again, and suddenly something sparked in her mind.

.

.

.

Hinata gazed at Naruto, who was kneeling down in front of her, securing the buttons of her winter coat. He was whistling happily, and she couldn't help but wish that she had the same power as those ramen bowls to make him grin this way. Oh, how she would have loved that.

His hand reached for her scarf next. He placed it around her neck and fastened a knot. "Hinata?"

"H-Hai?" she stammered. She had been too transfixed with his endearing boyish face to notice that the scarf knotting was done and that he was just looking up at her.

"Why did you…why did you let that bastard Neji hurt you?" he asked, his voice steady, but in it was quiet anger and disbelief.

She looked down. "B-Because…because I know that my family caused him so much pain…and I wanted…I wanted to lessen that pain…"

"It wasn't your fault, Hinata," he protested.

"But I know it in his eyes, that it is my suffering that matters. It is me who he wants to suffer," she said quietly. "If my pain will make him free…"

"You shouldn't have let him!" he said. "Are you always like that? It's good to care for others, why not? But not to the point that you encourage them to abuse you!"

"N-Naruto-kun…" She clasped her hands together. "I…I…"

"When Neji Yeti told me what happened, did you know that I nearly committed homicide?" He vaguely remembered doing the first thing his instinct dictated—he packed a power punch on the earl's face. If Hyuuga Neji anticipated his move, he didn't do anything to avoid his attack. He accepted the sense-shattering punch acquiescently. Had it not been for his desire to get her medicine at once, he would have beaten the living daylights out of the earl.

"I'm sorry…I had been always weak…" she whispered, forcing the shakiness out of her voice.

"Iie! You are not weak!" He gazed at her intently. "Listen to me, Hinata. You didn't run away when your mistress was in danger. You saved her life. You saved my life too when that air pressure guy attacked us. You sacrificed yourself to make that bastard Neji realize his folly. All those things…they require considerable courage…courage is not derived from strong physical or combat skills, but from the heart alone." He pointed to his chest. "This delicate organ within us…is really the strongest part of each person in actuality. And I think your heart is incredible." He smiled. "You are a strong person too, Hinata. But you have to remember that strength is not infinite. You should realize when kindness had crossed over to masochism."

She couldn't believe that she was hearing this words from him. All her life, people had pointed out that she was pathetic, not sizing up to the power that a main family heiress of the most powerful clan in Leaf kingdom must possess. It was only this boy who didn't even know her that long, who spoke to her as if she was not a disappointment. It was only he who said that she was strong.

And brave.

And a lot more things she didn't know she was, or she was afraid to acknowledge.

"O-Oh no…damn…y-you're not going to…c-cry…are you?" Now Naruto looked panicked, especially when he saw those tears tracing their salty path on her cheeks. "A-Ah, I didn't really mean to raise my voice on you…a-ah…Hinata, I'm sorry! P-Please…"

She shook her head, unable to stop her tears. She was crying alright, but she was crying tears of joy. Because in even a little way, she felt he cared for her, even if not the way she would have dreamed of.

At this moment, she would rather be believed than loved. And he believed in her strength whole-heartedly.

He checked his pockets, but realized that he was the last person to have one. He took off his jacket and pulled his shirt off. This was what he offered to her. "H-Here. Blow your nose here."

She looked at his black shirt, eyes shaking.

"G-Gah! Oh no, this is the shirt I used in training! And I wasn't able to change since then!" Naruto embarrassedly took his shirt back. "Damn! Sorry, sorry!"

"I-It's alright...I-I'm alright, Naruto-kun," she stammered at last, unable to suppress the smile he prompted with his prior statement. "I-I'm crying because I'm happy…so happy, that's all." She smiled shyly. "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

"Happy? Crying?" He looked confused. "And what are you thanking for?"

She could only nod wordlessly.

"Well, alright." He took her hand and placed the mittens. "I'm sure the ramen is just the thing to chase those blues away!"

Her eyes softened._ No, Naruto-kun. Having you near me is enough._

.

.

.

"Ten more seconds, Lady Haruno." But the gambler woman was smiling already. She knew that she had already won.

Sakura shut her eyes tight. And by the defeated look on the girl's face, Lee knew it.

She didn't make it.

"Five…four…three.." The men counted behind them.

"Please, please, Tsunade-sama!" she cried. "Please give me another chance!" She forgot her court poise and bent down low before the startled lady gambler. "Just heal my friend and I'd be willing to do ANYTHING you want!"

The woman sighed, and then shrugged. "Alright, do the first move, and I'll give you my medical advice."

"Eh?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Take it or leave it."

"Y-Yes, I-I'd do it!" The court lady took the green and orange peg. "First, the Master takes the Dragon to the other island, and then leaves it there. He rows back and fetches a sister…it could also be the brother. Anyway, since Mother and Father are together, they won't eat each other's children." She moved the pink peg with the green peg towards the island, and then took the orange peg, leaving the pink peg on the other island. "Now we set aside the Master and the Dragon." She looked up hopefully at the lady gambler. "R-Right?"

Tsunade smiled slowly.

.

.

.

"Father, for the last time, it was all a slip of a tongue, okay?" Ino exasperatedly rolled her eyes. "Shikamaru can come back to the palace anytime, but you having to ORDER him just to back? That's too much!" She watched as her father signed the decree. "Daddy!!!"

"Would you rather have your name signed on this one?"

"DADDY!!!"

"Ok, Ok, Daddy knows when to stop." But he didn't stop the signature of the decree. It was now a legal decree—he was ordering Nara Shikamaru to return to the Leaf Palace.

"Daddy, you can't force him to work when he had already resigned as your political strategist!" she protested.

"Had he resigned from being your butler?" asked the earl.

She paused.

"Had he?"

She remembered when she called him 'Lady Ino'. Her eyes fell. What she couldn't accept though was the sadness overwhelming her again. She turned her back on him. "Alright, I don't care! Get him back! Do what you want!" She left the room and shut the door with a bang.

The Earl Yamanaka could only smile at his daughter. "Dang…she's grown up. Now I hope she would mature."

.

.

.

Kakashi sighed as he watched Haku pull the wounded Zabusa away. In exchange for the Mist earl's freedom, Haku revealed the identity of the other spy in the Leaf kingdom.

The Sound nin, Yakushi Kabuto.

He started to tread the path towards the cave Haku said was where the Sound nin often goes. He knew that it was not an easy choice when he decided to let Zabusa go, but he knew that apprehending the spy was more important now. He had always trusted his gut instinct, and something was telling him that his presence was badly needed there.

.

.

.

"Alright, Leaf Court Lady. You got that part right." Tsunade shrugged. "Be thankful that I'm in a good mood, or I wouldn't have let you get away with that."

"Now will you show us the solution?" asked one of the kibitzers.

The lady gambler smiled. "The Lady Haruno had made the first step so I would continue from there." She took the Mother peg and the other pink peg. "Mother will take Sister to the other island, since Father wouldn't eat his sons. She would leave her daughter there, and then row back alone." Her hand touched the red peg. "She then gets Father, and together they go back to the island. Father leaves her there with her daughters, and he rows back alone. He gets the Brother peg, takes him to the island with his family, and swaps him with Mother. Both would row back to the left island, where Father would swap her with Brother. Mother stays in the island and he takes the boy there. He then goes back and fetches her, and both would go to that island."

"Wait," said Lee, who was looking at the puzzle intently. "When Father takes the boy there, he would eat the sisters, right?"

Tsunade paused, and then reviewed her map. She sweatdropped when she recognized her mistake. "Aaah…"

The whole crowd erupted into boisterous laughter. "SUCKER!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped. Now she understood why they called Tsunade-sama so.

"Oh, so Tsunade-hime still can't solve that puzzle, eh?"

She saw the blonde woman's eyes widen. When she looked at the doorway, she found a white-haired man smirking at the lady gambler.

"Shut the hell up, Frog Face," she hissed.

Everyone watched as the Frog and the Princess looked at each other: one smirking, one rolling her eyes exasperatedly.

……………………..

to be continued

For the Pinoys who want to read the next chapter of Chicharong Flower, leave your email addy and I would be sending you the stories straight to your inboxes. For the meantime, ja mata!


	27. Konoha's Christmas Spirit

"Neji, that was rather impolite, you know! If you don't like to see Hinata--" Tenten entered the study where the earl was seated, quietly scanning the various scrolls in the kingdom's official records room. "Hey, what are you doing with those—"

He motioned her to be quiet, and then turned his attention back at the documents.

The mage quietly sat down beside him and peeked at the papers. "Yakushi Kabuto?" She frowned. "What the hell do you want with our physician?"

"Look at these," he ordered. "His birthplace is a town in the border of Sound and Leaf kingdom some nineteen years ago. However, this place had not been a territory of the Leaf yet until three years later, when our kingdom claimed that place under our tutelage after defeating the Sound kingdom led by the devil serpent. Thus, he must be a child from the ravages of the war, and we cannot be sure that he has real Leaf citizen parents."

"The devil serpent?" Tenten looked puzzled. "But the devil serpent attacked just some years ago, almost on the year we were born."

Neji shook his head. "The devil serpent was sealed twice. First, by the Third and my clan, along with the Uchiha clan. For their victory, the Uchiha clan was awarded the kingdom throne. This is one of the biggest reasons for my clan's bitterness with that of the prince's." He pointed to the map again. "The second time around, the serpent was sealed by the Fourth Hokage, who came out from nowhere. No one knew who he was—he merely appeared in the scene and easily defeated the demon. He suddenly disappeared without a trace while sealing a youma that unexpectedly arrived in Kingdom Leaf."

"The Kyuubi…" whispered the sorceress, eyes wide.

The earl nodded. "No one knew the outcome of the battle between the powerful demon nine tails and the Fourth, but the youma never returned again. The kingdom assumed that the spirit was successfully sealed by him." His eyes returned to her face. "The assumption was given body when Uzumaki Naruto arrived here."

"The boy that saw the devil serpent and lived…?"

Neji crossed his arms. "The prince refuses to talk about it, but the earls know about his fears: that the nine tails spirit was sealed in that boy's body."

Tenten shook her head in disbelief. "Wait…wait…Naruto? THE Naruto?" She chewed on her thumb unconsciously, sitting on the table where the scrolls lay. She looked down at the earl. "What about Kabuto-sensei?"

He looked at the grinning picture of the almost harmless-looking substitute kingdom physician on the paper. "I'm suspecting that he had not really let go yet of his bonds with the Sound kingdom, also known as the home of the devil serpent."

"Oh come on…you can't mean to say that he's…"

"A spy." The earl of the Hyuuga court turned grim. "He disappeared amidst the impending kingdom war."

"M-Maybe he just checked on some people outside the kingdom—"

"He should have let us know of his actions," said the earl. "He knows that in this delicate situation, he must be especially careful of his acts. He is our kingdom physician in the absence of the medical specialist." Neji closed the scroll. "Until he returns and we can interrogate him, he would remain innocent. However, if found guilty, I hope it's not too late for our kingdom. As a doctor and a general insider in the important affairs of the prince and the Leaf kingdom as a whole, he has the access to so much critical information about us. Hell, he even knows about our suspicions regarding the Kyuubi inside Naruto, who was under his care for some time too."

Tenten jumped down from the table. "We should tell the Starlets about this. Let's find Sir Gai."

"Tenten…"

She froze. "Whoa!" She turned to him, surprised. "Y-You called me by my name…and you're aware and sane when you did that?"

He paused. "A-Aware and sane…?"

"The first time you called me by my name was when you RELUCTANTLY gave me your first and last gift." She pointed to her hair ribbons. "And that was only because you got me for Kris Kringle!" She ticked another finger. "The next time was some time ago, when you ANGRILY dragged me out from my laboratory and kissed me." Another finger rose. "And the last time I remember was when you went home from your six days of wandering. That's forgivable, since you were emotionally drained."

"And your point is…?" he asked, forehead creasing with the impromptu speech she gave.

"My point is…are you aware that you just called me by my name and not plain 'Witch'?"

"Yes, I am."

"Well, DON'T. It's freaky hearing you say so." She placed her hands on her hips. "And while we're at it, you better cease doing THAT too."

"That?"

"Kissing me."

"Why?" He leaned on the doorway, his blank eyes hinting amusement she thought he wasn't capable of.

"It's not normal. In the first place, archenemies do NOT kiss…not your way, Hyuuga Neji." She could feel herself slowly losing the battle of blush, especially when she saw that she was getting fried by her own fire. He was not the least affected by her words.

"What exactly IS my way then?" he wanted to know.

"I-It's…it's something reserved for lovers only!" There! She said it! She turned her back on him, but his hand quickly grabbed her shoulders. She turned to him, annoyed. "Neji—" Her words trailed off when she realized that he had lowered his face down towards her, a mere inch separating them. "N-Neji…er…l-let me go…t-this is not normal…y-you're not normal…" _God, I'm starting to feel abnormal too!    _

"Normal my ass," he whispered. "If you insist on normalcy though, then I hold no objections."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Be my girl."

……………………

Chapter Twenty-Six

This chapter is dedicated to Refin-chan. I heart ya too!

And because I heart ya, I translated a part of Chicharong Flower, since you weren't able to read it. It's not the whole fic, (I found it impossible to translate Chicharon without it losing its native brand of humor), but I hope this would make up for you not understanding it::

(the scene is Hinata and Naruto's wedding. In the plot, Tenten doesn't 'personally' know Neji yet, except as the person whom she's going to borrow ingredients from for her business: selling chicharong flower or pig cracklets made of pigs' internal organs. She would meet him here for the first time, but little does she know that it was, in fact, going to be their second meeting already!)

Me:                   At last, Tenten arrives in the wedding. She silently wondered how she would find Hyuuga Neji in the crowd, just as the people around her started to get excited. It was time for the 'throw the bouquet' ceremony. She decided to watch them.

Hinata:              One…two…THREE! (throws the flowers)

Girls:                THAT'S MINE!!!

                        (The bouquet gets thrown around as the females fought tooth and nail for the bouquet. Truly, life is tough nowadays, when the ratio of Eve to Adam is 3:1, and the statistics do not yet include the Eve-ish Adams [he he])

Me:                   But the bouquet has its own mind! It rolled down towards the feet of Neji, who was seating peacefully in the corner, sipping wine.

Neji:                  Hmm? Flowers? How did it get here? (picks up the bouquet)

Naruto:              Hey, where's the bouquet?

Neji:                  (waves arm) Over here. Son of a…why are you throwing these blooms just like that? Don't you know how much flowers like these cost nowadays?

Everyone:          0.o

Hinata:              O-Oh my…w-what should we do? I-It's Neji' nii-san who got the bouquet…

Naruto:              Ahh…um…let's just do what the tradition says… (looks at the male crowd whose faces darkened all at the same time) Ahh…w-who would like to place the garter on Nii-san? (turns to the man in the corner) Sasuke?

Sasuke:            Madafckin hell…

Tenten:             (gets up) Wait, some explanations please. Is that Hyuuga Neji?

Naruto:              (scratches head) Yah… the last time I checked, yes.

Tenten:             OK, fine. Give me the garter.

Everyone:          o.0

Me:                   Later, Neji is already seated amidst the celebration, with Tenten kneeling in front of him. She was holding the garter already, as well as a mocking smile on her face.

Tenten:             O, we meet again, Arrogant Jellyfish!

Neji:                  Jellyfish?

Tenten:             I'm referring to your kissing jutsu.

Neji:                  Damn you…

Tenten:             OK, let's get started. (looks at his pants) So how should we do this? Would you pull your slacks up, or would you prefer to just slide them down? (receives a lethal glare) What? Just asking…

Neji:                  (quietly lifts the hem of his pants up)

Crowd:              Higher, higher!

Tenten:             Hear that? I think they just said 'higher'.

Neji:                  Don't tell me you're going to obey them?

Tenten:             But of course! The voice of the people is the voice of God. (lifts hem)

Neji:                  (fists clench) You can stop already…

Tenten:             I hadn't even reached your knees yet! This is a garter, not an anklet! (pulls garter higher)

Neji:                  (feels a ticklish sensation on his leg) Stop it…

Tenten:             Why are you so afraid to have your legs exposed? Do you have varicose veins? Are you three-legged?

Neji:                  You talk too much.

Tenten:             (lifts the hem some more) Oh dear…I'm starting to feel insecure here…your legs are more damn shapely than mine!

Neji:                  One more smartass remark from you and I'll do something that you wouldn't like…

Tenten:             (mockingly) No please! I might let you get away with it. (secures the garter) OK, it's done!

                        (crowd erupts in applause and cheers. Tenten bows)

**PINOY WORD FOR THE CHAPTER: **

bulaklak = flower

Ex:

Neji:                  Hmm? Bulaklak? Bakit andito? (sabay pulot)

Neji:                  Hmm? Flowers? How did it get here?[lit. Why is it here?] (picks up [the bouquet])

**Messages:**

Wormkaizer: Top 3? TFTP? Hontou??? Waaaai, thanks!!! And I'm really glad that my fics delight you so much.

Timeshifter16: Oooh [enlightened]. He he, the last time I played Nintendo was when I finished the Super Mario Saga (Mario1, 3, 4, Yoshi Island and Wonderful Mario). That was back when in elementary xD

Kaguara: Talking to Ritsu would be sooo much FUN! "I'm SORRY for sitting beside you. There's no more adequate space anywhere…OH KAMI-SAMA! Was that you foot I stepped on? I'm SORRY!!! Gawd, I'm getting up, I'm getting—ARGH! I stepped on it again! I'm SO SORRY!!! Waaa, how could have God allowed someone as clumsy as me to exist in the same breathing space as you—GAH! Oh no, I didn't mean to break your eardrums, shatter them into pieces—SORRY!!! SORRYYY!!!"

Calophi: Thank you for reading up to this point!

Takari-san: Wahaha! Hi mo ko kay Classmate buta-chan! Tsaka one op dis days baka matapos ko na ung Chicharon. Inaayos ko lng ung mga downloads sa site ko.

Kamui: Thank u uli sa pics ni Gamabunta! Tsaka he he, eto, may karugtong ang date nina Naruto here. Enjoy!

Hinata-chan: Actually, ala na Naruto. Nde tinapos ng Dos (Abs-Cbn) ang episodes, pero sabi ng kaibigan ko, babalik daw ata. Nde ko lng sure. Pero sana bumalik para ma-record ko boses nila!! Yaaay! One op dis days, darating sa inbox mo ang update ko sa Chicharon, okies? :D

White Witch: Actually, the site would need LOTS of resident artists :D So please, PLEASE try to draw at least one fanart for me! Please? With matching Kakashi in neon pink G-Strings on top? Tsaka basta, abang ka lng sa NejiTen he he. Do not fret; magkakawrinkles ka :p Happy reading! n-n

XxxLiquidFantasyxxx: Antabay lng friend. Masasagot ang iyong tanong by and by!

Yami to Hikari: Wow, thanks for reading! (Ehehe, my standard greeting to new names in the reviews. Gawd, I should come up with less corny lines soon -.-;;)

Mariel4000: [throws a Sir Gai rubber duckie towards her] Hold this! [pulls the rope tied to the rubber duck away so mariel-chan would be saved from the gales] Man, how many times do I have to tell you that it's not healthy to leave your electric fans overnight on super cool?

Jiri: I know I already sound like a broken pirated CD, but THANK YOU!!! [huggles] Thanks for all your help!!! Yaaay, info page is done! All I have to do is add contents to it as I get more materials from generous people like Nutty Scribbler-san and Fireblazie-chan!

H4t5uh4ru: Await for the update in ur inbox within this week n-n. And yes, Naruto and Hinata belongs together, forever and ever and the ever afterwards!!! Yaaay!

Neverendingdreamer: I'll have the answer of the puzzle up next chapter! He he, you'd be surprised by how easy it is to solve in actuality!

Miko-chan: I owe you a part of this story. Thanks for giving me an idea! n-n

……………………………….

"Ramen house! Ramen house!"

Hinata's eyes softened as she watched Naruto dance happily as they both made their way towards the noodle house that served the best ultra-electro-magnetic ramen bowls in the whole kingdom. It was funny how she could see a child and a man all at the same time in the person of Uzumaki Naruto-kun. He looked so wise and understanding and kind awhile ago when he talked to her caringly about her strength. Yet right now, the Naruto-kun marching and whistling cheerfully was like a child who was heading for his favorite toyshop.

That heart melting boyish grin…she kept that image of him in her heart in insentience.

When was the last time that she delighted on a spirit so carefree and innocent?

Yes, Naru-chan. Her much-adored frog friend who became the first Naruto-kun in her life, cheering her up every time, making her see slices of life that she had not yet seen beyond the grills of her painful past as a clan disappointment.

There was something about Naru-chan that she wanted to remember, but she couldn't. She decided to forget it instead—she knows that the beautiful fairy was taking care of her Naru-chan for her most wonderfully.

She heard herself pant inaudibly, and it was then that she realized that fatigue had already invaded her body. Her hands secured the knot of the scarf around her neck once more, shaking her head. She silently mused that for someone like her born in the season of winter, she sure had a feeble resistance against the chill. Her mitten-clad hands cupped her mouth as she breathed on them shakily and then shook herself. This was no time to let her frail health ruin the day of Naruto-kun. She did her best to keep her shaky breaths muffled, not wanting to worry him again.

.

.

.

Naruto was positive that he could hear soft gasps behind him, thanks to his unusually keen senses. He resisted the urge to turn around and check on her—he knew that she would just insist she was fine anyway. Instead, he slowed his pace, pretending to enjoy the scenery around him. Soon, he felt her relax, and her footsteps catching up with his.

"Christmas is around the corner," he suddenly said, making her look up. He stopped walking and pivoted to face her, grinning. "I can't believe how time flies. It seems only like yesterday when it was autumn. Now it's almost time for Christmas dinners! Yummy!"

She laughed shyly. "Y-Yes." Her eyes went to the kids running to and fro on the sidewalks. People were starting to put up Christmas decorations in their homes and some stores. "Even with the impending war, the spirit of Konoha's people refuses to be dampened."

"Which is only right. Christmas gives us hope." Naruto's eyes softened. "Every year, I try my best to be good so Santa would give me the things I want. It's puzzling though that even if I act good only two days before Christmas Eve, I still get my gift." He chuckled. "Years later, I realized why. Sir Iruka's heart easily melts." He smiled at her. "Not only is Santa Claus generous, he's also a great Ramen Bowl cook! Almost as good as that of Sir Kakashi's favorite ramen house!"

This made her giggle. "Oh Naruto-kun…"

Her laughter, as it always had, filled him with something warm again, even with the snow falling softly over them.

The falling snowflakes made her look up, her mittens cupped together as she caught them gracefully.

He unconsciously sucked his breath in. She looked so soft and fragile, and the small raining of flakes that touched her flawless creamy skin had made her look ethereal.

Ethereal. She wasn't cute like Sakura-chan. She was…

He swallowed a gulp of air and scratched his cheek embarrassedly when she caught him staring at her. Laughing uncomfortably, he pretended to look at the red candy ball machine in the corner, yet his eyes silently watched her.

She was now looking at the display window of a store behind them. In it was a large red and green stuffed frog doll with a Santa hat perched carelessly on it. It was grinning happily at the glass case.

Her eyes twinkled in happiness as her gloved fingers smoothed the almost frosted glass of the display case.

Once more, the protective instinct returned to him again, the same thing that operated when he nearly killed the masked Mist fighter and when he knocked the Earl Hyuuga's teeth out.

"Hinata?" He drew towards her at last and peeked at the display case. "You like that?"

Her face turned a lovely shade of pink. "H-Huh? A-Ah no...no…" She vehemently shook her head, her hands shaking a desperate 'No' too. "I-It's cute but…" Her eyes fell on the price tag. He peeked at it too.

"GAH!!! Five thousand ryo?!! What is that stuffed frog made of, gold bars?!!" He rolled his eyes and took her hand, pulling him with her. "Come on, Hinata! These people are taking advantage of Christmas spirit by selling in sky-high prices!"

Hinata blinked, and then laughed softly once more.

.

.

.

Despite of herself, Ino found herself seated by the garden where she could see all the carriages pass. Earlier, her father had sent Akimichi Choji to fetch Shikamaru again and make him report for his duty. She would jump up excitedly whenever she heard the hooves of horses, and sink back on her seat when she wouldn't see the Coat-of-Arms seal of the kingdom on the coach.

"Relax, girl!" she instructed herself. "Because it's going to be Christmas soon, you have to apologize to Shika. Yes, you would apologize in the spirit of giving and forgiving. Then you would do your best to make up for your cruelty to him. No matter what, he is still your best guy friend in all of the world." She shut her eyes and exhaled calmly. "That's right. Calm down, Lady Yamanaka Ino."

She could now admit out loud that she was wrong for not stopping him from leaving when she had every chance to do so. Her foolish pride got the best of her again.

But not this time.

She sort-of missed having him around, him keeping her company in her walks in and out of the castle, or listening to her chronicles of moments with her Prince Sasuke…

"Lady Ino!"

Recognizing Choji's face, her heart raced excitedly. After composing herself, she got up with much poise and faced her butler. "Yes?"

Choji looked a bit uncertain. "Er…we found Shikamaru…"

Her smile widened some more. "And where is he?"

"He refuses to come with us."

Her smile vanished.

.

.

.

"Two ultra-electro-magnetic ramen bowls for me and Hinata!" announced Naruto cheerfully.

The old man looked at the blushy girl and then winked at him conspiratorially. "So who must this beautiful young lady be, huh, Naruto?"

"My date!" he said proudly, making the other customers of the shop laugh amusedly. Hinata covered her warm cheeks embarrassedly.

"Hey, why are you covering your face?" he asked, removing her mitten-covered palm from her cheeks. "You don't like the flavor of the ramen I ordered? Egg and chicken noodles with vegetable strips are really great, but if you want, we have other variants here…pure meat, fish noodles…aw, wait! Fish noodles are only good when eaten with bread. You mix the crumbs in and voila!"

She blinked, and then smilingly shook her head. "I like egg and chicken noodles…"

Their meal was then served. Naruto excitedly clapped his hands together. "Itadakimasu!" He turned to her. "Eat heartily!" Without thinking, he pinched her cheek. "You need some meat there, see?"

Her eyes widened, and colors flooded her face again. "A-Ah…" Her sudden panic made her turn the steaming noodle bowl fall over the table.

To everyone's shock, Naruto, quick as lightning, was able to reach for the bowl before it landed on her lap, and he was able to catch each and every drop cleanly.

A moment of shocked silence, and then the people in the shop burst into amazed applause.

The old man of the ramen house looked at the boy admiringly. "Wow, you've got some outstanding reflexes there, eh noodle lad?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Haha! That's me, outstanding! Hahaha!"

The man smirked. "It's not you, it's your reflexes. Oh well…" He took another serving of noodles and placed it on his bowl. "There, for being this young lady's hero."

Naruto's eyes crinkled in delight. "Wow, THANK YOU!!!" He excitedly took in the noodles.

The cook faced Hinata. "Eat well, young miss! If you don't hurry, he might finish your noodles too. I should know—he and Sir Kakashi always fight for the super duper ultra-electromagnetic ramen bowl here."

Hinata nodded and started to eat too. The ramen tasted delicious, and the presence of her favorite boy in the world made the meal even better.

……………..

(to be continued; power interruption again…sowee -.-;;)


	28. Tea

"Jiraiya, tied up to the post again, eh?" Young Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her chest, smirking mockingly. "You are such a LOSER, you know that?" Their sensei, Sir Sarutobi, had them compete with each other again in a one-on-one race for the bells in his hand. Their other teammate had earlier won already, so the race was down to the two of them.

And he lost.

Dammit, he lost against Tsunade-hime, the biggest, most detestable pest in the whole wide world.

The young Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Heh! Your chest was distracting me…" He smirked back at his outraged teammate. "The perennial lack of it."

"YOU PERVERTED OAF!!!" The girl angrily attacked the boy bound against the wooden post. The boy avoided her assaults frantically.

"Why are you attacking me when you know I can't defend myself!" he finally cried after she delivered a three-hit combo against his stomach.

She paused, and then realizing what he said, relented. She stepped back and eyed him critically. "So how do you suggest that we fight?"

The boy's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Through wits."

"Eh?"

"Get a twig that you can draw with."

Despite herself, she did as told. The next thing she knew, she was drawing two islands and gathering eight pebbles.

"There are eight people living in an island when they got shipwrecked: the Father, the Mother, the Master, a Dragon, and two sons and two daughters. Lately though, the food is getting scarce, and they need to cross to the next island if they want to survive. Aside from that, a huge storm is brewing, and is threatening to submerge the whole island where they live in if they do not leave…"

After Jiraiya finished narrating the problem, Tsunade sat down on the ground and pondered on the dilemma.

"You know, Tsunade-hime, maybe you should get me out of this post first before you forget—"

"Shut up!" snapped the girl. "I'm not going to stop until I solve the puzzle!"

Jiraiya groaned. "Gah…why do I have a sinking feeling that I'm going to get tied here for a very long, LONG time…"

……………….

Chapter Twenty-seven

One whole day without electricity is detrimental to one's health. =.=;;

Nweiz, chapter dedication: **Tetsu**: ur dose of ShikaIno. Enjoy!

Message Time:

**White Witch**: Sige na ngaaaa! Antayin ko na lng kung kelan ka ule makakapag-drawing. Email me pag meron ka na, okies? Tsaka sino c Ganma-sensei?

**Kawaii-gurl 11**: I have a friendster account. Locate Syao Chan there :D

**Joekool**: To answer ur questions: a) His crush would end when he starts to see Hinata differently b) I myself do not know how many more chapters would TFTP have -.-;; I just type what comes in my mind everyday, and try to relate them to what I have written before. Gomen if it dragged THIS long ehehe. Certainly less than 40! n-n

**Eibitsu**: Mistletoe? Probably…[wicked grin at Neji's way]

**Fooliet**: I share the pain of having a slow PC hehe. I don't really mind if you guys don't review. I look forward to them because I get to chat and get personal with those who take time to read my work n-n (which explains why Message Time is longer than my most paragraphs…the convenience of not having to go Y! Mail hehe). As long as you guys enjoy the plot, I'll write. And thanks for reading, Foo-chan! No need to apologize! Ehehe

**Refin**: "Onee-chan, whatever you do is fine, and I'll always protect you!!" Man…THAT WAS HEARTWARMINGLY CUTE!!! It's too bad that I can't think of anyone to pair caring Lee with. (points to lack of female characters in Naruto)

[receives the bulaklak] Hehe, Salamat Refin-chan!!! (Salamat is Thank You)

**Nutty Scribbler**: Yay, NejiTen convert! Wahoooo!!! And the fandom is one man stronger now. Takari-san, the one who originally taught me NejiTen back when the only team I recognize is Team 7 and Team 8, must be sooooo proud! n-n

**h4t5uh4ru**: Hehe, glad u liked the NejiTen kahit na isang eksena lng :D. And yep, I already replied. Salamat uleee! Sori na-late, hayup na brown-out eh.

**Fireblazie**: Okies, send mo na ung article. Lagay ko na!!! Tsaka gawa ka pa sana wallpapers and icons!!! TY!!!

**Usagi-mun**: I feel for Mercury-san. I can stand cockroaches, I can live with lizards, I adore spiders, and I don't mind snakes. But never frogs. [faints] Their skin terrifies me, and the way they leap…[shivers] And oh yeah, I didn't pass the klutz stage…I live through it every single day :p

**buta-chan** and **Takari-san**. Buta-chan, u can call me Ate Syao like all my imoutou-tachi do, dakedo, I feel so damn old [whimper]. Hehe, don't mind me. I'm just freaking out because my debut is drawing nearer and nearer each day, and I'm not yet ready to grow old. Not yet! :p Tsaka nga pla, the reflexes of Naruto there was partly influenced by the movie. Hehe, u got me there! [a shameless Peter Parker with Glasses fanatic). Oh, btw, Takari, once I finish my NaruHina downloads section, I can give you another good reason to visit the site (n-n)…NejiTen! Days ago, I surfed the net and found some screenshots and fanarts of the couple, so I decided that after Himitsu Desu main site finishes, I'll do one page for them. Watch out for that!

………………………………………..

"Yoroshii! Nothing like a great ramen bowl to energize! Woo, I feel good!" Naruto stretched happily as he and Hinata walked out of the ramen house. He turned to her excitedly. "Whadd'ya think? Is the ramen good, or is the ramen GOOD?"

"D-Delicious," she stammered. She knew that as a growing boy, Naruto needed all the nourishment he could get. But she never knew how much until she witnessed him finish all eighteen super duper ultra-electromagnetic ramen bowls in one sitting. She secretly noted to herself that she would learn how to cook delicious noodles so that it would be her Christmas gift for him.

"It's too early to go back to the court. Why don't we go around the town?" he offered. "I still have some money left."

"M-Money?"

"Hai! The kingdom gave me and Sir Kakashi some subsidy while we are training. I barely touched mine, so instead of letting the money rot away, why don't we just enjoy ourselves with it?" he said, grinning. "Hmm…let's see…" He snapped his fingers. "Hai! I know!"

"Hmm?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Have you been to the winter carnival?"

Hinata slowly shook her head.

"Yoroshii! Let's go!" He pulled her again excitedly.

.

.

.

"Lady Ino, wait! We have to inform your father that you are going to leave the palace—" Choji struggled to run after the pissed off court lady. "Lady Ino, pleaseee! Slow down, I'm tired!"

"Don't follow me!" she screamed. _I'll show you, Nara Shikamaru. No one refuses Lady Yamanaka Ino, not even you!_

"Lady Ino!!!"

But the girl had already boarded the royal carriage. For a moment, she was stumped as to where to locate her former butler. She decided to try the old hut where Shika's father used to live.

Choji arrived in the garage just as the coach rode away, and the assistant could only shake his head, sighing. "Man…all my efforts to run after her… maybe I should start taking my diet seriously…" His hand reached for the ever-handy chocolate bar on his pocket. He bit on it, nodding his head solemnly. "Yeah, I mean, if I don't watch my weight, I might encounter serious health problems." Another bite from the candy bar. "Goodbye spaghetti, goodbye fried chicken, goodbye Hershey's® chocolate…" He looked down at the bar on his hand. His eyes shook, and then turned resolute.

"Goodbye diet!" And he gloriously finished his favorite chocolate.

.

.

.

The white-haired old man entered the casino as Tsunade's face turned sour. Sakura could only watch as he eyed the puzzle with much amusement. _What's with this guy?_

"I just forgot a part of the solution!" said the medical specialist indignantly. "I can solve this one!"

"Hontou ne?" The man looked even more entertained. "That's exactly what you told me when I first gave you the puzzle. I can never forget that, you know? I was tied to the post for almost forty-eight hours as you burned time to solve it—"

"Damare!" she hissed.

"I thought I had to have my legs and arms amputated because I was so numb. I nearly forgot that I had fingers and toenails!"

"Kusu yo, Frog Face!" Tsunade straightened. "What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"Let's just say that I grew curious." The old man shrugged. "It was the second time that I encountered people from the Leaf kingdom looking for you. I thought you borrowed money from them again and they're hunting you already. I thought I was going to see you publicly hanged, but looking at these faces, I realize that I am going to be deprived of that pleasure."

The woman had only one word for him. "Asshole."

"You were the one who made this puzzle?" Sakura couldn't resist asking.

This made the man look her way. He grinned and straightened his jacket. "Yes, young beautiful miss. I am Jiraiya, by the way, also a resident of the Leaf Kingdom."

Tsunade came up with another word for her teammate. Two, actually. "Cradle snatcher."

 "Ohohoho, Tsunade-hime, you jest!" The old man laughed. "You should know me more than anyone else!"

"Which is exactly the basis of that opinion," said the woman dryly.

He ignored her. "Anyway, all of you want to solve the puzzle, am I right?"

Lee nodded. "But we also want the medicine—"

His words were buried by the chorus of gamblers' voices. "Solve it!!!"

"Alright!" Jiraiya stretched and knelt down by the puzzle, deliberately paying no attention to the lethal glare from the proud gambler lady. "Now watch closely, everyone."

"The Master will take the dragon to the next island, and then row back alone. He then fetches a sister and takes it to the next island, where he fetches his dragon. The two returns. Mother will ride the boat next with the other sister, and after taking her there, she would return alone. Back in the shipwrecked island, Mother would get Father, and he would leave her there. Father returns and stays in the island. Master and Dragon take the boat to the island, where they would swap places with Mother. She would row back and get Father, and he would take her back to the new island. He returns and fetches the brother, and together, they join the others in the new island." Jiraiya took the Master peg. "Now Master and Dragon would use the boat again and head back to the island to get the remaining brother. He would leave the Dragon there as he takes the boy to his family in the other island, and then return for him later."

Everyone watched as the green peg took the orange peg from the other island and joined the others who were in the new island already.

"Oooh," said the kibitzers.

"So this is the condition you give others just so you can provide them with your medical assistance." Jiraiya shook his head. "You've got some nerve, when you yourself can't solve it!"

"Silence!" barked the woman.

"I wonder…did the boy solve it?"

"Boy?" asked Lee. "There were other people who came here before us?"

Tsunade massaged her temples. "Yes, but don't remind me. That lad gave me one whopping hell of a headache!"

"Really?" Jiraiya chuckled. "I think the brat looks really cute…he reminds me of my greatest student…"

"W-What does the boy look like?" asked Sakura doubtfully.

"Yellow hair, scratched cheeks, infectious grin…" began the man.

"…and an IQ equivalent to the combined brains of a battalion of golems," finished the medical woman, rolling her eyes.

"Uzumaki…Naruto?!" whispered the court lady in disbelief. The IQ was too much of a give-away.

"Then that means, he got the medicine," said Lee. "Ergo, Hinata-san is safe!!!"

When the medicine woman nodded, it took all of the court lady's poise not to collapse in relief.

.

.

.

"Last one!" Naruto posed, and then threw the ball with all his might. It slammed perfectly against the last of the remaining toy soldier figurines on the moving stand. He could hear Hinata's gasp of amazement, and the applause of other people behind him. He scratched his nose with his finger, chuckling. "Hehe, they don't know that I perfected this after my long and hard shuriken trainings with Sir Kakashi," he told himself happily.

"OK, boy, here's your prize!" The awed man handed him a bag of candies, which he immediately took with much eagerness. "Thank you, man!"

However, his success with the ball stand didn't translate to that of the fish-catching booth.

"GAH!" Naruto threw away the seventh catcher down the floor, groaning. He eyed the swimming fishes determinedly. "I'll get you little fishies EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!" He quickly did his Ninjutsu technique, but was stopped by the old man running the booth.

"Uh-uh, lad! I know you're a shinobi, but don't use your techniques here!" He placed his hands on his waist. "Are you not ashamed of your girlfriend here?"

"Nani?" He followed the man's gaze. Hinata was bent down by the water, her face creased in a delicate frown as she concentrated on finding the pattern of the movements of the goldfishes. Then with one graceful turn of her wrist, she was able to scoop one fish out.

"Whoaaaa! That was so cool!" Naruto praised.

She turned to him, flustered. "N-Naruto-kun!" Once more, her panic left her wits unsettled. She nearly lost her grip on the plastic bag holding her caught fishes. "A-Arigatou…" She couldn't raise her eyes to meet his, but no words could express her happiness when he complimented her.

"Your concentration's great! If I had even a fraction of that, then Sir Iruka wouldn't have as much wrinkles on his forehead as he has now!"

"I-It's not too hard, N-Naruto-kun…I-I…I know you can do it," she stammered.

"Yeah, I guess." He scratched the back of his head. "Let's try another booth!" He turned to the man watching them. "Hey, bear in mind this day, old man. I, Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of this kingdom, shall return here someday and defeat those evil fishes. Mark my words!"

"Sure, Kid!" The booth proprietor could only grin in amusement.

"Let's go, Hinata!" He led her away from the crowd. "I think I'm hungry again…"

She immediately checked the candy bag. "You still have one lollipop left--" Her eyes then caught the sign of the fortuneteller's booth.

Naruto sensed that her attention was caught by something. He followed her gaze. "Eh? Fortune-telling?" He slowly grinned. "This would be interesting. Come on, let's have our fortunes told."

Hinata blinked. "A-Ah…"

"Aren't you curious about what the future has for you?" he asked.

"Ah…er…"

But he had already pulled her into the booth.

.

.

.

"You can wait for me here." Ino stepped down from the coach, not waiting for the footman anymore to assist her. She marched towards the hut, her eyes burning. "Nara Shikamaru, you should have known better than to make someone like me mad! Now you'll really get it from me—" She froze when she saw a pair of slippers on the doorstep. Her forehead creased. Ever since Shikamaru's father died and her own father adopted him as his protégée, she knew that no one from his relatives ever checked on the boy anymore.

Furthermore, Shika was not sociable, and his circle of friends was limited to her and Choji.

Thus, whose women's pair slippers is this?

She quietly entered the hut. To the left was the small receiving room for guests. She knew that Shika would be here, lying down on the floor and gazing at the ceiling. Knowing him, he would find it too troublesome to head for the garden and lie down there to get fresh air.

But she was stunned to see Shikamaru seated on the chair, his erect back facing her. She couldn't see his face, but she could clearly, CLEARLY see the face of his guest.

A girl.

Suddenly, anger scorched her heart. _How dare he refuses to come back to the palace just so he could entertain a girl! A girl that isn't me, for crying out loud!_

She leaned behind the door and decided to listen to their conversation.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi looked down at the unconscious body of the Prince Uchiha as he made their way back to the kingdom. His mind retraced what happened just hours ago.

_Yakushi Kabuto received him at the entrance of the cave. "We had been waiting for a representative of the Leaf to drop by. I'm glad that it's you."_

_His forehead creased. "Where is Sasuke?"_

_"The Master has decided that the boy should return to the Leaf kingdom. He said that he shouldn't hurry because the moonless night will soon come. Two more nights, Sir Hatake Kakashi. His victory shall be sweeter that way." The spy smiled. "I personally would want to see how you would all act now. The battle plan has been executed, and everyone in our plan is in place. All we would have to do is wait." _

_Kakashi's face turned grim. "So the devil serpent is in there, am I right?"_

_To this, the fellow nodded cheerfully. "But even with your best strength right now, Copy Ninja, you will not last."_

_"I see."_

_"You will face him soon, but not now." Kabuto gestured to the prince seated unconsciously some feet away from them. "Until then, you have time to resist against our forces. There would be more challenge for Master Orochimaru this way, you know." He bowed and entered the cave again._

_Kakashi deliberated on the situation, and then decided to head for the prince. Kabuto was right, of course. He would just die in vain if he foolishly challenges the devil serpent now._

_And his first duty as a Starlet was to look after the crown prince of the kingdom._

_A man who runs away could still fight again._

Kakashi returned to the present when he was greeted by some soldiers wearing the Leaf forehead protector, standing guard by the gates of the Leaf kingdom. They greeted him courteously when they saw the Starlet signature vest he was wearing.

He grinned back. "Hmm…new faces? So you guys are the ones who replaced the Mist spies, right? You're from the Sand, am I right?"

The men looked stunned as the Starlet entered the kingdom gates, whistling.

"You guys, you better go back to your teachers and have them teach you how to be convincing spies, alright?" he told them before heading for the palace.

The invasion had begun.

.

.

.

Shikamaru gazed at the girl before him, sipping on her tea calmly. She was wearing the Sound forehead protector proudly.

"You didn't come here just to drink, right?" he asked. Earlier this morning after the Leaf palace convoy left his house, a cloaked figure approached him, asking for a cup of tea. He told her wryly that if she wanted tea, then she would have to make it herself. She soon revealed that she was more than a thirsty passer-by.

She smiled. "I could have gone to the palace noodle house if I wanted tea. Your brand is not my usual."

"My brand is the cheapest," he said calmly.

"No arguments about that." She set down the cup. "Nara Shikamaru, number one political strategist in the whole continent. You were behind some of the most powerful, most moving speeches of the very successful Leaf court Lord Yamanaka."

"You read my biography then. I didn't know I was that notorious."

"Your brains deserve much more than that, Nara Shikamaru." She crossed her legs. "Master wants to meet you. He knows about your incredible brain, the power of your brilliant mind. You will be very helpful when the Sound conquers the Leaf."

Shika groaned. "I hate politics. I'm not interested."

The Sound nin blinked, and then laughed. "Ah, you must have not heard me. Sound will--"

"Leaf will collapse." He shrugged. "I don't really give a damn, as long as the price of that tea doesn't go up."

"When the Sound kingdom comes into power here, you can get more than that cheap tea. You can have brewed—"

"I told you, I'm happy with my tea flavor."

Silence.

"Are you sure?" The girl crossed her arms. "If you will not side with us, then you will be our enemy."

"Don't paint it black and white. I don't want to get myself into another complication. This is the life for me." He stretched lazily. "If you go on with the conquering things of yours, then good luck. Just don't inflate the prices of tea and biscuits."

"You're not interested, eh?" She got up. "I know when to admit my defeat. Thanks for the drink."

"Hypocrite. You just trashed the brand of my tea minutes ago."

"Just something to ponder on, Nara Shikamaru." She eyed him, smiling coyly. "You used to work for Lord Yamanaka. Wouldn't it break your heart if his great office you worked so hard to build silently with him falls into dust?"

Shika shrugged. "It was good while it lasted."

"Hmm. I would like to personally drag the face of that Yamanaka brat down the ground when I see her." The eyes of the Sound nin danced happily. "Lady Yamanaka Ino, the flower of the Yamanaka clan. I would play with Haruno Sakura next."

"You seem to hate them. You have a thing for Prince Sasuke too?"

The nin looked startled.

"Gah, women." He rolled his eyes.

.

.

.

Ino's hold on the doorknob was trembling. "Damn you, Shikamaru…I hate you…I HATE YOU…" she whispered angrily.

He didn't even sound concerned about the Yamanaka office. He didn't even sound worried when her name came up.

"And he told me he loves me? Damn you, Nara Shikamaru…DAMN YOU…"

For the first time in her life, she felt the need to cry and become violent.

Never did she feel any close to this even in the countless times that Uchiha Sasuke rejected her.

She was mad…so damn mad. At Shikamaru, at the flirtatious Sound nin, and at everyone else for that matter.

And she hated herself the most, because she was stupid enough to believe that she would always be Shika's number one priority. She led herself to believe that if he sees her, he would immediately melt and beg for her forgiveness for even thinking of refusing to obey her father's decree and return to the palace.

She relied too much on her faith that Nara Shikamaru would never let her down.

The most hurting fact though was she believed him when he said he loves her.

She was so stupid.

So damn stupid.

She shakingly stepped back and headed back to the royal coach sadly, cursing herself while doing so.

Because the tears won't stop flowing.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Haruno Sakura looked at the medical specialist uncertainly. "The kingdom war will begin soon, and Kabuto-sensei may not be able to handle the clinic all by himself."

Tsunade shook her head firmly. "I have left the Kingdom Leaf years ago with no intention of coming back anymore. Please respect my wishes."

She nodded slowly. "I-I see…o-of course." She bowed anyway. "Thank you for giving us the medicine…and for giving Naruto too. My friend should be safe now."

"I'm sure, or the gardener would commit suicide," said the medicine woman, her mind on the boy who painstakingly made the medicine for nights without sleeping upon learning about Hyuuga Hinata's situation.

"Eh?" The Leaf people's faces were drawn into blank.

"Nothing." The woman gestured to the coach. "Lady Haruno, you owe me one."

She smiled. "You can drop by the kingdom anytime and I'll reward you accordingly."

"Heh. Just drop by here and we'll play poker."

"I don't know how to play poker."

Jiraiya and the other gamblers snickered. "Perfect. Lucky sucker."

.

.

.

The Sound nin looked outside the window, hearing the sound of the royal coach leaving. Her specialty jutsu enabled her to screen the sound of the carriage so he wouldn't know that someone had eavesdropped on their conversation. She placed her cloak back. "If you ever change your mind before the kingdom war starts formally, you can drop by the Sound kingdom."

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Shika rolled his eyes.

"Master will not take 'no' for an answer. He'll find a way to make you see things his way," she promised. When she received a blank look, she continued. "You aren't as invincible as you think, Nara Shikamaru. Each one of us has his own weaknesses. Yours happens to be something as stupid as secret love."

Shika froze.

"Don't underestimate our spies. Their eyes are everywhere." With that, she left his hut.

His fists clenched. "Shit…she's in danger…" And despite his earlier resolve to avoid the court lady at all cost and force himself to get over his feelings for her, he couldn't stop his damn heart from worrying.

"Damn…of all the men in the world, why did it have to be me who should be this attuned to her?" He rubbed the back of his head.

He had no choice.

He had to come back and warn the Yamanaka family about this.

And Ino…

Yes, he had to protect her too.

……………………….

To be continued


	29. The Making of a Queen

"So Hinata-san is ok now?" asked Lee, smiling. When he, Lady Haruno, and Kiba arrived in the palace, the first person they looked for was the maid. Tenten wryly explained that Naruto had arrived in the palace and saved the day for her. Upon hearing this, Sakura's next question was of course, Sasuke. To this, the sorceress shrugged. Immediately, the court lady went to the prince's room. On the other hand, the grumbling Kiba opted to return to his duties in the royal stable.

"Yeah. She just needed a warm cup of lovin'," shrugged the mage, her eyes all lit up.

"Er…Onee'san, you look…different," said the taijutsu master nervously.

"Different? How come?"

"You look…happy…"

"I'm always happy!" When she received a dry look from him, she laughed. "OK, OK, I'll tell you." She grinned. "Neji just asked me to be his girl."

Silence.

"Neji-san…NO WAY!!!" Lee's eyes bulged.

"That was the same reaction I had…" she narrated to him excitedly what happened next.

_"NO WAY!!!" she exclaimed. "You're kidding!"_

_Neji blinked, and then let her go. "I will not kid about something like that. Not when it comes to you." He started towards the door. "I usually dislike being shamed twice, but I'll take my chance." _

_She paused._

_"I'll ask you again tonight." He turned to her, his eyes promising something. "Properly."_

Lee waved his hand. "Wait, wait. This is all too sudden!"

"I know, I know!" She clasped her hands together. "What am I going to do? What am I going to say?" She looked down at herself. "And geez, what am I going to WEAR?!"

"Onee-san, don't you think that the potion you made had something to do with it?" asked the boy, making her stop her nervous babbling.

Her eyes widened. "P-Pardon me?"

"The love potion," whispered Lee. "Remember?"

"Love po—SHIT!" Like a flash of lightning, she rushed into her magic laboratory, behind her the earl rushing too. She opened the dog-eared book of spells and frantically searched the pages for the potion she made. "Found it!"

Lee peered over her shoulder. "Hmm…yeah, that's it. The one with the strand of hair thingie…" He read some more, and then gasped. "Oh no!"

"L-Lee?"

"When did you make the potion?"

"B-Barely a month and a half ago, why?" she asked, starting to get anxious too.

"It's a gibbous moon tonight, right?" When she nodded, his face fell. "Onee-san, the potion will wear off tonight."

……………………….

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Not in the best mood today, gomen. Not much plot development…just…realizations.

No messages for today too. Sorry.

………………………….

"S-Sasuke…" The colors on Sakura's face drained when she saw the sleeping figure on the royal silk-laden bed.

Kakashi and the other Starlets were seated around him, looking grim. Anko was the one most upset, especially when her eyes move on the fang scar on the prince's neck. She paced back and forth the room restlessly.

"It is the devil serpent, indeed," she spoke at last. "So Orochimaru had succeeded in finding the forbidden branch of Ninjutsu."

"Sir Iruka's body had been found in the hallway. It seemed like he was just a puppet or something," reported Kurenai, fists clenched.

"Those spies scored one over us…a very crucial score at that." The senior female starlet looked at Kakashi. "And he gave us two nights to prepare for his arrival, huh?"

"Not too generous, but it's better than nothing," admitted the Copy Ninja. His gaze went to Sakura, who was seated on the prince's bed, smoothing her beloved's hair. "Lady Haruno, I'm sorry. Had I arrived earlier…"

"He went out looking for me, and for that, he nearly died." Sakura's fists tightened into a ball. "And Kabuto-sensei is not here anymore. Who would treat him now?"

Silence.

"At the prince's incapability to deliver his duties, who would be the steward of the kingdom?" she asked, her voice starting to get serious.

"That would be me," said Anko. "Why do you ask?"

She turned to her. "Order Tsunade-sama to be escorted back here. As a citizen of Leaf kingdom, she had been sworn to the duty of serving the kingdom's best interests. She would become our medical specialist again."

The Starlet looked stunned, but she nodded. "Of course, Lady Haruno."

"Sir Asuma, mobilize the confirmed spies posing as soldiers towards the other side of the kingdom gates. Make them believe that we are already starting to move. This might confuse the other kingdoms, and at the same time, minimize the leaks of our kingdom's military plans."

The Starlet nodded. "Right."

"Sir Gai and Miss Kurenai, gather all our best fighters in the kingdom and have them prepare for the coming battle."

The two nodded at the same time.

She faced Kakashi. "And Sir Kakashi, as soon as Naruto gets back in the palace, continue your training with him. Hasten and intensify his exercises. We're going to need his help a lot."

"Sure thing." He smiled at her gently. "If Sasuke was in the same situation, he would say the same thing too."

She smiled slowly. "You don't know how much that vote of confidence counts. Thank you, Sir Kakashi."

This kingdom is my kingdom too. This is my home, and this is where Sasuke-kun and I would build our family. I'll protect that dream with my life…with all of me.

.

.

.

"Ino, open the door, honey. Let's talk!" came Lady Yamanaka's voice from the other side of the door. "Honey, why are you crying?"

But she chose to ignore them. She concentrated on gathering her chakra, using this activity as an outlet for her anger.

"Damn you, Shikamaru…I hope something really, really awful happens to you today…like…like…breaking a nail…or something," she hissed. "No matter, I'll think of that something soon, and once I do, I'd pray for that to happen every single day! I promise, on every letter of my Yamanaka clan name!" _And my family name is pretty long…_

"Ino, please don't do this. Choji said you went to Shikamaru's house—"

"I DID NOT!" she screamed.

"O-OK, you passed by his house—"

"I DID NOT EITHER!" she screamed again. It was already hell enough for her pride to know that she was refused by Shika, THE Shika who in one word, would move heaven and hell and everything in between if she wishes. No, she couldn't allow other people to know how much she was distressed by what he did. Never!

"Did he do something to you?" her mother asked.

"NOTHING!" And that was what irked her most. He did nothing when before, she was his number one always. ALWAYS.

"Honey, please come out! We'll talk…I-I think Prince Sasuke had returned to the palace already. He would need some TLC—"

"He wouldn't even know I'm there, Mother!" she groaned. She had enough rejections for one day. Besides, she knew Sakura would be there.

Of course, Sakura. How many times had she forced herself to act blind and do her best not to see how the prince treats the pink-haired girl? Sure, he yelled at her, he would get mad at her, and he would humiliate her so every time.

But he did so with emotions.

Only Haruno Sakura had the privilege to elicit feelings worth more than boredom out of the ice prince.

She looked away, willing her tears to go away. She couldn't afford to feel self-pity now. She, Yamanaka Ino, had no right to wallow in one. Every girl in the Leaf kingdom wanted to be like her: beautiful, refined, elegant, smart, and skilled in ninja combats. What should she feel depressed about?

The answer hit her just as quickly. Just as she was about to acknowledge that Nara Shikamaru was more than a hopeless slacker who was almost a freeloader in the palace if not for his brain, he suddenly went away.

"Mother, I'm fine! I-I'm just…letting off some steam," she decided to say so her mother would stop worrying.

"Oh Ino…"

"I'll be fine, you'll see!" _And I had to be, because I'm not Yamanaka Ino for nothing. _

"Damn, Ino, how could you worry your mother just like that?"

Her heartbeat froze.

.

.

.

"Welcome, welcome," said an eerie woman's voice upon the entrance of Naruto and Hinata in the tent.

The boy looked amazed by the mysterious and almost astrological feel of the booth, with dark velvet curtains surrounding the place, and a few lighted scented candles giving an ambience of supernatural power in the place.

Hinata nearly jumped when she bumped to a warm body. When she looked up, it was a woman donning scarf and gems on her headdress, and a long black wizard coat. Her mouth was covered with a thin, gauzy black fabric.

"Hi! I'm Naruto, and this is Hinata. We came here to—" began the lad, but he was immediately cut off by the woman.

"You came here to have your fortunes told. I know."

Instantly, Naruto's eyes widened. "Woooow! How did you know?" Beside him, Hinata giggled softly. It didn't take her Byakugan to know that this woman was a fraud, but still, it was fun seeing him look astounded by the fortuneteller's 'clairvoyance'.

"I can see the future and the past. What more for the present?" The woman directed them to their seats, and Naruto eagerly took his. "Who would want their fortunes told first?"

"Me! ME!!!" said the lad excitedly.

"Give me your hand then." Upon receiving his, she closed her eyes and concentrated. Hinata thought she could hear the woman mumbling something incomprehensible, but when she glanced at Naruto, she knew he was all for it. Nevertheless, she was still curious as to what the woman would tell the boy.

"You dwell in the Leaf Kingdom…"

"Hell yeah!"

"And this morning, you brushed your teeth after you ate…"

"That's TRUE!!!" Now Naruto looked even more excited.

"Ah…you are a Shinobi, huh?"

"Woooow! That's correct!"

Hinata smiled. Anyone could tell someone was a ninja from his hand that was calloused from too much shuriken training.

"You like food…"

"Oh boy, oh boy!"

The woman's voice rose higher, encouraged by his enthusiastic response. "You LOVE food…"

"OH BOY!"

"That's why you should marry someone who knows how to cook!"

Hinata nearly fell down from her seat. Of course, that was logical thinking at work.

"Marry someone who knows how to cook…check!" Naruto kept that in mind. "What else? You think I can become the Hokage?"

The woman inspected his palm solemnly. "Yes…if you work hard enough…"

"I'LL WORK HARD ENOUGH!" He was now on the edge of his seat, eyes lit up. "What else, what else, huh?"

"You must be careful in your battles, or you might get hurt…"

"I'll do that!"

"And expect good news regarding your…uh…your life in general."

"When will it come?"

"Ah…when it arrives."

"OK!"

The woman scratched her cheek. "Ah…what else…"

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and showed it to the woman. "After me, maybe you can tell her fortune too?"

Hinata, surprised by his touch, felt her cheeks burn "A-Ah…N-Naruto…kun…"

The mystic's eyes lit up as an idea formed in her mind. "Yes, but let me tell you something first though…about your love life."

"M-My…love life?" he asked, blinking.

"You may not notice it, but someone loves you from afar, with such intense extent that had there been two or three of you in this world and she only had one heart, she will still give the entirety of her heart all to you." The woman was intending to exaggerate some more when she saw the girl beside the boy freeze. She then realized the situation between the two. She smiled. "She could not find the voice of her heart yet, but when she does, listen well. When the heart speaks, it's always the truth…the truth in its most beautiful form."

"When she speaks…it's the truth…" Naruto whispered slowly, nodding.

"Seek out and find who she is, before it's too late. A love like hers, in its unconditional and pure fashion, is hard to find. In our life, there is only 'one great love' that no other love in the world could surpass. Do you know that is the reason why we have soulmates?" The woman nodded. "That's right. We search for that 'one great love' in several lifetimes, and if we don't, we get born again and again until we meet. So if I were you, don't lose your sight on her. Don't wait for any more lifetimes. Go get her."

"D-Don't I have any clue or something?" asked Naruto frantically. Someone who loved him…god, how many times in his life had he longed for someone to love him and shower him with affection? No, if this person exists in this lifetime already, he wouldn't lose his chance. He would find her, come hell or high water!

"You do not need any clues. You would just feel it. The instant connection, the feeling that only she could touch your depths intimately, and the feeling that you see yourself in her." Now the fortuneteller had started to sound like a love counselor.

"OK, I'll remember that." He turned to Hinata, who was seated, somewhat dazed. "Hinata? It's your turn now."

She blinked, and then blushed, shaking her head. "I-Iie. Thanks, b-but no thanks. I would rather wait in anticipation for what future holds…"

"OK…" Naruto faced the fortuneteller. "How much is your charge?"

The woman smiled. "I won't charge anything, but you have to promise me that you would let me know if you found your soulmate already, clear?"

The boy slowly smiled. "No problem! I know I would find her! And once I do, I would never, EVER let her go!" He grinned.

Hinata looked down, eyes shaking. Her Naruto-kun hadn't found his soulmate yet, but it seemed he was so in love with it already. Where would that leave her?

"But if you want, you could buy my scented candles…they're great for relaxation after your shinobi trainings! Thirty ryo each!" The soothsayer was back in business.

Naruto bought three pieces and then cheerfully left the booth. Hinata was about to follow him when the woman stopped her.

"Have patience," said the psychic woman softly. "He'll find you. He may be naïve, but eventually, he'll find his way to you."

"A-Ah…" Her mouth dropped open.

"How can destiny not let it happen, when you two are the key to each other's happiness? Fate is not unkind to unsullied hearts that wait, remember that."

.

.

.

Shikamaru entered her room through her open bedroom window. He jumped down, and then dusted his clothes off.

Ino got up slowly, and then her temper exploded. "NARA SHIKAMARU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!"

"Standing." The shadow master stretched, and then straightened. "Ino, listen—"

"Ahem!"

"LADY Ino," he said, rolling his eyes. "I know it's none of my damn business—"

"It's good that you are aware of it," she said, feigning anger. Inwardly though, she was thrilled to hear him say her name again.

"—but you're in danger," he finished. "The Sound kingdom will start its attack on your family—"

Upon hearing the name of the kingdom and remembering the blatant flirting of that wretched Sound nin, her pleasure vanished. "Shut up!!!"

"Ino, stop your childish stubbornness—"

"Me, childish and stubborn? Hah! You have some guts to say that to me, ME, the future queen of the Leaf kingdom!"

She saw raw pain slice in his eyes, and she immediately regretted what she said. He already spoke however. "If you still want to live long enough to make that dream come true, then listen to me, will you?" he snapped, as if at the edge of his patience already.

She felt herself clam up. This was one of the very rare times that she had tried his patience. She didn't want to know what a man whose rope of patience broke could do to a talkative girl like her.

"The assault will start on your family, so be careful." His voice mellowed. "Please, Ino."

This, somehow, made her anger melt. This was the concern she had longed to see for so long from him. Looking at him, she felt like she was transported back to the time when things were still perfect and unruffled for them…when he hadn't confessed yet and she hadn't broke his heart.

"I realized I had lost my job already…as well as my right to protect you when I refused to come with Choji." He looked away. "But I respected your need to be alone. It was so damn hard…I wanted to see you…even mere glances would do, but I know you might just feel guilty for what you did." He sighed. "But when I learned the plan of the Sound kingdom, I had to see you. I had to make sure you were safe. Even at the expense of your father and your anger at me too."

"Spies are everywhere, Shika," she heard herself say softly. "If they learn that you've been here, your wish to not get anymore involved in this war would lose meaning." When she received his puzzled look, she nodded. "Yes, I was there. I heard what you and that bitch— I-I mean, _improper woman_ said."

"So that's why she brought your name up awhile ago. She knew." He scratched the back of his head, blushing faintly. Despite herself, she had to laugh. Nara Shikamaru, embarrassed? It was too damn precious, knowing how troublesome it was for him to face complicated things such as this.

"I don't really mind," he said after a while. "Whether I want it or not, I had to be involved, because it's about you. YOU." He turned his back on her. "You mean a lot to me…I know I had told you that before."

She ignored her palpitating heart. "Y-Yeah…"

"If you don't want to see me, then I can promise you that I'll keep my distance. Don't worry, I won't mention anything more about us after this. And after I make sure the war is over and that you're really safe… I'll go. And you'll never see me again."

Silence.

"S-Shika…you'd do anything I want, right?"

"I just stated so."

"S-Sure?"

"Even if the whole world stops moving, you know I would still breathe…if you say so." _Just for you._

"Then stay." She felt the lump in her throat again, threatening tears, but she felt much better, lighter, HAPPIER. She had finally shoved her pride long enough to tell him that he meant so much to her too.

He turned around, eyes wide in disbelief.

"W-Well?" She disguised her trembling self with an air of bravado. "Are you man enough to stand up for your words?"

He blinked, and then grinned, scratching the back of his head. "I believe I am."

From the other side of the door, Lord Yamanaka grinned at his wife. "Now do you believe me when I said that Nara Shikamaru is the only boy who has the balls to stand up to our daughter's worst enemy, a.k.a. herself?" He squeezed her hand fondly. "Now I can be at peace. She's in good hands. He loves her so."

……………………

to be continued

…………………

You guys can stop reading from here. This is for crimsonbutterfly09, who I wasn't able to email back because Y! Mail didn't like its web mail host or something.

My response:

Crimson-san,

            I appreciate that you read the fic until this point, but I must be honest: I was upset by what you told me in that email. Here is my side on your opinions:

On me using the fic as a message board to gain 400 reviews 

            I admit that my Message Time A/N takes up a lot of space in my fics, but that's because I like chatting with the readers. But that being the reason for my reviews…that's pretty mean. Does that mean my style of writing doesn't deserve it? I write those messages because it's the way I can get in touch with them and learn about them, because I love them. When my fic got plagiarized, it was them who stood up for me. When I get home from my various odd jobs and work, it's their cheerful, heartwarming reviews that ease my weariness and fatigue. In a way, they care for me, even if they only know me as the incurable romantic and wacky syao-chan.

            Compared to that 400 figure you're making such a big deal about, my readers who had also been my friends are far more invaluable than that.

On me using a language that most readers don't understand 

            I thought the readers understood already that one-fourth of the TFTP readers are my fellow Filipinos, thus I use that language liberally when talking to them. It's our way of identifying ourselves as birds of the same flock in the otherwise thousands of anonymous faces in I provide warning on the omakes that I write when they're in Tagalog…I even write some translations! Heck, this is my way of showing my pride for my race. And I think I did an adequate job of balancing it with my efforts to bring Filipinos closer to the hearts of other nationalities…for instance, with the excerpt of the NejiTen scene from Chicharong Flower.

            This pride was the reason why shut down my account for one whole week, but does that stop me from trying? No, because before being syaoran no hime, the author, I am Sheila Miranda, a Filipino.

On me drowning the story with unnecessary mush and fluff 

            I can't help it if that is your opinion. When I started to write for the public, I immediately understood that I cannot please everybody. Do bear in mind though that my specialty genre is romance, thus, I need to be mushy and fluffy. I am an escapist' paradise. I refuse to write gloom and doom because I write to cheer people up. Anyway, has a wide variety of other genre and other fics that may cater to your taste. You don't have to read all twenty-six chapters of TFTP.

            In regards to your complaint about the maltreatment of Hyuuga Neji in this story, where he was transformed into a maudlin, overly sentimental asshole that even Yuu Watase [Fushigi Yuugi creator btw] would cringe at, I only have one thing to point out: in my summary, I stated CLEARLY that this is an AU. I have the right to do what I want with the characters. If you don't agree with my character sketches, then you could leave TFTP alone.

On me sounding like a hypocrite and a self-righteous bitch 

            You cited my lines from The Heart of the Gardener, when Shino's father was talking about the precious things in life. If you don't agree with me because I sound like a priest delivering a homily, then I'm sorry. You may have a different opinion on life and how it works, but this is what I believe in. I said those lines not because it's the right and moral thing to say, but it's because it's my philosophy. Pretty far-fetched, some may think, especially those who get to chat with me. However, I assure you that I still do my best to live with that principle, and I said those self-righteous lines in good faith.

[sighs] There! I feel much better! Crimson-san, if I offended you in any way, gomen. I wrote this while I wasn't calm yet. I have received harsh criticisms and irrational flames from almost all fandoms I write for, but this was the only one that made me this upset. Mostly because of that review figure you talked about. Maybe two days later, I'll be much more rational and laugh at some of my too-emotional rants. Right now, I'm just glad that I let off some steam.


	30. The First Time He Ever Said Her Name

_"Hmm, this is way too easy!" Nine-year-old Tenten said to herself as she placed her gift on Rock Lee's mailbox. A week ago, the Starlets had decided to hold a Christmas party, but instead of the customary exchange gift thing, they opted for a Kris Kringle, wherein each of them would pick a name from Sir Kakashi's fish bowl and become that person's Santa until Christmas eve, which would be tonight, when he or she would reveal his/her identity to the recipient already._

_Her chosen alias was Lancelot, for how would Lee imagine that it was her hiding behind that male name?_

_She closed the door of Lee's mailbox, grinning with much satisfaction, and then sauntered towards her magic laboratory to perform her daily afternoon sorcery exercises._

_To her surprise, she found a small note on her lab table. Curiously, she took it and read the contents, almost certain as to who left this._

_"I knew it." She folded the letter smilingly and tucked it in her pocket. It had been a week since she started receiving little notes from someone named 'Me'. More than his originality in coming up with Kris Kringle aliases, what sparked her interest was he never gave material gifts, just as the rest of them usually did. All he had given her were notes—brief lines that complimented her subtly in her everyday activities._

_Today's message stated: Good speech._

_At first, she had no idea what the note was talking about. And then it her: she remembered that this morning, Kurenai-sensei and the rest of the class applauded her for successfully defending her side of the argument against the arrogant Hyuuga Neji regarding the importance of women learning a certain degree of taijutsu too. _

_And strangely, she felt good, despite the lack of believable spirit in his words. It was as if the reluctance of the writer to voice out this sentiment made the compliment even more special._

_In her mind, she ran through the possible people who could be 'Me'. This person had to be her classmate, or someone she interacts with in the classroom, or how else would this mystery person know about almost all the daily highlights of her life?_

_She perked up when she felt a pair of eyes watching her from somewhere. She was not mistaken, for from the doorway stood the young earl of the Hyuuga court, watching her quietly._

_"W-What are you doing here?" she asked, immediately infuriated. She couldn't pinpoint what exactly is it about this word-thrifty young lord that always puts her on the defensive. Maybe it was the fact that he easily stole the limelight from her as the single best student in Kurenai-sensei's class on the first day he arrived in the palace. Or maybe it was because his limelight grew bigger when he single-handedly finished the Kin Unification code that eroded the centuries-old hierarchy of power of the oldest, most respected family in the kingdom of Hidden Leaf. Perhaps because he would clearly show her and Lee every time that he was a pedestal ahead of them, may it be in combat or academic skills._

_One thing was for sure though: she disliked him LOTS._

_"I noticed you smiling alone, witch," he said calmly. "People do not normally smile goofily just for the heck of it."_

_"Maybe I'm not normal!" She placed her hands on her hips._

_"That put one of my many doubts on you to rest." He remained unperturbed despite the belligerent look on the young mage's face._

_She groaned. "Well, now that your doubts are confirmed, GET OUT OF HERE!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You are getting in the way of my sorcery exercises."_

_"Exercises that consist of reading stupid notes?" he asked._

_"They're not stupid! This person who took time to write me these happens to be a person who has a human sensitivity that you brutes lack glaringly," she said proudly. "This person wouldn't write these things if he or she doesn't know me well, or if he or she is as unfeeling as you."_

_She couldn't describe the look on the boy's face after what she said. Yet it was enough to make her heart skip a beat—something that started to happen frequently ever since the boy arrived in the court._

_"You don't know anything, witch, so don't act like a know-it-all." He turned his back on her and started to head for the door._

_She felt a surge of triumph within her. She won this round! Wanting to relish the feeling some more, she called on him. "Earl Hyuuga Neji, leaving so soon? Can't stand a little debate, huh?"_

_He faced her, and then smiled sardonically. "And can't you stand not seeing me all the time?"_

_"N-Nani—" To her dismay, she felt her cheeks turn warm and her heart react again. This was the first time that he started to speak to her this way. And this was her first taste of… hinted romance. Those mushy tales that only girls like Lady Haruno and Lady Yamanaka share with each other._

_She was a girl, and no doubt, she had to face that…that doom sooner or later._

_But of all people, why did it have to be with Earl Hyuuga Neji?_

_"Heh." He looked satisfied with her reaction and speechlessness. _

_Quickly, she struggled for her composure. "Hmp!" As much as she hated to admit it, she knew that once again, she lost to Hyuuga Neji._

_And worse, he knew it. His trademark victorious smirk said it all._

_"Go to hell!" She reached for the doorknob and slammed the heavy wooden door right on his face._

…………………….

Special Chapter = Neji x Tenten Special

I couldn't finish Chapter Twenty-Nine so I made this instead. Yeah, I know. The fic is already tediously long as it is, and the last thing I should do is to make another chapter to add to this series. Gomen! Regular timeline will return soon ( one last fluff and mush attack before the plot takes a more formal and serious turn). But if it will appease you, I continued the love potion angle here hehe

All in all, I'm planning forty regular chapters and ten special chapters (including the Kakashi version of Cinderella released earlier, the Snow White play, and the Beauty and the Beast play). Needless to say, TFTP is my biggest fanfic project among my list, and never in my wildest dream could have I thought of making fifty big chapters if not for you guys.

Since I wasn't able to write a decent A/N last chappie, I decided to remedy that and go all-out in replying! (Hehe) I placed my Message Time at the bottom of the chapter so it won't distract you guys.

This chapter is dedicated to all of you, (yes, that includes you Jundi, even if you never go beyond that four-letter one-word review…at least you still read n-n) because I can only fail in expressing how I heart you guys. Suki da yo, minna-san!

p.s. Gomen nasai if you guys were also bothered by my flame. I had doubts at first whether I should post it in public, but heck, I was mad back then. I just wanted Crimson-san to hear my side, even at the expense of the readers -.-. Sorry guys, that wasn't exactly very mature of me.

p.p.s. Guys, I already sent the Chicharong Flower 3rd chapter through email. Kung meron sa inyo na nde pa nakatanggap, email nyo ko at isesend ko. Feeling ko kc, parang kulang yung nakatala sa manual mailing list ko -.- And for the non-Tagalog NejiTen fans here, I have translated an excerpt of the 2nd installment of Chicharon. Scroll down the page to read.

p.p.s.s. Food for thought from my online imouto, Miko-chan [check out her profile under the same name]:

Tsunade-sama says: "What is the common sickness in men that you must remember? As one of the medic nins, you must know that."

Sakura: "No tact?"

Tsunade: grins "Congenital malignant pneumo encephalopathy"

( Congenital- inborn, Malignant-uncontrolled, Pneumo-air, Encephalo-head,pathy-disease)

In another words, airheads.

………………………..

"Damn!" Tenten sat down the bed, taking quick deep breaths. "Calm down, girl. You can remedy this situation. You still have time. You can still undo the situation…"

Silence as Lee gaped from the doorway.

"WHO AM I FRIGGIN' LYING TO? I'M IN TROUBLE!!!" She massaged her aching temples. "Oh god, Neji is going to break my neck if he finds out about the potion. I, of all people, should know that if there's one thing he hates more than agreeing with Prince Sasuke about ANYTHING, it's being manipulated."

"Onee-san, why don't you just confess to him what we did? The moon is not yet there, so there must still be an effect. Maybe he's too in love with you to kill you. If you survive this night, then things would be already easy tomorrow. You can get a Visa or something and move to another kingdom far, far away from here, and—"

"Shut up, Lee."

"Yeah."

Tenten bit on her thumb nervously. "If I only knew that things would turn out this way…"

"Then you could have given me the potion instead?" guessed Rock Lee.

"…then I would have found a way to make the effect permanent." The minute those words escaped her lips, her eyes widened. She looked up and saw the mirrored reaction of her friend.

"Onee-san…oh no…OH NO! The potion is dilemma enough! No, don't tell me that you…" His face fell. "Kami-sama, you did, didn't you?" Lee sat down beside her, shaking his head sadly. "Nee-san, I want to whack your head right now…"

"Gee, that's comforting," she mumbled, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"…but I won't, because if Sir Gai would be in this situation, he would make use of his golden wisdom and boundless energy to cheer you up… and help you secure a Visa, find another palace—"

"Lee, do you know that murder sounds good right now?" She groaned audibly. "I'm serious. I think I love him."

"You think?" He laughed. "You mean you're not sure?"

"I've never been in love with anyone else, so where would I get my comparison and analysis?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "All I know is that I want to see him every day, and be with him, and talk with him…"

"You sound like a stalker."

"…and when he holds me, it feels so right. There are times that I am afraid to touch him, because my desire to keep him might prevail…and I don't want him to know that." Her voice turned softer. "What if I scare him and he runs away?" She clasped his hand. "Maybe it's not really the thought of Neji killing me once he finds out about our prank that scares me." Her eyes shook with her voice. "It's the thought of losing him that scares me the most…"

Lee looked at her sympathetically. "Onee-san…"

She momentarily allowed her self to drift to the past.

.

.

.

_"And now, the revelations will begin as we give our gifts in open!" announced Kakashi cheerfully to the small crowd gathered in the grand ballroom of the palace. "And to whoever is holding my gift, I hope that it's not some autographed piece of used underwear like the last time I received!"_

_The adults' faces darkened. Trust Kakashi and his candid tongue to say the darnest, most irreverent things in the unlikeliest of times._

_He cheerfully took out his fishing bowl and picked out a name. "Please come here, whoever is receiving gifts from…oh my, what a creative name this is…he must have spent a lot of time and energy to come up with this one…"_

_Young Tenten felt herself tense. At last, she was going to meet 'Me' in person! Now she could thank him for all those little notes that made her one week happy, even in its own little way. And she could finally show that Earl Hyuuga Neji who had some nerve ridiculing the efforts of that person…_

_"Green Spandex of Youth! Where is the very lucky recipient of Green Spandex of Youth?" asked Kakashi, looking around._

_Gai, a.k.a. Green Spandex of Youth, waved at Neji, who seemed to had been just forced to walk to the center and receive the gift from the Starlet. Despite herself, the mage snickered at the earl, who obviously looked embarrassed as he received –what else, but green spandex of youth body suit—from the very cheerful Sir Maito Gai._

_Beside her, Lee gnashed his teeth. "Gah, Neji-san is soooo lucky! Why didn't I get that suit too?"_

_She shrugged. "I have a feeling that if you ask Hyuuga Neji for it, he would give that to you right away."_

_"You think so?"_

_"Yup."_

_"But that suit is so precious…" They turned their attention to the Bruce Lee-like Starlet proclaiming to everyone the merits of this…ah…Green Spandex Pants of Youth._

_"Many tests had been conducted on this piece of fabric, and every time, TIME AFTER TIME, experts all agree that the flow of air and energy is stimulated by these beautiful flowing lines done in art and style. Once you wear it, I tell you, it would IMMEDIATELY become a habit! And of course, I would allow you, Hyuuga Neji to wear it all the time, so you can experience as well the magic of this amazing breakthrough in fashion for ninjas!" Gai raised a thumbs-up and gave his trademark killer smile._

_Neji blinked, and then sighed. He took the gift anyway._

_Kakashi coughed, and then proceeded to the next name. "Our next revelation is…" He blinked, and then laughed. "Okaaay, who's getting gifts from Icha Icha Ichiraku Inc?"_

_"Damn," hissed Sasuke from the corner, eyes wide. "I should have known…" He groaned some more as he headed for the white-haired Starlet, who handed his gift to the prince with utmost yuletide cheer._

_Sasuke eyed the man suspiciously. "This thing is not the continuation of those adult doujinshi anthologies you had been sending me for one week already, right?"_

_"Nah. This one will rock your socks, Sasuke. A perfect way to celebrate virility—er, puberty." He grinned affably. "Merry christmas, Your Highness!"_

_"Heh." The prince grumpily headed back to his seat, the nine-year-old boy wondering what he would do with the For Mature Readers selections._

_"Two identities had already been revealed. The next one is…ooh, I see…you guys had been working very hard on coming up with unforgettable aliases." He waved the piece of paper. "Will the recipient of 'Me' come here please?"_

_Tenten's eyes lit up. "That's my Santa!" She excitedly headed for Sir Kakashi, but she slammed right on Neji. She groaned. "Hyuuga Neji, out of my way! They're calling for me!"_

_"They're calling for me too," he said quietly._

_This nearly made her stumble. "W-What?"_

_Kakashi set his eyes on the youngsters. "Hey, you two, hurry up! We still have more revelations to unmask, you know."_

_The two looked at each other, and then walked towards the platform where the Starlet stood._

_"So who's 'Me'?" asked the man smilingly._

_"That would be me," said Neji._

_She cocked her eyebrow at him, determined not to let him show how nervous she was. "Don't tell me it's another note again, Hyuuga Neji, although I am puzzled what motivated you into writing those—oh!" Her eyes widened when he took a small box out of his pocket._

_Kakashi looked on curiously. "No offense, Earl Neji, but you two are too young for marriage…"_

_Tenten nervously opened the box as the boy looked on quietly. Her eyes shook with much pleasure and surprise when she saw the daintiest, most adorable pair of silk ribbons for the hair lying in the foam of the box. She absent-mindedly took out the ribbons and held it high for everyone to see. She thought she could hear the envious whispers of Lady Yamanaka and the others, and she couldn't feel any prouder. No doubt, she got one of the best gifts in the Kris Kringle._

_As soon as she got back to her place, she excused herself from the party and went outside, excited to try on her hair ribbons. She went to the fountain and decided to use its pool reflection as a mirror. She knelt down by it and started to tie the ribbons around her hair, careful not to bend the fabric too much._

_"I should have brought a comb," she said after a while, exasperated when some strands of her hair fell down on the sides of her face again. She had always secretly wished that her hair would be more like Lady Haruno's always silky and shiny and so soft to touch. _

_"Does it fit?"_

_Her eyes fell on the figure's reflection standing next to her. Earl Hyuuga Neji was looking at her hair ribbons, his expression somewhat less vacant than usual. She smiled. Maybe he wasn't that numb after all—the Christmas spirit seeped into his system too._

_She looked up at him, grinning. This was their first encounter that none of them greeted each other with sarcasm or vexing. Maybe she too, had been taken in by the Christmas spirit. "It's too beautiful for my hair."_

_"Really, huh?" He took one part of the ribbon from her. "Try to put it in your hair again."_

_She nodded, and then combed her mane with her fingers. She did a quick braided knot on it, and he bent down towards her and tied the silk ribbon around her hair. His fingers were nimble and quick, and his touch was feathery and light on her hair, almost prompting her to shiver involuntarily._

_"Alright, do the other one," he ordered. She tied the other side of her hair, and he proceeded to tie it again. All that time, she bit her lip from gasping. This proximity between them was unfamiliar, and she was afraid that she didn't know how to deal with this, even with her best wits._

_Fortunately, it was over after some seconds. He stepped away and gazed at her quietly, for the first time not sporting any sign of his vintage smirk. She turned her eyes at her reflection and burst into a delighted peal of laughter when she saw how lovely it was on her hair. "Wow, this suits me really well!" She smiled. "Thanks!"_

_He nodded stiffly and then proceeded to go._

_"N-Neji…those notes you wrote me…" She looked at him intently. "Did you mean them?"_

_He shrugged._

_"Never mind. I still thank you for them all the same." She turned her attention back to her reflection, liking the way her silk ribbons danced in the breeze._

_And then came a voice barely audible, and it was so soft and so rather unexpected, that she thought it would have just been the wind, but she knew it in her heart that it wasn't._

_"Merry Christmas, Tenten."_

.

.

.

"Onee-san, the moon has already risen. It's time for you to see Neji-san already," said Lee, snapping her out of her trance.

She sighed, and then got up. "I can do this…" She clasped her hands together. "It's not so bad. I mean, at least I had the chance to love him openly, even for a while."

"Tenten' nee-san…"

"I could live with that, I guess." She forced a smile. "Ah well, for our last meeting, I would have to look my best!" She went to her closet and scanned her wardrobe.

Behind her, Lee smiled. "You still have a way to keep him even if the effect of the love potion wears off."

"Hmm?" She turned to him, puzzled.

"Make him fall in love with you again, this time with your own charms."

………………..

to be continued

…………………..

An excerpt from the 2nd chapter of Chicharong Flower

[scenario summary: Naruto and Hinata's wedding ceremony is through, and Tenten hitchhiked with Neji home]

Me: Finally, they reach the home of Tenten…

Neji: Apartment 1 Road 2 Block 3 Lot 4 567 Village Project 8 road. This is it. [looks at Tenten who had already fallen asleep, leaning against the car door. Her knees were tucked underneath her chin, shivering from the cold gust coming from the car air-conditioner. Despite himself, he could feel a small smile of fondness appear on his face. She was pretty, especially when her earthy mouth was clamped shut.]

Me: For quite a while, Neji just sat motionlessly gazing at her, fascinated by the beauty assaulting his senses which he thought had abandoned him already. His eyes turned to her legs—they were long, almost endless, and flawless at that. He gulped inwardly, and his gaze returned to her unconscious face. Her mouth was slightly parted, and he could feel the insistent urge to claim them again. He felt the crotch of his pants tighten. When all of a sudden, the car FM radio blared a love song courtesy of Linkin Park. This startled the woman.

Tenten: [groggily] Peter Parker, where are you? We're not yet through climbing the heights of absolute ecstasy and-- [looks around] E-Eh?? Neji!

Neji: Hmp. Do I look like a Human Spider to you? [turns his eyes outside the car window] We're here already.

Tenten: Gee, thanks. Well, Neji, I'm going ahead of you (trans. "I better go")

Neji: [rolls eyes] Why, am I running a race with you?

Tenten: I won't offer you a cup of coffee anymore. I don't have one.

Neji: What do you have then?

Tenten: Milk. Nutritious milk.

Neji: I have a lactose digestion problem.

Tenten: Tough. [gets out of the car] About the chicharon…

Neji: I'll think about it.

Tenten: [steps out of the car and turns her attention to the house. Imagine her shock when she saw her nipa hut burning, in front of it an Indian usurer holding a torch of fire and laughing maniacally as if all sanity had escaped him] SHIT!

Neji: [gaping] W-What the…

Tenten: [runs towards her home] I FORGOT TO WATER MY PAPAYA TREES!! [fretfully runs past her burning hut and checks on her plants. She smiled in relief when she saw that they were still alive] Whew! I thought something bad happened already…

Neji: [approaches the Indian] Were you the one who burned her house?

Indian Usurer: Yes, and whyyyyy? It's only right because her payment had long been overdue! Wakekeke!

Neji: How overdue is it?

Indian Usurer: Fifteen minutes ago. Wakekekeke!

Neji: [looks at Tenten who is gaping at her burning house, as if it was only now that she realized what happened to her house] Is that so… [turns his back, and then faces the man again, punching him squarely]

Indian Usurer: [falls back on the ground] That smarts! Wakekekeke!

Neji: [faces Tenten] Tenten…?

Tenten: [eyes shaking] I lost…my house

Neji: [looks away, wondering what to say. He decides to just encourage her] T-There is still some unburned plywood left in your house…

Tenten: [eyes fill with tears] My dream house…

Neji: W-We might still be able to fix it. W-Wait, I'll get the hammer and some nails…

Tenten: [shakes her head sadly] No… this is beyond repair. [goes to her garden and starts to uproot her plants]

Neji: [follows her] What the hell are you doing?

Tenten: Packing my remaining possessions. I'm going to look for a place to stay in while I am looking for a new place for my new house[starts to place the hollow blocks of her hut in her bag] I may be able to use this in building my new life…

Neji: I-If you have nowhere else to go yet, you can stay in my house..

Tenten: ?

Neji: Er…if I only brought you home earlier instead of arguing with you regarding radio stations, then you would have been able to pay the Indian usurer and your house wouldn't have been burned down.

Tenten: C-Could it be…t-that you're actually repenting?

Neji: [blushes O-Of course NOT! I just said that…because I just had to. T-That's it…

Tenten: But…I might just be a burden…

Neji: [blinks; was enlightened] You're right. Never mind. Forget what I said.

Tenten: You beast! I was just trying to look cute by being shy and you took advantage of it! No take-backs!!!

Me: In the end, Neji found himself a new boarder in his mansion…

Neji: This is my humble abode—I inherited this from my great, great ancestors.

Tenten: Wow, I thought this is Megamall. [looks at the escalator] Where is that heading for when your house is a bungalow?

Neji: How should I know? I'm a business tycoon, not an architect.

Tenten: True.

---

Megamall = a large shopping mall popular among the masses

………………

Message time:

Kyuubi's 8th Tail = Actually, I intended the 'Starlets' term for comedic effect. Imagine, the high and mighty grand council of the prince being called such ridiculous term! Hehehe. At least you gave the fic a chance. Thank you so much! And I'll work harder in keeping that awesome rating you gave me as we go down to the final ten chapters (I promised joekool 40, so 40 it would be hehe).

Kamui Archetype: Teka, teka, ano ba yung kundisyon ng Sharingan ni Sasuke [syao alang alam kc nde makadownload ng manga ng nde nagta-time out ang CyberCafe Pro hehe] Pakikwento, para maidagdag ko sa elemento ng story [demanding daw! xD] And yes, I feel a lot better. All it took were your comments and some totally kawaii Naruto screenshots…I even got NaruHina wohoo! Another addition to my site's image gallery!!!

Anne-twilight = Hello po! I'm glad you took time to drop me a line! I'm always happy to meet a fellow Pinoy na adik sa Naruto. Sana ibalik na cya sa Dos! Miss ko na dub ni Kakashi my labs!!!

Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag = wai! Salamat prend! Kaso mali ang napili mong idol…[sabay kamot ng ulo] nung nabasa ng kapatid ko ang review mo, sabi nya, "Cyeeet! Nde ka kc nila naging kapatid. Kung nagkataong nde kta nakasama ng fourteen years, baka sakali, naki-ayon ako sa kanya". Hehe, my bratty sis aside, salamat! n-n

Hinata-chan = :D Pede na b ung ngiting un? Hehe Salamat! Natutuwa ako at napapasaya ka ng TFTP. Kahit baduy ang dating, pwamis, cross my heart, mamatay man ang mga hayup na kapitbahay ko (may babuyan cla, parang c Neji sa Chicharon) Again, thanks friend!

Fireblazie = sis, sowee natagalan reply ko. Limited edition kc ang oras ng net d2. Pwamis, 50php pr hr ang net d2, kaya 15 mins lng ako lagi (only enough time for the 56.6 kbps connection to upload my fic). [sighs] I want my pc connection already!!!

Hikariko = Thanks, hikari-chan! Wow, and you have Filipino pals! Then ask them to translate this: _ang pag-ibig, parang binhi ng Panginoon. Hindi alam kung kaninong puso itatanim, pero kapag ito ay tumubo na, alagaan mo lagi. Regalo iyan ng langit. Hindi lahat ng tao ay may kakayahang makita ang tanim na ito bago mahuli ang lahat._ This is my advice to Ino regarding Shikamaru :D

And yes, I updated as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!

Trickmaster: Hai, you're right. Anyway, I'm writing these for you guys, not for her :p hehe Thanks trickie-chan! (don't cringe at the nickname, okay? Hehe That's the name of my newfound cat that I adopted from the streets this morning. I was thinking of a random name to pair with 'Shika', and I sort of remembered your name. Trickmaster Shika! There, I baptized my kitty so, and I call her trickie-chan for short. If you're curious, she's a malnutrition-ish white fellow with blue-green eyes. She looks so sad…man, I'm babbling. Gomen!)

Phenylketonurics = …mariel4000? Is zat you??? 0.o

Jiri = thanks for agreeing to be part of the staff! And yeah, if I had my way, I wanted the canon Sakura to act this way and not just stand in the sidelines. Perhaps, Sasuke would like her better then. Ehehe…me and my outspokenness. [ducks from pelted tomatoes courtesy of Sakura lovers]. Tasuketeee!

Wormkaizer = You too, kaizer-chan! Thanks for saying 'yes'! And I hope you and your friend are getting started on the douji already…we can serialize it in the site, what do you think? Hai, he has only ten chapters left to think things over. (I'm pretty scared…I set myself a deadline because I'm afraid you guys might start losing interest with the plot already ehehe n.n;;) NaruHina mode is syao-chan's mode starting today.

Orrie = Gee, I never got to tell you…when you said "ang galing mo ate syao"… hehe, gets mo na! (you got it!) Had u have those sentences I sent you in the paper translated? Here's one for practice: ang pogi-pogi mo, Fafa Kakashi! [giggles]. Say that everyday after you wake up, and make this world a better place to live in [lol] Misyah pal! And send my regards to Joy-chan! And oh yeah…BURN THAT SAKURA-NARUTO PLAYING CAAAAARDDDDD!!!!! :p Man, my maturity never fails to amuse me every time.

TimeShifter16 = Naruto is a Libra, and according to the zodiac sign interpretation, Librans are born…well…gullible. Ouch. I'm a Libran too!!! Wahahahaha! [cough] Talk about random insanity…I was reading the part when you said you believe that Naruto is THAT naïve, so I brought that up [sheepish grin]. Wow, hontou? Top 5! I'm already grateful that you read to this point (thirty chapters is kinda…heavy -.-), but wow…hehehe. Thank you Shifter-san! n.n

Refin-chan = Total Commando Mode? Wahahahahaha!!! Great one! I imagine Kakashi commenting that one! Wakekkekee!!! On the fortune telling part…actually, I took your suggestion…the lady turning out to be a fraud and eating shoes or something, I remember that's what you said. So yeah, I sort-of wrote that for you. And yeah, I just finished a paragraph of something…SasuHina [blushes] Shameless syao-chan -.- Total NaruHina fan, huh? Wahaha, I just pondered on a line, then a plot came to me, and then this paragraph. Man, this is ur fault! Waaa!!! [sweatdrop] Here it is:

_"That Naruto always talked about his wife as an angel, a woman so delicate and frail, that a single touch alone could make her fold up like a shy little rosebud." His every word released one dose of sarcasm after another, each one more spiteful than the last. "You brought out the poet in him…too bad he was blinded to see that within you also lives a tigress."_

_She let out a small gasp, and then in the true fashion of a Hyuuga, remained quiet and calm. "And you, Uchiha-san, bring out the worst in me, if I may say so." She placed her hand primly on her lap. "My husband is now resting in peace, so I ask that may we not talk about it anymore…"_

_"Then shall we talk about our marriage?"_

_Her eyes crinkled in anger, but she refused to meet his gaze. "It's barely a year, Uchiha-san."_

_"Never too early for important matters such as this." He turned his gaze outside the window. "You admit that you have no ability to carry the burden of being the head of the main family. I, on the other hand, must continue the Uchiha bloodline. The responsibility is a particularly heavy one, because in it lies the fate of the future generation of the Sharingan-using clan."_

_"I refuse to be your baby-making machine."_

_For a moment, he was stunned, incredulous over her choice of words. And then all of a sudden, he was laughing. He earned a puzzled glance from the raven-haired woman, but it took him some more moments to compose himself again._

_"A machine is unfeeling. And my tigress, I can promise you one thing: when I seed life into your womb, you will be anything but unfeeling."_

Hehe, OOC alert! Gawd, this is too precious! [ROFL] This is what you get when you eat too much Milo (yes, EAT, not drink. I love spooning the choco powder of that drink!) Sowee about babbling! Anyway, happy reading!

Bakutiku = The answer lies in this chapter. Happy reading!

Fooliet = Hi! You reviewed again! How's ur PC? Still slow? Ehehe [looks at her own pc]. If the review thingie is too troublesome, u don't have to leave one. Just…read. And enjoy. Thanks foo-chan! And contrary to what u said, I was calmed by your (and the rest of the reviewers') comments. Again, salamat! n.n

Dagger = Happy reading! NejiTen fluff wakekekke!

The Prime Minister = I'm glad to meet ya! And hontou ne, it's less bizarre now? Well, it IS Neji…[lol]. Oh, and about Sasuke…hehe, I dunno why you guys hate Sasuke now….I better start downloading those current manga chapters already, just so I can understand your anti-Sasuke sentiments…did he admit he's gay? Wahahahah, sowee about that! [bows] Thank you for your very nice review, and happy reading!

Yami to Hikari = oooh, I was wondering why you mentioned my Furuba fics if u were a new reader of my works (those two were fairy tale-ish too hehe). Anyways, here is a smile for you: [Naruto grin while enjoying ramen] Wakekekeke! Read on, and I hope you enjoy it (not to mention have your NejiTen questions answered)

SnoOza = You said u don't write a lot of reviews, so you couldn't imagine how touched I was that you dropped me a line just to encourage me. Thanks so very muchie! I will do better in correcting my grammar (by now, I'm sure you know that this is just my second language hehe), and yes, happy reading! Asuma x Kurenai? Hmmm…[works on the finale] Plausible…hehe

Crystal-Faerie = Yo! n-n Thanks for reading up to this point! And uh…let's see…40 chapters more or less. Too big? Hehe

Gemin16 = I'm glad you kept on reading anyway even if you didn't like the beginning that much. And I'm really glad you took time to write me a review, and a very nice review at that! I had no idea that my plots do that hehe. Again, thanks, and happy reading! [huggles]

Rude = OK na ako ngaun. Mejo bangag lng ako kc nagpupuyat ako sa mga research papers ng mga pinsan ko. Thanks for dropping me a line, and sana, mag-enjoy ka sa mga susunod pang updates ng TFTP!

Kaguara = Hi ash! I hope you enjoyed the NejiTen fluff here, and yeah, I'm glad the flamer was mature enough to actually talk to you civilly. I wonder when I'll get one like that -.-

Takari-san = Ang dami ng NejiTen fans na naconvert natin hehe. All hail sa kaibigan kong mahilig kay Neji! Wakekeke!

White Witch = Ehehehe, nag fluff trip muna ako bago ako sumabak sa seryosong sulatan. Sana nag-enjoy ka dito. Tsaka don't worry! Ala ka bang kumpiyansa kay Neji? [silence] Er…sabi ko nga…wakekeke

Izumi-17 = 23 lng c Anko??? Nde nga!!! Kala ko 29 na cya! My golly gosh, ang tanda nya dito sa fic ko kc akala ko, dahil naging "close" cla ni Orochi Baby eh matanda cya kaysa most jounins. Oh my gulay naman o! Thanks for the info, kaso huli na. Nde ko na mababago…hu hu…gagawan ko n lng ng plot twist para ma-justify hu hu

Nutty Scribbler = it was fun chatting with you. I hope to get to talk to you soon!


	31. For Keeps

"Wahaha! Tonight was so much fun!" said Naruto cheerfully as he and Hinata made their way back to the palace. "Too bad our candy supplies didn't last…ah, but next time we go here, I'll try all those booths!" He propped his arms behind his head. "What do you think of those hit-the-dummy games, huh, Hinata?" When he didn't get a response, he turned around. "Hinata?"

She was several distances behind, walking slowly, her eyes on the pavement. Her gloved hand was holding on to her chest.

Alarmed, he ran back to her side. "Hinata?!" His arms reached out for her just as she suddenly collapsed, gasping for breath frantically. He caught her, and they both fell down on the snowy sidewalk.

"Hinata, what's happening? Hinata!" Dread began to form in his heart when he saw that she was already trembling violently, cold bead of sweat forming on either side of her face. "Hinata!!!"

She couldn't even respond—her face was contorted in excruciating pain.

He then remembered something. His hand dug into his pockets, and then took out a packet of powder. He opened it, and then faced her. "Hinata, can you hear me? You have to take this medicine. Open your mouth and swallow this—" With a failing heart, he realized that she was powerless to even do that simple instruction. He looked down at the medicine, and then an idea formed within him. He emptied the contents into his mouth, and before determination could fail him, his lips descended down towards her.

…………………….

Chapter Twenty-Nine

This chapter is dedicated to Kakashi Rabid Fangirl…because we both love Kakashi to pieces hehe. Wouldn't the male species of this planet be improved if there were more men as dashing, cute, witty, and sexy as him? n-n

Message Time:

Himitsu Desu Staffers = Have you already logged in to the staff mailbox? Please reply to me either through my yahoo account or my clan-aoe account if you encounter problems.

Shifter-san = I hope your love potion-related question is answered here satisfactorily. As for your other questions…hehe, we'll get to that! And thanks for the greeting on my hundredth fic mark! But believe it or not, technically, I hadn't finished 100 fics…I still have 16 ongoing ones -.-;;

Joekool = lol. I thought you weren't reading the Message Time thingie! Hehe. I did mention you though…I told someone I promised you 40 regular chapters. n-n

Kyuubi88 = Thanks! I'll need all those encouragements to conclude this in 10 chapters. xD Happy reading, tomodachi!

Wormkaizer = Better prepare that colored NaruHina, my friend. You're going to get lotsa NaruHina mush in the end :p Wakekeke!

Trickmaster = My mom is allergic to cats, but she couldn't stop me from bringing home stray cats. She calls me the patron saint of alley cats. [sheepish grin] I just have this soft spot for animals…save for frogs [faints]. Hai, I'll take care of Trickie-chan! She eats like a full-grown adult cat! Yesterday, she and my other cats ganged up on me and finished my Pringles! [tear] Er…is it OK if my cat is a female and I named her after you? [hopes you're a girl so she won't get embarrassed] I christen my pets with names opposite their genders sometimes. For instance, my white and brown cat is a fully virile tom cat, and I call him Sadako {from Ringu/The Ring).

Chibihatsuharu = wakekekeke! Na-adik ako sa NejiTen, gwabeeeh! Tsaka wag ka magtaka kung nde ako nakareply pa dun sa reasons why not mo…lagi kcng 15 mins lng ako sa net kaya nde me makareply sa Y!Mail. Pero just to assure u, I received the contribution, and yes, naka-encode na cya sa site ko! Ipapaalam ko na lng sa inyo kung kelan naka-upload ang site! And about chicharon…wakekkekekeke! Abangan nyo ung fourth installment before the month ends. TFTP muna!

Refin-chan = SasuHina ficcie? Wakekekeke! I dunno…I can try a oneshot…[shakes head] Hehehe. We'll see… And I'm glad you enjoyed the NejiTen chappie n-n

Clicke = Yep! n-n

Calophi = Know what? You're the first person to actually profess love for Sasuke even with the recent turnabouts of the manga chapters XD. So he became a badass in the manga? Tsk, tsk. And I thought Naruto had influenced him into being a nice guy already…and that Sakura had softened him somewhat. Again, thank you for going through all the chapters hehe. I'm happy that you enjoyed them so!

Jiri = Nah, you don't need knowledge on HTML or something. You will just email me ur contributions like u used to. Hontou? You're a Libran too? When is your birthday then? Oh, and about your question…hehe, of course, Sakura-chan, who else? XD I'll continue the Christmas scene for you and email you whatever I come up with.

Crystal Faerie = Hehe, another NejiTen shipper! Yaaaay!!! And you were the first person to tell me that the more chapters for TFTP, the better. Wakekeke, at least I know that even if I reach 75 chapters, there would still be people who would read. But I'd stick to my original plan nweiz n-n

Izumi-17 – Hi kay bro mo! Nakalimutan kong batiin nung huling chappie! [sweatdrop] OK ah…at least pareho kau ng hilig. Kapatid ko kc, nde maka-relate…nabubuhay sa Maroon 5 yun. Ay teka, nakaka-relate cya sa Naruto dahil sa 5ng bagay: Uchiha Itachi, Aburame Shino, Yakushi Kabuto, Orochimaru, at Shino x Hinata (parang ako wakekkekee)

On with the story!

………………………………………..

Mitarashi Anko entered the royal chambers, and found the pink-haired court lady still seated by the prince's bed, clasping his hand with hers under her chin. "Lady Haruno, your father asks you to retire to your room already," she said politely. "The Starlets and I will take care of the prince for you."

"Anko-sama, please tell the Lord Haruno that I would like to stand guard beside His Highness until the time he wakes up." She tried to smile. "I want him to see my face first thing when he wakes up."

"But Lady Haruno, your health—"

"I won't be able to rest anyway, since I would still keep thinking about Prince Sasuke." She turned her eyes back at the unconscious prince. "Please don't worry about me anymore," she said in a gentle dismissive tone.

Instead of leaving though, the senior Starlet sat down beside her, eyes on the ruler of their kingdom. "Your orders had been executed. Gai is also preparing to assemble our elite forces so you can see them yourself. I had also ordered the immediate evacuation of the townsfolk living near the woods."

"Thank you, Anko-sama." Sakura faced her, eyes shaking. "Why won't Sasuke-kun wake up yet?"

The Starlet exhaled audibly. "Only Tsunade-sama can answer that, unfortunately." She looked down on the marble floor, a grave expression on her face. "But I hope the prince wakes up sooner. The people of the kingdom are starting to panic. They need to hear it from him personally that things would turn out just fine." Her eyes returned to the court lady's face. "For years, the Uchiha Court had been revered by the people of the kingdom. The clan symbolized strength and resilience. It meant power and constancy. Even if the kingdom had been plagued by several invasion attacks and yes, the attack of the most powerful youma in the continent, Hidden Leaf remained steadfast and powerful. People always attributed this to the Uchihas. That's why it had been such a blow in the hearts of the people the night when Prince Sasuke's parents died. It didn't end there—it only started the chain of slaughter that involved all people who carried the blood of the Sharingan users. Thus, we Starlets took it upon ourselves to protect the prince, especially since he is the only one who had the blessings of the Third to continue ruling the palace. By then, he was the only Uchiha alive."

"Do you know who started all those horrible killings?" asked the court lady, eyes wide.

"At first, we thought it was Oro—the devil serpent," said the Starlet, shaking her head. "He was the only one who had qualified anger enough to wipe out one of the most powerful families in the world. After all, for centuries, he had tried again and again to come back to this world and destroy the kingdom Leaf. But then, a savior—the Hokage-- would always come and drive him away. Plus, the Hyuuga clan and the Uchihas were always there to protect the palace. Anyway, that idea was crossed out when Uzumaki Naruto surfaced and told his tale of how he unsealed the serpent."

"So if it wasn't the devil serpent, who was it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Only the prince saw the face of the murderer, but then he wouldn't speak. This began the nasty rumors that it was Prince Sasuke who exterminated the whole bloodline to get the kingdom seat for himself. The prince never bothered to defend himself though. He may not show it, but we Starlets know that of all things, that night of his parents' killing is still fresh in his mind, and everyday, he may be living through that nightmare again and again."

"S-Sasuke-kun…" The court lady turned to the prince, face ashen. "Why won't he tell us all who he saw?" she whispered.

"He has his reasons. He would tell them all in his own good time." Anko shrugged. "I only told you this because I think you deserve to know."

_Doushite?_ Her emerald eyes asked her silently.  
"I thought it might help you understand him more. The prince is a very complex young man, and loving him may be too complicated for you, a young girl that for all her courtly sophistication, still doesn't know the first thing about love." Anko smiled sadly. "It's not going to be easy, Lady Haruno. He is a broken man, and sometimes, even love is not enough to heal him. I should know—I tried once, and I failed." A distant memory of the only man she had given her heart to flashed in her mind, but she quickly pushed it away. "No matter. Do not think that I am belittling you and your feelings for His Highness, because my eyes saw how enduring you are…that no matter how hard he tries to push you away, you still keep on reaching out to him. You love him, but if this is not enough, then you must go beyond love."

"W-What do you want me to do?"

"Let him go."

Her heart sank. "Anko-sama…"

"He will only be miserable if you keep on protecting him and chaining him. Sometimes, love is not the best expression of how much you care for the person." She laughed hollowly. "Like they say, if he comes back, then he's meant to be yours."

"I'm not going to stop loving him! It's like stopping myself from breathing!" she hissed. "All my life, it was only him, Anko-sama! And there are times that I feel he's warming up to me! And if I try hard enough, he may reciprocate even a fraction of what I feel." She looked down at her beloved. "I know he will…"

"Letting go doesn't mean you'll stop loving him. You'll just give him a choice…a chance to find what he really wants."

Her eyes widened, and she remembered Shikamaru's words.

"…but I couldn't take her…could never bring myself to do it… even if all I had to do was to reach out. Just because I know I cannot make her happy the way I wanted her to be."

"Think you feelings over, Lady Haruno. Do you love him enough to give him a shot at peace of mind?"

Her face crumpled slightly. "It's going to hurt badly…" In her entire life, she was not made to suffer pains—it was a privilege of a court lady. The only time she cried was when her father scolded her for trying to run away from the palace. She hated that memory, and she was afraid to face another one like that again. She was not equipped to deal with it.

"I know…and I'm sorry I had to open a conversation like this." Anko got up and bowed. The door closed, and yet, the court lady remained petrified in indecision.

.

.

.

Rock Lee straightened the Chinese collar of her only formal dress in the closet. "There! If only I don't seriously crush on Lady Haruno, I would have gladly asked you to marry me when I turn eighteen."

"That's practically incest," Tenten said, masking her nervousness with a smile.

"Yah, and that too." Lee punched her shoulder. "Best of luck, Onee-san! I hope your plan goes well!" He looked at the rice cakes that she made and powdered with her calming potion…just in case Hyuuga Neji thinks of getting homicidal after her confession.

She shakily took the tray of cakes and walked apprehensively towards the master bedroom of the Hyuuga wing.

At last, she arrived in front of the room of the Earl of the Hyuuga court. Though trembling, her knuckles managed to rap audibly against the varnished wooden door.

It swung open, and Neji's face appeared in the doorway.

She nearly dropped her tray. The boy was naked waist up, his hands on the towel he was using to dry on his hair. She could feel the escaping fog from his bathroom, and smell as well the fresh scent of virile maleness courtesy of his body wash. His long raven hair was disheveled, yet she only found it sexier.

"H-Hi!" she squeaked, cursing herself when her knees buckled. He was every inch intimidating—his face was even and formal, lips set in a tight, grim line. She had this sinking feeling that the potion's effect had really worn off now.

"Come in," he said, opening the door wider. She shyly went inside and sat down on a chair by the window after placing the rice cakes on the table.

"A-Ah…I caught you in a bad time, eh?" she began, eyes on the floor.

"I finished my bath." He sat down on the bed across her seat, not bothering to cover his naked torso. She was forced to look up at the ceiling, trying her hardest not to blush and kiss the last of her composure away.

"There won't be lizards coming out tonight, witch," he said after a while.

She gulped inwardly. His old attitude was re-surfacing. If in the past, she would have readily reacted, now she was helpless. She did have sinned against him, giving her no right to be snappy. She was here to apologize and accept his punishment with all the grace and humility of a woman.

And while at it, try to make him fall for her again too, and as Lee said, this time, using her OWN charms.

Upon remembering her mission, she mustered all her guts and then smiled at him. She crossed her legs elegantly, fully aware that the small, subtle slit at the hem of her gown would make any man…well…_curious _of her. She certainly hoped that the Hyuuga earl would be no exception.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Since when did you learn to crossdress, witch? Or are you going to attend a Halloween party on Christmas?"

She felt her cheeks turn warm. "I didn't do my laundry. All my clothes were dirty," she decided to say as an alibi.

"What about the make-up on your face? Are you going to be the main attraction of a children's birthday party?" he asked.

She fought for her composure. He had every right to shame her—what she did, manipulating him, was not exactly delightful anyway. "Actually, it's good to be open-minded towards other alternative careers, which includes being a birthday clown," she replied, careful not to reveal her annoyance and embarrassment.

"I see." He stared at her some more, making her cheeks turn even warmer. She knew he was doing this on purpose—he wanted to humiliate her.

But if there was one thing she was proud of, it was her fighting spirit. No one was born yet to crush her spirit!

"And the rice cakes?"

"I made them for you." She pasted a saccharine smile on her face. "Peace offering."

"Oh?" He smiled sardonically. "I hope these hadn't been violated by your potions already, witch."

Her heart skipped a beat. "P-Pardon me?"

"No love potions, I hope." He took a forkful of the sweets and bit on it, chewing slowly…or was he relishing the shocked look on her face? Either way, he looked satisfied. He placed his fork down and faced her again. "Or was my warning too late?"

A vein popped in her head. "Hyuuga Neji, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well I hope this one helps you." He took his hairbrush and showed it to her. "You took some strands from here."

She blinked, and then forced herself to laugh carelessly. "W-What gave you that idea, Earl Hyuuga Neji? D-Do you have a counter of some sort for your hair?"

"Actually, I have a better question to ask you." In one swift movement, he had stood up in front of her, and it was too late to move away without looking stupid. She decided to just meet his gaze and pray that he wouldn't take so much notice of her very obvious flushed cheeks.

One second later, she realized that it would have been better to look stupid and move away. The towering figure in front of her stooped down low towards her, his arms on both sides of her chair, taking the weight of his bent frame. She gasped audibly—his male cologne was far more lethal up close! His hair, slick and wet still, curtained both sides of her face, and she had no choice but to look up—up at the handsome face of the earl.

"N-Neji…" she whispered, unable to fight off the tremor of her voice anymore. She was scared—but she was excited, tensed, happy, and swoony at the same time.

"Why did you use a love potion on me, witch?" he asked huskily.

She moved back slightly. "A-Ah…" She pushed the chair back, but it was unmovable, lodged against the wall and the window. "C-Can we talk in a normal position?" she asked, smiling uncertainly.

"I want us to talk like this…and you can't do anything about it." He smirked. "This is my territory, witch."

"O-OK…I-if you say so…" She swallowed nervously. "A-Ah about your question…um…well, see…remember when you were bragging…ah…speaking with much pride about…ah…the fact that you conquered me through my lips?"

"Yes?" he said, his gaze unwavering at her face.

She laughed shakily. "G-Good. W-Well, I kept on…ah…hating your arro—I-I mean, your impossible inflated ego…I-I mean…aah…your male pride…y-yeah, male pride, that's it."

"Hmm?" he murmured, impatient.

"A-And well…I wanted to get back at you. S-So w-what better way than to make you crush on your worst nightmare a.k.a. me?" she asked, smiling sheepishly. "A-And it worked…"

"You want to make fun of me?" he asked.

"Well, it was you who made fun of me at first!" she asked, her eyes wide. "Just because I kissed you back doesn't mean I had succumbed to you!"

"Then why did you kiss me back?" he asked, eyes intent on her.

Her eyes blazed. "H-Heeey, that's off the record—"

He moved down towards her face and kissed her hard suddenly. As if an automatic response, she kissed him back. He drew back just as abruptly, eyes expectant. "Now tell me why you did that," he ordered.

She looked away defiantly. "No way, Jose! I know it wasn't right when I did the love potion trick, Mister, but isn't that too much?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, witch. This is my terrain, and you won't want to mess around while in it."

"N-Neji…please…" And her voice broke. "Oh god, no…" she sighed in defeat when she felt that her defenses had crumbled already. She looked up at him, this time, beggingly. "N-Neji, p-please let me walk out of this room already. I-I'm sorry…it was a mistake to cross your path. Y-You're not Hyuuga Neji for nothing, b-but….I-I promise not to bother you again."

"No."

"N-Neji, p-please let me leave." Her last word barely escaped her lips. "Please…"

"Not until you tell me why you kiss me back every time."

She sighed. "A-Alright." It was better to get this over with now. "I…I want you to know that I feel for you…" She laughed hollowly. "I-I mean…you know, romantically."

"Romantically…" he murmured.

"Y-Yeah. As a matter of fact, I like how you kiss me…with so much possession and passion and…well…" She hugged herself. "I-I'm babbling." She looked up at him pleadingly. "Can I get out of the hot seat now?"

"How old are you, Tenten?" he asked all of a sudden.

She blinked. If there was such thing as random insanity, then Hyuuga Neji certainly fits the bill. "Fourteen."

His hand took hers and from the pocket of his pants, he fished out something.

Her eyes widened when he carefully placed it in her ring finger. He looked back at her and smiled, making her heart race.

"N-Neji…I don't have money to buy this ring…" she said out of having nothing to say.

"Good, because I'm giving this to you." His smile widened even more when he saw how proudly the glittering jewelry shone against her skin. "After four years, I'm going to give you my name. Within those four years, this ring will serve as my assurance that you won't go away…" His voice softened. "In a nutshell…you're stuck with me."

She couldn't dare hope, but this was too much for her. "S-Sort of…an engagement, Hyuuga Neji?"

"Something in that terms, Lady Hyuuga." He lowered his lips towards her. "And don't fight me, this time…"

"Because this is your territory?" she asked.

"Because I can't afford to lose you. I think I'm going to have you for keeps, witch," he murmured.

"Y-You love me?" she whispered.

He chuckled. "That took you long enough to understand. I thought I had to kill Rock Lee first…good thing he came to my good side and told me about your prank."

She gaped at him. "Rock Lee…as in…he betrayed me?!"

"He had no choice. I was ready to kill him when he said he likes you…only it turned out he was just measuring how much I care for you. In the end, he agreed to keep his mouth shut and let you come out in the open eventually." He laughed quietly. "Mage Tenten, I had always been fond of you ever since childhood, mainly because you were the only person to not treat me differently. You didn't pity me…in fact you were always ready to stand up to me. My mother would have approved of you had she been alive. You are the embodiment of an ideal Hyuuga woman. More than that, you are real." His arms wrapped around her tightly, and she thought her heart was going to burst with so much emotion.

"Will you have me, Tenten?" he whispered, almost a trace of fear and uncertainty in his voice.

She laughed, tearful and joyful at the same time. "I'm wearing your ring already so…"

"We can take it off—"

"Don't you DARE!" She held him tightly too. "Yes, Earl Hyuuga Neji. Yes, I'll have you. Yes, yes, and YES!" She could hardly contain her happiness…and yes, she had to thank Rock Lee also. Maybe having him as the Best Man for her four-years-in-the-making wedding would suffice.

She the remembered something.

"Er, Neji, don't get mad but ah…don't you think you're going to get sick, with you not wearing anything at all amidst winter season?" Her eyes roved around his naked chest.

She thought she heard a 'Hehe' sound from him. "Just a contingency plan in case you make things difficult for us."

"Ah…you're…going to seduce me, Earl Hyuuga Neji?"

"Hell yeah."

"Can you show me a sample of your planned seduction moves?"

He held her tightly. "Hmm…I asked Sir Gai and Lee…they suggested the Green Spandex of Youth body suit."

"On second thought, I love you already even without the seduction part."

.

.

.

A tear streaked down her cheek, and she wiped it away quietly. She bent down towards Sasuke's face and smiled at him with much difficulty. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. The first time I ever saw your face, I had given you my heart…even if you won't take it," she told the sleeping boy lovingly. "And for the boy I love the most, for you, Sasuke-kun, I would do anything to see you at peace with your soul."

She now finally understood what her mother meant when she was telling her and her father how depressed she was when she was born.

"I carried my cherry blossom in my womb for nine whole months, and she was so safe and protected there. When the doctor told me that she now had to leave the safety of my body, I felt so scared. When she comes out, she would be so vulnerable, and I wouldn't have the same power I had to protect her back when she was still inside me. But life is too wonderful for her to miss it, so I gave my all in helping her arrive in the world gloriously."

Sakura grinned. "With pain comes loving, and vice-versa. I love you, Sasuke-kun." It would be hard to let go, but she would learn sooner or later.

.

.

.

_Her eyes widened when she saw the fallen body in front of her. The primal instinct of fear surged through her young body, but when she saw his face, she forgot her earlier desire to flee. The almost snake-like skin that scared her lost its initial effect when she saw the handsome face hidden beneath the long raven mane._

_"Water…" he moaned. And she obliged readily. Carrying a basin of water fresh from the spring, she took her towel and used it to moisten the man's face. _

_"I-I'll get you a glass of water," she stammered, but his hand stopped her. He then guided her own to the water and immersed it there. She nearly screamed in fright when he pulled it down towards his face and nipped gently on her skin, taking in the fluid. His tongue rubbed against her pale hand, and then retreated. She pulled back, panting in shock._

_He looked up and gave her a weak smile of amusement, and then drifted off to sleep._

_She didn't know what came over her, but she found herself pulling the man into her hut and nursing him back to health. That afternoon, the man regained his consciousness._

_"Good girl," he murmured. "I'm grateful that you took me in."_

_She looked away, blushing. "W-Why were you in front of my house?"_

_He laughed quietly. "Pretty high-spirited for a child like you, eh?" He looked around. "Where are your parents?"_

_"They're dead." She stared down at him. "You didn't answer my question. Why were you lying down in front of my hut?"_

_"Some people tried to kill me…and they failed." He looked around. "Have you cooked already? I'm starving."_

_Her eyes widened. "I'm not obliged to feed you!" She turned her back on him, but to her horror, she could still hear his entertained laughter even in the backyard._

_But she found herself making dinner good for two that night. She decided not to look his way and receive his knowing gaze when she placed the food tray on the bedside table._

_"You look familiar," he said after a while. "You work for the Hidden Leaf main palace?"_

_"I'm a member of the Hidden Leaf Starlets." She sat down by the bed, arms crossed in front of her chest._

_"Heh. The Starlets…then you must be quite skilled. Your face belies it."_

_"W-What's wrong with my face?" she snapped._

_"Too youthful…or is that a jutsu?"_

_"I'm legally fifteen years old!" she yelled._

_"Fifteen?" He smiled languidly. "Just a child…"_

_She took that as an insult. "Why you—"_

_"I was just surprised, that's all," he said, almost sounding conciliatory._

_"Where are you from?" she decided to ask, shifting the topic away from her. "Why are there people after you? Are you a criminal?"_

_"If you must know, I am from the Leaf kingdom too."_

_"T-Then how come I don't know you?" she asked, puzzled._

_"People never really spoke much of my name."_

_"What IS your name then?"_

_He chewed his food delicately before replying. "Orochimaru."_

.

.

.

"Anko-sama!"

The woman blinked, snapping out of her daze. She looked at Asuma. "What is it?"

He paused, and then smiled sheepishly. "I have one little thing to request from you."

"Request?" Her eyebrow raised.

"Er…it's about our assignments…"

.

.

.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Naruto-kun," said Hinata softly, breaking the silence. He was taking her back to the palace, carrying her body on his back. His winter coat was sprawled on her back to protect her from the chill.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he said, somewhat distractedly. "Hinata, you never told me about your health condition…"

"It's not very important…"

"IT IS!" he barked, making her blink. He sighed, and then lowered his voice. "I mean, it is. Hinata, we're friends, remember? I care about things that concern you, which includes your health."

"B-But Naruto-kun…"

"You could have died there and I wouldn't have been able to do ANYTHING about it!" he scolded.

"I'm sorry…" She leaned her face on his back sadly. "I-It's my first time…to see someone worry about me…I…I don't know how to react."

"I felt that way too before," he said absent-mindedly, his mind recalling the first act of kindness he got from a virtual stranger—a girl picking him up, unhesitant about his frog form, and telling him that his eyes had character. From there, he immediately warmed up to her, even if he didn't know her name. He felt the insistent urge to see her again.

"Not too long ago, I met someone who sees things most other people don't," he said softly. "She barely knew who I am, and yet as time passed, I felt that she knew me more than anyone else in the world did. She could feel at once my thoughts and emotions, and she would give to me without asking for anything in return." He remembered this time how she saved him in the Sound kingdom. "There were many times I wanted to thank her, but I didn't know how to start. Like I said, I didn't know what I should say and how I should act." He smiled slowly. "When her life was endangered one time, I realized there was only one thing I could do to repay her compassion." He turned to her, grinning. "I want to protect her! Yeah! I want to devote my life to taking care of her, because at times, she could be so vulnerable. But of all people, I should know how powerful her true strength is."

Hinata fell silent.

"I then found a purpose in life. I'm going to live because I feel I'm needed. I'm going to live because I want someone strong enough to look after her and be her defender. I will live because I want her to feel that she is not alone, the same way she was with me before." He chuckled. "Someday, I'll have the guts to tell her that personally."

She barely managed to choke out her words. "Y-You care for that person so much, d-don't you, Naruto-kun?"

His eyes softened. "Hell yeah."

"I…I would like to meet her someday," she said quietly.

"Why do you look so sad?" he wanted to know.

"A-Ah…" She shook her head and then looked up at the skies. "I-It's snowing again!"

"Wooow!" he gushed, looking up too. They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, enjoying the shower of snowflakes around them.

.

.

.

"GAAAK!" The last of the Leaf soldiers dropped down on the ground, lifeless.

"Gaara, you shouldn't have wasted your time on those insects," complained Temari, sighing. "We could have entered the Leaf kingdom with no problem."

"They were in my way," said the red-headed boy simply.

"Our mission here is to enter the palace without much hoobah-loobah," said Kankuro. "We have orders from the Kazekage-sama to accomplish this as subtly as we could."

"They're dead. Why argue?" he said, voice devoid of emotion.

"Well don't do it again!" snapped the black-clad boy. "We came here for the Hyuuga princess and the Kyuubi, not to litter corpses around."

"The Kyuubi is my target." Gaara's eyes turned grim. "Alone."

"I think I'll drop by and visit the records office of the palace." Temari tipped her chin. "And while at it, I'll interrogate a Leaf character or two."

Kankuro sighed. "And I'm in charge of dispatching of those antsy soldiers? Not a fair division of labor, if I may say so."

"Live with it," said Temari, crinkling her nose. "If someone as low-level as Iruka managed to escape you…"

"Heh. Give the man some credit. He really wanted to escape when he learned that we have special plans for that Kyuubi guy." The boy with the painted face shrugged. "So we're off then?"

Gaara crossed his arms. "Snow buries my weapons. After I hunt the nine-tails down, I'm going back. This place is loathsome."

.

.

.

Haku tucked Zabuza in the bed and looked outside the snowy forest. Whether he would admit it or not, he was grateful that Hatake Kakashi allowed the Mist court lord to escape. But the palace was still his target undeniably. He was going to make the dreams of Zabusa come true. Even if he had to give his life, his blood, his everything, he would do so with much, much willingness.

And then he remembered the boy that shattered his mask.

Yes, he wanted to see him again too. Somehow, even if their first meeting was not too pleasant, he found a peculiar emotion almost like fondness for the boy, as if they both shared something in common.

He prepared for his departure.

…………………….

To be continued


	32. The Invasion Commences

"Damn…it's colder than usual…" Kurenai muttered as she pressed her hands together. Her eyes went to the ninjas who were training under Sir Gai's usual enthusiasm.

"You lazy children!!! How can you look at me in the eye and smile impishly when a baby kitten fights with more passion than you all do!!! Show me what pride you are of Konoha! FIGHT WITH YOUR EMOTIONS!!!" he yelled.

She smiled weakly. The unbreakable spirit of the Starlet was one of the few comforting things cheering her up in what everyone in the palace knew as the darkest Christmas of Hidden Leaf kingdom. With the Sand, Sound, and Mist capable of attacking anytime, and the ruler of Leaf still unconscious, the kingdom felt its legs amputated.

"A penny for your thoughts, a dime if they're about me."

Kurenai blinked, especially when she felt something warm cover her back. It was Asuma's jacket, she knew, even without turning around. His scent was like an old friend, familiar and cozy.

"You're supposed to be someplace else," she whispered, not taking her eyes off the records of the confirmed Leaf shinobis. This was vital to filtering which ninjas should be taken away to the mountains as decoys, and which ones would stage a counterattack against the forces of the invaders. And the last thing she needed from accomplishing this VERY vital task was a distraction.

"Yeah…but right now, I want to be where you are." He laughed and reached for his cigarette pack. "Besides, Gai will do a better job with those spies than I can. He can handle Kakashi, he can handle anyone then."

"This is not the time to make jokes, damn it, Asuma!" she hissed, turning to him angrily.

To this, he shook his head. "Kurenai, if we do not have laughter, what else should simple hearts hold on to in this kind of situation?"

She paused, and then looked at Gai, who was wildly flapping his arms at the dazed ninjas. "M-Maybe…maybe you're somewhat right with that, Asuma. D-Demo…"

"Yes?"

"The part when you said you wanted to be with me…"

The look on his eyes was unnerving "That part, I wasn't kidding."

…………………………

Chapter Thirty

Me back! Along with this very, very delayed chapter comes three happy announcements: one) TFTP has a site of its own now! Visit its link in my profile page. I update it almost everyday so drop by often; two) for the Pinoy readers, you can sign up for the Chicharong Flower ML in the TFTP site, to make sure that you receive regular updates on that fic, as well as the other Tagalog humor pieces I come up with that's related to Naruto; and three) I am now online at home! _Himitsu Desu: a Naruto x Hinata shrine _will be FULLY up before my birthday!!! But you may want to check out the site's eighty-five percent completed sections. The link is, again, in my profile.

Anyway, once this site is ok, I can start working on _Strings and Fate, Neji x Tenten Tales. _So far, I only have the layout, but I can get it up before November.

Thanks for waiting! Enjoy the chapter! No message time for this chapter—I'll start it again next chappie :D

This is for everyone who waited, especially for Maya Amano, who gave me the LONGEST review I have ever received in my WHOLE 2-year ficcating career in I wub yu! And for Scribbles-chan too. Please accept my peace offering.

…………………………

Mage Tenten was on her way to her magic laboratory for her usual morning sorcery practices when she noticed the earl of the Hyuuga court standing by the large window of the hallway, looking serious.

"Neji?" She went to him, curious what the boy has in mind.

"The birds… they are acting so strangely today…" he murmured.

"Eh?" She followed his gaze and watched the flying animals in motion. "I don't know, Neji…they seem to do what all birds should do…"

"Heh." He smiled at her, and without warning, pinched her cheek affectionately.

Making her heartbeat race. Until now, she couldn't believe that she had been engaged to this man for two days already, considering their cat-and-dog fights in the past.

She cleared her throat and grinned at him. "I know I'm pretty, Earl Hyuuga Neji, but really, you shouldn't be this vocal. It's ruining your Mr. Untouchable image."

"I don't really mind." He gave her one last lingering look before turning his back on her and walking away.

"Where are you going, Neji?" she asked, puzzled by his sudden departure. Damn, she knew she brushed her teeth before she left her room this morning!

"Out." He gave her a quick wave before heading for the grand staircase leading to the palace double doors.

"Neji, aren't you going to take your breakfast yet? Neji!" She sighed when the earl disappeared from her sight. Exasperated, she blew on her bangs before heading for where she originally intended to go.

However, something caught her attention as she was going up to the third floor. Was it her, or did she just hear a door slam at the end of the hallway?

People rarely go to that place, since it only houses old records of the palace. She remembered that they only drop by that place whenever Kurenai-sensei assigns them a history research paper or something, and that was TOTALLY against their will!

So why was there someone in the records room of the palace?

She quietly stepped into the room and looked around, intending not to announce her presence yet. If there was a thief or something in the room, she had to catch that person red-handed.

Her eyes expertly roved around the high ceiling of the room, scanning the surroundings for any sign of moving body. A couple of minutes later, she sensed something pass behind her, like a breeze. She immediately turned around and jumped back, alert.

But all she saw was the blowing navy blue curtains dancing inside the room, with leaves from the trees outside entering the window.

She straightened, relieved, just as a giant fan appeared above her, aiming for her head.

* * *

_"You again?!" Anko's eyes widened in exasperation and disbelief when she saw the long raven-haired man standing in front of her hut. It had been weeks already since she last discharged this man from her care. What was he doing here again now?_

_"I was training. I got hungry," said the man simply. He entered her home casually, and as if a part of the house already, went straight to her kitchen and looked at her food cabinet. "I want steamed vegetables."_

_She followed him into the room, hands on her hips. "What gives you the right to suddenly appear in my territory and demand for food? Out!"_

_He faced her, undaunted by the irritation in her eyes. "Must we talk now? I'm really hungry."_

_She was stunned, absolutely dazed. This was the first man to ever talk to her this way…so…casually. The rest of the male starlets, save for that cheeky Sir Kakashi, were intimidated by her ways—one simple raise of her eyebrow, and they immediately know that she means business._

_"Well? I know you can cook, so do it." He took his seat and looked at her expectantly._

_She could only gape at the bored and lazy glint in his eyes. "I'm not going to cook for you, Sir Orochimaru, even if you are the favorite Starlet of High Sir Sarutobi!" She couldn't forget her shock when she learned that the Orochimaru she took care of weeks ago was the same Sir Orochimaru, the rarely-seen elite Leaf black knight who was acknowledged as the strongest Starlet of all time and feared by the other kingdoms She should have known better—the mythical name was a legend. The ancestors of this knight were said to be heretics, plagued by the spirit of the demon serpent, whom they tried to strike a deal with in exchange for a forbidden Ninjutsu. Nowadays, it was forbidden to talk anymore about the said deal, for the Third had already ordered so._

_And the words of a Hokage could not be broken._

_His words broke the train of her thoughts. "If you have used the time to stare at my face in cooking, then we won't have anything else to argue about."_

_Her eyes slowly crinkled in fury. Without warning, she took out her spikes and threw them his way. But before the weapons could even leave her hand, his fingers had already wrapped around her wrist. Slowly, he pulled her down his seat._

_"I guess I'll do the cooking then," he said gently. "Feisty." The amusement in his voice was unmistakable._

_She decided to turn away from him, not wanting to give him a chance to see her heated cheeks._

Neji was walking towards the gates, his eyes following the movements of the birds. They were all heading towards the south of the kingdom, away from the woods where the kingdoms' intersection was located.

His forehead creased. Something very wrong was happening here. It was not supposed to be the season of migration yet, but the flocks were moving rapidly away from that area.

He shut his eyes, and then, "Byakugan!"

A minute later, he stepped back, eyes shaking.

"It couldn't be…"

For in the direction of the Crossroads stood a gigantic three-headed serpent, coming out from the sacred grounds that Sound soldiers were guarding.

* * *

"Hey, Shika, come here! I just noticed something!"

Shikamaru lazily looked up from the numerous scrolls he was reading. "Hmm?"

Ino placed her hands on her hips and eyed her butler warily. She knew she had always dreamed of seeing him working, but now that it was happening in front of her eyes, she had started to regret what she said. It was freaky, not to mention scary, seeing him look busy when even standing up from the floor mat to go to his bed was troublesome enough for him already.

Her eyes went to the scrolls next. Just this morning, her father gave the boy these documents, and when she tried to ask the males what they contain, the two clammed up. She immediately knew that it was something very important. Of all people, these two were the last persons to even think of going against her wishes, unless they were trying to protect her from something.

And in this case, that something was what those documents contain.

Her innate overwhelming curiosity that her butler termed as nosiness took over her again. She would have to find a way to get those scrolls.

"Ino, I'm trying to make myself productive here, you know," said Shikamaru, not without sarcasm. "Let's talk later."

Instead of getting irritated by his dismissal, this made her smile some more. So those scrolls were THAT important that even bum Nara Shikamaru couldn't leave them alone…

She grinned devilishly. She knew just what to do. Damn it, what Yamanaka Ino wants, Yamanaka Ino gets!

"I just noticed…you suddenly look more…relaxed than usual…" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Uh-huh…it's doing wonders for your looks."

He gazed at her cautiously, and then shrugged. "If I look more relaxed than I usually do, then I'm probably a corpse by now."

She found herself silently agreeing with that, but he didn't need to know that. She gracefully crossed to the other side of the room, where he was working quietly. With the same finesse, she plopped down beside him and tucked her knees under her chin.

He quickly pushed his papers and scrolls out of her reach. "I know what you're thinking, damn it, Ino! Don't be stubborn! These papers are highly confidential—"

"Even for me?" Her lips pouted.

She wasn't sure if that was a blush that crept on his cheeks a second ago, for he had already turned his back on her, tying the scrolls together. "Y-Yes, even for you," he said with as much firmness as he could muster.

But it wasn't much, because Ino got only more encouraged. She inched closer to him and peered over his shoulders, her face next to his. "Oh come on, Shika? Please, please, pretty please?"

"D-DAMN!" Shikamaru frantically moved away. "It's just some official business for earls only! Geez, no need to seduce me!"

"Seduce?" She eyed him, and nearly burst into laughter. The butler was pushed against the corner, hugging the scrolls in his arms as if they were his lifesaver. A look of obvious panic was written all over his face, and he was even breaking out in cold sweats!

Yet for the life of her, she suddenly found him irresistibly cute.

For as long as she could remember, she had been looking at that face practically all her life, but this was the first time that she saw him like this, and the first time it elicited something anywhere close to what she was feeling at this moment.

Fondness. Yes, so much fondness for him, especially when she recalls the times that he stood up for her, covered for her, took the punches for her, stood by her…

And then like a flash of flood, she realized that she had been looking at someone right before her eyes all this time, but she had never really seen him.

Never really did.

That was why she didn't know that he could look endearingly boyish when he grins and banters with his assistant, Choji, or look childishly cute when he was embarrassed. And that he was so sweet to water her garden for her if she was out, trying to seize a chance to talk with the prince; and that he could be so thoughtful, kicking himself out of bed just to get her favorite morning cereals if she forgets to stock in the cabinet.

How adorable he looked as he took a crash course on hand-sewing and mending just to pacify her when her Grumpy costume was torn before the Snow White play.

Or how delightfully charming he was when he donned black tux she knew he was not most comfortable at just to attend her formal twelfth birthday. Yes, the Prince Sasuke was dashing, but Shika in a tux…the gesture of sacrificing his personal preferences just to make her happy touched her deeply. She never got around to telling him that though; she was too shy to tell him in the open that she appreciated him, when all she did was nag him for his laziness and lack of motivation in life.

Maybe that was the same reason why she allowed him to leave the palace before—she couldn't admit her slowly growing attachment to him, who was not the guy of her dreams—who was not any inch close to her yardstick of a man that is Prince Uchiha Sasuke.

But when he left…

She smiled. When he left, she finally understood it: Shikamaru was beyond yardsticks and measurement. Because simply, he was Shika, and he didn't need to compare with anyone else, not even with the prince.

"O-Oh no, I-Ino…I-Ino, please…please don't look at me with eyes like that," he pleaded, eyes begging. This broke her train of thoughts.

"Why?" she asked after awhile.

"I…I…" He gritted his teeth in frustration. "I might do something that you wouldn't like…"

She cocked a brow. "Hontou ne?" she asked in a sing-song voice. "What are you going to do?" she asked him challengingly.

He groaned. "You're saving your first kiss for your prince, right?"

"Duh!" And she moved towards him.

"Damn, INO!!! Don't test me, I'm not strong to resist temptations—"

She grinned impishly. "Then let it go, Princey." Silently, she counted to three. Upon finishing the count, she would pull back and laugh at his face, then take the scrolls from him.

One… 

She watched his adam's apple move visibly as her face lowered to his.

Two… 

She heard her heartbeat pound louder than usual, which she tried to ignore, but all in vain. It was a fatal mistake looking at his face, for now she was suddenly imprisoned by so many emotions… and palpitations stronger than those brought about by Prince Sasuke.

She opened her eyes and looked at her childhood friend, now a man. Nara Shikamaru. Her best guy friend, her protector, her punching bag, her doormat, her counselor, her guardian angel, and her own piece of fairy tale—a prince charming in the clothes of a lazy butler and political strategist.

Yes, she wanted badly to kiss him.

With that, she lost the strength to pull back.

_Three._

* * *

_"I have worked only recently in the Hidden Leaf Grand Council, but I already have heard about your name. However, they say you don't appear in public too much." Anko said out of the blue one morning as she and the Black Knight were heading for the forest to check on the Leaf footsoldiers manning the borders of the Leaf kingdom. "Why is that, Orochimaru?"_

_He glanced at her, and then stopped walking. She paused, puzzled._

_"You said it yourself. You started working here only now." He held out his hand towards a tree, and to her shock, a snake dropped down from the branches and slid down towards his waiting arm. It coiled around him, as if he was its natural home. "So you mustn't bother to know the past."_

_"B-But I want to!" she insisted._

_Silence, save for the snake's hisses._

_He turned to her again. "I am a descendant of the clan that tried to bargain with the devil, but failed. As a proof of that failure, the bloodline carries the power to summon snakes naturally. We do not need techniques to call them, for a part of us are snakes too." He played with the scale of the green snake with his finger. "We are one."_

_She, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she was seeing. He was the first man she saw that didn't need a Kuchiyose no jutsu to call contracts with the animals. Yet for all her fear, there was only fascination for this man._

_"They fear me, so Sir Sarutobi made me a knight in service to the Leaf kingdom. He thinks that in this way, the people would not mind my ancestry, and also, for me not to think of succumbing to the devil born within my clan. Sooner or later though, I know their fear would get the best of them, and they would kill me. They're just bidding their time…"_

_Sadness. And a certain degree of trepidation too._

_Orochimaru. He may insist that he was not human, and the rest of the people may believe him, but not her. She could see things they couldn't, and for that, she felt a little proud of herself._

_His eyes turned back to her. "Now do you fear me?"_

_She was speechless for awhile, just staring at him and the snake draped around him. And then she smiled. "Why should I?"_

_"I can kill you."_

_She refused to be intimidated. "It won't be easy."_

_That was when his smile returned. "I know."_

* * *

Anko massaged her throbbing head. The memories weren't doing her any good, but repressing her thoughts was next to impossible, especially now that he was making everyone in the kingdom feel his malicious presence again. She, the other Starlets, and the Third knew that this day would eventually come—the pay-off that Orochimaru promised them before his spirit was sealed in the scrolls and buried deep within the heart of the Konoha forest.

Yes, she remembered crying over that fateful day for so many nights, weeping for a love she lost. It was her fault anyway—everyone had warned her not to be close to the Snake Clan descendant. He was not human, therefore he was not capable of human relationships.

But those words did not stop her idealistic fifteen-year-old self, thinking that her affection and friendship with him would be enough to win him back from the demon.

But she was so wrong…so damn wrong…

_I just used you. _

_You were but a pawn._

_You're in the way._

"Anko-sama!"

She looked up, startled.

Earl Rock Lee hesitated. "Ah…I-I'm sorry to disturb—"

"What is it?" she asked curtly.

"We should tell Lady Haruno the latest about the situation," he said.

"O-Of course." She got up and took her folders. "Earl Lee, have she taken her breakfast already?"

The taijutsu master sighed, and then shook his head. "She's virtually committing suicide."

"I have already warned her. One unconscious member of the palace is enough." Anko looked outside the window. "If there is one think to thank for though, the Anbu had sent word that Tsunade-sama is on her way."

"Tsunade-sama?" His forehead creased. He was not familiar with names, but he vaguely recalled Tenten mentioning that name sometimes.

The senior Starlet nodded. "Our medical specialist." She hugged her folders closer to her chest. "And I hope the Toad master returns too. We need all the help we can get…"

Suddenly, the two looked at each other. In a split second, kunais slammed on the floor where they stood milliseconds ago.

"They're inside the palace!" Anko gasped, jumping back behind the door. She quickly slashed the necks of all the ninjas who enter through the door.

Lee took care of those who were able to evade Anko. "What happened to our guards?"

"Damn! Go check on Lady Haruno and the prince, Lee! Hurry!" ordered Anko.

"Right away!" The earl swiftly left the senior starlet's office, but paused when he turned in the next hallway.

A platoon of Sound soldiers was coming in from the smashed double doors of the main palace, where bodies of the Leaf ninjas were strewn on the bloody floor. Behind them were some men dressed in cloaks, wearing ANBU masks.

Lee stepped back, teeth gritted. "Shit…so our guards were deceived into letting them in…because they posed as ANBU members…"

"Not quite," one cheerful voice from an ANBU pretender said. Lee felt the pitch of the voice sounded very familiar, but he had no time to reflect on that—the ANBU-masked man had continued to speak. "An ally from Sound took care of the dirt already. Now it's our turn to clean."

As if that was a signal, the guards headed for his way.

* * *

_Her eyes crinkled in fury, and she threw the shuriken on his face. The man calmly caught it between his fingers, and then with a graceful flick of his wrist, threw the weapon out of the window._

_"Rebellion? You think that is the answer to your anger at Sir Sarutobi? And how dare you even suggest this to me, a member of the Starlets—"_

_His eyes, cold and calculating, roved on her figure before smiling languidly. "You think I can forgive that old fool for wanting to assassinate me? I know of his plans…even when I was a child and he was training me, he could already see _

_the monster that was within me. He was afraid of it, so he tried to rein it with his authority from being my master in my early years. He knew that I was powerful enough to overturn even the most powerful kingdom in the continent, so he repressed me…"_

_"He didn't repress you! He only wanted to protect you! The spirit of the devil serpent still thrives in your clan, and you might fall under its power—"_

_"You do not understand anything, Anko." He got up. "Either you go with me now and help me start the Sound kingdom anew, or you would remain here and flatter the body count once I wage the war against this pathetic empire."_

_She stepped back, eyes shaking in disbelief. "You're…threatening me."_

_He smiled malevolently. "You've got it all wrong, sweet Anko…I was giving you an option."_

_Moments later, he disappeared in the darkness, shaking the firm conviction within her that she kindled for fifteen years. She loved the Leaf kingdom with all her heart….but she loved this bastard with equal fervor._

* * *

Temari's eyes widened when she saw that her fan hit nothing but air. "What the—" All of a sudden, ribbons wrapped around her weapon. In the chandelier, Tenten was hanging upside down, fingers taking control of the weapon.

"You were expecting my attack, eh?" said the Sand nin, now smiling. "Not bad for a witch."

"Two things, Sand Ninja." She smirked back. "One, there are no green leaves in winter, so your kawarimi was easy to uncover." Effortlessly, she tugged on her ribbons, and the giant fan slammed down on the floor. "And two, only my fiancé calls me 'witch'."

"Is that so?" The Sand Fairy looked at the mage measuringly. "So I presume you won't let me walk out of here with the records of your fighters, huh?"

"Smart girl." Tenten jumped down the floor, now ready for battle.

* * *

"Get down!" Shikamaru suddenly shoved her down on the floor. A second later, his hands clamped over her ears, barely just in time with the series of brain-shattering sound waves blasted into the room.

Ino's eyes widened in shock as the door kicked open, revealing the same girl she saw in Shikamaru's house. She was about to ask the girl what she was doing in a Yamanaka territory when Shikamaru suddenly threw himself on top of her and covered her with his back from the next impact of the Sound nin's weapon.

The girl smiled mockingly at the butler. "I knew it—you are still a loyalist of this family."

He forced a smile. "Old habits die hard."

"I'm here to kill that brat, but since you're here already, I might as well dispose of you too." She shrugged. "You will die as you desire, Nara Shikamaru. You will die the HARD way." With that, she released another set of mind waves, making the boy cry out in anguish.

"Shikamaru!" yelped Ino.

The boy sank his teeth into his lower lip to try to counter the pain. He had to think of a plan.

If he lets go of the girl to clamp his hands over his own ears, it would take some point eight seconds to order her to place her own hands over her ears, leaving both of them vulnerable. And he cannot afford to be generous and give even one second of opening for the Sound nin. He only knew too well that the Sound kunoichi could and would use that moment of weak spot to launch a decisive attack against both of them.

So he could not do battle.

Which leaves only one person…

"Aaaargh!!!" Another set of mindwaves crashed against his cranial frame.

* * *

Sakura was about to doze off to sleep when she felt the sudden commotion downstairs. She looked outside and was stunned to see fire ravaging the frontyard of the palace already. "W-What's happening…"

It then hit her. The two-day deadline the invaders gave was over. She wasn't able to notice that though for all her attention was on the prince after she finalized all the combat and evacuation plans.

Her heart jumped in her throat, especially when it dawned on her that with Sasuke still unconscious, she was in-charge of the kingdom. Almost instantly, she shook her head vehemently. "Iie. I'm not going to let this scare me. I am representing Sasuke-kun, so I must be brave…I must be…" She got up and touched the window. The gentle snow was powerless to douse the raging fire, and deafen her from the cries of pain and death that traumatized her already since her visit to the Mist kingdom.

Her hands clenched into a fist, and then she turned back to Sasuke. "I'm going to see if the evacuation of the women and children were already done by the Starlets." According to their strategy, if she remembered correctly, the people of the kingdom must have left the main town and had stayed in the underground fort of the kingdom near the mountains, led by Sir Genma and Sir Ebisu, but she also wanted to be very sure, just in case.

She opened the door, and to her shock, two Sound nins were standing in the doorway, smirking.

"Well, what do you know? We ARE welcomed here," said the hunchback nin, chuckling malevolently.

"Step back!" She picked a couple of shurikens from her back pocket and aimed them at the ninjas, who didn't expect that the court lady had weapons in her hand now.

* * *

The female Sound nin placed her hands on her hips as she watched the shadow master collapse on top of the Yamanaka court lady, his hands refusing to budge from her ears though.

"How long can you stand the power of my jutsu?" Kin smiled mockingly at the boy. "Your brain may be anything but ordinary, but I assure you that you are no match for my technique!"

Her face contorted into fear when she saw what the Sound warrior's jutsu was doing to her butler. "S-Shika…" She didn't know what words were being exchanged by the two, but she knew that whatever jutsu the girl was using, it was wreaking havoc on her friend. The excruciating torture on his face was vividly depicting the harrowing torment he was going through right now, his auditory senses slowly collapsing and affecting as well his mental capability and his general body equilibrium.

His eye opened slightly, and she could very well read the expression on them—shut up and concentrate on falling asleep. She mustn't be victimized by the sound waves presently ruining his brain, or they would both die.

"S-Shika…"

His eye opened wider, and he was wordlessly asking her to concentrate on her own jutsu so they could defeat the woman. And then ever so slightly, his mouth formed three little words.

Even in its muted form, the message rocked her heart to the core.

He loved her. He loved her dearly. And even at the risk of being driven to the edge of sanity by the dangerous sound waves, he would protect her with his life.

* * *

Kankuro stretched lazily as another explosion sent the other half of the royal stable to dirt and rubbles. "Heh. All these years, all of us in the kingdom lived in the belief that Hidden Leaf has the strongest ninjas. How deceived we are! Heh."

"Actually, that's because you just met the wrong ones."

The Sand nin smirked, and then turned to his right, where a figure was standing, hands in his pockets. "What does a confirmed spy like you know about what Leaf kingdom really is?"

"Enough to say that your plans will fail, and to tell you that you will die. Painfully." Aburame Shino emerged from behind the tree. "To make sure, I will take care of you personally."

"This would be entertaining." Kankuro chuckled nastily.

* * *

She watched as her shuriken missed the hunched Sound nin by a long shot. Refusing to be disheartened, she attacked anyway, but a sharp blow of air slammed on her shoulders, making her fall on the floor, face first. She tried to get up, but felt the land-cracked soles of her opponent on the back of her head forcing her down. She bit her lower lip from releasing a gasp of pain.

"Plaything." A sarcastic voice said. "The court lady Haruno Sakura kissing the ground…I hope Kin was here to see this."

"She was too excited to hunt the Yamanaka court lady down," came another voice.

Her heartbeat froze. Ino-chan!

"Nevertheless, we should at least give her some chance to play with her other least favorite Leaf kingdom royalty."

"But that doesn't mean we can't get to play with her too." The pressure increased, making her gasp in pain loudly. This solicited laughter from the ninjas.

Sakura bit her trembling lower lip. No, she refuses to let these scums break her spirit! She had to gather all the strength left in her to save Ino. She knew that her best friend was a skilled fighter, but she knew that there were times that she needed support for her to keep her composure.

Somehow, someway, she had to come for her Ino-chan.

And Sasuke-kun too…

Her mind wandered to the bed where the prince still laid unconscious. He was going to be an easy prey for these monsters.

"No! Never! Over my dead body!" With all her Herculean strength she could muster, she lifted herself from the ground, startling the Sound nins.

The hunched boy recovered first. "So the little lady still has some muscle to spare eh?"

She ignored the aches every part of her body was screaming of and pasted her confident court lady smile. She was destined for greater things, she knew so. As the future wife of an Uchiha and the future queen of the kingdom, the only proper thing to do was to fight with pride, and if she would lose, at least she would go down with head held high.

She would forget about forgetting and let go of letting go. There was only one thing in her mind: to save her prince charming. This was all that matters for this moment.

"The fight is not yet over, boys." She swiftly released a new set of spikes and threw them the men's way. The two quickly avoided her attack, but she had anticipated that already. She seized the critical split-second open defenses of the two to make it back to the side of the prince. Her eyes scanned the table, and then grabbed the bottle of talcum powder. She sprayed it around them, and then carried the prince by her shoulders. She was about to jump out of the window when she felt an arm grab her leg. Startled, she lost her balance and

landed back on the bedroom floor. Not losing her presence of mind, she used her arms and elbows to cushion the sleeping body of the prince. She felt something bruise her almost milky flawless skin, but she was too busy concentrating on finding the chakra of her enemies.

She spotted one coming from behind. Using her knife, she sliced the curtains of the window and dragged it along with her as she attacked the enemy. The heavy velvet fabric fell on the boy's face, making him slip down the floor.

"One down—oof!" A heavy piece of metal slammed on her cheek, throwing her against the wall. She felt the sharp slice of pain at her spinal column and the aching pain on her face. Her lips could taste blood tracing its path down to her face.

The Sound Nin laughed menacingly as his companion, the Air Pressure guy, staggered from the floor, eyes angry.

"You played with us long enough, Lady Haruno," the latter said, eyes glinting in malice. "Now it's our turn."

By instinct, she stood in front of the prince, arm raised in front of him.

Despite her bruised and beaten up body, her eyes were still threatening: not one must dare lay a finger on the prince.

HER prince.

………………..

to be continued

………………..

preview - special chapter: Mourning of the Mist

"We both fight for the same reason…a reason that is everything but ourselves," said Haku carefully as he positioned his arm for another poisoned needle attack.

"It was a great honor to have the chance to fight with someone like you, Naruto."

The boy wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, and then grinned. "Likewise. But I won't back down easily. I am fighting for my home. I am fighting for my family. I'm fighting for everything that matters to me most."

Behind him, Hinata watched quietly, hands clasped together. As he wished, she wouldn't intervene. But that wouldn't stop her from rooting for him silently.

The Mist soldier picked up a piece of the broken illusion glass and sliced his wrist with it. Using his blood and some pieces of water from melted ice, he mixed them together on his palm.

Naruto steadied himself, eyes alert. What jutsu would he use now?

At last the concoction was done. Haku mixed it with the broken glass, and almost immediately, the shattered fragments started to piece together again.

"I must be honest, Naruto," said the man gently. "This is my last card…and my first time to use my special technique in an actual fight."

"Cool! What an honor!"

This made the man smile. "I feel the same way. Let's start the fight again." A water dragon appeared behind him, and the mirrors formed around him again.

"N-Naruto-kun!" A flash of instinct surged through the maid's body all of a sudden. It was the same dread she felt moments before the Sound nin pushed her and Naru-chan down the cliff. Now this same gut feeling was operating again, telling her that like Naru-chan, she might never see Naruto again once he becomes enclosed in those walls. She was about to run to help him when his voice

stopped him.

"I'll be fine, Hinata!" Naruto's cheerful voice was unmistakable. "I'm an incredible ninja! It will take more than this to defeat me!"

She paused. "Na…Naruto-kun…"

"Wait for me, okay?" The volume of his voice significantly dropped when the mirrors fully covered the battle arena where he and Haku stood.

Her eyes widened, and for a few seconds, she could only hug herself both in pain and hope.

"I'll wait for you, Naruto-kun, no matter how long it takes…" she promised solemnly.

…………………

Post Random Talk

Because my PC was rendered lifeless by the past flooding in our place, I seized the break from my PC to watch the entire Naruto series…okay, okay, a few random episodes! :P You should have seen how I winced at the difference of the characterization of Shikamaru here in TFTP from the AWESOME Shika I watched battling Temari. Maaan, he's one smart dude! drool, worship

Also, now I know who Ebisu is, and who Iruka really is. (I believe I had undermined Iruka's role here in the fanfic in favor of Kakashi) So Ebisu didn't like Naruto before…and I also know now why he's called "closet pervert"…nods. BTW, Iruka's dubbing is drool-worthy! In our local dub, Kakashi's voice is better than Iruka hehe.

Another discovery: watching Naruto vs. Gaara is disheartening to a NaruHina fan! cries "I will protect you, Sakura-chan!" 80 lbs Acme anvil falls on syao-chan

Oh, and my heart broke when Gaara's childhood was recounted. Gawd, I could understand now why he's so bent on killing everyone. Until now, syao-chan doesn't understand Heero Yuy's reason to tell everyone, 'Omae o korosu' -.-

However, my fave episode currently is ep.98: it contains almost all my fave couples, save for NaruHina. Imagine, scenes involving Neji and Tenten alone for…5 seconds? hearts

(pauses)

The mp3 player just played "The Search is Over". Dang, that song is my frustration! I wanted to make a music video for that! Dakedo, my 336mhz pc won't let me -.-. Nevertheless, I'm looking for people to pester to encode it for me…this would be a great addition to Himitsu Desu! Dang!

…

See? I told you it's RANDOM hehehe.


	33. Mourning of the Mist: Part 1

_Death._

_Life._

_Nothing separates the two, really. Like mornings and evenings, these two are immaterial to me, serving no purpose but to taunt me for the kind of existence I bear. Life and death, mornings and evenings…they are part of the world's life and daily affairs. I, on the other hand, am on the outside, exiled for a crime I did not commit._

_I was born in the world to mourn for the evil of the others born before me. I exist to deliver the Privileged from the scythe of the Grim Reaper, simply because I had the bad blood in me._

_In this world, I have no life, only an identity._

_I am a Mist Mourner. _

………………………….

Special Chapter: Mourning in the Mist Part 1 

This is dedicated to the **Himitsu Desu Staffers**. Guys, we did it. The site is up, and I can never thank you all for your efforts. Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!

**Message Time:**

**Jaid-chan**: Oh wow, I'm glad I sort-of inspired you. Well, good luck on that fic, tomodachi! n-n And yeah, I would love to be mentioned in the fic! Wakekeke! That would be great! Thanks in advance!

**Yourbonesakin**: Um, blame writer's block for the delay of the update ehehe. Sowee! But here, I updated twice in two days. I hope that pacifies you a bit. (Drop that MGE03 whatever -sorry, I don't play much Counterstrike, so the only gun I know is Desert Eagle-, friend hehe. Kakashi my love so sweet will break his adorable little heart if he loses his favorite playmate so prematurely XD). On my nom de plume, syaoran no hime may mean "syaoran's princess" or "syaoran princess". I was thinking of the former meaning, but the latter works too hehe. Li Syaoran is my first very serious anime crush. Yup, I crushed on Hiei of YYH and Heero Yuy of GW, but I do not celebrate their birthdays or make school paper articles about them. Really. XD On the page-long reviews, I was shocked too. Ehehehe, I'm just plain thankful that the readers are so sweet to devote that much time and thought to comment on the fic. n-n

**Moronicus**: Cyeeet, tats nman me :D Salamat po sa review! Kung maka-ShikaINo po kau, sana mabasa nyo ung 10 Reasons Why Girls are Troublesome. Oneshot yun na clng dlawa ang bida. Again, thank you ng marami at you gave this AU a chance.

**BrokenAngel,ForgivenDevil**: Thank you for being one of the few who actually finishes a paragraph of fighting scenes ehehe. I'm not good with them, and I'm only writing scenes like that because the fic requires so (Egad! A fluff author doing shonen-style battles! XD), but I'm really happy that you're satisfied with them. Thank you! n-n

**Usagi-mun**: Hmm…do leave me ur email addy, so if you get bored, you can email me about Naruto stuff. n-n I love receiving emails, esp. when I get to rant on Kakashi-sensei!!! Hehe

**Takari-san**: Paking syet ung modem ko…aabutan ata ako ng taggunaw bago ma-dl ung ep.100 XP Netopia n lng ata ako. Gwaveh!!! Cge, kukuha ako ng Naruto episode 101 yaaay!!! Oooo, tamang-tama! Neji/Ten site ka, tapos ako panpik koleksyon nman ako. Vongaaah!!

**HeyILikeAnime**: Hmm…new vocab…updation…XD Sowee for the delayed update…er…not much valid excuses to give…(stammers) Ahaha, thanks for waiting for the update.

**Jiri**: This doesn't have Sasusaku for this chap, and the next chap (since I have to break the Haku story into two XD), but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Read on!

**Bakutiku**: Ehehehe…even if this is an AU, I still want it to feel like the canon series. I'm weird, I know hehe. Thank you for reading!

**White Witch**: Aaah, Yosha pla ung cnicgaw ni Naruto…XD Kala ko nangangapampangan n c Naruto hehe. Thanks at inantay mo ang 2-weeks delayed na itich. Salamaaat!!! Pati din sa quotes…sana lubusin mo na tulong mo. Extend mo na hanggang chap 20! (Sama ko no? Baka kako lng kc makalusot hehe)

……………………………..

"Kage Bunshin!"

Naruto grinned as seven more copies of his twenty-one forms already appeared. He needed only seven more kage bunshins while holding the chakra in his hands steady at the same time, and then it would be time for his final ninja exercise—fighting against Sir Kakashi, one-on-one.

"I can't wait, I CAN'T WAIT!!!" he cheered. Now he could finally put into test the two-day hell training he had to undergo, under the strict order of Lady Haruno Sakura. And who was he to disobey his crush?

Although he had to admit, he was a bit curious—why did the order come from the court lady, and not from Sasuke? And why only two days?

Also. Sir Kakashi was less _genki_ than usual, as if he was preoccupied by something seriously important. He tried pestering the Starlet about it, but their conversation would only shift to other matters, as if he was trying to avoid the topic.

He then remembered their conversation last night after dinner.

_"Oi Naruto, I'm suddenly feeling like a psychic medium. Want to test my powers?"_

_"EH?! What the hell are you saying?"_

_"I can see your future…" The Starlet made some slow hand movements around an invisible crystal ball. "I can see….I can see…aha! I can see that you're going to get married to one of the people from the palace!"_

_"Sakura-chan?" he asked excitedly._

_"No…I see Sasuke-kun." Kakashi opened one eye and grinned at the boy, who was glaring at him. "Just kidding, just kidding!" He concentrated again. "Aaaah….oooh….I feel the power…I feel the love…ah, I can see it clearly now. It's…" He opened his eye again and gestured to the tent, where Hinata was already fast asleep._

_"NANI?!!!" In a flash, he was up on his feet, waving his arm at his sensei's way. "Kuso yo! How dare you involve Hinata in your stupid predictions!!! Gah, don't you have an ounce of decency? She cooked that delicious meal we had awhile ago, dammit!"_

_Kakashi smiled back teasingly. "So you're not sure if you're worthy enough for her?"_

_He froze._

_"Have a little self-confidence, man. You may not be as blessed with looks as Sasuke and I, and you may not be as smart as me and Shikamaru…hell, you may not even be as useful to others as Earl Hyuuga Neji and I—"_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed. Was it him, or did he just hear his sensei's name more than twice in his speech?_

_"—but you're…" Kakashi gazed at him, rubbing his jaw. "…ah…nice?"_

_"GRAAAH!"_

_The Starlet chuckled. "You're you. That's the most important thing of all. A person does not love someone for a reason, nor does he love by choice. You love because you do. With such willing statement comes acceptance—may it be the shortcomings or faults of a person, or his failures and fears."_

_And he couldn't help but remember their first meeting—when Hinata went down on her knees and picked him up, not caring whether he was a frog, and that he hadn't taken his bath yet, or that he may cause her warts. She even told him something that no one had ever told him before – that his eyes had character._

_"Acceptance…" he murmured. The word felt good, only heaven knows how much._

"N-Naruto…kun?"

He looked up and found Hinata carrying a tray of three ramen bowls, as well as a jug of water. There was a confused look on her face as she gazed at the twenty-eight Narutos in front of her. This made him grin.

"Hi Hinata!" the Narutos chorused.

"H-Hi…uh…" She blushed slightly, wondering what to call him and his clones. In the end, she decided to just say anyway what she came here for. "U-Uh…f-food…d-demo…it may not…fit all of you…"

"Hey, no prob!" He got up, and at once, his clones disappeared in puffs of smoke. He rotated his shoulder, his one hand cupping his shoulder blade, as he made his way to the maid. "Yay, ramen! Delicious rameeen!"

She placed the tray down momentarily to arrange the picnic blanket, but Naruto had already seized the first ramen bowl and had dug the chopsticks in it already. Hinata could only smile in fondness when she heard the loud slurp of noodle broth from the boy.

"Ne, Hinata, it was so cool of you to join me and Sir Kakashi for training!" he said after fully swallowing the quarter amount of soup. "We don't have to stand each other's attempts in cooking anymore!" He remembered with much pain the horror that was Kakashi no Specialty: Boiled Leaves of Guava. Too tired from their training in the frozen hot spring, plus there were no animals that went astray near their area, Kakashi suggested his recipe, which he proudly described as therapeutic, relaxing, and healthy. He didn't mention that it was horrible-tasting, nausea-inducing, and generally a hazard to the taste buds. He could never look at guava trees the same way again.

As a rightful vengeance against that evil herbal dish, he made the Starlet taste his own version of Iced Fish Salad, the name he baptized a frozen raw fish drowned in coconut juice and dressed in coconut leaves. The white-haired Starlet ate his dish with eyes shut tight.

Hinata looked down, twiddling her thumbs. "A-Ah…see…I…I need to be with you…"

"Hmm?" He looked at her, not quite getting what she meant.

"I-I mean, Lady Haruno ordered me…to stay near you…a-and see to it that you train well and hard…y-yes, that's it." The colors on her face deepened into a red shade. She didn't need to tell him that she volunteered at once the minute she heard that Sir Hatake Kakashi was asking for a cook to come with them. Despite Lady Haruno's objections, in the end, she relented, provided that Sir Kakashi would personally guarantee her maid's safety.

"Oh…I see." He grinned and continued eating the noodles. "It's perfect, since I need to be with you too."

"E-Eh?" Her eyes widened, unsure whether she heard him right.

He looked at her, raising his chopstick for emphasis. "I learned my lesson well the last time I tried to leave you. I won't let that bastard yeti touch you again. No way!"

"N-Naruto-kun…"

"You said he has reasons to bear grudge against you and your family, but so what? You don't make a stain in a shirt disappear by adding more stains on it. If he really wants to live as a man with no regrets then he should learn to let go." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, nodding.

She hugged herself tightly. "I-It may not be easy for Neji' nii-chan…h-he…he thinks…we are at fault for his parents' deaths." Her gray Hyuuga eyes shook. "I, in particular…I was the cause of his father's death."

"Nani?" This made him freeze.

"Perhaps, I am really to blame for his father's death" She sighed heavily before she continued. "Uncle didn't die because of suicide, as Neji'nii-san was made to know. For all his misunderstandings with Father, Uncle's last act of nobility was for the Main Family, and the real reason for his death wasn't revealed to the other people."

"Real…reason?"

"When I was young, there had been prophecies that in this generation, the Hyuuga clan princess would bring more glory to the already prestigious name of the kin, and thus, I became an object of both affection and contempt." She tucked her knees under her chin. "On the night of my third birthday, some hired assassins from the Cloud Kingdom tried to kill me. Everyone else was unaware of this treachery, but Uncle Hizashi, who came to my room too, planning to kill me, saw the assassin and saved me from the killers. Dakedo…my body has been injected with poison by one of the assassins and in minutes, I would die."

"But Uncle didn't hesitate to try to take the venom out with his mouth. He saved me from sure death, but he himself died. The poison attacked him too." Her voice wavered, but she went on with the narration. "Before he passed away, he confessed that he wanted to kill me, but when he saw me in trouble, he said he saw Neji' nii-san in me." Though trembling, she wanted to continue. And she was glad that Naruto was all ears, listening with so much interest. "He told me that I took everything away from Neji' nii-san…the privileges his son should enjoy too…demo…demo…in the end, he said that I look like Father, and that I was a beautiful child." She inhaled shakily. "He told me to live and fight, because the prophecy promises hope for us. If worse comes to worst. Neji' nii-san will come."

"And I will too."

She looked up at him, startled.

He gazed at her face, feeling the familiar surge of fondness within him. Back in his smallest, most worthless form, she saw the best there was in him. She laughed with him, cried for him, cared for him, and in one fateful happening, she risked her life to save him. For the only girl who did all these incredible things for her, there was nothing he couldn't do for her sake. "On the honor of a future Hokage, I'm going to become stronger, so I can watch over you, ne, Hinata?" He held a thumbs up at her way. It was now his turn to protect her.

She blinked, feeling the colors on her face come alive. "N-Naruto-kun…" She smiled, embarrassed. "A-Ah, we're not even sure if those prophecies are really for me…maybe it's for my sister, Hanabi…"

He groaned. "Gah, it's not because of those prophecies, silly! Those predictions are for the clan princess…those sort of things only dumb yetis like Hyuuga Neji care about. But I'm not doing this for the clan princess…I'm doing it for Hinata, my number one favorite person in the whole wide cosmos! Because she is…" He stood up and turned his back on her, dusting his pants. "…someone I find important…"

For a while, silence ruled the place, as his words replayed over and over in her mind. She was…someone important to him…

He finished his noodle bowl and pumped his fist in the air. "Yoroshii! But first, I'll finish lunch, then I'll go back to my training, and so I can kick Sir Kakashi's ass already!"

"I don't think so."

Both of them looked behind their shoulders and found Kakashi eyeing the boy under narrowed eyelids. "Oi, Naruto, did I not specify seventy-six copies of you before you can take a break?"  
"Gah, I was hungry!"

"If that is your excuse every time, then you're better off being an apprentice of Choji instead." The Starlet sighed and reached for the other bowl on Hinata's tray, but Naruto's chopstick tapped on his wrist. Their gazes met, and then the boy broke into a grin.

"Mine." Naruto.

"Brand it." Kakashi, with a challenging glint in his eye.

Hinata watched the two walk towards the nearby bushes, both readying for battle. She could only shake her head in baffled amusement. Maybe it was her lack of experience with this, but until now, she couldn't understand the general law that governs men when it comes to one-on-one duels. There must be something in it that could pump the adrenaline back into the veins of all the males she knew.

"Ah, I wish the noodles will still be warm once they finish," she murmured smilingly.

* * *

_He watched the water float from the ground, as airy as a bubble. His hands then stopped, and at that instant, the water dropped back down the ground._

_It was one of those simple tricks he learned about the incredible blood that lies within him; simple tricks he used to entertain himself._

_And today, there was a limitless source of joy for him—it was snowing gently that day, and some of the melted snow has become puddles of clear blue water already._

_"Brat."_

_This caught his attention. A tall young man was standing in front of him, eyeing him with a spark of interest in those world-weary eyes._

_"Do you always do that?" he asked, in a tone that sounded foreign to his ears. When he was exiled into the Death of Mist after his mother was brought there by his father there three days ago, the only voices he heard were those of fear masked by insults and senseless bravado._

_But this man's voice…it sounded so casual, as if he was just asking him whether he likes vegetables or not._

_"Y-Yes," he decided to say. He didn't know what it was about this man that made him quickly feel comfortable with him. When he scanned his eyes however, it dawned on him what arrested him about this man like so._

_"Do you have nowhere to go?"_

_He gazed at the tall man in puzzlement._

_"The come with me. We'll put that special gift of yours into something much more useful." The ninja was about to turn away when the boy suddenly chuckled._

_The man turned to him again, asking._

_"Mister, you've got the same eyes as mine."_

* * *

"Hmm…not bad, Naruto." Kakashi's eyes glinted in amusement when one of the shadow clones of his student almost managed to kick his heel. The Starlet recovered his stance swiftly though, and then jumped down, making sure he was moving left and right in constant speed. He of all people should know how greatly the senses of the boy had improved in their two-day training.

Hinata, who was watching in admiration, clasped her hands together. _You can do it, Naruto-kun!_

Encouraged by his sensei's back-handed compliment and silent audience, Naruto grinned and molded more chakra within him as reserve. Just then, he felt something appear from above him. He looked up, alert. Indeed, Kakashi was on his way down towards him, fist aimed for a punch. He was about to move away when he noticed something on the ground. Quickly, he took one step forward and crouched down, just as the Kakashi above him disappeared in a puff of smoke. A second later, Kakashi's fist appeared from beneath the ground, missing Naruto's jacket by some centimeters.

The boy turned around, laughing. "Nice try, Kakashi-sensei! You were hiding beneath the shadow of that clone, but in turn, you as the clone's shadow moved faster, so I noticed it."

Kakashi paused. He was sure that with the way he moved agilely, it would require incredible amount of concentration and sharp senses to detect the almost fraction of a half difference between him and his clone's movement. "Critical thinking…amidst a battle…such presence of mind…" The Starlet grinned, delighted. "Or maybe I just went too easy with you. Either way, you've grown, Naruto. The path to your _ten_ is not as long and winding as we all previously thought."

The lad paused, and then grinned, raising a thumbs up. "HAHA! I'm the CHAMP! I'm the greatest, ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei?" He pumped his fists some more. "Yay!!!"

"However…"

"Huh?"

"A shinobi must NEVER drop his defenses!" The Starlet's hand did a quick hand position, startling both Naruto and Hinata. The maid looked on, terrified. _Is he going to use Ninjutsu against Naruto-kun?_

"Konoha's great ancient taijutsu…" His hand aimed for its targeted posterior body part. "1000 years of pain!!!"

Naruto's yelp of pain reverberated all over the place.

* * *

_"This place…is despicable…" Momochi Zabusa surveyed the extent of the city's panorama from the mountains near the Mist kingdom. "Too weak…too poor. The ruler of this place must use an iron hand if he truly wants this kingdom to equalize and surpass the power of Leaf empire." He smirked. "But he is a weakling…a weakling…" He turned to the boy standing next to him, pensive in silence. "Tomorrow, destiny will dip its finger into the lackluster monarchy…MY destiny…"_

_The little boy nodded. He knew about the plans of the man to join the coup that the wealthiest merchant in the kingdom was financing. In exchange for a sure spot in the new royal court that will take place, Zabusa was to use his expertise in battles to slay all who try to stand in the way of the merchant Gatou's plans._

_"What this kingdom needs is new life…to be fertilized by the blood of the old. And the kingdom needs…" His smile widened. "…me."_

_"I believe you, Zabusa-san," said the lad quietly, looking up at him with pure, unadulterated faith. _

_To this, the man smirked. "I have no use for your encouragement."_

_"Then use me in any way you want." The young man smiled warmly, undeterred by his demeanor. "I can be your tool, your weapon…anything. Use me to make your dreams materialize into reality."_

_For a moment, Zabusa looked at the boy before him. And then he nodded. He placed his hand on the boy's hair and messed it, his action hinted with much pleasure from the boy's submission. "Good kid."_

* * *

"It hurts, it hurts, IT HURTS!!!" cried Naruto as he walked down the grassy trail, limping. Damn, he wasn't sure if he could ever sit down again without breaking his lungs from his scream of pain. "And worse, I can't avenge myself because he suddenly left! Geez!"

He remembered the conversation that took place some minutes ago.

_"Kakashi-sensei! Fight me! I'll give you a dose of your own technique!!!"_

_"Ah, gomen. Not today, Naruto."_

_"Eh?! Why not?!!"_

_"I'm just going to check something in the forest."_

_"EH?! You're just going to escape from me and my challenge!"_

_"Haha! Be assured that I won't step back." Kakashi reached for something in his backpocket and handed it to him._

_"NANI?!!" Naruto threw the Come Come Paradise novel back at the Starlet as if it was a hot potato. "I told you, I'm not into these kinds of books!"_

_"Really? Funny, but Sasuke has a collection of books similar to these…"_

_"EH?!!!"_

_"Haha! It was a gift from me." Kakashi handed the book back to him and planted it firmly in his hands. "Hold on to this for awhile. I'll get this when I come back."_

_Naruto frowned. "Kakashi-sensei, why are you doing this? Will you be away for a long, long time?"_

_The man smiled. "Not sure. But you and Hinata-chan better return to the kingdom, or Lady Haruno will go ballistic. I'll catch up with you guys."_

_For some reason, Naruto felt something heavy fill his heart. "S-Sensei…"_

_The Starlet's eyes softened. "Don't lose the page." He gestured to his novel. "I'm about to reach the climax there."_

_"Won't you accompany us back to the Leaf kingdom?" asked the boy, uncomfortable with leaving the Starlet alone. He still couldn't rid his mind of the anxiety forming within him._

_"What? And be the third wheel between you and Hinata-chan?" Kakashi messed his hair fondly. "Not this time."_

_Just as quickly, his apprehension was replaced by embarrassment and annoyance. "Kakashi-sensei!!! I told you—"_

_"Hehe. Ja, Naruto." The Starlet stepped back, grinning. "Don't do things I would."_

_"Gyaaaah! Kakashi-sensei!!! I can't believe that you still refuse to believe me when I say that--" _

_"Sensei..." For a while, a nostalgic look in his eyes flashed, returning him to some point of his past. The hero who appeared in front of him and helped him up his feet after he crashed down the ground. The hero he watched in shock and wonder as he battled the demon nine-tails. A mass of wild flaxen hair and wise eyes._

_"—and besides, Hinata might not like it when she hears what you're saying! Geez!" Naruto propped his arms at the back of his head._

_The Starlet smiled warmly at him. "Oh, Naruto…"_

_"Hmm?" The boy looked at him distrustingly._

_"I can see it clearly in you. You are a Hokage's legacy." With that, the man turned around and walked into the other side of the forest, waving._

_"Hokage's…legacy…" Naruto's eyes were wide in surprise and awe._

_Hinata rushed to his side, puzzled. "N…Naruto-kun? W-Where is Sir Kakashi going?"_

_The boy turned to her . "He's just doing a…uh…side mission. He told us to go back to the kingdom already."_

_"I see…" Hinata clapped her hands in panic. "A-Ah, I haven't finished packing our things!"_

_"Go ahead. I'll clear the tent." He headed for the makeshift roof for the three of them._

"Naruto-kun, I've finished packing already!" Hinata's hushed voice awakened him from his daze. He grinned. "Yoroshii!" He took Hinata's backpack and balanced it with his own bag. He carried Kakashi's bag next, which to his dismay was heavier than both his and Hinata's bags combined, his face dark. "Maybe Kakashi-sensei left suddenly because he didn't want to carry his stuff."

The maid giggled softly. "Ah, Sir Kakashi can't be that bad…"

"Heh. You're too kind." He finished the bag-balancing act and lifted the tent poles next.

"Naruto-kun, m-maybe I should carry your bag and mine—"

"Iie! I can do this!" He flashed her a confident smile, and then took his first step forward…

…and then crashed down the ground, with the backpacks burying themselves on top of him. His rear hit the hard ground, making him cry out in great pain, shattering the silence of the forest.

* * *

The eyes followed the two youngsters quietly. The girl was helping the boy up, as the latter was whining on how painful his backside was.

A smile formed on his face, especially when he saw how much the girl was trying to pacify the lad.

"A-Aaah, d-don't worry, Naruto-kun! I-I'm sure you didn't break any bones!" She crouched behind him and made him sit up straight. Her finger pressed expertly through the thick fabric of his winter coat and his orange jacket, her Byakugan eyes examining the nerves and chakra pathways of his body. "See? No damage at all, Naruto-kun!" She winced when she saw his face still contorted in pain. "W-Wait for me. I-I'll just get some herbs…" She frantically ran into the woods to look for any plant which medical value she could use on him.

The long-haired male nodded. This was now his chance.

And it seemed that even fate was conniving with him—the boy lied down the grass and closed his eyes. In a matter of minutes, his chest was rising and falling in an even rhythmic pattern already.

If what the right hand of the Devil Serpent said was true, then this boy may just be the key to Zabusa's dreams.

He readied his needles. His aim was not anymore at one hundred percent accuracy since the same boy nearly shattered the bones of his body, but his accuracy was still thirty percent more reliable than a skilled archer's aim, and he had more allowances when it comes to distance.

This would be quick and easy.

But once more, his attention was arrested by the innocent, almost boyishly angelic features of the now fast asleep Uzumaki Naruto. And if there was one thing that he admired like so, it was anything that reminded him of snow, of pure white snow.

And this lad before him…was the very definition of purity. Unblemished.

He jumped down and drew towards him, fists clenching the needles. He knelt down beside the boy, hand aiming for the sleeping one's neck.

Yet something in him stopped.

Instead, he opted to gently wake the boy up.

* * *

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, mumbling. He didn't know he ended up sleeping his aching rear away! His eyes surveyed the surrounding to recall where he was.

"F-Forest…oh yeah, Hinata said something about finding medicinal herbs—" The boy halted, and then slapped his forehead. "DAMN!" He turned to his left, and then to his right. "Hinata? Hinata, where—"

His azure eyes fell on the seated figure beside him. "W-Were you…the one who woke me up?"

The beautiful raven-haired lady smiled, but said nothing.

"Er lady….have you happened to notice my friend, Hinata?" He straightened, the opposite of what his forehead did—it creased, as if trying its hardest to recall events with that act.

"Yes. She went into the forest to obtain medicinal herbs for you." The lady laughed softly. "Don't tell me you don't remember the accident you had with your backpacks?"

"Backpacks? What…oh." Naruto grimaced. "Oh well, I think I'm ok already. I better find Hinata so we can go back home already." He got up on his feet and gathered the contents of the backpacks that spilled on to the ground.

"Let me help you." The lady began to clear the things that spilled from Kakashi's bag. "Weapons…you guys are ninjas, am I right?"

He looked up, pleased. "Wow, we sure are!" He grinned, obviously happy with what she said. "Uzumaki Naruto is my name! And watch out, because tomorrow, I may be already a Hokage! Hahaha!"

A flash of mixed surprise and sadness crossed the lady's face. "The Hokage, huh? Isn't he just a legend?"

Naruto vigorously shook his head. "No, he is real! He is a hero in the hearts of my home kingdom. We already had four heroes—each time, when Kingdom Konoha is in the verge of destruction, a person appears to save the empire. The Fourth, they say, was the one who successfully sealed the most powerful youma in the whole world!" Unconsciously, he touched his stomach, and then grinned again. "The people of Leaf kingdom look up to him like so! And someday, people would treat me that way too. I'll be a hero!"

"A savior…" The lady breathed audibly, and then looked at the faraway distance, face pensive.

"Hey, hey, lady! What's wrong?" asked the Kyuubi boy, puzzled by the look on her face. "You don't believe me?" he asked, pouting.

To this, the beautiful woman burst into delighted laughter. "I do, I do! You look very strong. I…I know you do…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hah! But I'll train harder! I have to be stronger than looking stronger! A Hokage should be very, very strong, in order to be really a savior!" said Naruto, fire in his eyes.

This made the lady chuckle again. "Ah, Uzumaki Naruto, do you know what makes someone really REALLY strong?"

"Training!"

"Um, yes… and ah—"

"MORE training!"

"It's not only training," the long-haired lady said softly.

Naruto looked stumped.

"Do you have a precious person in your life?"

The boy shut his eyes and pondered on that question. Well, for starters, he love his Iruka-sensei, and yeah, maybe Ebisu-sensei too, even if he could be a little strict sometimes. These two became his surrogate parents after he roamed around the continent for months, alone. Not one of the small villages he went to wanted him. The moment they see the scratched cheeks of his, they immediately send him out of the town, threatening to kill him if he sets his footstep on that place ever again. But no, Iruka-sensei and Ebisu-sensei accepted him into their cozy little hut, even after they personally witnessed the demon nine-tails' power in one of their trainings. Iruka-sensei took up ramen cooking lessons from the Ichiraku upon learning that he loved the noodles of that shop very much. Ebisu-sensei, on the other hand, would give him a bath and lecture him on hygiene and keeping himself presentable, yet it was the man himself who do the laundry, including his dirty training clothes.

He also loves his Kakashi-sensei, even if generally, all he does was make fun of him and tease him. In him, he found a big brother, and even a father. He would never forget those pieces of advice he gave him, may it be good or not.

Yeah, maybe…maybe even Sasuke too. He was an arrogant bastard, but he couldn't forget the look in his eye when he gave him the Konoha forehead protector. The prince never said much, but he felt that he was trusted by the young man—his abilities to also protect Leaf, and serve it with only the best intentions.

And then there's Hinata…

"A person finds his true strength when he is protecting someone dear to him. He finds courage even from the littlest of things when what is at stake is the happiness and security of that person." The woman pointed to the mother bird who flew out of the nest. "Look at that bird. The mother knows that hunters abound in this part of the forest, but because she knows that there is sure food in that place, she flies here to get her children's breakfast."

"Aah…" Awe was clearly written in the boy's face.

"A Hokage…or anyone who wants to be a hero doesn't need any other kind of strength from jutsu forms, except for the strength that comes from here." The lady placed one fingertip on the blonde's chest. "I told you awhile ago that you look like a very strong person. That's because I see you are someone who has a lot of love to share for everyone, and there are people who love you truly."

"W-Wow…that's…really nice," murmured Naruto, blushing in embarrassment. He realized that while it may be true that not everyone acknowledged him, but there were people who care for him. He certainly felt much more confident and strong now. "Thanks, lady!"

The woman nodded, and then turned her attention back at the things cluttering the field.

Naruto, on the other hand, recalled what Neji told him after he punched the earl's face in the woods upon hearing the Hyuuga male's confession regarding what transpired between him and Hinata.

"By refusing to fight me…by accepting my attacks without reiteration…she succeeded in showing me how warped my ideas on strength is. All my life, I believed that everyone around me is weak, when I had just been looking at my mirror's reflection."

He slowly smiled. _Hinata…must be stronger than me then. She has so much space in her heart …even for a ranch caretaker, or the caretaker's dog…for a snobbish gardener, for Sakura-chan, for that bastard yeti…for Naru-chan…_

…maybe even for him.

"Who's Hinata?"

He blinked. "Eh?"

The woman smiled gently. "You said her name out loud."

This made the boy scratch his forehead sheepishly. "Ahaha…I was just thinking about what you said…those who have a lot of loved ones are also the strongest…Hinata…I was thinking that she must be something then."

"It would be nice to meet Hinata-san too one of these days." She finished closing the two backpacks.

"Eh? Hey, hey, you're leaving already, lady?" asked the boy, eyes wide.

"Someone is waiting for me...and my medicinal herbs." She gestured to her own leaves in the pocket of her kimono. "It was…wonderful to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-kun." She got up and bowed her head delicately his way.

Naruto grinned, blushing faintly. Come to think of it, this lady was certainly cuter than his Sakura-chan…

"Oh, and Naruto…" She laughed quietly. "I'm a boy."

"NANI?!!" Naruto clapped his hands at both cheeks, shaking his head in disbelief. "NO WAY!!! But he's too cute to be a he! WAAAH!!!"

* * *

"Arigatou…"

Haku stopped walking and turned to his left, where a girl with short dark hair was standing by a tree, clutching some leaves.

The girl nervously smiled, and then bowed. "Thank you…for sparing his life awhile ago."

The Mist soldier's forehead creased. "You were watching…"

"Yes…"

"I could have killed him. What would you have done then?"

Her face raised to meet his challenging gaze. "I will not let anything happen to Naruto-kun…dakedo, I was sure you will not kill him." She touched her eyelids. "My Byakugan tells me a lot about you, and my heart agrees. You are like snow…and I am most comfortable with it…because I was born on this season."

His eyes softened. "You are Hinata-san then. I have only known you as the Hyuuga Main Family heiress."

"Eh?" she gasped. "H-How did you…know my name?"

"We will meet again…soon." He bowed and went on his way. Hinata could only gape after him as his figure slowly disappeared into the deep forest. "He's heading for the Mist forest…then could it be…"

Memories flooded her mind. He felt familiar, and he knew her name—both as Hinata and as the clan princess. And he said that they would meet again. When did they last encounter each other then?

* * *

"Alright! Almost done…" Naruto picked up the last few remaining articles of clothing on the ground. His hand then touched a small cotton handkerchief. "Hmm? Does Kakashi-sensei own a hanky…with that stupid mask of his? " When he unfolded it though, it hit him.

This was the handkerchief that Hinata used on him back when he was still in his frog form. It was the makeshift winter jacket that she made him wear because she was afraid of his little form facing the chill.

He gazed at it, once more recalling Hinata and her incredible kindness towards his animal form.

_"It might be too chilly outside."_

_"You worry too much. I'm a frog; and frogs don't usually have to wear protective clothing—"_

_"But you said it yourself. You are not an ordinary frog, Naru-chan. You are special; you are my friend. Please let me do this."_

"Hinata…" he murmured. It hit him that he was yet to tell her about his frog curse, and about Naru-chan. Many times he had tried putting it off already, afraid of how she would react. But now, he felt he owe it to her—the truth on him and his other form. He was damn scared right now, but he had to tell it to her, now or never.

"N-Naruto-kun? A-Are you OK now?" Hinata's worried voice floated into the place. "Y-You shouldn't have stand up yet—"

"Hinata."

"H-Huh?! H-Hai?"

He turned to her, watching her face carefully. "I need to confess something very important to you." He took her hand and guided her to sit down on the snowy grass gently. His other hand was holding on to the handkerchief.

Her eyes fell on it, then back at him.

He cleared his throat, and then sighed. "A-After what I will say…Hinata…I…I can understand if you will get mad at me but…"

"But?" Her kind eyes remained as they were—not even a single shred of doubt formed, despite his ominous words. That was how absolute her trust and faith on him was.

This scared him even more. He wasn't sure if he was willing to risk this wonderful bond between them for the truth he thinks she deserved to know, but…

He recalled the times he saw her cry for his frog form, or when she asked the "fairy" to take care of Naru-chan for her.

In the end, his desire to give her peace of mind won out. He might be committing a big mistake now, but he knew he wouldn't regret it.

Slowly, he started the narration: how he was cursed after setting the devil serpent free, how he slowly adapted into a lifestyle of a frog, but later on found new hope when his frog form met a maid who was actually a princess.

And Hinata sat still, listening to him in silence.

* * *

"You went home later than usual."

Haku paused from pounding the herbs he had finished picking in the forest. "Zabusa-san…" He smiled, blushing faintly. "I-I'm sorry. I lost track of it. I met some people."

"You had a good time, it seems." The man sat down. "Anyway, have you seen my targets?"

How could not he? They were the same people he met. Haku slowly nodded.

"Very good. Get the Kyuubi boy and the Hyuuga princess." The earl smirked. "I will make the Sand regret their decision to double-cross me…"

………………………

to be continued


End file.
